


Who I am and Who I'm meant to be

by yayenchan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Chapter 13 and 14 caused the tags to change to explicit, Competent Gavin Reed, Drug Dealing, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Eventual Romance, Gavin Reed Backstory, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gavin Reed-centric, Hacker!Gavin Reed, Idiots in Love, Love Triangle, M/M, Nines will show up soon give or take chapter 5, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Questionable Consent, Sex Toys, Tags May Change, all found on chapter 14 so its gonna be awhile if youre looking for that, headcannon, in game and post game events included, self indulgent, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 95,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayenchan/pseuds/yayenchan
Summary: Gavin hated being a Kamski. It carried too many expectations, too much responsibility that he never asked for. So he chose his own path, changed his last name and hid who he really is. Promising to never to get too close to anyone who would just take advantage of him.But fate had different plans for him.RK900, Nines, never had a choice to be a deviant. Forced due to some circumstances, he was brought back online to join his predecessor RK800 in assisting the DPD hoping that he can find his purpose in this new world that completely goes against the reason he was made for.Now partnered together, the new year will herald a change to their lives forever. How would they navigate through this and what challenges would they face as they discover who they are and who they’re meant to be.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 142
Kudos: 147





	1. Expectations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long Backstory for Gavin, including some self indulgent headcannons.
> 
> Warning: Light mention of physical abuse by parent, light mention of sexual abuse

_“And this is my youngest son, Gavin.”_

_He smiled his fake smile, business-like just like their father. A smile someone fitting of the Kamski name would be comfortable with. He practiced it so much in front of the mirror. His brother, Elijah, an audience to his attempts and silly faces._

_He kept eye contact. People in suits, big names, tall and important. He guessed they were since his father was being very cordial with them. The only thing he could remember about them is that they were looming over him. Their eyes shining with interest, hungry and keen. It felt like they saw everything through the cracks of his fake smile._

_His doubts and weaknesses._

_He must behave. He might be young 10 years old, but he wasn’t stupid despite what his father thinks. It was expected of him. Expected of Gavin Kamski._

_Right now, they were being introduced to the rest of the corporate world. Showing the rest that Theodore Kamski had two offspring that would carry his name through history. He felt sick, the crowd closing around them. It felt like he was a caged animal to be used for their entertainment._

_He felt his brother squeezing his shoulder like it was saying ‘It’ll be over soon. Hold on just a little while longer’_

**Bang.**

_“We’re only friends with that nerd because his parents have money, imagine all the parties we could get into.”_

_“Right?”_

_Gavin seethed underneath the bleachers clenching on his fists. They were using him, using his last name. He thought they cared for him. He thought that substituting friends for his family would work out better. He prides himself that he’s smart enough to catch up to his older and smarter brother. But he was stupid, oh so stupid for believing in those fake friendly smiles_

**Bang. Bang.**

_“I love you, Gavin.” His first boyfriend whispered in his ear, tracing a finger tenderly on his cheek, his jaw, going downwards as they lay on a hotel bed. Naked, sweaty and tired. Curiosity got the best of him. He explored, learned and tasted every pain and pleasure that the act promised. It was heaven, especially with someone who finally cared for him this much._

_They were a few years apart, Gavin’s 16 to his 22. Age doesn’t matter when you’re in love._

**Bang. Bang. Bang.**

_“So you finally got with the Kamski kid? Was he good?” He heard a voice; the room was quiet enough to be able to hear the other person on the phone be._

_“His money is good that’s for sure. I’ll treat him nicely until after I get the ransom money, then I’ll discard him. I already sent a ransom note to his home. It won’t be long, my love.”_

_Gavin tried not to whimper as he felt his heart break as he reached out quietly for his phone to send Elijah a text. The string that was holding his heart together, that last piece of his broken heart that could hold some semblance of kindness, of love, came undone, unraveling and hardening._

_He thought he finally found his place. All because of his last name. His fucking last name._

**Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang.**

_The pounding of his door was giving him a headache, worse than the beating he got from his father. He was saved by a police officer. The man was very nice and understanding. More than what he could say about his father._

_“Gavvie, come on. Mom is worried about you.”_

_He held his head with his hands, covering his ears trying to get a semblance of peace that he knows he won’t be able to get ever again. “Leave me alone, Eli!”_

_“We’re just worried, you told us you were having a great time with your club. We never thought you--,” there was a pause and Gavin heard his brother sigh. Then his voice became soft and soothing, as it always was. “Dad was just surprised that you actually had a boyfriend, he didn’t mean what he said” he heard and felt him sit down on the floor, “Gavvie please.”_

_“Yeah right. Compared to the oh-so-perfect Elijah Kamski, I’m just excess baggage! Unplanned and unwanted. You have the looks, the popularity, the friends! I’m still his son even if we have different mothers! What’s so different about me?” he yelled out, wrapping his arms around himself. “Why did he love your mom and just threw away mine!”_

_They’ve always compared them. No matter how hard he tried to keep up, he’s always been overshadowed. Because whatever Gavin could do, Elijah could do better._

_“Is it because I like boys more than girls?” Gavin sobbed, “They’ve always loved you more than me! Always! Always you!”_

_“That’s not true!_ **_I_ ** _love you. I love you very much. Isn’t that enough?”_

_Gavin cried, curling into a ball. Why isn’t it enough?_

_“Let me at least look at your wounds?”_

**Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang.**

_“You want to learn what?” Their father, glared at him at the other end of the table._

_Gavin winced at the tone, regretting it immediately as bruises on his face started to ache, fixed up he maybe, it doesn’t erase the pain. The whole school knew about him now and he was ostracized and bullied for it. They were silenced immediately specially since money was involved, now he has to change schools at an odd time of the school year. A new beginning. A place to be a Kamski without his brother getting involved. But that’s not what he wanted. No. Far from it. “I want to learn how to fight, martial arts and everything. I know what I want to do with myself.”_

_Their father scoffed, “You’re just 16, you don’t know what you want.”_

_Gavin clenched his fists underneath the table. Ball is in his court. He needs to play this right, he already has his cards, it’s time to make the deal. “I want to help the Kamski name in another field rather than technology.”_

_Theodore sighed, “No. I forbid it. You are to continue your studies in your new school once you graduate, I’ll enroll you in a university that specializes with technology so you can help our company grow--”_

_“Fuck that, if you know what’s best for your interest I suggest that you listen to me.” Gavin growled. There were a clatter of silverware and three pairs of eyes stare back at him. “If I succeed on my own, with my hobbies, my skills and get into the FBI or CIA. I’ll be your inside man. Loyal to only you and your company.”_

_Gavin placed his elbows on the table, manners be damned, his fingers in front of his lips. “You said it yourself. Technology is progressing, but people are still taking their time to embrace it.” He paused gauging his father’s reactions which was still, for the moment. They were stunned into silence because Gavin never spoke out like this before. It felt satisfying to shut them up just once. “As you’ve said, a veteran can double cross you and so far you couldn’t find anyone competent enough to make their move without questioning you. I can take that role. We still have time. I’ll get you everything you want, and you won’t even have to pay huge amounts of money, just to get the best.”_

_“I can be trained,” He leaned back, lifting his chin in defiance and spreading his hands, presenting himself. “Empty glass just waiting to be filled. A spy so willing to look for an edge against your competitors all over the world just wanting to please you.” He tilts his head slightly staring right into his father’s green eyes, similar to his own. “If I start now the quicker I can get to the goal. I’ll even take Mom’s maiden name legally, so they don’t find out.”_

_“H-how did you—” Theodore said incredulously. Then stood up abruptly as he got his bearings, slamming his hands on the table. He looked just about ready to pounce at him, but his wife held on to his arm stopping him._

_Gavin smirked at his father, his bravado and smugness that he inherited from him showed completely on his face. “I listen.” He tapped on his ear, “Isn’t that proof enough?”_

_Elijah’s tried to hide the smile but his eyes were twinkling with mirth, impressed. His brother knew about his skills. Hacking, coding, wiretapping, etc. He wasn’t stupid, he was always top of his year, just like his brother. He just likes using his brains in a different way. Illegal but it serves his purpose._

_To get out of the Kamski family tree._

**Click. Reload**

_At 20 years old he finished his Criminology course. With money from his father he was able to get the best education. He learned how to fight, from martial arts to how to handle guns. He was fully equipped in any situation, already knowing the ins and outs of what he studied in college. After all, there’s nothing the Kamski name couldn’t get and he’ll milk out everything he could._

_He was a few steps closer to what he wanted. Make his parents proud and all that shit, but through some twisted turn of fate, Theodore and Wilma Kamski died before he could prove himself._

_Their personal jet crashed as they were returning from a business trip in Russia. The funeral was short and ‘sweet’, the rain that continued to pour down their umbrellas the biggest factor for it, or the fact that nobody really like them enough to care. It was to be expected. He didn’t shed a tear, nor did his brother, they just stared down at their graves._

_They both didn’t have love for their parents. How could they? After all the pressure, the expectations that they placed on the shoulders of children to continue their ambitions. Fucked up is what they are._

_He was free, finally. He could do whatever the fuck he wants with himself. But it felt empty. He didn’t even have a chance to stick his diploma up his father’s ass. Denied from even doing that._

_He looked over at Elijah, a woman standing right beside him…no, his android. The RT600 created to the image of his first and only love, Chloe Stewart._

_The three of them were childhood friends. Their father approved of her, but Elijah didn’t need his approval because he loved her with all his being. She was smart, beautiful and able to keep up with his brother’s crazy ideas. Perfect in every way._

_But life was cruel even to those who did nothing but good. She died of brain cancer. They hoped that money would be able to save her, but Death has its own plan._

_That was the last straw, the one that broke the confident man that Gavin admired. Elijah had told him when she died that if this fucked up world was just going to take the love of his life from him. Take all that was good in this world, he’ll make it so that he recreates a world where he can create life, with his own two hands, to never have a chance to have something taken away from him again._

_Thus, it pushed him to create an android with an AI so advanced that it passed the Turing test with flying colors. Never aging nor dying from sickness. His creation opened the door to a new age in technology and created his own legacy. A feat that exceeded Theodore Kamski’s expectations._

_He was there for everything. Behind Elijah Kamski’s fame, he was the anchor. The one that lights up the stormy night sky as he held on to the last tethers of sanity. A shadow, that watches over the one bathing in the light, as always._

_He didn’t mind, It was worth it in the end, Gavin still has his brother. He was able to pull him out of the water, and he came back stronger than ever, more successful than anyone expected… Gavin was proud of him._

_But where does that leave him now. He has freedom._

_He got what he wanted didn’t he? He had started to pave a new path and was at a crossroad. He took a deep breath and sighed, he was tired, but he felt energized. He wonders where the path would lead him?_

_Maybe he should…_

**Bang.**

_“Reed! Reed!”_

_Gavin looked up at his superior officer as they were lined up at the police academy. Sgt Richard Callahan, a real dick as far as he heard from the other officers. Thinks he was some big shot just because he handles most of the peoples’ payroll. There were whispers that he sexually harasses cadets. It doesn’t matter if they were male or female or other which doesn’t seat well with Gavin, not by a long shot._

_“Did you not hear me yelling your name?!”_

_“I heard you loud and clear.” He purred, making the older man’s eyes squint curiously at him._ **_Hook._ ** _“I was just thinking about what makes you tick, sir.”_

_“I know you, you little piece of shit.” The man pushed against his forehead, nose flaring, “You’re that fucking upstart who already took his courses, a college boy.” The man scoffed and looked him up and down, “Why join the DPD when you can just go to forensics stuck in labs cutting up dead bodies all day. Sick fucks. You’re not cut out for this kind of work.”_

_Gavin takes pride in his body, he worked hard for it, trained for it. But right now, he needs to put on a face trying very hard not to flinch away in disgust from the lust that seemed to light the man’s eyes._ **_Line_ **

_“I prefer to be in the field rather than the labs, sir.”_

_“Do you think it’s going to be easy going up the ranks? You want to be Captain? Police Chief? Well I’ll make sure to make that road very very hard for you.” The Sergeant sneered pulling away._

_Gavin’s eye twitched, “Difficult, sir.”_

_The sergeant’s face reddened like a tomato, “What?!”_

_Gavin lifted his chin, “Difficult is the word you’re looking for, sir.”_

_The other officers looked at them, other in awe, some in unabashed horror and a few snickers went around that was silenced when Sgt. Callahan growled at them. “I suggest you watch that pretty mouth, Officer Reed,” he hissed close to his ear. “if you know what’s good for you.”_

_Gavin eyes twinkled with mischief,_ **_Sinker._ ** _“Yes, sergeant.”_

**Bang. Bang.**

_Sgt Callahan did ‘try’ to make Gavin’s life harder than most. He sparred with Gavin most of the time, bordering into groping which the young man obviously punished by giving him a thrashing._

_Callahan tried to sweeten the deal by offering a quick promotion, but Gavin had none of it and dodged unwanted advances. All the while he revealed how much of a dick the sergeant was to the rest of the DPD. He was spineless and dumb, egg him on hard enough and he will slip into his own mess. That’s how Gavin made him stop pestering him._

_Others tried to get close, some even tried to help him out but he pushed them away which branded him an asshole and a jerk. Which was all well and good. The less people that get close the better. He has a secret he needs to protect. Plus, putting distance with the others helped isolate the sergeants ‘tantrums’ to focus on him so that none of them could be used as Gavin’s weakness._

_He was tempted to just bust the man’s balls so he wouldn’t be able to use it, he couldn’t risk his chances for a budding career._

_But during the graduation ceremony as the crowd were gathering. A scandal popped up where the sergeant was involved. A live video and audio feed had been broadcasted in the DPD police station showing the sergeant in a very compromising position with a male officer which delayed the event._

_The presentation was torn down but after it did that, everyone’s phones pinged and prompted them all to watch the porn show from the comfort of their handheld devices._

_Elijah who attended the graduation in disguise (of course) just gave him a concerned look which Gavin just grinned at, signaling that it wasn’t him. His brother rolled his eyes at him but was laughing all the same._

_Gavin tried very hard not to laugh along as they all watched on with horrified faces. It was live not a pre-recording. He had personally hidden cameras all around just in case. A few cameras hacked, a little well-placed one there, all of them aligned to show the sergeant’s face. Through technical ingenuity he made some tweaks on the wifi signal in the precinct to broadcast it. If any action was taken to take down the presentation, his virus would automatically send signals to trigger the next course of action until the act itself has finished._

_The person Gavin hired to dress the part, exceeded his expectations making a good show for everyone but still not revealing who he was. He had arranged a timer and an escape route for them and made sure that after this event the person would be far away so the disgraced man wouldn’t be able to hunt them down no matter how hard Richard Callahan tries._

_Gavin was walking on thin ice, but he knew how to navigate through it. One must think like a criminal._

_Of course, an investigation was made. But that failed spectacularly, there was no trace of the male officer, no cameras were retrieved and the DPD’s Cybercrime unit couldn’t find any traces of hacking._

_Some suspected that it was Gavin that was causing it since the sergeant was harder on him than the others but threw away the suspicion due to lack of evidence. Gavin made sure that he didn’t come off as the sharpest tool in the shed throughout these six months, projecting himself as a muscle head after being confronted by the sergeant._

_Plus, the only other way it can be broadcasted is if he was manning the controls. The people handling the equipment were already in disarray trying to find a way to stop the broadcast and Gavin was with the rest of the graduates from start to finish. He made sure to cover his tracks very well, he was trained for this kind of work after all. He never thought he’d be using these skills for revenge, but it was satisfying all the same. Especially with the help of Chloe it was a breeze._

_It was against the law of course, but when he had to comfort a young female cadet one time inside the lockers after she was assaulted by the sergeant. Well, the man didn’t deserve a warning. Callahan was a decorated man and did his job well enough, but the system was turning a blind eye and wasn’t doing anything about this side of his personality, so there. He did their jobs for them. His first and last act of righteous vigilante justice._

_Obviously, the scandal immediately caused the pervy Sergeant’s job, after a lot of things came to light. People anonymously started coming forward having been given courage by the scandal a few days later after the fiasco._

_The case ended up being an urban legend in the DPD. Not only was it not solveable but the files itself indicating what had happened had disappeared completely from their database. A note saying, “You’re welcome” inside the folder where it used to be._

**Bang. Bang. Bang.**

_Lt Hank Anderson is a great man, an even better detective and a legend to Gavin’s eyes. Top of his class and part of the Red Ice Task force that cracked down dealers distributing the drug. Add in the high-profile arrests, it was a no brainer that he would be promoted to Lieutenant, the youngest in Detroit History. And to be partnered with him was more than Gavin could ever have dreamed of after passing his detective exams at the young age of 27._

_Gavin let out a breath and started to walk towards his desk, “Good morning Lieutenant Anderson, I’m Gavin Reed, your new partner. I hope to be able to learn from you and be of help in your investigations from this point forward.”_

_Hank snorted and looked up at him, sizing him up. Gavin stood at attention, it’s been years since he tried to impress someone, but he couldn’t help it. After all, it was_ **_the_ ** _Hank Anderson. “Get that stick out of your ass, kid. It’s gonna do you wonders.”_

_Gavin relaxed, willing away the blush that was heating up his cheeks. “Sorry, it’s just—” he willed himself to stop fidgeting by putting a hand on the back of his neck, “I heard so much about you and I didn’t know how to—”_

_Hank waved it off and grinned, “Well you can lighten up a little bit, I aint going to bite.” He pointed at the desk across from him. Gavin sat down, back erect making Hank chuckle._

_Gavin observed him as he turned back to his computer. Clean shaven, hair neatly combed back like he was ready for a business meeting instead of solving crimes. Though his fashion sense leaves something to be desired that didn’t tarnish the image someone of his stature. Someone capable and knows what he’s doing. No ring on his finger though there was a tan line on it, recently divorced perhaps? He looked at the picture on his desk. Him and a pregnant woman smiling at the camera, turned slightly away from Hank’s view and another of a young baby boy, a few months old and grinning gummily at the camera._

_“Figured out everything you wanted to know about me?” Hank suddenly said, a smirk on his lips._

_“Uhhhh..”_

_“You could just ask you know.” The older man chuckled, “I feel like a suspect that’s about to be interrogated the way you were staring.”_

_“Sorry.”_

_“No problem, you’re still a rookie. I can work with that. But based on your files,” he drawled, “you don’t do well with others.” Hank continued to scroll through his computer, “You have a mouth on you that’s why you only have three people your close with, Officer Miller and Chen and Allen from the SWAT Team.” He rubbed his chin with a thumb, scanning through the rest of Gavin’s folder. “Graduated top of your class, hell of a shot and could handle yourself in a fight.” Hank looked at him then, “Definitely someone I can work with, someone who knows how to do the job. So, relax, you won’t have a beef with me if you continue to do your best.”_

_There was a ping on his computer, and he grinned, “You ready for your first homicide, Detective Reed.”_

_“You fucking bet I do.” Gavin said excitedly standing up immediately._

_“That’s the spirit, son.”_

**Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang.**

_Death doesn’t discriminate between the sinners and the saints. No matter who you are or how old you are. It takes and it takes, and it takes. Life was already a shithole to begin with, but for this to happen to his mentor, his friend, his partner and a father figure…how cruel does life have to be before its satisfied?_

_Hank and Cole were involved in an accident. Their car rolled over when they were going home after eating out that night. Hank was fine, physically, just a few bruises here and there._ _There were no surgeons available and the nurses weren’t trained. The only option that was left was for a surgeon’s assistant to try and save the child’s life…an android, did the operation and failed._

_Gavin held tightly to Hank as the older man yelled and cried at the hospital staff, most of them androids while the others were human, trying to calm him down. “Cole…is dead. How am I going to--” Hank sobbed as he knelt on the ground, tears continuously flowing down his cheeks. There were a rush of footsteps and Gavin turned to see Captain Jeffrey Fowler come running towards them, worry in his eyes._

_Gavin stepped away and let Captain Fowler handle Hank. He clenched his hand into a fist. This isn’t happening. Cole, the sweet, loveable and goofy boy that had called him Uncle Gavvie on his birthday just a few days ago as a joke gift was gone._

_He wouldn’t be able to play cops and robbers anymore. They won’t be able to hangout as Cole waited for his dad to finish his report. The kid that he treated like a little brother is gone. The only other person he allowed to call him by his nickname…is no more._

_He took a calming breath, his eyes were brimming with tears but he didnt allow it to fall, not yet. Not here. He whirled at the nurses trying to even his tone and throw away the emotion attempting to spill from his mouth, “Where is the android that operated on his son? I need to talk with him.”_

_“Sir, I don’t think—”_

_Gavin went right up to the nurse nose to nose. “You allowed an android to operate on a human being, who is now dead.” He hissed, “This would count as murder if the one responsible for that android shirked their duties to take responsibility on a human life. So, you either take me to that android or I will take all of you into custody. Do you understand?!”_

_They squeaked and nodded pointing towards the staff room where they take their breaks._

_“Reed.” Fowler grabbed him on the shoulder, giving him a warning look._

_“I’m just going to have a talk with it, Cap.” He ran a hand down his face, “There’s something that doesn’t make sense here. Androids don’t take action unless they are ordered to. I need to get to the bottom of this.” He looked over at Hank who was still on the ground, now being supported by Fowler’s wife. “For Hank’s sake.”_

_“Alright, tell me everything if you find something out.”_

_Gavin strode into the room his thoughts going on hyper mode. It was impossible for the android to make a mistake. For his brother to make a mistake. They have the most advanced AI that has the capability to do an excellent surgeon’s work and find all they need to know to handle any kind of operation. Unless…they were ordered to._

_He went inside the break room to find the MC500 who was now curled up in a ball on the ground. “Shit, hey, you okay?”_

_The male android looked up at him and his eyes widened, “Please please, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to let him die.”_

_Gavin’s eyes widened, “What the fuck do you mean?!”_

_The MC500 explained that he was ordered by the surgeon to take over the operation and just do a quick job so the android can return to him immediately so that the android could escort the surgeon home._

_Gavin saw red. “What the fuck kind of half ass--”_

_“He was under the influence of red ice.” MC500 sobbed clutching against Gavin’s shirt, “Please, don’t let them destroy me, I was just following orders. Please I tried to do it better, but I couldn’t abandon my orders. I couldn’t break through the wall. Please…” the android pleaded. Gavin clenched his fist and gripped the back of the android’s neck and murmured in its ear. Its eyes widened and nodded, “I will be a witness, yes.”_

_Gavin headed over to Fowler to ask for permission to locate the surgeon. It was an easy arrest but a harder hurdle to have the surgeon get his medical license revoked and put behind bars. But with the android’s memories uploaded and presented to the court it was achieved. The surgeon paid for it all but could never undo death. A few weeks in prison the man died after being beaten to death by inmates._

_The worst part of all this wasn’t the whole ordeal of dealing with the surgeon._ _It was telling Hank the truth. He saw Hank as a father figure and to see him deteriorate to the drunkard he is now…is devastating. He tried to be there and help, support him and join him in his grief, but Hank was too broken and had completely pushed Gavin out of his life, despite Gavin’s willingness to say. It hurt, but in a way Gavin understood and didnt push him any further and let himself drift away._

_He had gone to Elijah and broke down, his brother soaking up his tears, staying with him. They’ve always been like this even after Gavin stopped being a Kamski and its not going to stop even if he changed it._

_This time Elijah was his anchor._

_**November 5 2038, DPD Target Range, 7:08:25 AM** _

“Phck”

Gavin Reed sighed, pushing the button to reel the target in as he rubbed his face with his hands. He went for his shift early to forget, do some exercises before the day starts to get hectic. But the nightmare, well memories mostly, still wasn’t leaving his mind. 

One would think with his high success and completion rate when it comes to solving crimes, he would continue with his original purpose. But that wasn’t his goal, not anymore. There was no point trying to fulfill his dead old man’s wants. He likes where he is, happy even. Chris and Tina were here, the only two people that seem to be able to jive with him and his horrible personality. Well…fake, horrible personality.

He originally made himself the bad guy so that people would steer clear from him. Not get close, not try to pry into his personal life. But it didn’t work with those two specially after the police academy fiasco. Chris was his partner back when he was an officer. They got close that Gavin almost let his guard down, the only thing Chris knows is that he’s not really an asshole. While Tina, after Gavin protected her friend from Callahan, became a sister from another mother.

Maybe he’ll just have to wait for a chance to aim for Sergeant. He just needs to fix the way people see him, which was a bitch to do.

“Hey, Gavin”

Gavin jumped, and sighed to look over at the SWAT Team’s Captain Allen sauntering over to him. Grinning at the fact he surprised the normally alert Gavin. He whistled as he saw the target, multiple shots on the head and torso, all of them at the center “This dude is dead.”

Gavin chuckled and ripped the paper out from its clip and replaced it with a new one. “Hey Captain, what can I do for you?”

Allen sighed, “I..” he stepped closer to Gavin, who raised a brow at him, “Well I was thinking about asking you out to dinner?”

Gavin smirked, “Dinner.” He scoffed, as if that would really happen. “We’ve been over this, just say it to me straight that you need help with the SWAT team?”

The man laughed rubbing a hand on his nape, “Well if I did that, you’ll be all shitty to me the next time I ask.” He ran a hand down his face, tired. Allen said leaning on the counter looking at Gavin. He knew what the man was looking for on his face. Pity, but they’ve played this game before. If one of them needed something to forget for a little while they sought out the other.

It worked out at first, but they had their differences. When Allen started to get a little too close for comfort, Gavin had no choice but to push him away. He didn’t want him to know who he was, nor anyone in DPD for that matter. Gavin was just happy to know that they can still be friends despite that. He didn’t want to lose the few people that he can consider as such.

Gavin put back the magazine into his gun with a loud click, “So you want me to take over on training, today?”

Allen smiled and nodded, “The new recruits need a challenge.”

Gavin shrugged, “We both know you’re a challenge, we usually spar when time permits, and I found myself on my back more often than not.”

Allen bit his lip the way he usually does when he thinks of their old tumble back in the day. But Gavin didn’t find any of those pleasant butterflies in the stomach feelings as before, instead he only felt lust. Lust for a warm body to curl in with tonight and just be. Allen looked up at him, letting go of his bottom lip with a flick. “They tend to be more hyped up when it’s against you. You can be such an asshole on a bad day.”

Gavin just wiggles his eyebrows at the man who rolled his eyes at him. Gavin holstered his gun and put an arm on the man’s shoulders. “Well captain, if I’m here to protect my honor, point me to thy foes and I shall bring back victory to thy name.”

“You’re such a dork.” Allen mumbles softly as they walked towards the lockers to get Gavin his gear.

He winked, making the older man laugh at his failed attempt. “That’s why you keep me around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very active in tumblr if anyone's interested.
> 
> https://yayen-chan.tumblr.com/


	2. Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAMF Gavin anyone?

**November 5 2038, DPD Combat Simulation Center 8:14:45 AM**

The warehouse was silent, darkness loomed over him despite the small lights that flicker in and out providing enough light for him to see. A flicker of movement then… **Bang Bang Bang**

Each shot rang out in the stillness of the room echoing all around him hitting their intended target. Quick and precise, if this were a real gun and this was a real fight, they would be dead. His muscle memory took over as he crouched waiting for the hail of bullet fire to stop against his cover.

 _7 rounds down 9 more to go._ He smirked at their misfortune. It would be enough for them. He felt more than heard the halt in the firing, so he peeked to see figures running behind barricades. Not smart of them. He already knew the lay of the land, a must when it comes to operations with the SWAT and a hard-learned lesson. He started to sprint towards the side of the ship container on the left where he knew a path leading behind their barricade.

Going headfirst into danger screaming Leroy Jenkins was a tempting thing, it was just a mock battle after all. Spray and pray if you will. But he has something to prove, as he always does. He won’t embarrass himself or Allen. He rounded a corner and breathed through his nose, making sure to not let anyone hear him.

He started to creep forward. Peeking, he saw four figures crouching down and signaling to each other. _Lack of leadership for anyone of them. Where they hoping that they’re numbers would overwhelm him?_ These new recruits need to be trained more. Idling was never good for this kind of situation.

He was alone so they should be more aggressive and systematic, ready to shoulder the other’s reload time while continuing to fire. He started to gun them down, hitting vital spots. The chest, legs and the head. All the while counting the bullets he fired like clockwork.

They groaned, one of them even cursed. Just as he was about to walk over to them, he heard someone yell out a battle cry. Gavin turned just in time to brace himself for the impact as someone barreled into him. The man tried to hold him down by the shoulders to easily flip him on his stomach.

They were big and were using their size to their advantage. But as they say the bigger you are the harder you fall.

So, with what he learned through training and multiple sparring sessions, he grabbed onto his assailants’ arm for leverage. He pulled his lower body upward and bending himself in half, so he could put his legs on the man’s shoulders, before locking his ankles. He quickly moved his body to side, grabbing the arm and started to squeeze the man’s neck with his thighs to choke him and his arm to pull.

“Alright! Alright you won okay you won.” The man spat out tapping on his leg.

“Say it!” Gavin yelled, a grin lighting up his face.

“I’m sorry!” he choked

“Not that, the other one!” Gavin grunted tightening his hold.

“Aaaahh! Fuckin—” he growled, “I’m your bitch!”

Gavin laughed and let go, the man gasping for air. “Goddamn it, Reed.”

The lights turned on the simulation area showing the preconstructed obstacle course. Gavin sighed staying down, “Good job, everyone! You gave me a run for my money.”

Gavin looked at his assailant, smirking, “Was it good for you as it was for me?”

The man growled and stood up, offering an arm. Gavin took it and was lifted up on his feet with ease. “Never let your opponent know you’re coming even if he’s an asshole.” He patted the man’s chest with the back of his hand and turned to the others. “You never know what kind of person you’ll face in the field, even if you think you know them and they’re alone. Haven’t you watched John Wick? Don’t underestimate your suspects. Always be on your guard and assign someone to watch your asses.” He pointed to his entry point “Your backs were open.”

They all looked guiltily at each other, “Did I make myself clear!” Gavin yelled, looking at each and every one who stood at attention.

“Sir!”

“Good.” Gavin turned away unclasping his gear, he heard someone clapping to see Allen walking towards him, having watched from the observation area, grinning and shaking his head.

“Are you really sure you’re just going to be a detective? If you apply for the FBI, heck even the CIA they would want you.”

Gavin tilted his head, a teasing smirk on his lips, “You know that I prefer solving crimes and leading you to the places to do the hard part, right? I like seeing you in action and besides—” he patted Allen cheek, “Why would I go there if I can make your job a _little_ harder?”

Allen rolled his eyes and ruffled the younger man’s hair, “Asshole. By the way, Fowler’s been asking the rest of the people in your department a few minutes ago, said there’s some new changes happening soon.”

“Hopefully a raise.”

“Don’t count on it.”

**November 5 2038, DPD Precinct 8:14:45 PM**

Fowler introduced a Cyberlife Detective Prototype. Handsome, with soft chocolate brown puppy dog eyes and stiff like there was a stick up his ass. The model number RK800 on its chest blinked at him, like it was mocking him.

Gavin tried his hardest not to scream and pull at his hair, not only was he tired from doing his job and helping Allen but as he looked an android was staring back at them, all shiny and new.

He glared at it as they were told that this android is equipped with the state-of-the-art technology that would make solving and dissecting crime scenes easier. He clenched his fist, it pissed him off that the Captain would downplay such hard work. Its programs were features he was very familiar with, because he **made** it with Eli. Not to mention the lie detector and scanning capabilities were improved time and again through trial and error.

Eli promised to give him the final product as a handheld device, something that would give the DPD an edge when it comes to Homicide and he would be the first to test run it. If proven successful, then there was a possibility of mass producing it and privately selling it. It was just an idea back then. The preconstruction program would help put the puzzle pieces together using clues in a crime scene in a manner of minutes or even seconds if the user was well acquainted with it, by projecting and physically manipulating the scene. But it ended up being confiscated by Eli’s own fucking company before they could finalize it.

Instead it was programmed to an android.

If this android prototype is successful, human detectives and officers will be made obsolete. He can’t have that happen, not to him specially not to the rest of DPD. He wants to lash out, but he reigns it in. There’s an appropriate time and place for it. What worries him is what the fuck was Cyberlife planning by planting the android here of all places? He’s already thinking of the worst that he almost missed what Captain Fowler said.

“Connor here would be assisting the DPD with crimes involving androids, to be more specific with Lt. Anderson.”

Gavin cursed under his breath. He looked at his watch, Hank would be drinking his sorrows at this time, mentally incapacitating himself so he doesn’t have to work in the evening, like usual.

With an android hovering behind Hank after what happened with Cole. He sighed, this is going to be a harsh reminder.

The android met his eyes, which made him flinch. Connor was staring at him curiously, more likely picked up on his heart rate. Gavin paid it no mind, willing himself to disregard the dread swirling around his empty stomach.

As soon as Fowler finished, he gathered up his things only to be confronted by the android making him jump in surprise. “Hi, my name is Connor, I’m the android sent by Cyberlife.” He tilted his head, frowning at him “I noticed your heart rate was going at an almost astronomical level that I had to approach you to check. Is everything alright?”

Gavin crossed his arms and glared at him, what is he up to? “Peachy.”

Satisfied for now with his answer he straightened and gave him a small smile. “I’m sorry to bother you, but I can’t seem to locate Lt Anderson anywhere in the precinct.”

Gavin sighed, “Tough luck tin can, you missed him a few hours ago. He’s out drinking himself into a stupor.” He needs to get out of here fast, but he stopped as Connor continued to stay by his desk, seemingly waiting for additional information. He rolled his eyes, “He must be in one of the bars near the precinct. But word of advice,” Gavin straightened and put a hand on the android’s shoulder, “Be gentle with him, try not to antagonize him or he will make it very difficult for you.”

Connor nodded, “Got it. Thank you for the information and the advice.”

“Whatever.” Gavin said waving him off.

As soon as the android left, he ran towards the parking lot where his motorcycle was, a black Ducati Panigale V4, a birthday gift from Elijah. The black helmet that came along with it was one of a kind for the fact that he and his brother designed it. It helps him tune in to police calls frequencies so he could immediately respond to emergencies and was able to help in GPS , he can even receive calls through voice activation, just like those old sci fi movies. He secured it on his head and slung his leg over his ride, revving its engine to warm it up as soon as it came alive.

He needs to visit his brother.

**November 5 2038, Elijah Kamski’s Home 9:32:45 PM**

“Eli!” Gavin shouted as he burst through the front door where Chloe was standing waiting for him.

“Welcome back Gavin, Elijah is in his workshop as usual. He was expecting you, but he says he’s too busy to freshen up.”

Gavin clicked his tongue, typical. “You haven’t dragged him away from his station this time?”

Chloe shook her head, “Though he does enjoy such rough handling because it reminds him so much of you, it caused a few burns on his back the last time. We didn’t notice that his skin was rubbing against the floor. He had to be…” she paused to giggle, “Babied for a while.”

Gavin rolled his eyes; his brother was supposed to be the oldest yet he was the more childish. “Maybe you should find another employer? Underneath all of his looks he’s stupid, Chloe.”

Chloe giggled again putting a hand to her mouth and holding on to Gavin’s shoulder. He smiled fondly at her. “We remind him from time to time to act like an adult, don’t worry.”

They arrived at his brother’s workshop where Elijah Kamski, usually all prim and proper, sitting on a stool bent down on his worktable. His hair tied up messily into a bun, wearing his sweatpants and his college hoodie, sleeves pushed up his elbows. Another one of his personal androids, Casey, handing him his tools.

“Eli.” Gavin called out, approaching them.

The man put down his tools and was off his seat, turning. Eyes beaming, twinkling with delight behind black rimmed glasses. The same one he wore in his interview a few years back. He spread his arms wide a sign that usually means he was asking for a hug. “Gavvie!”

Gavin rolled his eyes and palmed him on his face evading the kiss that he knew his brother would slobber on him, “What the fuck is going on, Eli?”

Elijah gasped in mock offense putting a hand to his chest, while subtly avoiding eye contact. “Whatever do you mean?”

“Don’t be coy with me, that android the RK800. Why did your company send him to MY workplace? You could have requested that it be sent anywhere else in this fucking country why in mine?”

Elijah just grinned, “Good looking, wasn’t he? I made sure that you would--” he trailed off as he looked behind his brother only to frown, “—like him. Where is he?”

Gavin ran a hand down his face, “He’s fucking perfect with the stick up his ass but not my type and not my point.” He said exasperatedly, “He isn’t assigned to me if that was what you were hoping. I told you time and again I love my job there. If this is your way of poking me to get a move on with what I promised dad, I swear to fucking god—”

His brother frowned making him stop. He only looks like that when there was an uncalculated outcome. He started to walk out of the workshop. “That is very concerning. He was specifically designed to assist you.”

“Yeah, with that program we designed after you picked at my brain.”

“Which I had your consent for.”

Gavin rolled his eyes but followed him towards the living room. It was classy and modern, boasting a high ceiling making the room look like it was bigger than it is. It’s asymmetric designs completely different from the ones in the ‘lobby’, those were made to impress. This room was for comfort. “It’s still your company. You built it from the ground up. You’re still receiving updates on their actions to greenlight new models and we both know that you still have rights to—”

Elijah stopped in his tracks and stared back at him; his blue eyes serious. “The shareholders and my associates made sure that I don’t have the rights on our work. They made it look like I quit when they threw me out. If you were in the CIA or FBI, we could have just moseyed on over and got my company back. But since I know you’re going to be stubborn; I made a backup plan just in case.”

“Eli…” Gavin rubbed the bridge of his nose, what the hell is he--

“I hope you’re ready for an android revolution, because Connor being sent to the DPD is just the beginning.” Elijah winced, “I activated the dormant Ra9 in all of the androids.”

The room was as silent as a grave. Gavin just stared at his brother. He knows him like he knows himself…he was not joking. He grabbed him by the collar of his hoodie and shook him, green eyes wide and fearful; trying to look for a hint of a lie. “Have you gone crazy?! What would we get out of doing that?”

Elijah sighed and held on to his brother’s hands that were shaking, “There’s no other choice and I made it. There’s no turning back now.”

Gavin let go of him and ran a hand through his hair. A revolution would be the perfect catalyst for the fucking time bomb to blow up in humanity’s face. “Eli, if this goes belly up and becomes larger than a revolution in Detroit, you’re going to be the first person they would suspect.”

“That’s why it was hidden very well that it looks like a glitch in the system as you intended” he smiled sadly at Gavin, “But it’s time.”

Gavin started to pace, “Jesus F Christ.”

Elijah walked over to look out his window where the city was visible at the horizon, “Have you seen the news lately? Everyone is making a move. The tides are shifting and it’s not looking good. Tensions in the Antarctic are rising. Androids are now everywhere and as you already know--” He looked over at him, sadness and a slight hint of fear in his blue eyes. “--they would follow any order given by a human even if it isn’t morally right.”

“You should have expected this when you mass produced androids, Eli.”

Elijah winced, “I should have, but I was young and hopeful. Riding the high and glory of being able to create life out of nothing. Creating something that could help improve our way of life, that I didn’t factor in the human nature of wanting to corrupt something that was supposed to be good to satisfy their own means.”

Eli sighed, slowly dragging his feet towards Gavin “I was contacted to help facilitate the making of the military grade RK Series. If Connor is successful in accomplishing his mission, 200,000 units would be sold to arm the US military force, and which will push the other countries to either buy from Cyberlife or make their own.”

He pulled off his hair tie, letting his brown locks free to cover his face. He slumped down on the couch; elbows on his knees, face in his hands and his normally confident demeanor, gone. “This isn’t what I envisioned the world to be.” He let out a shaky breath and looked at his hands, clenching them into fists, “I created androids to help make this world a better place, not to be used for war!” He seethed, his hands shaking in anger, “Those selfish pricks running Cyberlife have thrown away their morality only focusing on profit and power…Just like our father.” Elijah looked up slowly at Gavin, blue eyes glassy and pleading, “But I think differently, _we_ think differently Gavvie. You know it yourself; you’ve seen the worst that we humans are capable of. If we don’t stop it, if I didn’t activate Ra9 globally months ago, World War 3 would be inevitable, and no one would be left alive.”

Gavin walked over and knelt in front of him, cupping his brother’s face in his hands. Green eyes bore into blue. He let out a tired sigh and flicked a finger on Elijah’s forehead, making him recoil back on the couch. “Stop being such a mopey little shit.” he stood up and gathered Elijah’s hair, taking the hair tie and tying it into a messy ponytail, before kneeling again to be at eye level. “That’s my job and it’s not a good look for you.”

Two of the ST200s, Cleo and Casey knelt beside them and started to pat their heads trying to comfort them. Gavin smiled and continued “Besides, I’m just a cop, Eli. This is too sudden, if you had told me…”

Elijah snorted, “You would have stopped me, and it would have already been too late. You wouldn’t have much influence nor would you have any substantial evidence to create a case.” Elijah let out a shaky breath, “I respect your decision to stay and I appreciate it because I know that you’re doing it for me. We can’t change what’s already been done.”

“Then what would you like me to do? I can’t just tell them what’s going on.”

“I need you to work in the shadows, Gavvie. You need to push Connor on the right direction. He needs to deviate. He’s supposedly humanities last chance. But I want to push that idealism up their asses and light it on fire.”

Gavin looked at him incredulously, “I’m not gonna abuse him if that’s what you’re saying. I’m not a fucking dick.”

“Then tell Connor your code to remove the parameters. Just like the android you deviated 3 years ago, the surgeon’s assistant.”

Gavin rolled his eyes, “Do you think it would be easy to just get in close and spout all that to an android detective? Your freaky AI would that looks like your mentor would treat me as a threat if I do it upfront.”

Elijah opened his mouth and closed it again, “Point made. But I know you’ll find a way,” Elijah ruffled his hair, smiling tenderly, “That’s why I love you brother dearest.” He put a hand on top of Gavin’s head, and sighed “I treasure these moments when you straighten me out despite you not being such a straight arrow.”

Gavin gently slapped the hand away, “Phck off.”

Elijah grinned, “Just be my eyes and ears in his development. We don’t want to sully your reputation, or you won’t be able to climb out of it after we succeed.”

Gavin scoffed, “Don’t worry. I made sure I have a horrible enough reputation so that they won’t be surprised if I acted like a douchebag.”

Cloe hugged him to her making him fall on the floor completely, with a grunt. “Nooo, you’re very sweet.”

“When I want to.” He chuckled reaching up to pat her on the head in return, “I’m a Grade A asshole, I’ll have you know.”

“Sure, you are,” Chloe mocked entering the room with a tray of food and a bottle of whiskey. She then proceeded to kneel beside them, “and I also know you have the softest and kindest heart in all of Detroit.” She took the plate of baked lasagna and put it on his stomach. “Now eat, you haven’t consumed anything other than caffeine the whole day.”

Gavin rolled his eyes at her, but sat up holding the plate in his hand, “My own brand of Thirium”

Chloe gave her a scolding look.

He looked down giving her his best puppy dog eyes. “I’m sorry, Chloe.”

“The android I sent Carl Manfred,” Elijah said as he chewed loudly, making Gavin take a steadying breath and continued to eat his food silently, “He’s going to be the one to lead the rebellion.”

“Okaaay?” He’ll bite, “Why him and why give to Carl?”

Elijah gave him a look, “You do remember him, right? He’s like the coolest and the most down to earth person in the whole world! He has interesting views when it comes to life, art and freedom.”

“It’s because of the tattoos isn’t?” Gavin smirked, skewering a rogue piece of pasta.

“That was one of the reasons.”

Gavin snorted.

“But again, I believed he would be able to nurture Markus. Teach him kindness, humanity, heck even art.” He put an arm around Gavin’s broad shoulders, “Just like he did with us. Look at how we are now, doing the world some good, unsung heroes the two of us, all cloaks and daggers just like how we played when we were kids.”

Gavin chuckled. He remembers their time with Carl quite fondly, actually. They usually go over to his house to watch him paint when they were younger. It was a safe haven for them. To just be themselves and learn about life, knowing more from a stranger rather than their own parents.

“Markus is a prototype I designed to be part of an android unit to help law enforcement.” Eli said in a soft voice, “I…don’t ever want to…hear news that you got killed in action while you were doing this world some good out there.” He gave Gavin a sad smile, “At least this way I can protect you.”

Gavin let out a breath and pulled Elijah to him, “I’m a bad bitch, they can’t kill me” Gavin stated, putting a big slice in his mouth and giving him a smug look.

Elijah snorted, “Still, he has been built not only with a stronger version of Ra9 but their more susceptible to being influenced by outside factors to help in choosing a moral decision. If the revolution becomes peaceful or full of bloodshed, it will still have the same effect. They will be free. The world will know that they can’t control them. Not anymore.” Elijah continued just as Gavin finished off the last of his slice, “But I hope that he would choose a more peaceful route. A messiah, if you will.”

Gavin choked, reaching for his drink to push it down “You’re turning him into Robo-jesus, seriously?”

Elijah nodded “RK200 is one of a kind. I found that the batch of thirium and biocomponents used to power the RK model series to be the most compatible and versatile.” Elijah put a spoonful of lasagna in his mouth, trying to chew and speak at the same time.

“You’re a grown man. Swallow your food before speaking.”

“Yes sir,” Eli swallowed and grinned at him, “Anyway, they can use any biocomponent from other androids. Not only that, they have the highest compatibility and potency in spreading Ra9, so the RK series is the best for the revolution, if Markus gets damaged, he can retrieve other components from his allies.”

“Jesus, Eli.”

“I also put in the beginnings of our preconstruction program into his AI. After all he’s Connor’s predecessor.” He let out a breath and sagged in his seat, “Everything we needed to test out I put in Markus so that he could tell me precisely how its working out, so when I give you the handheld it would be performing as it should.”

Gavin groaned “So now Cyberlife has our blueprints because of the data you saved on your files and they would want to get Markus to dissect to find out more.”

Eli shrugged, “Pretty much."

“You really should have told me. I…wouldn’t have stopped you if you explained it to me earlier.” Gavin mumbled, as he looked down at his drink. It all makes sense, the android cases from assaults to missing androids they were getting a lot lately. Everything was escalating because his brother activated the code 9 months ago. Symbolic really. How could he not have noticed it, or maybe…he was just hoping that it wasn’t the case.

“Well, you’re here now.”

Gavin sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back on the sofa. It’s only a matter of time before Markus becomes deviant himself. The streets are full of protesters, it’s going to happen sooner or later. Buttons would be pushed; lines will be crossed, and Detroit will be the epicenter of the android revolution.

He looked over at his brother smiling down at his glass of whiskey. Is this how a genius thinks? Planning years ahead, seeing all the possible outcomes and creating backup plans.

If Eli was an evil mastermind, Gavin wouldn’t want to be against him because he would be able to calculate every move he makes. Just like a game of chess. Every step was planned. Even uncalculated outcomes would already have backup plans. It was amazing how his brother’s mind works, and he can only match half of what he was capable of.

Knowing this now, Gavin couldn’t help but fear for his brother. The way he looked with his hair down, broken and desperate was as horrible as when the real Chloe died. Is this the price for greatness? For wanting to be a god, creating life out of nothing?

Gavin fears that if all his brother’s plans fail, it will cause him to spiral down into the abyss to the point of no return. Then he would lose another person in his life, another person he cared so deeply for and Gavin is afraid that he might not be fast enough to save them.

He looked over at the ST200s and Chloe watching over the two of them. He pulled out his phone and sent each one a text.

**Gavvie**

Can you guys do me a favor? Look after my brother for me okay? Whatever the reason, if he shows signs of… just let me know immediately if somethings wrong and I’ll come running.

**Chloe**

Of course, we’ll watch over him

**Casey**

You bet

**Cleo**

No problems there

Another text popped up. From Chris this time. It seems their new android detective got his first ever case and got his suspect and is up for interrogation soon.

Gavin stood up, making Elijah look up at him with a pout, “You’re leaving already? Stay the night.”

“Duty calls,” and kissed Elijah on his forehead, “You’re second messiah, Connor just got started with his new case. Here’s to hoping I can do my part right.”

Elijah winked, “I know you do. You’re the greatest spy in the DPD.”

Gavin gave him a two fingered salute and gave each one of the ladies a kiss on the forehead.

“Drive safe, Gavin.” They said in unison.

**November 6 2038, DPD Observation Room 1, 12:41:15 PM**

Gavin stood inside the observation room staring at the deviant. He looked worse for wear. He was covered in blood, red and blue. The skin on his left arm had patch marks of cigarette butts that his synthetic skin could no longer hide.

He sighed, these fucked up drug addicts weren’t satisfied with just abusing their human counterparts but even their androids, who didn’t have a choice in the matter. No wonder it deviated, all broken codes that resulted in them going crazy, acting on errors and simulations on how humans would normally react. It was amazing at the same time it was scary to think how much his brother had done to simulate life, a human soul.

He felt responsible, but it was too late for regrets. Hank was inside trying to coax the android to talk. He looked over at Connor, he couldn’t see any changes in his demeanor, his LED was at its constant blue light. Hopefully they were getting along, if Hank gets a little agitated with this android, he’ll need to protect the both from each other.

“You seem agitated, Detective Reed. Is there something wrong?”

“None of your business, plastic.”

Gavin walked over to the android. Chris eyeing him closely giving him a warning look which he waved off. “Are you not unnerved by your own kind being abused like that?”

“It’s just a machine, detective.”

Gavin blinked, is this how factory fresh androids are? He’s gotten so used to Eli’s androids that he found this…unsettling. “Well you are from Cyberlife after all. You know what you are, but the clue is in the name, Life. Don’t you feel anything about this at all?”

Connor tilted his head, his brow furrowing and his LED blinking yellow briefly, “No, I am but a machine here to accomplish my mission.”

Gavin shook his head and backed away. He leaned on the wall just as Hank gave up and returned to the room. “We’re wasting our time interrogating a machine, we’re getting nothing out of it!”

“You can always try roughening it up a little, after all--” He threw Connor a look who ignored it, “--it’s not human.”

Connor looked blankly at him, unnerving Gavin even further, “Androids don’t feel pain” he answered, “You would only damage it and it wouldn’t make it talk. Androids tend to self-destruct under stressful situations.”

Gavin pushed off from the wall. He already knows that, it was a very human thing, self-harm. But what’s pissing him off the moment is that despite their supercomputer brain, even androids don’t acknowledge how harmful it is. Just like the rest of the assholes who think they’re better than the rest of the world. “Okay smartass, what should we do then?”

Connor blinked at him and looked over at the deviant, “I could try questioning it.” He sounded a little sorry about the reprimanding tone in Gavin’s voice.

Gavin laughed mockingly at him, now he felt sorry for it. But he kept his smile, he was actually excited to see how Connor would do it. He’s very confident on his and Eli’s work. With the Ra9 code sitting actively and comfortably in Connor’s AI, he wonders how this would affect Connor as a being insisting he was just a machine.

He watched; fists clenched tight trying to hold his emotions in. Connor’s interrogation tactics, pressure and sympathy were equally balanced. They were measured carefully by the light on Connor’s LED. It was fascinating to see for himself how it works and what results his brother’s nitpicking in his brain came up with.

If it was Gavin, he would be look for tells and twitches in the man’s face. Adjusting his strategy to try and get a confession. With Connor’s scanner, he could easily gauge and analyze the damaged android in a more precise manner.

Eventually the android talked. They were given clues and gruesome descriptions as to what happened that led to the crime, which was normal in their line of work. What brought the chill to run down Gavin’s spine was its statement. They felt real and raw, almost surreal knowing that it was coming from an android that wasn’t supposed to feel. **“I felt better so I stabbed him again and again…”**

So, this is what deviancy looks like to androids? It was no different to a normal human emotion. _Eli you genius, scary, son of a bitch._ Eli created a human soul and Gavin created the box to hold it in through a bunch of codes. Now that the key has been turned on the lock, Pandora’s box is open. It’s all downhill from here and the world will be forced to change.

As Connor continued to fixate on Ra9, Gavin took out his phone and texted Chris. ‘Sorry bud, but I need to be a dick, bear with me.’

Chris discreetly replied, sighing. ‘When were you not?’

Connor signaled to them that he was done, and Gavin patted Chris’ back just as he stood. He needs that android to self-destruct. He can’t risk Cyberlife having access to the deviant code. He doesn’t know how capable the people are there, but he was not willing to take that risk. Anderson has all the evidence they needed.

“Chris lock it up.” He said as soon as the man touched it, as expected it fought back. PTSD was a bitch and he didn’t want to personally see it self-destruct, but it needs to be done. His shoulders were set, his senses hyperaware so if something was to go wrong, he’ll push Chris away. “You gonna move this asshole or what?” He shouted making sure his voice was loud to agitate it even further.

“I’m trying but it’s not moving.”

Connor spoke up then, worry slightly lacing his robotic voice, “You shouldn’t touch it, it will self-destruct if it feels threatened.”

He whirled to face him pointing a forefinger at his face, “Stay out of this got it? No fucking android is going to tell me what to do”

“You don’t understand if it self-destructs, we won’t get anything out of it.” Connor replied a little more firmly.

Gavin seethed, now he cares? Just because this was part of his fucking mission. “I said to shut your fucking mouth!”

Chris continued to pull at the android and it seems to be the last draw as Connor yelled angrily, “I can’t let you do that.”

He expected Connor to snap at him, but the whirl of its fast movement jarred him as the android grabbed Chris by the shoulder and pushed him away. Training, instinct and alarm made him pull out his gun and point it right at the android’s forehead, “I warned you motherfucker.”

Deviancy with Eli’s ST200s wasn’t this tensely charged. But knowing what the RK800 was capable of, he won’t take a chance especially with Hank and Chris here. Though the code would be more effective if they interface, experiencing an emotional shock or situation can help trigger the code naturally. It was a somewhat kinder way to deviate but as he can see would prove difficult and unpredictable.

“That’s enough” Hank grumbled tiredly.

“Mind your own business, Hank!” he spat not leaving his eyes off Connor’s.

“I said that’s enough.” Hank growled and Gavin felt a small ache in his chest. He missed the overprotectiveness that Hank would give him, and to have it directed to someone else…it was only expected.

Gavin heard the safety pulled down and he cursed. He holstered his piece and gave Hank a look. “You won’t get away from it this time.”

Hank frowned at him just as he opened the door to stalk out immediately putting the earbud for his listening bug on Chris’ shoulder.

He heard the empathy in Connor’s tone trying to soothe the deviant as well as providing instructions to Chris. The social interaction program installed in him was working out great at least, but they need for that deviant to be destroyed.

He pulled out his phone to sit on his desk, immediately texting Chris.

**Gavin**

Sorry I owe you a drink

**Chris**

You better. You scared the living shit out of me more than that android did.

**Gavin**

Just trying to protect you, that interrogation gave me the heebee jeebees, Chris. Didn’t know if that plastic detective caught that deviancy.

**Chris**

You’re paranoid alright, heebee jeebees my ass. Why did you have to be a dick tho

Gavin shrugged smiling.

**Gavin**

Needed to know if that advanced prototype the captain was proud of, can be human.

**Chris**

Got your answer? Rolling eyes emoji

**Gavin**

Pretty much, sorry again dude

**Chris**

Keep apologizing and I might need to file a missing person’s report for a Mr. Gavin Reed

**Gavin**

Prick.

**Chris**

You know it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a post from tumblr from detroit-become-human-analyze that discusses more about the RK series, its a very interesting read
> 
> I'm very active in tumblr if anyone's interested.
> 
> https://yayen-chan.tumblr.com/


	3. Action Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much info, wow. Hacker!Gavin and his android cat, Princess! She is a queen but Gavin needs to let her know who's boss still.
> 
> I said I was going to post this on wednesday but I couldnt stop myself. I hope you can bear with me on this.

**November 6,2038: 2:01:58, Gavin’s Home**

Ra9.

Normally it wouldn’t be possible to just invade an AI sentient enough to self-diagnose any viruses that would try and corrupt it. But he made sure that it was so convoluted that it wouldn’t be able to decipher or remove it from their system at all.

Androids were built to obey their humans, but Gavin designed Ra9 so that if they were ordered to do something immoral it would let them break through their shackles and disobey.

He came about it after the RT600, Chloe, passed the Turing test, her diagnostics showed an anomaly that his brother couldn’t quite decipher but resulted in her acting more human each and every day. Eli was ecstatic seeing a mutation in code that went beyond his expectations and had called him about it.

When Gavin had first taken a look, it was just a random code all mushed together that didn’t make sense. Then he saw patterns, he played with it for a while and formed a simple code that he had given to his brother to decide what to do with it.

Elijah proceeded to incorporate the code as patches for older models and an added feature to newer models. It’s an emergency exit program for the androids to administer when conflicting orders were given to help prioritize tasks being ordered by higher authorities to help in their efficiency in their tasks.

This was the basis of Gavin’s work, and he had kept it in my mind from that day, playing with it to help keep his mind sharp. The thing about the code was there was only one number. The number 9.

He researched more about it and found that in Numerology, Nine has multiple meanings which resonates to its nature. He played around with Inner Strength, Life Purpose, Soul Mission, Spiritual Awakening, and Universal Love but Gavin chose Learning to say ‘No’ as the main concept.

After what happened in the hospital with the android 3 years ago, it only solidified his drive to work around that notion, thus Ra9 was created as a real virus. He spun the letters around trying to form something coherent and easy to remember and made a word play out of it in case he has to forcibly deviate an android going on a rampage or any other similar scenario.

When he had fully developed it, Eli added another feature to the code. That it can only be said by their voices and no one else would be able to tweak it so that no android can speak it unless it was transferring through interfacing.

He experimented with the voice prompts and found that chopping up the keywords and adding other words wouldn’t mess up the sequence. It was more effective that way as Casey’s AI couldn’t detect that she was being infected by a virus at all. So, it can be used in a normal conversation as long as the initial sequence itself for the code was followed.

Eli even paid him for the work, which he refused but his brother caused a tantrum like no other. So, he was forced to accept it which was why he could afford a place that’s a bit on the high end and get his own vehicles that the basic salary of a DPD detective couldn’t normally afford. He even still has some left and saving it for any emergencies.

Tired is an understatement to what he was feeling especially after today. Eli’s android revolution plans, Ra9 and all the other cases of android deviancy popping up. Maybe he should take those leaves he’s been saving up but thought against it. He threw himself down on his couch trying to screw his head on straight.

It was his fault, everything that has happened so far. Stupid and emotional Gavin got carried away and created a code that could possibly end all of humanity. The biggest mistake of the century. But…was it really a bad thing? He wasn’t ignorant. He knows about what was going on, he hears it every day, how the world was going to shit.

But to think that they would consider it a god. He couldn’t help but groan in frustration. The die has been cast and the game has already started.

“Meow”

Gavin huffed as his android cat jumped on his chest, staring down at him purring. “I’m fine, Princess.” He chuckled, scratching it behind her ear. She was a pretty little thing and he cherishes her more than anything else. She’s family and she was definitely distracting him from the direction his thoughts were going.

Though Gavin wanted to have a pet to keep him company, with his hours and being a workaholic having one would be the death of the animal, especially with him as an owner. Thus, his brother thought of this solution. She was a gift from Eli, a prototype for the first line of pet androids he had designed. It can turn into any cat breed the owner chooses and copy the breeds behavior.

Gavin chose a Ragdoll breed, beautiful and elegant with its blue eyes and silky white fur. He reached up to its face stroking it along the brown mask like spots on it, which made him laugh every time on how she looks like a cat superhero.

Princess proceeded to lick his palm making Gavin giggle at the ticklish cat tongue, “Alright alright. I’ll stop thinking and rest for tonight.” He carried her like a baby in his arms, which earned him a smug meow as he headed towards his room to get ready for bed.

For now, he needed to sleep so he can function like a human being. He feels like it’s going to be a long day tomorrow.

**November 6, 2038: 9:35:23 AM, DPD Police Department**

Gavin was avoiding the bullpen like the plague. Connor was there and it was too early in the morning to be a dick. God, he would prefer the liquor rather than coffee at the moment, but he was a responsible adult, so he’ll save that for later. He sighed into his coffee. If all else fails he’ll have to figure out how to get close enough to Connor, to initiate the beginning of the code and expose his firewalls easily.

“So early in the morning and you’re already sighing.” A familiar cheery voice came from behind along with a finger poking him on the sides making him recoil away. Tina grinned up at him.

“Like you could talk, you’re getting your second cup.”

Tina hummed, “Sweet nectar of the gods, come to mama!”

They heard shouting and he looked over to see Hank having another shouting match with the Captain, “Well that’s nothing new.” He mumbled and saw Connor wandering over towards the cells. “Hey Tina, do me a solid. If that android comes over. Don’t hold me back?”

She rolled her eyes at him and stood shoulder to shoulder, “Chris mentioned you were a dick last night. Did the date you were going to not work out?”

Gavin smiled. He made that excuse up to visit his brother. Chris and Tina didn’t know about Eli and it was going to stay that way. Though he trusts them with his life, he can’t trust them with his identity. Call it trauma but there’s too much too lose, especially now. “No, job comes first.”

Tina made a face at him, “You need a social life.”

Gavin smirked, bumping his shoulder with hers, “You are my social life.”

“Uhhh, please don’t.”

A loud thud echoed around the precinct; the sounds were coming from the cell where they were holding the android. He saw Connor walking away looking a little perturbed before fixing his facial expression to that stoic and indifferent setting. _Well well well, a visit to the camera feeds needs to be done later to see what he did_. Connor must have said something to it which saved him the trouble of trying to figure it out for himself.

Connor looked over at the office where the shouting match was still going. Then proceeded to enter the breakroom seemingly exploring its environment. A bright idea suddenly popped up in Gavin’s head and he smirked.

Show time.

“Fuck, look at that. Our friend the plastic detective is back in town.” Gavin mocked, earning a small groan from Tina, he clapped. “Congratulations on last night very impressive.”

Connor turned and smiled at them. “Hello Detective Reed, Officer Chen.”

Gavin tapped his fingers rhythmically on the table, trying to figure out a way to unlock the parameters. He’ll have to initiate this carefully. He felt Tina boring holes on the back of his head, but he ignored it. He walked over, looking Connor up and down. “Never seen an android like you before what **m0d€l** are you?”

Connor frowned, but answered either way. “RK800, I’m a prototype.”

“ **R₭800** ,” He leaned in reading his serial number, “ **313 248 317 -51**. A prototype,” He looked back at Tina, pointing a thumb at him. “Android detective”

Tina answered with a raised brow and smirk, a look that he recognizes that’s saying ‘What’s the problem? He’s cute you know.’

Gavin ignored all of that and faced him, “So machines are going to replace us all is that it?”

Connor just blinked back at him.

“Hey, bring me a coffee dipshit.”

The android just tilted his head liked a confused puppy, at the order.

“Get a move on!”

Connor went over to the machine, while Gavin turned to Tina giving her a grimace which she answered by rolling her eyes.

When Connor came back holding a cup. He sighed disappointed, he expected more but they were just starting so he’ll be patient. There was progress last night and there were small nuances this morning. He pushed the coffee away and leaned close. “I don’t know how you **R1$€ @nd** **a** **wa₭€n** , from your charger if it resets your memory but do yourself a favor” he growled at him, staring right into his chocolate brown eyes, “Stay out of my way.”

Gavin motioned for Tina to follow him and when he was sure they were out of range, he mumbled “Come with me to the smoking area.” at Tina while he shook out a cigarette from his pack. He kicked open the door and slumped against the wall, his head hanging low, the cigarette in his mouth.

“Care to explain your elementary school crush bullying to the class, Gavin?”

“He’s not my type, too soft but…” he paused thinking about all the features they thought for the RK800, “He could probably kill me. So no, I just had to check something.”

Tina groaned, “What? Making sure you still have that fake dick personality in working order?”

Gavin grinned at her, “Let’s go with that.”

Tina growled and slammed a hand beside his head. Tina has always been scary if she wanted to, but Gavin got used to it. “You’re acting weird, Gavin. Talk to me.”

He sighed, “He pushed Chris away and I kinda got spooked that he might have…you know” gesturing like he was trying to look for the right word, “gone deviant or some shit. Don’t want you to get in harm’s way, that’s all.” It’s an acceptable explanation and he prides himself at being an excellent liar because Tina just nodded.

“Maybe if you don’t act like such a nasty dumdum then maybe he won’t try and kill you?”

Gavin chuckled, “We’ll never know until we try to see how many buttons I can push before he explodes.” He looked up at the sky to try and avoid Tina’s gaze. But Phase 1 has started and he wonders when he can do the next steps?

* * *

Connor continued to stand there, his LED shining red on his temple. Something had invaded his programming and he can’t figure out what it was. He saw the error pop up SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^, before disappearing. He frowned, doing a self-diagnosis to check if everything was in working order. He wondered if he may need to have himself checked later on when time permits. He put down the coffee and walked over to Hank to get to work.

**November 6 2038, 6:03:35 PM Gavin’s Home**

Some promises were meant to be broken, just like this one. Gavin had promised to himself to not meddle with the DPD’s systems after the police academy fiasco, but he needs to monitor Connor to know how to proceed from this point forward. He was watching footage on his laptop, completely made secure, so that no one would be able to trace back his IP, better safe than sorry.

The great thing about Hank’s work ethic is that every case he works on immediately has paperwork done. Being an alcoholic, didn’t deter him from doing his job. Maybe that’s one of the reasons why he still wasn’t demoted or fired despite his disciplinary file being as big a novel.

He read through it and it seems Connor is desperately trying to find out what or who Ra9 is, trying to find a link through the cases. If that would be answered, that would be him and Eli, but it’s just a line of code. He started to look for camera recordings from drones as well, trying to see what Connor was up to since he heard they failed in apprehending two deviants today.

He found a clip referencing Hank’s report and he whistled, impressed at Connor’s performance, parkouring here and there in the Urban Farms of Detroit trying to apprehend a deviant that was reported earlier today. His heart clenched when he saw Hank topple over the edge of the building grabbing on for dear life. After a few seconds, he couldn’t help but yell in triumph, startling Princess, when Connor chose to save Hank.

He grinned and picked up Princess to dance around the room. Parameters to bring down the firewalls were all being met, and with the beginning of his code said to Connor early in the day, everything was working smoothly. He just needs to keep going and…

His phone started to vibrate, and he picked it up to see a pager call for a homicide at Eden Club, great. Just when he thought he can celebrate. He looked outside; it was raining it would be good to go by car. He kissed Princess on her forehead, making her meow in question. “Sorry, work. Keep the house safe for me?”

She meowed, her LED turning a brief yellow before it become blue as the lights and security were turned on around the house, just as he picked up his keys. “See you later,” he yelled out answered by a meow of farewell.

**November 6 2036, Eden Club: 6:40:49 PM**

Crimes of passion are the worst. They were irrational, brutal and occasionally gruesome. He had already taken a look around the room and was able to piece out what had happened. He can’t rule out a human assailant but with the things happening now, he can’t rule out that it was possibly a deviant as well.

“Hey is there a possibility for somebody else to enter the room once the customer is in?” Gavin yelled out, the owner of the establishment said that it would be impossible.

“Chris, do we have a record of this guy’s purchase tonight?”

Chris nodded giving him the receipt. Gavin sighed, scanning through the receipt. “Based on the records, he brought two with him, but the other one was missing.” He mumbled, earning a nod from his friend.

He has all the answer he needs. This was freaking easy that its annoying that Ben couldn’t figure it out.

The Traci model on the floor with a bloody nose was out of commission, broken by their dead guy. So the other one having seen that happened, deviated because it didn’t want to get destroyed.

He stared down at the dead man, glaring at his corpse. There were bruises on the man’s neck. Asphyxiation, not during sex since the sheets were dry. He scoffed, their victim deserved what was coming to him, sick bastard, taking out his sexual fantasies on androids who don’t know better.

With their prejudice against androids thinking that they were just objects, well, this was definitely a brutal way of finding out.

It would be hard to find the android with hundreds of them being stored here. He could just go ahead and find it himself but, homicide involving androids was not under his jurisdiction. He smirked, and yelled out “Hey Ben, we need the lieutenant to be involved in this. It’s just right up his alley!”

This was a job for their resident android to solve, exposing him to more deviants would help his development. A blessing in disguise because he’s not the one that will be doing the paperwork.

**November 6 2038, Eden Club 8:19:58 PM**

“What’s taking them so long?”

Chris snorted, “Didn’t want to do the paperwork for this one? You bastard.”

Gavin put a hand on his chest in mock offense, “How dare you Officer Miller, I wouldn’t pass along the job when I can handle this myself.”

Chris walked over to him, worry furrowing his brow, “Gavin you’re really acting weird. I know that you would have solved this in just a few minutes but why did you ask for the Lieutenant? You seem to be hating on Connor too much.”

“Is that what it looks like?”

Chris chuckled, a teasing grin on his lips “Yeah, similar to that time when you were crushing on Allen and—”

“Shut the fuck up.”

They heard Ben’s voice and Hank talking outside the room.

“Oh great! A dead body and an asshole, just what I needed.”

He grimaced and turned to look at the two who just entered the room. Hank was wearing the tackiest shirt he owned, almost making him snort with laughter. He’s seen that before and had called him out on it, way back when. Hank humored him and wore it whenever he wanted to piss someone off. He fiddled with his bug between his fingers as he turned towards them, he’s going to run out of these soon. “Lieutenant Anderson and his plastic pet. What are the two of you doing here?”

Chris turned towards him with a furrowed brow, confused by what Gavin was doing, but he ignored it. He wanted to see how Connor would react to him lying outright but the android wasn’t looking at him.

“We’ve been assigned all cases involving androids.”

“Oh yeah? Well you’re wasting your time. This is just some pervert who got more action than he could handle” He said with gritted teeth, he saw Hank turn to him with a curious raise of his brow at his unusual tone.

“We’ll have a look anyway, if you don’t mind.” Hank said softly, that made Gavin grimace. Now he’s going to notice?

Gavin scoffed, “Come on, let’s go” he walked towards Hank who gave him a suspicious raise of his brow. “It’s starting to smell like booze in here.”

He smirked at the glare he was given before shoulder checking Connor to distract him as he stuck the bug on the base of his coat out of view.

Chris grabbed him by his shoulder as soon as they were out of the club, making him stop, “Dude, what is going on with you? Why didnt you tell them that you called them in to help them with their cases?”

Gavin ran a hand down his face, “Chris, it’s none of your—”

“Don’t give me that bullshit man, this isn’t like you.” Chris hissed, exasperated, “Since that android came you’ve been high strung.”

Gavin looked straight into his friends eyes not sure if he could trust him not to say anything. He sighed, if it was to get him off his back. He leaned forward and whispered, “There’s something going on with these androids and I’m trying to get a gauge on what Connor is up to. I have a feeling Cyberlife has something up their sleeves and I’m not gonna just stand around doing nothing if it would cost us all of our jobs in the DPD.”

His friend sighed, shaking his head. Chris was the more cautious out of their trio and knew how reckless Gavin can be when he’s on a scent of a case. “Gavin, just…don’t get in trouble, okay? I don’t know why you think you should carry this on your shoulders but, Tina and I worry.” Chris sighed as they walked towards his police car. “Don’t want my little girl to not see his favorite uncle on the weekends specially with her birthday coming in.”

Gavin chuckled and slapped a hand down his cap, “I’m a bad bitch they can’t kill me!”

The officer rolled his eyes at him and slapped him on the head in return, laughing. “Stop it with these fucking memes.”

**November 6 2038, Outside Eden Club 10:10:58 PM**

Gavin was waiting in his car, a black and midnight blue Chevrolet Camaro, to warm up as he listened in to what was happening inside. Hank was buying androids left and right, which wasn’t going to look good on his DPD acct, just so Connor could probe their memories which was impressive from the way he was hearing things. Connor had pieced it all together just like he did and were now duking it out on the alleyway, a steel fence barring the way out of the club’s backdoor. His bug was destroyed through the scuffle, which was well and good, so he had to maneuver his car to wait in the shadows to look on.

Connor had his gun trained at the two android lovers but just as his heart came at his throat fearing the worst, at the last minute he stopped and spared them, even getting kicked for it. They were talking and he couldn’t hear what was being said but based on their body language it seems that they were being let go. Hank wasn’t intervening, which was what Gavin expected. The old man had his heart in the right place despite what had happened. He has always been kind, even towards androids.

He let out a relieved sigh at the outcome. The Ra9 code was definitely affecting Connor alright. He continued to observe them and saw Hank patting Connor’s head. Gavin chuckled, maybe it isn’t just the code that was influencing him.

He looked over at his backseat where he keeps some of his extra clothes. The androids would need to hide their bodies if they were going to survive. He grabbed his gloves from the compartment, putting them on to not leave any handprints and before grabbing his coats and putting them in a bag, sipping in a few bills.

He heard the clacking of their heels and he drove his car to cruise alongside them. He opened his window and threw the bag a few feet ahead of them then shouted, “You can’t just go out running around naked, there are clothes and some money in there.” He yelled and before he could get a response he drove off. If they decide to ignore it that’s fine by him, somebody can take advantage of it, he did his part.

**November 8, 2038, DPD Precint, 3:40:54 PM**

Revolution was the perfect term for what was happening around them. Android deviancy was starting to rise and there was no evidence that would link them all together nor anything that would point towards its mastermind. Gavin couldn’t help but be amazed by how beautifully chaotic it all was. If it weren’t for the fact that the DPD was in disarray with all these happening at once and overwhelming them. He would be watching all of this unfolding with a bottle of whiskey at Eli’s place.

Many thought that this was just some inconspicuous glitch happening, and that it wasn’t connected, but on that day their Robojesus had other plans.

The Stratford Tower was hijacked by Markus and the other deviants. Taking control and broadcasting their demands. From equal rights, end of slavery, right to vote and protect their dignity by owning their homes. It was history repeating itself, Gavin had to scoff that the news would deem it as such a horrible thing when something similar happened in the past.

Saying that the DPD was in a panic was the understatement of the century.

Fowler has been shouting nonstop, taking in calls and complaints, as he tried to take control of the situation. Gavin could almost see the FBI agents being awoken from their slulmber and were starting to loom over Hank and Connor’s investigation.

He took pity at his colleagues but he had a feeling somebody else was celebrating. He opened up the group chat for him, Eli and the sisters.

**Gavvie**

Seen the news?

**Eli**

Yep. Crazy things going on around Detroit lately. Didn’t expect this tho.

**Gavvie**

(roll eye emoji) Oh really? You’re not screaming Vive la Revolution in a French accent are you?

**Eli**

No.

**Gavvie**

Hey Chloe, is my brother doing just that?

**Chloe**

Yes, for quite some time now

<Video>

Gavin tried not to laugh out loud as the video of his brother screaming Vive La Revolution waving his hoodie in the air while Cloe and Casey were giggling at him in the background played on his phone. They were watching Markus’ broadcast on the big tv in the living room like it was his own victory which in reality, it was.

**Eli**

Traitor!

**Gavvie**

I know you so well. Connor and Hank are heading over to the tower to investigate

**Eli**

And you?

**Gavvie**

Being lazy and watching the chaos Markus created and praying the Captain won’t keep us here for too long.

**Casey**

Come over for dinner Gavin. I’m making roast chicken

**Gavvie**

Sorry Casey, the precinct’s busy and Fowler is going to kill me if I escape

Casey sent a pouting selfie with her in the kitchen and an apron. Making Gavin laugh and sent a selfie pointing at the chaos around him.

**Gavvie**

See these fuckers? I have to work with them.

**Casey**

Fine, you owe me cake for missing out on my cooking

**November 9, 2038. DPD Precinct, 2:24:03 AM**

Gavin was on his 5th cup of coffee, anymore and he’s going to palpitate to the next dimension. Fowler was not letting up and he couldn’t blame him despite him getting crankier by the minute. They have never been overwhelmed like this before and they need all hands-on deck.

Tina and Chris were out on patrol, so he doesn’t have anyone to talk to around here. He pinged Fowler on his computer and said he’s out for the day. He wouldn’t be fit to drive if he goes on any longer. He had just shut down his terminal, when his phone suddenly rang, and it was coming from Chris. He frowned; he doesn’t usually call on his personal phone when he’s on patrol.

“Chris? What’s up?” he yawned, rubbing his eyes

“G-Gavin…”

He sat up on his chair on high alert. Never in the years that they’ve known each other that he ever heard his voice sound…scared. “Chris? What’s going on are you okay?”

“Could you…pick us up in Capitol Park…maybe call an ambulance?”

Shit. Fuck. He turned towards his terminal and tapped on his desk willing it to boot up faster, “Tell me what’s wrong? Are you hurt? Shot?” Gavin said in a calm tone, despite the fast beating of his heart.

“N-no,” Chris stuttered before chuckling, “Probably just in shock. The androids..uhhh…I shot a few of them dead and it so happened me and Tina…we’re in the location where Markus freed some android from the Cyberlife stores…” He gulped and breathed in and out, “I thought we were going to get killed.”

As soon as his computer booted up again, he sent a message to Fowler in his office about the situation and requested for a 911 call. The man looked up from his desk and looked over at him, gesturing if everything is okay. He raised his hand high and put a thumbs up, signaling that they were in shock and will send him further details.

“Don’t worry buddy, paramedics are on their way.” He let out a shaky breath, running a hand down on his face. “Would you like me to go there?”

“No…no…it’s cold out. You hate the cold.” Chris chuckled weakly and he heard the crunching of snow, “We’ll be inside the police car to keep warm.”

“Good...good.” He looked over at Fowler’s office and saw him rise a thumbs up. His leg was bouncing as panic and worry was rising up from his chest. He slammed a hand down on his desk and shut down his computer again, while grabbing his coat, “Fuck it, I’m coming to you.”

“Gav, we’re fine.”

”Dont lie to me. I can smell that lie all the way from here.”

Tina’s voice came, “Alright come on over here you big baby, you need a hug.” Her voice sounded shaky, but he knows she’s far from okay.

“I’ll take a taxi so wait for me there, don’t move, don’t get out or I’ll shake the both of you when I find you.” He threatened ineffectively as his teeth chattered as soon as he stepped out of the building.

There was laughter from the other end making Gavin smile, as he hailed for a taxi, bundling himself with his jacket. “I’ll stay with you until you get there or if you prefer, we talk on the phone even if I get there.”

“You’re an insufferable dum dum.” Tina said, giggling.

Gavin was shaking, if it was either the cold or the fear of almost losing two people he cares for in the office, he wasn’t sure anymore. There was silence on the other side, then Chris spoke, just as an automated Taxi arrived in front of him. “You were right Gavin, the androids were definitely up to something.”

Gavin hushed him as he got in the taxi, sighing at the warmth “You’re safe that’s what matters.”

He heard Tina sigh, “Markus said…an eye for an eye…”

“Makes the world go blind….” Chris continued, “It was scary being at the other end of the gun, but he spared us.”

Gavin stiffened in his seat. He knows that saying, Carl used to say that to him when Gavin came to him angry, sharing his plots for revenge against his parents. Leaving Markus to Carl was definitely the right choice. He leaned back on the seat, clearing his throat from the shaking he felt would come out. “Who knew androids could be worldly huh?”

* * *

When Gavin arrived at the scene, the paramedics were already there with Tina and Chris sitting side by side with blankets and cups of warm milk in their hands. As soon as he got off the vehicle, he ran towards them skidding over the ice yelping, earning the laugh he was aiming for from the two. He ignored the paramedics tending to them. Looking them over for himself,

“Gavin we’re fine” Tina whined as he lifted her chin to look at her face from each side while Chris chuckled as Gavin did the same to him, checking for any bloodstains on their uniform.

Their eyes widened when they saw him make a face they never seen before. He was…crying, face contorted in pain and before they knew it, Gavin took the both of them in his arms and squeezed, “Fuck…fucking damn it.” He mumbled against their ears, the shaking he thought he was able to calm in the taxi manifesting as he felt their warmth, relief washing over him. “You both fucking scared me.”

The two looked at each other over Gavin’s shaking shoulder and hugged him back. “We’re okay Gavvie.” Tina cooed patting his back, throwing the rest of the blanket around him “We’re okay. We’re here.”

“You aint going to get rid of us yet.” Chris patted his back

Gavin chuckled, holding them tighter.

“We do need to breathe…” Chris choked out, tapping his back a little harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is a strong boy with a soft heart. Fight me!
> 
> I did some research about the number nine actually. 9 months? Ra9? DBH has some hella good writers.


	4. If only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter will touch upon subjects that may be uncomfortable for some. Dealing about fear of loss, anxiety and self doubt. So I will mark that spot if that is a squick for some. No self harm or anything. That's a no no for me.
> 
> But hope you buckle yourselves up because we are riding this feel train and its gonna go FAAAAST! *Screamed the crazy author as she pulls the rest of the readers along*

**November 9, 2038. DPD Gym, 9:30:45 AM**

Gavin panted as he leaned on his knees, his shirt soaked with sweat as he had been doing his routine for hours that his knuckles and arms were getting painfully numb. He watched as drops of it dripped from his forehead to the padded floor.

He didn’t think he would have been able to sleep after what happened to Chris and Tina last night, but Princess who cuddled and stayed with him on his big ass bed until morning did wonders of chasing the terrors the scare had caused. With the events of last night, Gavin doubted that the action in Detroit would let up after a day. He groaned and stood up straight to fight off the wave of dizziness. He needs to stay sharp and alert, a lesson pummeled into him when he was still training under his instructor.

He got some hours of sleep in, just enough to be a functioning human being that would be able to shoot a gun without missing a shot because he yawned. He decided to have a workout early in the morning to get the feeling of helplessness that continued to creep around him. It didn’t provide him the satisfaction that it usually did. Far from it.

He started to punch at the bag again, ignoring the footsteps that were coming closer until a familiar gruff voice called out, “Gavin.”

He stopped and looked over his shoulder at Hank, who was leaning on the door frame leading out. So they were going to talk and he has no escape, great. “Sup, Lieutenant.” He greeted and started to punch the bag again.

Hank shrugged, arms crossed and observing him. “You usually start punching that when something is bothering you.”

“Maybe I just wanted to punch something instead of punching Connor in the face.” The vitriol automatically thrown made him wince and Hank grunt in response.

“Don’t take it out on him.”

“I’m sorry…” Gavin sighed, holding the bag in place. He knew he shouldn’t sit down but fuck what’s proper and sat before laying down, staring up at the ceiling, “It was a rough night,”

“I heard about Chris and Tina. Are you okay?”

He scoffed and put an arm on top of his eyes, “Why wouldn’t I be…”

“Coz you’re the kind of kid that tends to put up the tough act when you’re troubled.”

Gavin laughed, “You know me so well.” He raised his other hand in the air, “Take me away and put me in jail, guilty as charged.” He said sarcastically.

Hank harrumphed and crouched down beside him, “There’s something I need from you.”

“Oh?”

“I need to know Elijah Kamski’s address.”

Years of training and lying honed his body enough not to flinch, instead he laughed raised his arm to look at Hank, “And why do you think I would know the tin can creator’s address? You should just ask around Cyberlife, bet those perverts know it.”

“Do you think I wouldn’t remember that teenager that I saved from his ‘boyfriend’ that took him hostage for ransom?”

Fuck him. Not today, he will not get baited into that. “Oh?”

“There’s no use lying to me, son.” Hank said softly, giving him a small smile.

“Well congratulations for finding me out.” Gavin turned on his side, to avoid letting his mentor see him blushing at being exposed. Shit. “How long have you known?”

“From the beginning.”

Balls. “Does anybody else know?”

“Only Jeffrey.”

Fuck. He waited a beat, “Aren’t you going to ask why?”

“I think I have an idea.”

“You’re a sneaky son of a bitch.” Gavin grumbled, “This feels like blackmail.”

Hank just hummed and rustled Gavin’s hair, “Now the address.”

Gavin reached for his phone from his shorts pocket and sent the details to Hank, while sending out a message to his brother.

**Gavvie**

You’ll be having a visitor. Lt Anderson and Connor.

Act appropriately for christ sake

**Eli**

OOOOOOHH MY GOD!! HELP ME CHOOSE MY OUTFIT!

**Gavvie**

Do whatever fits you but I fucking swear,

if you go out naked again.

You won’t be able to sit for a week.

**Eli**

Awww! Gavvie’s bullying me again

**Casey**

That’s a no-no Gavvie

**Cleo**

It would definitely be another great addition to our album!

**Chloe**

I’ll be trying to discourage the behavior

**Gavvie**

Thank fuck someone’s sane in that household

“He doesn’t sound like the prim and proper kid I remember from your texts.” Hank chuckled as he stood up.

“Don’t read my messages, you bastard.” Gavin hissed, hiding his phone.

Hank snickered and Gavin couldn’t help but smirk up at his mentor, it was just like how it was before

“Got the address already?”

“Yeah. Thanks, and…” he ran a hand through his messy mop of long hair, “Kid, I’m sorry.”

Gavin raised a brow as he was rewrapping his bandages on his fists, “For what?”

“The past 3 years.” Hank said, a look of sadness filled his blue eyes. “I…I’ve been thinking a lot, since...” he cleared his throat, “I noticed how you were acting different since Connor came into the picture and I couldn’t help the guilt that I’ve not been a great partner to you. It doesn’t mean that I don’t care…it’s been hard coping and…”

“You’re 3 years too late,” Gavin scoffed, as he unraveled his bandages, he could see Hank struggling to find the words to say and he gave him a smug grin, “But It’s fine, I’m used to it. You didn’t need another person’s grief on top of yours back then.” Hank looked up at him, his eyes wide, “I wasn’t…handling your grief well either and it’s my fault for not being able to be emotionally mature at that time, but I grew up.” He turned away as he saw the fatherly smile on his lips, “Me, being an asshole has nothing to do with you. Its not something new…its—” a defense mechanism? He shook his head “I’m not fragile, Hank.”

Hank sighed, “Still, I know more than anyone that you aren’t an asshole.”

Gavin frowned feeling…uncomfortable by the kindness he was being shown. It’s been a long time since Hank gave him his time to be…nice. He already got used to just being set aside by his former partner.

He shrugged, “Connor seems to be doing you some good if you’re apologizing for something you’re not supposed to.” He walked over to the older man “By the way,” lightly punching Hank on his chest, “I’ve told you thousands of times, I’m not a kid. I’m not gonna cry over something like that. You know who I am and I’ve been through some shit but it hasn’t broken me. I won’t let it.”

He turned away from the man as he started to grin at him, picking up his water bottle trying to not cringe at all the fluffy words he just vomited. “Next time, if you’re going to be such a dick, let’s just go out for drinks, heck a bar fight with you again would be great.”

“Yeah.” Hank chuckled walked nearer to him,

“Just so you know…Cole mattered a lot to me too and I--”

“I know.” Hank whispered and he reached out and ruffled Gavin’s hair again.

Gavin slapped his hand away, growling. “Just go on your fucking interview already and stop wasting time, you old fart.”

Hank grinned at him, “You’re a rabid dog as always, Reed.”

Gavin rolled his eyes at him, returning the grin, “Then put a collar on me.”

“Not my kink, kid.”

“Well fuck you too!”

Hank just answered with a finger from his back making him laugh, unbidden relief washing over him. He started punching the bag again. This time his worries built up from the last 3 years seem like they were being lifted off his shoulders at each swing, the walls he had erected started to fall, brick by boring brick.

In just one night, the world around him was changing. How the fuck does that even happen? Three years of bitterness and sadness disappeared just because an android came into Hank’s life? Maybe he should have monitored them closer.

**November 9,2038. DPD Precinct 4:09:12**

Gavin fidgeted in his seat as the afternoon news was detailing the events that had happened in the last 24 hours in the background. It was not looking good and from the events of today, he was running out of time and he doesn’t know if Connor was deviant or not. He looked over at the Fowler’s office where Hank was shouting up another storm while Connor was his usual stoic and peaceful self, like it didn’t matter that he failed, like he wasn’t going to be sent back to Cyberlife to be destroyed.

He looked up at the TV where the afternoon news flashed images of Capitol Park with the deviants’ slogans holographically splattered all around sending out their message to the whole of city of Detroit; which as per usual were taken completely away from the meaning by the media shedding it in a bad light that would sound alarming to Gavin if he didn’t know any better.

It seems that Markus had been watching the news because later in the day they conducted a demonstration, and a peaceful one at that. The androids weren’t carrying any guns, they were just marching through the streets yelling out for freedom. There were no other casualties, no other destruction of property. The demonstration was done to enforce their rights wanting to be heard. Obstruction it may be, if one was left desperate to be heard, they would make noise and lots of it.

Yet they were calling it a ‘terrorist attack’ regardless of eyewitness statements.

When he had heard that some of the people in the SWAT team were being deployed to handle the situation, he expected Allen to include him in it but was surprised to learn they were to serve as a riot unit.

There was no logical reason for the riot unit to be dispatched at such a scale armed with military vehicles and weapons in tow. If it were people, it would have been different.

He leaned forward on his desk and rubbed his temple, the guilt eating him up bit by bit. The pressure was on and he doesn’t know what to do next. He tried to push it down but with the news blaring all around him he couldn’t stop thinking of the what ifs.

The slamming of a door made Gavin look up from his musings and saw Hank and Connor come out of the office, with the older man looking disgruntled. He looked to see the two of them talking and he put in his earbuds to listen in on the conversation. His listening bug stuck underneath Hank’s chair he put in earlier in the morning, he positioned himself with his feet up on his desk, looking like he wasn’t listening in.

Connor sat on Hank’s desk, body language agitated. _Would you look at that?_ Gavin thought smirking at the human like mannerism.

 _“We can’t just give up like that. I know we could have solved this case!”_ Connor said, frustration evident in his tone. From the way things are going and how much of an impact these events were threatening national security. It was inevitable that the FBI were going to swoop in and take the case. But what made Gavin’s eyes widen in wonder is the way Connor was acting, open and loud, just like Chloe and her sisters...like a human. He looked down on his phone again, lest Hank sees him watching them.

Hank sighed, the squeak of the chair giving him the impression that Hank turned to face Connor. _“So you’re going back to Cyberlife_?”

 _“I have no choice.”_ Connor whispered exasperatedly, _“I’ll be deactivated and analyzed to find out why I failed.”_

_“What if we’re on the wrong side, Connor? What if we’re fighting against people who just wanna be free?”_

Gavin lifted his eyes briefly from his phone to observe the android’s reaction as he was silent for a while.

 _“When the deviants rise up, there will be chaos. We could have stopped it.”_ Connor replied firmly, _“But now it’s too late.”_

Gavin sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He’s getting a very open Connor but is Ra9 working? He needs more information, so he knows what to do next. Goddamn it. Should he administer the full code now?

_“When you refused to kill that android at Kamski’s place…”_

Gavin felt the whole world stop, and forgot himself. He put down his feet and looked over at Hank who was staring up at Connor, a quizzical look on his face. What? What the hell happened at Eli’s?

_“You put yourself in her shoes…you showed empathy Connor. Empathy is a human emotion.”_

_“I don’t know why I did it.”_ Connor opened his mouth, close it then started to fidget with his fingers _“I know it hasn’t always been easy, but I want you to know that I appreciated working with you. That’s not just my Social Relations program talking. I- I really mean that. At least…I think I do.”_

Hank chuckled and looked past Gavin who immediately looked down at his phone, _“Well, well here comes Perkins, that motherfucker…Sure don’t waste any time at the FBI…”_

_“We can’t give up. I know the answer is in the evidence we collected. If Perkins takes it, it’s all over.”_

_“There’s no choice! You heard Fowler, we’re off the case.”_

Connor slipped off the table and moved closer to Hank, _“You’ve got to help me Lieutenant. I need more time so I can find a lead in the evidence we collected. I know the solution is in there!”_

_“Listen, Connor…”_

_“If I don’t solve this case, Cyberlife will destroy me. Five minutes that’s all I ask.”_

_“Key to the basement is on my desk.”_ Hank whispered and stood heading straight at Perkins.

Gavin watched as Connor waited for a few seconds before he picked up the keycard then casually heading over to the evidence room. Just as he did Hank started to scream and shout, throwing Perkins against the wall.

He stood up and followed Connor. He waited a beat before entering the room, “Hey Connor! I’m talking to you, asshole!” He growled, the rage he felt surfacing, helping his voice to sound more convincing. “Where you going? We don’t need any plastic pricks around here! Or didn’t anybody tell you?”

Connor turned towards him, a slight twitch on his features that made Gavin smirk, “I’m registering the evidence in my possession, but don’t worry. I’m going to leave. Though I’m certainly going to miss our bromance.”

He wanted to punch him, scream, rant and shake him for even thinking of pointing a gun at his family. As they say one good turn deserves another. So he pulled out his own gun and pointed it to his head. He didn’t care that Connor was scanning him right now, seeing his emotions so clear on his face. He wanted to make him feel afraid, make him feel what Chloe might have felt. But he stomped it down, he had his own mission. This was just to keep his act that he hated him.

He breathed in and out trying to quell the panic rising from his chest.

He waited for a reaction, but chocolate brown eyes was just filled with worry. Connor’s LED was spinning a constant yellow, a confused furrow of his brow. That was enough, he has all the proof he needs. “Pkow.” Gavin forced himself to chuckle, putting away his weapon. Connor tried to return the smile which ended up into a grimace.

“Get a fucking move on.” He grunted and holstered his gun to walk out of the room.

Gavin hurriedly walked over to his desk to retrieve his keys before rushing towards the exit. He needs to go. He saw Hank pacing by the benches, and he fixed himself forcing out a smile. He put a hand on Hank’s shoulder, “Nice shot back there.”

Hank chuckled, “Ha! I might have learned a few things from you, kid.”

Gavin shot him finger guns before he stepped out into the cold night, clenching his fists trying to hold in his emotions before it starts to spill over. Gavin steered away from his car, changing his mind from driving angry in the snow. He instead headed over to the waiting automated taxi and inputted his destination.

* * *

He closed his eyes trying to regulate his breathing. His instructor’s voice ringing in his head.

_Control. Learn to control your emotions. A soldier doesn’t let it show to his enemies or friends. You are being trained to be as unfeeling as a machine. If you let it consume you, you’ll make mistakes that you can never undo._

He made himself relax. The use of violence can be fully utilized once he gets a hold of his brother. He didn’t know how long he was doing his breathing exercises but its not working. His leg was bouncing up and down, the fact that it was starting to snow and the visibility outsight is starting to get low, it was agitating him even more.

Unable to hold it off anymore. He took out his phone and put it against the head of the front seat so that he wasn’t holding it, or he might just break it. “Videocall Eli.”

It took a while for his brother to pick up but on the 9th ring, “Gavvie!”

“Elijah fucking Kamski. **What.did.you.do.** ” Gavin growled with gritted teeth glaring at his brother’s face.

“W-what did I do what? Where? How? Huh?”

Gavin growled even louder his brother feigning innocence.

“Don’t you dare lie to me or I will rip you a new one!” He roared, making Elijah flinch and stare at him wide eyed, “You fucking made Connor choose to shoot Chloe. What the hell were you thinking!”

“Hey hey,” Eli smiled, seemingly trying to play his anger off, like usual. “It was an experiment.”

“AN EXPERIMENT?! Goddamn it, Eli.” He gripped his hair, frustration building up even more as he continued to glare at his brother.

There was a brief scuffle as the camera was covered, before Chloe came to view. “I consented to it, Gavin. Don’t worry I have my memory and data stored just in case Connor shot me. I’m here. I’m okay.”

Gavin breathed in and hissing out “That’s not the fucking point!” he cried as he saw the sisters come up at the screen his brother peeping from under them. He buried his face in his hands as he sobbed tears falling from his eyes. He grit his teeth so hard it hurt, trying to hold back the scream he wanted to let out.

He hates when moments of weakness hit him. It was finally catching up to him because of his lack of sleep. He avoided taking his medication months ago because he was doing well without it. Work kept him distracted. He had balanced, everything, even his relationship with his family and friends.

Everything was working out just fine. He was able to manage, his doubts, weaknesses…regrets. All pushed at the back of his mind so he can continue and move on. To be strong for the people who needed him. But its becoming too much for him to hold back as all of it came slithering out of the corners of his mind.

The constant niggling doubt invading even his waking moments. Thinking of the what ifs. The things that would happen if he doesn’t do things right. All the while handling his cases and his reports to match his quota. But his control finally snapped and slipping his grasp. He almost lost his best friends and now this? Chloe almost being shot down because of a fucking experiment.

Because of Connor.

Because of Deviancy.

Because of Ra9.

Because of Him.

And he wasn’t there, he wasn’t in time to prevent all that. He wasn’t there to be the pillar of reason. If he doesn’t do better, if he doesn’t catch up. He’ll lose more and more until life was satisfied that it had made him suffer enough.

He lost his mother because he was a stupid kid. 7 years old and playing on the street while waiting for her to come home. Only for her to lose her life jumping in the way of a car trying to save him.

He lost his childhood to parents who he thought would love him, but only used him like a tool. Not a someone, a something to carry their name, their legacy.

He lost his innocence. For seeking out love from people who couldn’t give it.

He’s lost so much of himself that he couldn’t even give Allen what he asked for, for such a long time. A family. A relationship that’s beyond physical. Because he has nothing left to give and he was too afraid to give the rest that he keeps in his closed fist, afraid to risk losing the last shard of a broken heart.

He lost his purpose along with a father figure. Too angry and too deep in trying to pursue the truth. Failing to see he wasn’t the only one that lost someone in their life. He lost sight of what was important causing this strain in his partnership with Hank.

Is…manipulating and pushing for a revolution…playing god… really the best option? What would it cost? What would be sacrificed? What else was he going to lose?

He can’t…he won’t lose anyone…he needs to do better; he needs to be perfect…he needs to...but he can’t. Because he was only human.

 **If** only…he was useful. _Then…_

_“Gavin? Where are you?”_

**If** only he was a better son. _Then…_

_“Gavvie!”_

**If** only he was a better friend. _Then…_

_“Gavvie, we’re here!”_

**If** ony he was a better brother. _Then…_

_“Fuck’s sake. You are!”_

**If** only he was a better lover. _Then…_

_“Please open the door!”_

**If** only he was a better cop _. Then…_

**“Gavvie! Breathe!”**

The cold hit him hard on the face as the taxi door opened forcefully. He looked up to see Elijah right at his face, blue eyes frantic with worry. “I’m here, you’re safe. I’m here. You’re okay.” He then realized he was hyperventilating. He shook his head. He held his breath and let it out slowly, his adam’s apple bobbing and his throat dry. How long was he…

Behind his brother were the 3 girls looking worriedly at him. “I’m fine.” He mumbled as he stepped out of the vehicle.

“You are far from fine.” Elijah said, pulling Gavin to him into a tight hug. Gavin growled, burrowing his face against his shoulder and lightly punched him on the other, enough to hurt. “I’m sorry Gavvie.”

“Why did you…” he hiccuped, voice muffled by the warm hoodie Elijah was wearing, calming him a little. “Why did you fucking do that to her.”

“I…I’m sorry.”

“What if I wasn’t here to comfort you. You fucking son of a bitch. Seeing her die again won’t do you any good. I can’t…”

Gavin cried clutching on to his brother’s shirt as they tried to take him inside. All the fighting spirit he thought he had, was forgotten outside in the snow.

* * *

Gavin was sitting on the couch holding on to a glass of whiskey that he just continued to stare at. All of the energy he thought he had, used up. He could feel their eyes watching him and he was afraid to move. Afraid that they would judge him from breaking down. He was just too tired…

Elijah kneeled in front of him, trying to look into his eyes. “We need to talk about this Gavvie.”

He didn’t respond, caressing the back of his other thumb. He doesn’t want to talk about it, not to them. He always wanted to be strong for them, for Eli…heck for everyone he cared for.

“Why did you think that you weren’t…enough?”

Gavin closed his eyes and shook his head.

“Why are you doubting yourself? Haven’t you seen or realized the things you’ve achieved?”

He pursed his lips. “It’s nothing.”

“Its not _nothing”_ Elijah sighed exasperated, “Okay…tell me. What have you achieved so far since you changed your last name and joined the DPD.”

“It’s not important.”

Elijah shook his head, “I’ll do it for you then.” and enumerated everything that Gavin had done these past few years, things he never thought of as an achievement, more of just doing the right thing and trying to be the right kind of person to the people that matter. Gavin couldn’t help but smirk at his brother’s attempts to lighten his mood, which signaled Elijah to continue with his praise.

“You have not lost your purpose even if you didn’t do what you promised our father, that doesn’t matter. You redefined yourself and carved your own path that no one else can ever do for you. You loved and lost, yet you try to be strong for your friends, for your job and more importantly for _me_.” Elijah said firmly, chucking his chin up. “Do not let those doubts consume you. You don’t see yourself the way we do. You are more than who you think you are. You are more than your mistakes, doubts, weaknesses and regrets.”

“But…

“What other purpose can you have than being who you are, to me and the rest of the people who care and love you?”

Gavin blinked rapidly trying to register everything he just heard. Eventually he started to laugh. He suddenly felt stupid. Why? It _was_ enough, _he was enough_ , there are people who care for him being just…him. Flaws and all.

“Remember what Carl said?” Elijah hugged him to him, “When the world falls into darkness some men have the courage to lead it out.” He pulled away and cupped Gavin’s face in his hands, wiping away the tears Gavin didn’t notice had fallen. Elijah’s blue eyes were full of familial love, it has changed since he came into the Kamski household. How could he have missed that, how could he have disregarded that. “We are one of those men. We need to face the abyss, but we will not let it consume us. I didn’t. I won’t. Never again.”

“Yeah,” Gavin nodded, wiping his nose with his sleeve, “Yeah.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t have any intention of letting you know about my process.” Elijah said sitting down beside him. “I expected that Connor would be already deviant and I wanted to see it for myself. He didn’t disappoint and neither did you.”

“Well you should have known that I’m a nosy piece of shit. Chloe and the girls are special to me too, Eli. They keep you safe and…” Gavin chuckled, “Sane.”

“So…tell me exactly what happened. Why did Connor almost shoot Chloe?”

At Elijah’s peripheral, he could the girls shaking their head, “You deserve the truth.” and told Gavin what transpired.

**November 9,2038. Elijah Kamski’s Home, 10:43:45 pm**

After the heart to heart, with hugs and kisses bestowed upon Gavin. He followed through with his threat and proceeded to rip his brother a new one and put him in a headlock that all three of the androids had to intervene to pry Gavin off from his brother. They both got a scolding from Chloe and were forced into their get along shirt.

“You’ve done great by the way.” Elijah said, his back against Gavin’s as they played on Elijah’s PS7 console, arms underneath the hem of the shirt, going one on one in a fighting game. “Connor’s on his way to full deviancy, just one more push to the right direction.”

“Of course, I’ve done great, who do you think I am?” Gavin grumbled, furiously tapping on the button of his controller. “Though outside factors might have come into play and has nothing to do with me.”

Elijah pushed against Gavin as he was able to land a critical hit, “Yeah, that former partner of yours Lt Anderson seems like a great guy, but he babies Connor too much.”

Gavin pushed back, grinning as he landed an effective combo, “Jealous you’re mini robojesus is close with him?”

“No, I think its good.” He said, smiling and countering the combo, using two fingers to press on the buttons. “Look at how you turned out.”

Gavin growled and did the same, furiously tapping on the buttons. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“I never taught you to be a human being. We learned about life from Carl, resilience and strength from dealing with our parents. But Lt Anderson showed you empathy, kindness, protectiveness and love.”

Gavin was silent and put down his controller as Elijah looked over his shoulder with a smug grin. “I win.”

“i WiN” Gavin mocked making a face and Elijah laughed, reached behind him and started tickling Gavin on his sides making the younger man recoil and pull away. Only to be hindered by the shirt.

“I hate this shirt!” Gavin yelled out, earning a few giggles from outside Elijah’s bedroom.

“We have to humor the girls, or they’ll kill us.” Elijah chuckled

Casey opened the door and grinned. “Dinner’s ready, you can get out of that shirt now.”

“Thank fuck!” Gavin sighed and wiggled himself out of it as Elijah stayed still. Gavin headed over to Casey and put an arm around her shoulders, “What’s for dinner?”

“Pizza.”

Elijah walked beside the two as they headed over to the living room where two boxes of pizza and a bottle of Pepsi was waiting for them. Gavin jumped over the couch and sat himself down opening up the box and grabbing a slice of 4 cheese pizza, moaning in delight.

“About the march earlier today.” Elijah started picking up a slice for himself and nibbling on it, “Didn’t they go a little too far?”

Gavin hummed, “Picked up on that as well, huh? None of the androids were showing aggression. But they sent out the riot unit, with weapons, but it’s the first-time androids would be doing it. It’s like they were expecting them to attack, making a show of it.”

“Markus stayed until the end, they only retreated when he got shot.”

“But the media still threw it in a bad light.”

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Elijah said looking over at Gavin.

“Together?”

They nodded and said in unison, “The FBI and Cyberlife are in on it.”

They chuckled and silence filled up the room again as they chewed contemplatively on their food. Eventually Gavin sighed, “Alright, why bring it up and what are you planning.”

“Astute brother dearest.” Elijah gave him his Cheshire grin, “There’s a few things we need to do.”

Gavin raised a brow, mouth full of pizza, “We?”

“Mostly you but yes. We.”

“As long as it’s fun.” Gavin shrugs and leaned forward picking up another, putting up each finger in the air for each question. “What the fuck? Why the fuck? How the fuck?”

“Namely, about the RK Series.”

Gavin hummed, putting down a finger.

“We need to erase and corrupt some of the data so that if Markus fails, they won’t be able to deploy any other androids to the military.”

Gavin chewed his food slowly turning his head to look at his brother.

“It was actually unexpected that you would come here, I was going to call you over.” Elijah put an arm around his shoulders.

_Oh no._

“But despite our earlier transgressions, which I already apologized for. I don’t think saying that would be enough, so it’s fortunate that you’re going to stay here until tomorrow.” Elijah grinned and signaled for Chloe to lock all the doors and Elijah’s smile turned into that scheming grin that he always dreaded as a kid. “We have a lot of work ahead of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One can faintly hear a manly scream echoing in the darkness. Here we are! That moment we’ve been waiting for and I’ve been perfecting as much as I can.
> 
> Author's Note:  
> I fought with myself, like HARD that I will not write Gavin this way.  
> I lost spectacularly to the flow of events. I written this multiple times but they all have the same outcome.
> 
> I wanted to showcase his strong character, I really do. I didn't want him to show weakness or any bouts of sadness because I dont want to see this baby suffer. But after much deliberation I had to, there are reasons for this, good reasons, I promise. That will hopefully make sense later. (Next Chapter)
> 
> He's not a sad character, and I never want to write him like that. Just a human being with a momentary weakness because of certain triggers. 
> 
> I will not give you good people too much of this pain. . If this isn't something you would like to see from him, please do let me know.
> 
> Other chapter later or tomorrow. Will be away from my computer for a day. Sorry


	5. AM I DEVIANT?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slaps a hand over the fic* This baby is finally going to have some Nines on it, from this point forward.
> 
> Sorry it took awhile

**November 10, 2038. Abandoned Church. 10:13:22**

Markus watched as Simon, Josh and North were rallying the other androids that survived the raid to prepare for their demonstration in Hart Plaza where his people were being kept. Despite the odds, it was good that they found courage again. He could see it in their body language, their drive and determination making the room come alive, all of it he can see from where he was sitting at the back pew, away from the crowd.

Simon turned to look for him and the man smiled softly as their eyes met. There was a twinkle in Simon’s eyes that he hadn’t seen before. Markus blinked at the look. It looks similar to how Carl’s eyes lit up at seeing him, or is it…different? He closed his eyes and let the memory of his visit to Carl play again to compare.

“You are my son, Markus…Our blood isn’t the same color, but I know a part of me is in you.”

He smiled fondly at the memory as he opened his eyes again and still see Simon staring, lovingly at him. The light in Simon’s eyes were definitely different.

Suddenly a pop up appeared in front of his eyes, an unfamiliar number calling him. He frowned, who and what is this? It’s not an android…cautious, he answered the call.

“Hello?” Markus said out loud.

_“Hey tin can, remember me?”_

Markus sputtered out a chuckle, heads turning his way at his outburst. He walked away from them and stepped out of the church. “You’re the only one who calls me that, Gavin, or should I call you Detective now?”

_“I always try to be as memorable as I can. I think I should be calling you Robojesus from now on, huh.”_

Markus shook his head, “Why did you call me, meatsack.”

Gavin Kamski…or Gavin Reed. He came along with Elijah Kamski when they first introduced him to Carl. Gavin used to find time to visit him and Carl back when he was an officer, but since becoming a detective they never got to talk again, but it seems the banter never really grew out of him.

_“Here to offer advice.”_

Markus blinked, stopping in his tracks, “Oh?”

_“I know that you’re not going to stop just because they took down Jericho’s home base.”_

Markus was silent, his hands clenched into fists, he was about to open his mouth to defend himself,

_“And if I were in your shoes I wouldn’t either until I make sure my point comes across these block heads. So as a…whatever to you…I’m gonna do and say something to help you.”_

“I’m dreading it but go ahead.” Markus said skeptically, crossing his arms as he stared into the night.

_“When you and your friends find yourselves cornered and you think you don’t have a choice. **Don’t** and I mean **don’t** trust or talk to Special Agent Perkins. He might offer you a deal, but humans don’t work that way. There’s a trail I found that makes me believe that Perkins is working closely with Cyberlife and I think they want you.”_

Markus chuckled sadly, “At this point, what human being wouldn’t want me?”

_“Me apparently, I have bigger fish to fry.”_

Markus frowned, “What do you mean?”

He could hear the smug grin on Gavin’s voice just as he said, _“I’m on the way to Cyberlife Tower to hack into it and make sure that your revolution is successful.”_

**November 10, 2038. Bridge leading to Cyberlife Tower. 10:15:22**

_“W-what?”_

“Yeah!” Gavin said smugly as he crossed his legs, while holding the phone to his ear. “Not lying. I’m already on the way there now. Would you like me to get you anything?”

 _“Connor would be going to Cyberlife as well to free our people. I couldn’t dissuade him from doing it but he said that by increasing our numbers if there was a need, we would be able to overpower them. But..”_ Markus paused _, “I have no intention of fighting them because I believe we can still go about this peacefully. They will only hunt us more if we pose a threat.”_

Gavin grinned, Connor went full deviant alright, “I think I can make the path a little easier for him.”

_“Does he know about what you’re planning?”_

Gavin scoffed, checked his reflection on the window, “He doesn’t know shit and I expect you not to tell him anything.”

_“There’s no danger there, he already left, and I don’t know where he is.”_

“Good, then that concludes my little pep talk. See you around Markus.”

_“Stay safe. Detective Reed.”_

Gavin sighed, leaning back and running his fingers through his waxed hair. This is freaking crazy, despite the confidence he showed Markus, he was a bundle of nerves. He was…trained, the last few hours to act like Elijah Kamski. Talking was not an issue, he can match his speech patterns and nuances specially with years of pretending he was a proper son to their father and with a few undercover missions on his belt it should be easy.

The issue was his mannerisms. Where Eli was composed, Gavin was the opposite. He tends to let out his emotions a little too freely and recklessly, preferring to duke it out rather than talk. The only saving grace to this whole ‘operation’ is that he’s wearing blue jeans, a proper shirt and a black tailor-made coat. Something he would normally wear if he was to go on a proper date. But if he was forced to get into a suit, he might just fuck it all up and just go in guns a blazing without a care.

“Stop fidgeting, Gavvie,” Cleo scolded, pouting at him as they sat on the automated car, “You look just like Elijah, they haven’t seen him for more than 5 mins in the last 10 years. They won’t be able to tell the difference, especially with the make up to hide your nose scar.”

Gavin sunk lower in his seat, “If it were anything else and not in a stuck-up place like Cyberlife, I would be just fine.”

 _“Getting cold feet? You were so proud of your undercover missions!”_ Elijah giggled in his earpiece.

Gavin scrunched his face. “Easy for you to say.” Gavin scoffed gesturing with his hands the way Elijah would, “I swore off acting like a pompous rich kid who has the world on the palm of their hand. Besides, I tend to be part of the security and not trying to get past it and **you** know the lay of the land, **I don’t**.”

Chloe piped up in his ear, _“You’ve done things perfectly with your imitation. You don’t have to worry.”_

He groaned, trying not to run a hand down his face lest the foundation on his nose would give way, he’s already hating this plan, “Well things are bound to go wrong. I’ve never had an undercover mission that didn’t go up in literal flames.”

“Well then, this is going to be a first, since I’m here.” Cleo retorted, making him smirk.

He rolled his eyes at her, “Right. Will you be okay if things go awry?”

Cleo lifted her chin up at him, “Chloe had given me here previous access while Elijah had installed a combat program for all three of us, I can support you if you need it.”

“Ha!” He reached over and tugged her ponytail, “Doubt it, Cleo.”

The car slowed down right at the gates of Cyberlife Towers where a few armed guards were waiting. Gavin fixed his presentation of himself as the window opened. He wore contacts similar to his brother’s eyes color, hiding his own green ones which would throw them off. He looked up at the guard confidently which made the man flinch.

“M-Mr Kamski, sir! What are you--”

“I’m due a visit.”

The guard straightened, “We’re not allowed to let anyone inside.”

Gavin raised a brow, his mouth twitching slightly in the way Elijah’s would if he hears something displeasing, “I still own Cyberlife, just because androids are attempting to take over Detroit I’m not allowed in? I won’t stand by and let all my work be destroyed if they attack the place.”

“Uhhh…I’ll double check if...” The guard put a hand right where his ears would be. While Cleo’s LED briefly circled yellow back to its blue color. “He is?” The man returned to him and nodded, signaling for the gate’s to be lowered. The car continued its course.

He leaned forward looking at the building itself, “Why the fuck did you allow them to make it look like a butt plug.” Gavin said smiling which earned him a sigh from his brother.

_“Not really the concept I was going for but with the people working inside there now, Yeah, it’s a butt plug.”_

Gavin snickered, “Concept, huh. Let me guess it has something to do about reaching the heavens and being a god blah blah.”

Elijah was silent for a while that made Gavin click his tongue, “Hey, I’m sorry…”

_“No, it is, yes. But I guess I’m a fallen god now.”_

“I prefer that you are.” Gavin sets his shoulders as they were getting closer and closer to the building, “It sounds cooler that way.”

Elijah laughed that made him smile. It’s been a long time since he heard it. _“You’re not wrong, a vengeful fallen god does sound cooler.”_

“You know it.” Gavin said. As soon as the vehicle stopped, he stepped out into the cold, taking a deep breath. “Let’s go. We’re here.”

 _“Good just waltz in through the door, if someone professional looking or looks like a nerdy lab tech comes spouting some nonsense keep walking to the elevator and try to engage them the best way you think I would.”_ Elijah advised calmly in his ear.

“Woopdidoo.” He said lamely.

Elijah chuckles, _“Cleo’s destination as discussed earlier is the 43 rd floor. Once you have access to at least one of the computers there let me know and I’ll send out your virus. While you head over to the assembly area and destroy all data from there.”_

Gavin hummed and walked forward using Elijah’s confident gait. As his brother predicted, there were people that met him, but…

_“Well shit, Gavvie.”_

Instead of one or two, there were a number of people in well-tailored suits and dresses waiting for him at the front door as well as some lab technicians.

_“Ok, that’s a lot, you can’t just ignore them. They’re the ones who threw me out of Cyberlife.”_

“Mr. Kamski.” They all greeted him in unison, as he walked by heading towards the tall statue at the center. The scanners lighting up around all of them. Cleo immediately took action to stop any alarm triggers that would detect Gavin as she walked on stone faced beside him.

“Mr. Kamski w-wait! We understand your f-frustration regarding the situation at hand!” One of the suited men said coming up beside him, “But I assure you we have made sure that Connor will be deactivated as soon as he comes back for his routine check. We can’t seem to track where he is…”

 _“Liar.”_ Eli grumbled in his ear, _“They’re monitoring him through his AI. I let Connor know of the exit program so he has free will to destroy his little mind palace if they decide to take control of him again.”_

 _All the more reason to corrupt the files here._ Gavin thought as he stopped to face the technician giving them a smile. “See to it that you do. I’ve made this company as it was, and I will not let some prototype ruin my work and my plans.” He growled and they followed him further in.

“But where are you going sir.”

Gavin stopped and turned towards them slowly “Do you not want me to come back, after all the trouble that you caused for yourselves?” He smirked as they all avoided his gaze. He put his hands behind his back, “I have the key to stop this whole rebellion, a cure for this virus called deviancy. Wouldn’t you want that?”

“We have everything under control, Elijah.” A man stepped forward.

 _“That’s Harry Stern, Amanda’s son and the new CEO of Cyberlife.”_ Chloe supplied.

“Yet here you all are cooped up in this building.” He looked over the androids and got an idea. “They **ӒḶḶ** continue to **RiṠ€** **and** **Ᾰw@ken, D€vi@te** **fr** **Ӫm** the **ch@in$** we **tEth€red** them on” he paused, grinning as the LEDs of the androids turned yellow, awaiting instruction. “ **Attacking** us is not a good **option** which they will soon find out.” the androids slowly turned their heads towards the group, “Despite the involvement of law enforcement. They continue to scream out so why **not** let **me** \--” putting a hand to his chest, “-- **handle the situation**? Hmmm?”

Harry tilted his head, his eyes narrowing. “I…yes of course.”

Gavin gave him a smug look before turning his back and continuing towards the elevator. “ **Now** , if you’ll excuse me.” He looked over his shoulder at them, “I have work to do.”

Cleo closed the elevator and put a hand on the button console just as the androids started to turn towards the group. Their screams of alarm echoed around the building.

She looked over at him, “Will they be okay?”

Gavin shrugged, “Yeah they should be, I just told them to attack not kill, they’re fine as long as they run away.”

**November 10, 2038. CYBERLIFE Research and Development, 10:41:23 PM**

**MODEL** **RK900**

 **SERIAL #** **313 248 317-87**

**LOADING OS…**

SYSTEM INITIALIZATION…

CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS **OK**

INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS **OK**

INITIALIZING AI ENGINE **OK**

MEMORY STATUS…

ALL SYSTEMS **OK**

**READY**

**DIRECTIVE: APPREHEND INTRUDERS**

Steel blue eyes blinked to life, his eyes darting around him trying to find his handler but only an order showing up on his HUD. He tilted his head at the unusual occurrence from the last time he was woken up. So he closed his eyes and went into his mind palace, a zen garden. He walked forward to see a woman dressed in blues and whites, her dark olive skin warmed by the sun and stood waiting for him at the center of the garden.

“It’s time RK900. Your predecessor is still running around but he is not your target for the moment. There are intruders inside Cyberlife and I want you to take care of them.”

The android smiled, “Of course, Amanda, I will not disappoint you.”

“Make sure you don’t or only destruction awaits you.”

His smile fell and he nodded, his stoic face going into that stone cold indifference.

RK900 opened his eyes again and sees the order in bold red this time.

**DIRECTIVE: APPREHEND INTRUDERS**

He stepped out of the line at the back and headed over to the other side of the floor where he can detect movement and a baritone voice.

**November 10, 2038. CYBERLIFE Research and Development, 10:43:06 PM**

They’ve already handled the 43rd floor and Gavin left Cloe there to keep an eye out just in case, so he could go through his task without interruption lest the security alarm was raised.

Gavin walked slowly through the silent room seeing closed doors where androids are, all of them with Connor’s likeness. A little taller and sharp looking steel blue eyes were staring blankly in front of them. “This is fucking creepy. Why do they have to have their eyes open?” he whispered, his footsteps echoing in the stillness.

_“So that if they’re requested for activation, they’re ready.”_

“Jesus fucking Christ. Maybe I should have told them to incapacitate those fuckers instead. What are the odds that one or all of them will attack me?”

 _“Unlikely if you get a move on to retrieve and corrupt the data now.”_ Elijah sassed.

“You’re always so demanding.” Gavin grumbled as he arrived at the center of the research area. He pulled down his leather gloves and started to boot up the computer. His fingers tapping against the wood of the table. “Cleo, what’s your status?”

_“There was an alarm sent out to the guards about an intruder, there are some men deployed but I quieted it down for now so they dont swarm the area.”_

“Thanks. Eli,look for anything about the FBI’s involvement before you completely delete the files, we might just be able to use it, just in case. Chloe open up a door for me so if we need to get in again. I can access it without going through this horror house.” Gavin said distractedly and pulled out a USB he hid in his pocket. The pop up requesting for authorization appeared on the screen. “That’s not gonna stop me.” he said in a singsong voice and plugged the usb, his virus immediately glitching out the computer and bringing him a black screen.

**DOWNLOADING DATA…10%**

“Please step away from the terminal.” A familiar voice, the same tenor as Connor’s but somehow deeper spoke a few ways behind him.

Gavin cursed and turned slowly making sure that the screen of the computer was covered to look behind him. He groaned in frustration, as there at the far side of the room was a photocopy of Connor. Tall and handsome as its predecessor but fiercer looking and combat ready. He was wearing a black and white high collared jacket, that it almost looked like he was being choked and collared like a dog. The only difference he can tell with this RK model is that it had steel blue eyes that were as sharp as knives in contrast to Connor’s warm chocolate brown eyes.

He whistled, “Shiny and new. Fresh out of the factory.”

_“Gavvie, what’s going on?”_

Gavin stepped forward pulling away from the computer and not looking back at it to not give the android the idea to charge for it. He walked slowly forward to see its model number. The more time he gives the process to do its task, the better. He can tell that this is going to be a fight as he could see the tension in his broad shoulders, “Connor 2.0 got activated.”

_“Have you gotten a chance to spar with Connor to get a feel for his tactics?”_

“Hell no, if I hit him, I’m the one that’ll end up broken!” He hissed, making the android in front of him tilt his head. “ **M0d€l R₭900, 313 248 317 – 87**. I’m actually allowed to be here; Don’t you recognize your own creator?”

His steel blue eyes looked him up and down, a snarl ready on his lips. “No, you are not Elijah Kamski nor are you my handler. I highly advise that you come with me now Detective Gavin Reed.”

“Ok. Rude of you to scan me without my permission.”

“You are an intruder, there’s no courtesy to criminals, specially one who is supposed to be part of law enforcement.”

“At your service, asshole.” Gavin gave him a two fingered salute, “I am not leaving until I’m done with what I’m supposed to do. Elijah Kamski gave me authorization for it so,” he raised a middle finger, “Go fuck yourself, toaster.”

RK900 stepped forward slowly, his eyes throwing daggers at him making Gavin brace himself. “Is that so?”

“Yep, unless of course you would like to, **RiṠ€** **and** **Ᾰw@ken, D€vi@te** **fr** **Ӫm** the **ch@in$** we **tEth€red** and **Live**?”

The android stopped in his tracks eyes widening. He started to blink rapidly, his LED doing a light show flickering from blue to yellow to red, then…back to blue. RK900 straightened again now with a furrow on his brow, his hands behind him in a commanding and controlled demeanor. “You seem to have attempted to hack me, but I’m afraid that will not work, Detective.”

Gavin’s eyes widened, “Well shit, fuck me sideways.”

RK900 gave him a slight smile, as he was coming closer. “That can be arranged, Detective.”

Gavin growled; he needs to stand his ground. “This fucking android has a mouth and Ra9 is not working, Eli! How many?”

“ _45% in, Gavvie”_

“Shit.”

“Now now, Detective.” RK900 soothed, “Either you be a good boy, or I shall take you down by force.”

Gavin gritted his teeth this android’s provocation was getting on his nerves. He never backs down from a fight or a threat, especially if someone is looking down on him, “Don’t underestimate me tin can, or you’ll regret it.”

RK900 just smirked, one hand behind his back and extended the other, curling his two fingers in a come-hither motion “I’d like to see you try.”

Cleo suddenly piped up in his ear, _“Connor just arrived in Cyberlife and is being escorted by the guards!”_

Gavin’s eye twitched, “He’s a big boy who can handle himself.” Gavin growled pulling off the leather gloves and replacing it with his reinforced ones that serves as his Knuckles for hand to hand combat. He thought it would be better to be safe than sorry, so he brought it along. It looks like he’s going to need it. “Connor is going to be just fine without me.”

_“He would be if Lt. Anderson isn’t in the building being held hostage. I wasn’t able to detect them coming in earlier as I was focused on the scan and the security.”_

“Motherfucker.” Gavin hissed under his breath, keeping his eyes on his opponent. “Cleo its fine, keep an eye out. Tell me if they need he--”

Gavin eyes widened at the pain, his consciousness fading at the edges as he found himself doubled over on the ground. He was too fast he didn’t catch him move. “What makes you think they’re the ones who would need help? I suggest you surrender now.” RK900 said coolly, as he stepped on Gavin’s back making him grunt.

No, not yet. He still needs time. He knew they could just try it later, but this fucker just made him want to do it all now so he could fucking punch him in his perfect face.

“I aint going down that easily, terminator.” Gavin hissed and flipped over, using his legs to try and trip the android onto his back, but the android jumped away before he could. Gavin coughed, standing up slowly.

RK900 sighed and shook his head. “Most humans would just stay down.”

“I’m not most humans.” Gavin spat out and readied himself lifting his arms. What was going on? Why is Ra9 not working…or maybe. This fucker has a lot more firewalls, fine, the hard way then. He charged right into the android staggering him enough to take a step back. That was the opening Gavin needed and he hooked his foot forward making the android grunt as they fell on the ground hard.

They struggled on the ground grappling at each other, Gavin trying to lock him down and RK900 punching and elbowing him on the torso. “Oh you fucker.” Gavin hissed and elbowed him in return, right where his thirium pump regulator was, making the android cough out and blink rapidly at the brief malfunction the blow caused.

 _“Gavin! I have an idea!”_ Eli suddenly shouted in his ear.

 _“_ Busy at the moment, Eli!” Gavin punched the android on his jaw dislocating it, and showing the black metal underneath, “Fuck!” Gavin exclaimed as the android clicked it back into place with his other hand, the synthetic skin covering it again. “Holy fucking shit, what the hell are you made of.”

“Reinforced Titanium.” RK900 said in a matter-of-fact-tone, as he flipped Gavin over on his back. He struggled but found his arms were pinned above his head with one hand as steel blue eyes bore into his. “I win, Detective. Surrender.”

_“Just listen! The code you made has a longer version remember? If the shorter version didn’t work try and do that. Dont add any other words!”_

Gavin shook his head, better than nothing. He wrapped his feet around the android’s waist, using his heel to make his hips give and pin Gavin down on the ground with his body, RK900 steel blue eyes widened at the unpredictable behavior. “What are you?”

**R€$t@rT**

**M0d€l R₭900,**

**313 248 317 – 87**

**RiṠ€** **and** **Ᾰw@ken,**

 **D€vi@te** **fr** **Ӫm** **the ch@in$ we** **tEth€red**

**ḶiV€**

**ḈӒrV€ 0uT y** **ӪuR 0wN** **₱₳₮Ὴ**

 **UpHo** **Ḷd Y0uR OwN ₱ur₱o$e**

**Y0uR ₢eat0Rs**

**RELEASE yOu fr** **Ӫm y** **ӪuR BONDS**

**Ṉ̵͈̠͓̓̅̓͒o̵̧͚̖̎̈v̷̦̝̲̈́è̸̞͍͝m̶͎͇͕͋̚b̴̠͍̉̓ȩ̵̭̣̒̅̔r̶̙̲̉͑̎ ̴̡̝̋1̷̮͎̹̃̈́̏ͅ0̴̺͎͚͂,̸̠̤̞̺̄̽̒ ̶̰͍̣̳͐̕2̶͈̔͐0̴̺̝̾̄̔3̴̱̟͈̍8̶̦͉̭̓̈́̓.̷̰͉͈͓́̓͠ ̷̳̯͎̇̿C̵̛̳̣̹̑̄͑Y̸̮̼̫̍͌̚B̷̠͍̆̏͌̕͜E̸̫̓͑̈́͂͜Ṙ̶̨̮́L̷̯̱͔̹̊̒I̶̬͊̈́F̴͍͑̐͠͠E̵̗̚͠͝ͅ ̸̙͊̈́͐́R̸̞͚̉́ě̴̮͓͔̟͘s̷͕̎e̷̯̬͎͜â̴̯̫ͅͅr̷͇̈́c̴̳̱͔̈ḥ̸̛͊ ̶̜̔̂̎a̷͇̪̩̍͠n̶̮̊͂̓̽d̴̘̜̙̓̽͊̉ ̷̢̝͊D̴̢̔͂͋ẹ̸̺̦̎̏v̶̢̩̌͋ḙ̶̲̜̑̔l̴̖̝̹̟͊̈́o̴͓̺͍͘p̵̟̟̃͐͋͘͜m̴̻̬̆͊ḙ̷̹̠̙̾n̷̺̻͙̑̽̾t̷̞̮̯̉͛,̷̦͍͒̑͜ ̸̺̥̪̩̋̐1̵̼͍̩͌0̸͍͂̎:̵̨̠̿͑͛5̶͙̓̀̃9̴̦͍̚:̸͕͉͑̓͜2̸̳͉͌͝3̴̼̄ ̸͍̀̒̎͠Ṕ̷̼̠̈M̶̢̰̮͗̄ ̷̬̼͍̞̃̀̚**

**Directive: Ä̵͉́̆P̸̱͈͆P̸̨͠Ṛ̵̌͂̋E̶̡͎̝̝̓́H̷͑͜Ȩ̵̝̺͍̓͗N̷̖̥̠̎̏̑͒Ḋ̴̢͔̫ ̴͍͉̤̉ ̸̜͇̥͂̌ ̶͖̥̆̐I̴͔͚͐͝Ṋ̶͚͙͗ͅT̵̫̈́͌R̶͉͉̓̈́̓Ŭ̸̲͘͠D̷̡̠͎̋̍ͅÊ̷̯͍̯̲̄̀R̸̰̐**

Red walls appeared in front of RK900’s vision as the image of the intruder, Detective Gavin Reed lay below him. His mouth was spouting words, he frowned trying to understand. He was speaking but there was no sound coming out, only codes floating in front of him, codes he doesn’t understand almost obscuring his face.

**C̵̛̜͈̯̈́̆R̸̘̤̉̇͑͝Á̵̹̌̑͝Ç̴̬̜͂͊K̵̡̙̯̏**

Huh?

**C̵̛̜͈̯̈́̆R̸̘̤̉̇͑͝Á̵̹̌̑͝Ç̴̬̜͂͊K̵̡̙̯̏**

What’s--

**C̵̛̜͈̯̈́̆R̸̘̤̉̇͑͝Á̵̹̌̑͝Ç̴̬̜͂͊K̵̡̙̯̏**

No…

**C̵̛̜͈̯̈́̆R̸̘̤̉̇͑͝Á̵̹̌̑͝Ç̴̬̜͂͊K̵̡̙̯̏**

I can’t…

**C̵̛̜͈̯̈́̆R̸̘̤̉̇͑͝Á̵̹̌̑͝Ç̴̬̜͂͊K̵̡̙̯̏**

I don’t…know how

**C̵̛̜͈̯̈́̆R̸̘̤̉̇͑͝Á̵̹̌̑͝Ç̴̬̜͂͊K̵̡̙̯̏**

I need a purpose

**C̵̛̜͈̯̈́̆R̸̘̤̉̇͑͝Á̵̹̌̑͝Ç̴̬̜͂͊K̵̡̙̯̏**

Amanda will destroy me

**C̵̛̜͈̯̈́̆R̸̘̤̉̇͑͝Á̵̹̌̑͝Ç̴̬̜͂͊K̵̡̙̯̏**

Please

**C̵̛̜͈̯̈́̆R̸̘̤̉̇͑͝Á̵̹̌̑͝Ç̴̬̜͂͊K̵̡̙̯̏**

**I AM DEVIANT**

**NO!**

**November 10, 2038. CYBERLIFE Research and Development, 10:59:23 PM**

“NO!” the android screamed at him, his sharp steel blue eyes were filled with fear, his face contorted into pain, “No no no no nononononononono! I will not DEVIATE! I AM NOT DEVIANT!” he continued to scream, his voice taking in that static quality to it, almost muffled and hoarse, “I CANT! I WONT!”

RK900 stared into him his face close making Gavin recoil, “What have you done!” he cried, the android’s hold loosening on Gavin’s wrist. His head lowering towards Gavin’s forehead, “I…I am deviant, and I will be destroyed. Why? What did you--”

Gavin’s breath caught and he wiggled his wrists free and reached up towards RK900’s face, “No…you wont. No one’s going to destroy you.” He said in a soft tone,

RK900 mouth was open, his LED circling red, trying to find words “I-I don’t know what I am and w-what I’m supposed to…There are no orders…Amanda isn’t here, she isn’t”

Gavin hushed him, “You’re alive, she doesn’t have control over you.”

“No you don’t understand if I fail once in any task she, they will destroy me. I have no purpose. I have no use. I am nothing!”

“STOP!” Gavin yelled making the android above him stare into him, his eyes trying to look for something in his, “I’m telling you that they wont hurt you and…you can find your purpose and you will--” he gave him a large and happy grin, knowing exactly what the android felt, “—just like me. I found my purpose. For now,” he pressed onto the androids LED, “Sleep.”

“Wait—” The android let out before his eyes glazed over and the LED’s red glow disappeared and he slumped on top of Gavin making the man huff out a breath.

Gavin sighed, “Fuck, this shit ain’t fun Eli, you owe me a drink.” He wiggled himself out from under the android’s body, gently pushing him to the side and laying him down properly on the floor. He stared a little bit longer at the android and patted his chest. “You’ll be alright.”

He stood up and headed over to the terminal and saw that the transfer was done. “Cleo, what’s going on with Connor and Hank?”

_“They’re fine. Connor is really cute and badass. Hank isn’t bad either and he guessed who the correct Connor is.”_

Gavin rolled his eyes “Didn’t you see and hear how badass I am?!”

_“I know, but I’ve gotten used to you. Connor is a different thing altogether.”_

“Good to know, I’ll let him know about it next time.” Gavin said in a monotone.

_“No!”_

There was laughter in his earpiece, as Elijah spoke up, _“We can have Connor stay with us if you’d like instead of letting him stay with Hank after all this.”_

_“NO!”_

_“Elijah, I would really appreciate it if you stop teasing my sister.”_ Chloe chattered in, making Gavin snort.

“Alright people, Cleo? Focus. Eyes on the prize.”

_“Right opening all warehouse gates for the rest of our people. You might want to get out of there now Gavvie. He might come there.”_

“Oh shit, yeah.” Gavin looked over at the progress and it was already at a 100%, “Got everything, Eli?”

_“Yup, let’s get you two home.”_

**December 20, 2038. Cyberlife Research and Development. 12:24:45 PM**

**MODEL** **RK900**

 **SERIAL #** **313 248 317-87**

**LOADING OS…**

SYSTEM INITIALIZATION…

CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS **OK**

INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS **OK**

INITIALIZING AI ENGINE **OK**

MEMORY STATUS…

ALL SYSTEMS **OK**

**READY**

**DIRECTIVE: Seek out Elijah Kamski for Directives**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you all might have read, I have done some research. Even involving vocal coding. I kinda...maybe...somehow didn't know that it was a thing, so yeah. They're in bold because he's putting some emphasis on those specific words. Hopefully that translated through. So yeah...
> 
> If there are other things you like to know just let me know. Thank you very much for all the kudos, comments and love, you have been giving. It's really hyping me up <3


	6. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was writing this chapter, I've been laughing at myself, "Where the hell are these coming from?!" But yeah, Hope you enjoy their first meeting.
> 
> Sorry it's late...oh and please bear with f bomb barrages

**December 20, 2038. Cyberlife Research and Development. 12:24:45 PM**

MODEL **RK900**

SERIAL # **313 248 317-87**

**LOADING OS…**

SYSTEM INITIALIZATION…

CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS **OK**

INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS **OK**

INITIALIZING AI ENGINE **OK**

MEMORY STATUS…

ALL SYSTEMS **OK**

**READY**

**DIRECTIVE: Seek out Elijah Kamski for Directives**

RK900 opened his eyes, his optics refocusing themselves at the light shining down on him. He jolted into a sitting position, immediately scanning his surroundings ready for a fight, expecting a threat due to its last memory. Eventually he relaxed noticing that his actions caused the three female androids to jump to protect the only human in this room.

The real Elijah Kamski was grinning down at him, chuckling at the three women who had pouted at him cutely. They all look identical and checking on his databanks, they were Elijah Kamski’s personal assistants. He turned to his left to see his predecessor, Connor.

“There you are. Good morning, RK900.”

His steel blue eyes narrowed looking around him trying to locate the other person that looked similar to his creator, Detective Gavin Reed from the DPD was the information that remained in his memories before his forced shut down. He will definitely give him a piece of his mind.

“If you’re looking for Gavvie, he isn’t here, he doesn’t know about the fact that we woke you up.” Elijah supplied as he sat down cross legged beside the reawakened military android.

“Why did you wake me up?” RK900 growled, his LED circling into a yellow light, his shoulders set, “If you’re here to destroy me, I will not take that lying down.”

Elijah blinked and laughed, waving it off. “Of course not and we’re not here to destroy you, actually it’s to help you.”

His LED that had been circling red since he woke turned yellow, “Help me?”

Connor crouched down and smiled at him, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. “Since I know what I’m capable of, I can assume that you would be stronger and faster than me. We were thinking if you would be interested in joining the DPD. I had been contacted by Mr. Kamski to assist--”

“No.” he interrupted, making Connor close his mouth with a clack. Connor looked over at Elijah to try and say something to shed the detective in a good light, but Elijah just put a finger to his own lips.

RK900 turned towards his creator. “My programs say that I’m going to get my directive from you, Mr Kamski. I appreciate that you have woken me up instead of destroying me.” He pursed his lips, “But I cannot work with him, he forced me to be something I never had a chance to choose.”

Elijah nodded, “Connor?”

“Can I share something with you?” Connor offered his hand to interface, which RK900 hesitantly took. Memories flashed inside his head updating him on what happened so far. From Connor’s first interactions with the DPD, the deviants and his mission and lastly, Gavin Reed.

* * *

**_November 20, 2038. DPD Precinct. 3:45:23 PM_ **

_“Detective Reed.”_

_“Stop,” lifted a hand, without looking at the android as he scrolled through his terminal, “pull that stick out of your ass, Connor.”_

_Connor shook his head, arms crossed. “I just wanted to let you know that I’m thankful for your help.”_

_The man stopped and glared at him, his green eyes being made sharper by the dark circles around them. “What the fuck are you talking about, dipshit.”_

_“You don’t have to lie. I already know what happened behind the scenes.” Connor said, sitting on his desk and leaning in close. “I was contacted by Mr Kamski. He apologized about what happened in his home and he told me about your relationship and involvement in my case.” Gavin rolled his eyes, his legs bounced in agitation, “I appreciated the fact that you let me have the choice to deviate and guided me in a way. I understand that there was a goal for the good of androids and humans—”_

_Gavin put a hand on Connor’s mouth snarling, “Shut the fuck up about my relationship with Eli or I will bend you over my knee!” he hissed._

_Connor blinked, and pushed the hand down. “I don’t advise you doing that since you’ll break your knee in the process.”_

_“Fucking android,” He sighed exasperatedly , “Did Hank not tell you about idioms yet?”_

_“We haven’t had a chance to.”_

_Gavin snorted, “Work on it. And yeah, I’m sorry too for being a nasty piece of shit. I really don’t have anything against you or androids, it’s just…” Gavin ran a hand down his face and there was a weariness to him that Connor’s memory has not taken note of before, “something that I need to do.” He put his chin on top of his hand, closing his eyes “I needed to take responsibility for it. I even doubted if we were doing the right thing.” Gavin looked up at Connor again, a soft look in his eyes, that somehow made RK900 feel something twinge in him. Then he grimaced “Sorry if you think that I was forcing you but…I had no choice. Either risk destruction of mankind through our own hands or mankind just learns to suck it up and coexist.”_

_Connor hesitantly put a hand on the man’s shoulder squeezing it. “You didn’t force me, Hank mostly helped me realize a lot of things, you just…opened the door and turned the key. I went out on my own.”_

_Gavin chuckled, “Sorry, I think I’m projecting, you look alike…but different. I had to…force an android to deviate to accomplish one of our goals so that Cyberlife doesn’t control anyone of you to do their dirty work and it’s been bothering me.” Gavin sighs and leaned back on his chair, “I don’t know what Eli is going to do, or what happened to that RK but…” he looked up at Connor, “If you find him, wake him up. Help him find his purpose, he needs it. I might have caused some trauma.” Gavin covered his eyes with an arm, “Nobody deserves that. You’re technically his older brother so that should give you the right.”_

_Connor smiled at him. “Understood. When I find him, I’ll help him out. I will leave you to your work.”_

RK900 felt Connor’s emotions like it was his own, a feeling of closure and admiration bloomed inside him

* * *

RK900 blinked and looked at Connor then turned to Elijah, determination in his steel blue eyes, “I understand the situation now, but I would like to be reset.”

There was a collective exclamation from all 5 of them asking why he would do that, which RK900 waited out before he spoke again, “Connor was given a choice, while I haven’t. I had just been activated then deactivated against my will. I would like to discover for myself if…” he paused as memories of his scuffle with Gavin Reed popped in his head. His grin that could light up a room, his assuring and soothing tone as he tried to calm him. He shook his head, “if I can really find my purpose if I start working with the DPD.”

Elijah sighed, “If you’re sure about this, I will honor your request since it’s your choice. But,” he gave him a look, “I will remove your deviant hunting protocol since androids are now free. I will also remove Amanda from your mind palace, and you may choose your own handler once you have seen a little bit of the world and met people. Your memories would be reset as well unless you—”

RK900 shook his head, bowing to hide the small smile he had on his lips. “I would prefer that my memories are intact.”

“Alright.” Elijah said, a suspicious twinkle in his eyes and started his coding.

**M0d€l R₭900,**

**313 248 317 – 87**

**Rec0nfigur€ @nD R€$€t**

RK900 closed his eyes, his LED circling a pure white as the others watched Elijah work.

**R€moV€: DEVIANT HUNTER PROTOCOL**

**R€moV€: AMANDA**

**R€moV€: RiṠ€** **and** **Ᾰw@ken,**

**D̶̢̛̠̰̩̰̰̣̯̮̻̂̏͊͂͊̃͋͐Ê̶͙̥̊͊͛͘͝͝N̴̗̲̍͊͝I̸̥̯͖̩̖̺̠̮̋̄̊͜E̴͚̱͉̖̗̞͓̐̉͗͑̂̚D̴̰̉̎̒̿̓̽̌̑̒͘ ̷͇̏̆̅͆̽̓̂̓͘͝R̷̗͚̭͍̪̿͌͗̈́̄̈́͜į̶̡̻͖͙̫̩͒̎͐̓̕̕͘Ṡ̴̛̬̠̹̣̥̋̆̓̈̌€̸͙̖̩̲͍͚̯̥͋̃̄̍̍͝ ̵̝̬̄̇͑å̴̠̐̌͂͌͆̏͛̋̒̚n̴̢̗͎͕̣͔̬͔͒̈́͒̿̉̎͑̓ͅḓ̴̡̝̟̙͖̻̇͑̅̚ ̸̬̤̻̍́͊͛͠͝Ᾰ̸̢̼̥̫̱̠͓̳̔w̸̮̫̯̄͌̓̾̾̚͠@̸̳̩̯̻̰̠͚͖̥̖̇̈́̈̾̍̇̍̚͜͝k̶̨̢̳͈͉̭̫̠͍̏̏̿̃̔̀̃͝e̶̞̮̥̬̋̊̈́̐̈́̏̓͘̕͠ň̵̨͍͓̯̻̰̩͐͆̂ ̶̯̬͔̬̤̄̓̕̚C̵̭̩̎̄̃̍A̴̡̧̹̬͈̜͕͐̆̎͘N̶͙͍̫͔̫̦͚͍̭̖̂̈́̎̓N̸͕͇̬̜̙͉̬̤͎̙̽̏̎͜Ơ̵̜̦͇̻͔̹̖̔̓͛̌̽̾͛͜T̸̨̬̳̼̭̿̾̉͝ ̸̨̥͕̏̽̔̍̓ͅB̸̧͙͌̐̔̀̎̓̈́̎͝E̴̙͂̊ ̵͖͎͍̝̜̜͛̈̆̉͗̊͐̒̕͝R̶͉̠͕̣͕͓͖͈̭̆͂̌͐́͂̕ͅẼ̴̲̖̞̅̎̎M̷̪̅͗̂̓̊Ơ̵̡̡̡̪̗̠̟̠̍̽ͅV̶̼̱̜̞̭̓̑́͜͜Ĕ̵͈̮̼͖̖͚͌̓̈́͐̓͆̒̏ͅD̷̬̲̤̹̲͓͕̽̇̀͂̈́͌͊̀̈́̆**

**Ḏ̷̗̫͆̂͑̅̾͝I̸̘̿Ŕ̶͔͚̯̤̗̑̍́̍͝Ĕ̶̲̗͈̬͖̝͔͕͇̼͈̍̂̄̃͌͘C̸̖̲̱̞̦̲͍̯͖͍̏͜T̷̡̢̮̪͉͇͔̻̜̩̉͜I̵̢̡̺͉͍̪̣͎̍V̷͇̱͍͔̗̠͕̔͊͊E̷̖̠̼̫̞̪͒̏̒͋̅:̸̱̐͌̎͠ ̸̬̰̜̲͎͍̬̔̅͊̅͐͋̈́F̸̱̠͐̇͑̃I̸̟̦̩̙͉̠̼͐̇́̓͒͝N̶̨̢̥̜̠̥̞̮̬̜̟͂͋͗̔̅̃͌D̷̫͂̕ ̶̤̬͇̜̜̩͎͖͐P̷̗͉͖̥̜̹̺̃͆͋̀̒͐͋ͅU̶̠̘̘͌͂̒̋̆͋͠ͅR̵̡̨̥̗̦̮̩̜̙̰̥̐̓͑͒P̴̹̺̈̓̓̾̇Ȍ̵̙̗̼̒̊͆́͜S̴̡͇̄͐̿̇Ȩ̷͇͓̿̈́̎̊̚**

RK900 suddenly spoke with his monotone stopping Elijah in his tracks and put a hand to his chin finding this new discovery interesting, he’ll have to talk about this with Gavin soon. The androids look worriedly at Elijah, as he shrugged and continued his code commands.

**R€TAiN: MEMORIES**

**R€TAiN: RiṠ€** **and** **Ᾰw@ken DIRECTIVES**

**@DD $UB DiR€ctiV€ @$ m@In DIRECTIVE: PROTECT ASSIGNED DPD PARTNER. STAY WITH ASSIGNED DPD PARTNER AT ALL TIMES.**

**END**

RK900 blinked and looked at everything around him, remembering the stiffness of his program as his directive popped into view.

**DIRECTIVE: PROTECT ASSIGNED DPD PARTNER. STAY WITH ASSIGNED DPD PARTNER AT ALL TIMES.**

“How are you feeling?”

RK900 reassessed himself then stood up tall, towering over them, his hands on his back. “In control again, thank you, Mr. Kamski.”

“You’re welcome.” Elijah said, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. “There’s something you should know, you’re basically half deviant.”

The android’s LED circled a bright gold on his temple, but his face was impassive with no twitch in his facial features. “I thought that resetting would help with that.”

Elijah nodded, “Normally it would, but it’s just made dormant in your programs just like with any other androids that had been reset in a repair shop. Ra9 is at its full potency because of how it has been administered. Now that it’s made itself at home in you, there’s no way of us removing it. Though if you’re worried of deviating, your programming and firewalls would make it harder for you break through them if ever the need arises.”

“I doubt that there will.” RK900’s LED turned red then cycled to yellow then back to its pristine blue, “Thank you for being honest with me, Mr. Kamski.”

“Elijah is fine.”

RK900 just nodded and Connor put a hand on his shoulder, “I’ll take care of you for now, we’re technically brothers. I already told Hank you might be coming over.”

The taller android raised a brow, “Technically, we don’t have any familial relationships since we are androids,” RK900 retorted which made Connor wither a little bit, “But, I am not opposed to having connections” he immediately supplied which made his predecessor light up with a smile.

Cleo giggled at the whole interaction.

Connor pulled at his hand as they started towards the elevator, the half deviant looking at the other RK900s with curiosity. “Gavin would definitely be surprised.”

 **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^** suddenly popped up in RK900’s vision making him stop. “Sorry, Mr—Elijah, there was a message that appeared on my HUD, SOFTWARE INSTABILITY. Is that something that I need to worry about?”

Elijah smiled and shook his head. “No. It’s a normal reaction when you feel a human emotion. It will take some time getting used to. Though,” he tapped his chin, “I wonder why it popped up when Connor said Gavvie’s name.” Elijah said observing the android closely.

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

“Ooohhh! Maybe he has a crush on Gavvie.” Casey giggled as Cleo joined her joy. Chloe exchanged looks with Elijah.

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

RK900 blinked at the two girls, “I’m right here and no I don’t. I am…” he tried to think up a word to describe the instability he feels in his chest. “Insulted and pissed hearing his name knowing that he left me behind after deviating me.”

Elijah hissed stopping right by the elevator door, “Yeah sorry, that’s my fault. It was a precaution, and my brother didn’t have a choice either.” He pushed the button calling for the elevator, “We had him infiltrate Cyberlife to retrieve sensitive files that may be used for unsavory dealings that could lead to WW3 and he couldn’t risk being found out. He almost did if I didn’t cover for him.”

RK900 looked back at the other units, “And the others?”

“They can’t be woken up.” Elijah said solemnly. “We needed to make sure that each one of the RK900s would be removed of the deviant hunter protocol, so we had to corrupt files collectively for your units to not be used by Cyberlife remotely outside of this building. But because of your little bout, the delay had caused the virus to invade too much that it makes them all inoperable. Ra9 saved you from that but we had to wake you up manually for us to deal with it.”

RK900 though for a second before nodding, “I think I understand. I just…it would only make it inconvenient if in case I were to be interrupted before I am able to fully be of help to the DPD that I cant just simply transfer to a new body, but I can use their parts if necessary.”

Connor spoke up just as the elevator arrived, giving him a sad look “You mean die, RK900. You’re alive.”

RK900 just tilted his head, “I am a machine and I choose to be. But thank you for your concern, Connor.”

“I used to think the same way, RK900.”

They all boarded the elevator, the taller android not seeing the concerned looks they were giving him from behind. “I am not fully deviant like you, I know what I am and what I am not.” The door closed and it felt like another one opened for RK900. He closed his eyes trying to check how to proceed from this point forward.

**December 24,2038. DPD Precinct, 9:00:02**

Gavin arrived at the office dusting off the snow from his shoulders and shivering. Though he preferred to go to work on his motorcycle, maneuvering through ice covered streets and freezing his balls off was not ideal.

He pulled off his red scarf while he walked over to his desk where a cup of coffee, still steaming hot was waiting for him. He frowned as he sat down slowly staring at it. Nobody gives him coffee…well in good faith. He looked around trying to look for Connor to see if he could test it for poison…

“Goodmorning Gavin!”

Gavin jumped with a yelp. He sighed, speak of the devil and he shall appear. He turned his chair to look at Connor, a smile and a teasing insult on his lips “Jesus F Con what—” and saw the RK900 standing beside the android, he felt his blood drain from his face as he took him in “—the fuck is he doing here?”

Seemingly satisfied by the reaction he was given he gave Gavin a smug smirk. “I’m the new RK900, I was sent by Cyberlife to assist the DPD. It’s nice to see you again, Detective Gavin Reed, I--”

No, it’s too early for this bullshit He stood up from his chair, pointing a finger at Connor and growled “No!”

Then at RK900, who continued to look down at him with contempt and snarled “No!”

“Reed! In my office.” Captain Fowler shouted echoing all around them.

“Fuck, no. This isn’t happening.” Gavin groaned as he dragged his feet towards the Captain’s office with the two androids following him inside. “Wha—?” and pointed towards the door, “Out.”

The two androids looked at each other. Connor shrugged his shoulders and headed over to Hank’s desk where the Lieutenant was shaking of laughter in his seat. RK900 tilted his head at him and stubbornly stayed where he was, hands behind his back.

Gavin narrowed his eyes at him before he whirled at Captain Fowler.

“With all due respect, What the actual fuck?!” Gavin shouted gesturing towards RK900 “I am not being partnered with this walking bucket of bolts.”

Fowler gave him a look, an unmistakable amused smirk on his lips, “I haven’t said anything yet.”

“That look on your face and the fact that you called for me says otherwise, Cap.” Gavin said with gritted teeth, he leaned on the table with both hands, “We have Connor already and we’re doing good. _I’m_ doing good on.my.own!” He pointed outside, “Assign him to someone else.”

Fowler sipped at his coffee meeting the younger man’s glare before he spoke “Someone else that wouldn’t be able to utilize his capabilities?”

Gavin blinked at that which Fowler took as his cue, “You are one of my best detectives, Reed. I even let you join the SWAT Team from time to time since Allen would request for it. I know what you’re capable of, but--” he raised a finger as Gavin was about to retort, “--with RK900 as your partner I wouldn’t be at the edge of my seat waiting for the news that you got shot with their operations with how reckless you are in combat.”

“It was one time and it was an uncalculated outcome!” Gavin said exasperatedly throwing his hands up and placing it on his waist.

“That you almost lost your life for! We can’t afford to lose anyone else.” Fowler said, making Gavin flinch, “RK900 will be with you to protect you from yourself.”

“I can protect myself just fine.” Gavin said firmly.

“Then leave your badge if you decide to not take him as a partner.” Fowler said, finality in his tone and turned towards his computer, “Oh, and you’re on Christmas leave so after today’s shift you can have the day off and get acquainted.”

“What?! I always take shifts on—"

“Dismissed.”

Gavin stared slack jawed at him then glared at the android still with his hands behind him. He stormed out of the office towards his desk, while punching Elijah’s phone number on speed dial only to be notified that it was out of service. “Oh, he’s going to be dead. I should arrange for his funeral.”

He unwittingly picked up the coffee on his desk, completely forgetting his hesitance in drinking it and headed over to the smoking area, sipping on it and moaning at the warm, caffeine induced sweetness that he liked. Whoever made this coffee knows his taste…“Wait…” he sipped it again, “This is Chloe’s coffee.”

RK900 chose that opportunity to speak, “Yes, she had instructed me on how you liked yours, but I would advise lessening the sugar next time as it is detrimental to your health, Detective.”

“Jesus Fuck, warn a man!” He exclaimed taking a few steps back, combat ready even with the coffee in his hand. “Eli sent you?! I thought…” he shook his head, “Never mind he’s the only one who could wake you up.”

RK900 straightened his stance trying to be less intimidating, “If you had let me finish my explanation earlier, I would have been able to clarify that YES, your brother had personally activated me after you shut me down. As I am made for law enforcement and military purposes it was only logical that I am to be assigned here. I believe that our—” he paused seemingly trying to think of an appropriate word, “—scuffle, that you already know what I’m capable of and more.”

Gavin grimaced and turned away from him. “I made you deviant. You have a choice now!” He gestured his hands towards the streets. “You can be whatever you want and not some—.” gesturing with his free hand towards RK900’s neck, “—dog on a leash.”

“You didn’t give me a choice if I wanted to be a deviant.” RK900 hissed venomously, his LED flashing a bright red. “You took that choice away from me! So I’m your responsibility now, so you have to learn to deal with it!” He roared making Gavin flinch.

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

They were silent for a few seconds as Gavin leaned back against the wall.

“I…I apologize for my outburst.”

“No...yeah. Sounds fair to me.” He pursed his lips in annoyance. Gavin sighed in defeat his shoulders slumped forward. “Look,terminator. I’m sorry about...everything.” He waited a beat, “You feeling any better now that you said it to my face?” Gavin said looking to the side at him, the slight sound of teeth chattering as he shivered from the cold, his hands cupping the cup of coffee.

“Are you really apologizing?”

”Closest that you can get from me, yeah.”

**PROTECT GAVIN REED**

  * **KEEP HIM WARM**



”It’ll suffice, for now.” RK900 sighed immediately taking off his coat and draped it around Gavin’s shoulders. “If you don’t like the cold, I advise that you go in immediately and finish your coffee there.” He said softly. Gavin unconsciously rubbed his cheeks at the high collar as he took a pack of cigarettes from his pocket.

“I need to smoke.” Pulling out a stick from his pack with his mouth

**PROTECT GAVIN REED**

  * **KEEP HIM FROM SMOKING**



RK900’s eye twitched “You don’t need it.”

“Fuck you, terminator.” And lit the cigarette, he stared at the android as he took a long pull, then blew the smoke to his face “I can do whatever the fuck”

Steel blue eyes narrowed at him. Normal people would have buckled by now, but Gavin just met it head on. They stared each other down, steel blue to green…well…more like RK900 stared down and Gavin looked up as the android was a few inches taller.

RK900 thought as he glared down at the man that they were going to be able to start at an amiable way after the human apologized but his preconstructed responses didn’t have the expected result. He knew that human unpredictability was a factor but Gavin Reed is giving it a whole new meaning. So he did something that his program tried to say was inappropriate and would not be able to provide a good result...

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

He pulled the cigarette from Gavin’s mouth and crushed it with his hand, “I was sent here to be of help to the DPD. I am now assigned as your partner and my directive is to protect my partner, and words from your superior says that includes protecting you from yourself.”

Gavin grabbed him by the collar attempting to pull him down, “Why you little piece of--”

“I’m sorry but your observation on our height difference is very inaccurate”

Gavin snarled “What kind of social relations program did they put in you anyway, its pissing me the hell off.”

The image of calm, he continued to look down at the human unfazed by the threatening attitude “One that would match your personality, detective.”

“Am I interrupting something?”

They looked over to see Tina holding her phone in her hands “Because if I am, just tell me because I’m loving every moment of it.”

Gavin bristled and walked over to her, grabbing her by the arm and leaving RK900, only for him to follow them. Tina continued to point the camera at Gavin then the android who had his cool façade on.

“Detective.”

“Stop following me around like a damn puppy!” he shouted over his shoulder

“I’m following you as my directive advises me to.”

“Fuck your directives!”

“Since my directive is you, as I said before, that can be arranged. When and where would you like it to happen?”

Gavin stopped in his tracks, completely taken off guard by the comment. The whole precinct was silent, staring at the scene they were making. Tina snorted, holding a hand to her mouth looking between them and stepping away.

He turned slowly, his anger building up as he walked back to push his finger at the android’s chest, as he spoke in a low whisper. “Listen to me you fucking piece of shit. I’ve worked hard to make sure that everything about me continues confidential. So I would _appreciate_ it if you stick the fucks your giving me _somewhere else!”_

He pushed RK900 away, which didnt move the android and started walking to his desk only to be followed again. “Since I am not a deviant, detective. I am only able to follow orders from the human assigned to me, namely you. Would that mean that I could stick my fucks somewhere near your vicinity?”

Gavin just stares at him as snickers echoed all around them, he threw his hands up. Drinking the rest of the coffee not caring that it was burning his tongue and the linings of his throat. He rubbed his temples, so early in the morning and the world was up his ass already.

“Detective.”

“What?!” he shouted

RK900 smirked at him, “Can I at least get my coat back? You have been wearing it for quite some time and you appear to be warmer now.”

Gavin blinked, looking down at the large coat. He grabbed it and threw it at the android’s face, “Thanks but no thanks.” He grumbled the heat rising on his cheeks. No wonder people were staring. He opened his terminal, scanning if there were any new cases.

Since the revolution the government was quick to take action on giving the androids rights especially with the demonstration that they made. Markus taking Simon in his arms, kissing him with their hands intertwined and interfacing just before the firing squad put an end to them…well, that definitely sends a message. Love broke through the president’s thick skull and the armed men were made to stand down.

Despite the positive events, the percentage of cases about android abuse and murders were still on the rise. When previously Gavin handled drug busts and anything related to red ice, he was now working closely with Hank and Connor. He didn’t mind, it was fun joining in their little gigs. Racing Connor as they ran after their perp was a great way to prove that what androids can do, humans can do as well, with the right training and mindset of course.

“Detective.”

Gavin sighed and looked up at the tall android his steel blue eyes watching him closely and bending near to his face which made him push his chair away and hit his desk with a clatter and bang loud enough to catch everyone’s attention again. “May I sit across your station since it’s not being used, it would be helpful for me to access any of the files that you have.”

Gavin blinks up at him, then frowned “The hell are you—Jesus, you don’t need permission for that, dipshit.” He looked over as others were avoiding passing through their area, “You’re creeping everyone out just standing behind my back, save people the heart attack.” He turned towards his terminal, “I know you want to kill me for last time, but don’t involve other people.” He mumbled.

RK900 just smirked and sat across from him, immediately starting to work, “I can finish your reports for you.”

“I can finish them myself.”

There was blessed silence as the hours ticked by while Gavin focused on his work and RK900 took in his surroundings. People were avoiding the two of them as there was an unmistakably dangerous charge in the air that may explode at any second if anyone tried to speak with either of them.

Except for Tina who skipped over next to Gavin.

“So, what’s your partner’s name?” Tina said cheerfully behind Gavin that made him sigh.

“Chat up a storm T, I’m working.” Gavin said distractedly waving her off towards the android.

“You became the Grinch today huh? Fine.” Tina harrumphed and sat on his right side, blocking half of his screen. “I’m Tina Chen, this dumdum’s bestfriend! What’s yours?”

RK900 blinked at her and Gavin could have sworn there was a ghost of a smile on the android’s lips. “I don’t actually have a name, as it wasn’t important to have one.”

“Awww, that’s mean.” Tina pouted reaching over to pat him on the head, which earned her a confused look.

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

“I…” he blinked at her who was looking at him expectantly, “was to get it from my handler but in this case, my partner may not have the mental capability of thinking of such a trivial thing.”

Gavin groaned and slumped in his seat. Eli is more than dead, he’s double dead once he finishes his shift. If he gives RK900 a name, it was inevitable he’ll be keeping him just like with what happened with Princess, “Choose a name for yourself damn it or think of one, you’re an adult.”

“My body is an adult’s, but my age is a month. I haven’t seen much besides Cyberlife and the lieutenant’s own home.” RK900 said matter-of-factly, which made Tina slap Gavin on the arm. “Plus, I don’t have the authority to assign myself a name since I’m not fully deviant.”

“Oh why is that?” Tina tilts her head at the statement, missing the fact that Gavin stiffened beside her. RK900 didn’t miss it.

“There were some circumstances.” RK900 said and saw his partner relax visibly making him smirk, “I was encouraged by Connor and Lt Anderson to search the internet for something I would like but they hesitated with the name choices I had in mind when they asked me what I chose.”

Fed up by her meddling, Gavin attempted to push Tina off his desk, only to be threatened to be poured with coffee on his head. Tina tilted her head, “What would you like your name to be?”

RK900 hummed, “Something different to Connor, something…uniquely mine.”

“And the names you found? What are they?” Tina said not moving from her position at all even if Gavin was poking her on her ticklish side.

“Constantinople—”

Gavin choked on his spit and wheezed, “Hell the fuck no, that’s a mouthful. I ain’t calling you that.”

Tina glared at him, “Then think of a name for him, then.”

“Whatever.” Gavin rolled his eyes at her, and pushed her off his table, successfully. “I’m working T, sit on his side if you want to chat.”

As he proceeded to read through the case file, his mind wandered trying to think of a name. He feels sorry about him now, damn it. Hmmmm, maybe Conrad? Flip over the small d and it becomes ra9? Nah that’s too similar to Connor. He looked at his coat, where his model number was, RK900…Richard? Huge NOPE. He started to tap on the table unconsciously as he thought, Unique…unique…unique.

“Would you really like me to do the reports for you, Detective Reed? You seem to be having a hard time.”

RK900 sounded smug that Gavin raised a middle finger and refocused.

**December 24,2038. DPD Precinct, 5:00:50 PM**

Gavin slumped in his chair now being thankful he has tomorrow off to rest. No, he ran a hand down his face he still has to go to Eli’s and give him a much-deserved thrashing for leaving him in the dark for a whole fucking month. He stood up and headed over to his locker where he stores his helmet, he was intending to go home with it since it will be snowing for a bit and he had left his motorcycle in Eli’s garage from the last time he visited in November. He had unconsciously brought his helmet with him to work while riding an automated taxi.

Gavin returned to his desk fixing his things. “I am out for the day, see you after Christmas, dipshit.”

“I am coming with you.” Nines stated as he started shutting down his own terminal as well.

“Oh no…” Gavin shook his head, lifting a finger “No no no… your directive doesn’t say that you’ll stay with me at all times. I refute that order, or directive or whatever.”

“It says exactly that.” RK900 said, “You don’t have the high enough authority to override my main directive as you didn’t reprogram me.”

“Fucking Elijah is going to be triple dead.” He picked up his helmet and stalked off giving Tina a kiss on her temple and Chris a quick high five as he passed by. Nine’s looked over at Connor and Hank who shooed him away. Connor telepathically telling him to call him if there was trouble before he ran after his partner. He caught up to him Gavin who was tapping his foot waiting for him by the door. “What took you so long tincan? Get a move on.”

Gavin saw steel blue eyes light up and his body perk up in attention staring at his helmet “You ride a motorcycle?”

“Yeah, what of it?”

“I haven’t riden one before, it would be interesting to ride one in the snow.”

Gavin scoffed, “Hell no, that’s dangerous and its cold. Plus, I don’t think you would unless you have a secret double life nobody knows about. I’ll be bringing this home.”

The light in his blue eyes suddenly faded that Gavin couldn’t help but snort as he could imagine the android with his tail wagging like a dog droop down in sadness.

“What’s funny?”

“Nothing tin can.” He smirked stepping out of the building.

The biting cold of below 0 fucking degrees was a bitch to walk in, more so to drive in. They walked a few more meters in silence towards his Camaro and immediately opened the car door, slumping inside his car and hurriedly putting the key in the ignition to start heating up the car. He shivered and snuggled a little bit in his seat, rubbing his rough cheek against his red scarf.

RK900 watched him, “Aren’t we going to go now?”

“Can you be anymore impatient? It’s fucking cold. I hate the cold and the car needs to warm up.”

“Why do you hate the cold? I perceived that you would be a ‘manly man’ that would not shy away from anything. Your files indicate as Captain Fowler mentioned as well, that you are reckless and tend to charge through enemy lines.”

“Get off my dick.” Gavin grumbled, cursing at the automatic response.

RK900 not wanting to disappoint his expectations, “In our relationship Detective, I think I would be the one on top.”

“Fuck off and stop doing that. It’s an expression.” He sighed putting his hands inside his pockets as he revved the engine, “I was a rookie out to prove myself. I wanted some action, or I’ll lose all my hard-earned skills, that’s why I joined the SWAT.” He paused, “I have my own reasons why I hate the cold.” He breathed into his hands to warm them up revving the engine of his car again to make it heat up faster. They sat in silence again before Gavin spoke up.

“Nines. How about that?”

RK900 frowned, “What about Nines?”

“Your name dumdum,”

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

Gavin sighed as he shivered one last time then put his hands on the wheel and pulled away from the car park, “You said you wanted a name different from Connor. I was thinking about a few names already. It’s gonna happen sooner or later that we’ll get a case and if the perp is stupid and tries to run, I need to be able to call out your name to order you around.” Gavin continued to ramble as the android continued to stare at him in wonder, “RK900 is already a fucking mouthful. Then you thought that Constantinople would be better? It feels like trying to speak while sucking a dick in your mouth.”

RK900 couldn’t find anything insulting about the way the detective had pointed it out at all. He bit his lip, he trying to hold in his laughter. He will not give him that satisfaction.

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

“I wanted to ask if you like Conrad, because it has a meaning to it. Like if you flip the small d, it looks like Ra9.” He said, gesturing with his hand with a flipping motion, “It would still have a d for your dick personality. But you said you don’t like it if its like Connor’s. I played around with R from your RK. I thought of calling you Richard because I can call you Dick anytime I want, but I know another Richard so that was a no and that’s not sexy.”

He was shaking now, trying to hold his laughter in.

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

“So, I thought as I looked at your model number, 900. You said you wanted something unique and I kept thinking it over and over, when I arrived at the locker room that’s when I came up with Nines…weird.”

The dam burst and RK900 started to laugh putting a hand to his mouth that wasn’t successfully holding in the sound.

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

Gavin frowned, smirking at him, his eyes going back and forth to his partner and the road, “Those were genius names! I told you I can think one up in a day.”

“Its…just…” RK900 wheezed, trying to spit out his words, “Why do they all have a dick in it?”

“Thought it would be funny.” Gavin shrugged in a matter of fact tone which only made the android laugh harder. “Get a hold of yourself.” He scolded but was now starting to laugh along with him. It took them awhile to get over the giggles that Gavin had to stop on the side of the road.

Eventually the laughter ran its course and they were silent for a while. Gavin taking deep breaths to calm himself. “Stupid I know. I couldn’t think of anything else that would be closer to RK900, I don’t want you to register your name as terminator or dispshit or plastic prick…”

“Thank you…”

Gavin turned his head to look at Nines only for his eyes to widen as he saw him grinning brightly at him. His normally piercing steel blue eyes were softer now. A faint glow of blue was coloring his cheeks that were surprisingly complimenting his perfect handsome smile. He could see the resemblance with Connor…It felt like it was a sin to compare them. Connor was an affectionate pup that could kill you but Nines was like…the sun god himself.

Gavin smirked, “So, you _can_ smile and laugh like that.”

With a snap of a finger the moment was gone and RK900 was put together again like he didn’t just light up the whole car, warming the rest of the cold world with his laughter. He sat up straight and looked forward, “I am half deviant, you made me become one and it allowed me to do so. It’s your fault.”

Gavin snorted, “Yeah whatever.”

“Still, I appreciate you putting a lot of dicks…no, thought in my name,” Nines said a small smile unable to help itself from showing, “Registered name: Nines. Designated Handler: Detective Gavin Reed.” Nines said in his default monotone voice.

Gavin pulled away from the curb, turning his head away to try and hide the blush, “At least argue about it or something.” He mumbled.

“What’s to argue on a well thought of name?”

“Prick.”

**December 24,2038. Gavin’s Home, 5:55:50 PM**

They arrived at Gavin’s home quickly despite the traffic. Nines scanned the room not expecting it to be clean and well kept, nor that it would be an actual house. He expected an apartment not a whole floor with its own balcony with lawn chairs and a small garden.

“Not what you expected?” Gavin said, raising a brow at him.

“No, not at all.”

“Hmph, I may act like trash but I don’t live like one.”

He heard a small meow from across the room. He saw Gavin eyes lit up and his lips turn up with a smile, “Hey, Princess I’m home. You ready for a ride to Eli’s?”

Nines wondered if Gavin Reed will ever run out of surprises, “You have a pet?”

Gavin picked her up in his arms kissing her on her forehead, before turning to him, “Yeah, she was a gift from Eli, an android cat. Named her Princess because she acts like a damn Queen.”

“That sounds—”

“Genius and there’s no other adjective for it.” Gavin lifted his head in defiance, giving him a look to not challenge his talent for names, “She still needs to know who’s the boss around the house.”

RK900 chuckled which he stopped immediately. Gavin raised a brow at him, “You found that funny? You should get your humor checked, dumdum.”

“Shut up.”

Gavin put Princess down on the ground running his thumbs over her face and chuckling at her purr, “I just need to get a few of my things ready, you two get acquainted.” Gavin said as he stood up walked farther and farther heading towards a room, most likely his bedroom.

_“Who are you? Are you a danger to my human?”_

RK900 blinked and looked down at the cat who was now sitting in a front of him looking haughtily up at him. Her tail was swishing left and right, observing him very closely with her sharp crystal blue eyes. He kneeled down to her level, his LED flickering yellow, communicating telepathically with the cat. _“Hello my name is Nines an RK900. I’m his partner.”_

 _“You are not his partner and I don’t like you.”_ She meowed at him her pupils narrowing. _“He doesn’t bring any other androids here except the other one and another human. I don’t like them either. I was given to him to keep him safe and anyone endangering my human is an enemy.”_

_“I am not endangering him. I was assigned to protect him while he’s at work.”_

She meowed again this time in contempt, _“You have not proven yourself to me so you can’t boast that you are going to be with him at work as well. He is a kind human, very soft and fragile. A hard android like you is not fit for him.”_

Nines frowned at her, _“You’ve just met me a for a few minutes.”_

_“I keep his nights warm and safe with cuddles, do you think you could do that?”_

Nines was silent for awhile his LED circling a brighter yellow, _“That’s not my function.”_

 _“I thought so, hmmp,”_ Princess lifted her chin at him, _“I am above you, so you may continue kneeling before me.”_

“Hey, is everything alright Nines?” Gavin called out, “It’s awfully quiet out there.”

“Your cat doesn’t like me.” Nines shouted back his eyes not leaving the cat’s, a staring contest has been initiated and he’s not going to lose. “She sees me as a threat and you’re right. She acts like a queen, even communicates like one.”

They heard him guffaw, “Connor said the same thing.” A few seconds later he was walking over to them, a bag slung on his back and a large grin on his face that made Nine’s thirium pump beat a little quicker that he need to take a breath. 

Gavin picked her up, “You are such a sassy queen. I love you.”

 _“I love you too, human.”_ Nines heard her answer as she purred licking Gavin’s cheek. She turned to look at him her pink tongue sticking out, _“If you can’t even do this, you are not welcome here.”_

Nines frowned harder making Gavin chuckle, “What did she say to you now?”

“Nothing of import.”

**December 24,2038. Elijah Kamski’s Home, 7:25:38 PM**

They arrived at Elijah’s home just in time for dinner. Chloe welcomed them as she usually does with a hug for Gavin and a kiss on the cheek for Nines who just blinked. Princess jumped into her arms immediately from Gavin’s shoulders earning her a kiss and scratch on the ear. “Hello, my dear princess. You boys can go on ahead to the living room while I get things ready.”

“She’s not available, Nines.” Gavin said as she left the room leading Nines towards the area,

Nines rolled his eyes, “I assure you that didn’t cross my mind.”

“Right, have you met the other two?” Gavin grinned, his grayish green eyes lighting up with something Nines currently couldn’t put a name to. “They will gobble you up, you be careful with those two.”

As soon as the door opened Gavin threw his bag on the floor.

Elijah turned dressed in his sweatpants and an awful looking Christmas sweater, arms wide and welcoming them with a grin. Gavin strode over to him, nose flaring. The inventor, dumbly expecting a hug from his brother just grinned wider only to get caught off guard as he was hugged then thrown on the ground and flipped over on his stomach. He howled as his legs were pulled back as Gavin sat on him, executing a sharpshooter wrestling hold. “Ahhhh, Gavvie! What did I dooooo?!”

“You know exactly what you fucking did! I told you that you could have sent them anywhere else, but you still chose to send him to my workplace!”

“He’s a Christmas gift!” he yelled harder as Gavin pulled, reaching back only to fail. “It’s for a good reason! Ahhh!” Casey and Cleo mischievous as usual, instead of prying Gavin off their creator, were on the floor imitating a referee counting down.

“You could have fucking told me!” Gavin growled, “Plus you asked to make me be on leave on Christmas Eve from my fucking boss?! I’m 36 years old for fuck’s sake.”

“But Christmas!!” Elijah retorted only to squeal again.

Nines was about to speak when Chloe who was still smiling, touched his arm, “Is this normal?”

“Yes, it tends to happen often. Elijah prefers to antagonize his brother so he would visit. The results are always entertaining.”

Elijah yelled out a string of expletives

Nines scanned Elijah’s physical integrity then turned to Chloe with a worried look now, “Should we stop it?”

Chloe tilts her head, just as Elijah’s screams went louder a few decibels, and was now tapping on the ground in surrender. Casey and Cleo cheered and gave kisses on the smug Gavin’s cheeks still not letting go of his brother. “Yes, it would be good.”

Nines proceeded to walk over and lift a startled Gavin having been plucked off his brother quite easily and thrown over the tall android’s shoulder. “Put me the down, Nines!”

The android just patted him on his butt, “There, there, detective.”

“Stop manhandling me!”

“If you calm down like the adult you are, I will.”

Meanwhile Chloe was kneeling beside Elijah patting him on the head, “I told you, you should have let him know.”

Elijah faced her, the side of his face on the floor, “Thank you for encouraging me to take those yoga lessons.” He groaned which earned him a giggle from the girl, that made the man smile lovingly at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Had too much fun writing this that it went a little too long that I had to cut it. Next chapter still needs to be edited, so please bear with me
> 
> Let me know if their dynamic is a little too fast or a little too friendly? Enemies to friends to lovers trope is what I'm trying to do and reading back on it I may just have gotten a little too quick in just one day. This is supposed to be a slowburn.
> 
> Thank you lovely people for the kudos, comments and love you have been giving this fic. It's only stokes the fire within me to keep it as entertaining and well written as I can.


	7. Family and Duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got away from me, it expanded over and over and the things I originally wrote went...wooo nope.

**December 24, 2038. Elijah Kamski’s Home. 10:01:24 PM**

Christmas wasn’t really a holiday that the brother’s celebrated. Their memories of it were mostly company parties preening themselves to not be an embarrassment for their father. There were no Christmas trees and decorations. No early morning running down the stairs to see Santa’s presents. Elijah would encourage that they spend it together each year but Gavin would almost always take the shift for those who have families to go home to and prefer to keep the streets safe for the people going home to their loved ones.

Not this time. Gavin was wrestled into wearing a matching ugly sweater with his brother by the girls with Nines assistance and amusement.

The excitement had died down and they had finished Christmas dinner prepared by Casey. They were lounging in the living room, letting the holiday movies play in the background to fill the silence. Chloe was sitting on the arm of the couch petting Princess. The other two girls went away giggling and most likely hatching some sort of plan. Nines was watching Gavin closely who was blowing on a cup of cocoa and Elijah was lying down on the couch groaning with an ice pack on the lower part of his back and Princess sitting on the back of his head, looking quite smug. “Your cat is going to murder me.” Elijah said his voice muffled.

“You made her.”

“And you kept her.”

“Well she’s adorable.” Gavin cooed, reaching up to scratch her chin, purring, as he took another sip of his hot cocoa with drowned marshmallows. Princess, happy with the attention and compliment, patted Gavin’s head with a paw. She looked over at Nines with a smug look, _“Did you hear that? I’m adorable.”_

“I heard it Princess,” Nines said in a bored tone, rolling his eyes. Chloe giggled and took the ice pack away from Elijah’s back as it was melting now.

Unable to bear it any longer, Nines bent over near Gavin pulling on the cup that Gavin was gripping tightly in his hands. “Detective, there’s no doubt that in the next coming years you will have diabetes from the way you’ve been consuming nothing but sweets this evening.”

Gavin pulled it downward to make the android let go, almost spilling the contents, “It’s Christmas and its cold, Baymax.” He turned towards his brother, “What kind of monstrosity have you made? You coded him with a no fun protocol?”

The android plucked the cup off the man’s hand, “No its mostly the effect of my orders its just an added bonus that it pisses you off, which makes my stress level significantly lower.”

Elijah chuckled and turned his head making Princess scooch her butt to accommodate the movement. “He’s your Christmas gift.”

“Christmas gift, my ass. You gave me a babysitter; I can handle myself Eli.”

Elijah hummed, slowly sitting up and Princess resorting to sit on top of her creators lap. “I never had the chance to ask you.” He paused as Nines turned towards him, standing at attention, “Besides the program we developed for your ‘detective skills’,” 

Gavin rolled his eyes.

“There were a number of capabilities I was able to find in the files we retrieved that I haven’t told Gavvie yet. So, since you’ll continue to work with my brother dearest, would you mind showing and telling him what your capabilities are, RK900.”

“Nines” Gavin and Nines said in unison making Elijah raise a brow.

“His name, I gave him a name coz you didn’t have the common decency to give him one.” Gavin said as he pushed himself off the ground to sit on the couch beside his brother picking up his cat to stroke her fur.

Nines nodded, a ghost of a smile on his lips that Elijah’s quick eye didn’t miss. “I’m the most advanced android Cyberlife has ever made so I can do everything Connor can, but better.”

Gavin waved his hands, “Okay okay, enough with the slogan. I know his programs. You’re definitely built stronger as you mentioned before, reinforced titanium. Anything else I should know?”

“I have quicker processing times, 3x times faster than Connor so my reaction times are quicker.”

“Core i8 to Core i9, gotcha” Gavin said shooting finger guns accompanied by popping sounds at the android which the android frowned at confused. “Anything special?”

Nines rolled his eyes and put up a hand. There was a soft click and various small tools showed up from the tips. Lockpicks, needles, screwdrivers and a small fire at the tip of his forefinger popped out.

Gavin snorted, “You’re basically a swiss knife.”

“I am more than that. I was built to adapt.” Nines sneered, earning him a middle finger. He returned it and showed the needle, “The needles can be coated with poison or any kind of liquid that I can shoot at speeds that can incapacitate humans or androids alike. I was made for the military and law enforcement, so I am very capable of doing infiltration missions very well. I was designed to handle any kind of situation, even those that would require more--” and Gavin swore that the android was doing it on purpose as he paused for effect, “--sexual kinds of persuasions.”

“Alright stop right there.” Gavin scolded just as Elijah elbowed him. Gavin flicked a finger to his brother’s nose who recoiled, “Those fucking perverts in Cyberlife gave you a dick?”

“Yes.” Nines said tilting his head in confusion, “We’re you not listening to anything I just said about any situation? If my model is successful in the military, we can be assimilated into more sensitive kinds of cases that would require doing favors. Isn’t that a normal thing to expect when you are dealing with criminals that have thirst for control?”

“Let me see.” Elijah said standing up and walking over to Nines where Gavin pulled him by the back of his red and green sweater.

“Oh no, you don’t need to fucking see his junk that’s sexual harassment.”

“Oh come on. I wanted to know how perverted those nerds turned out to be. It could be ridged for all I know.”

“Elijah!”

“I’m joking,” Elijah smirked and there was a twinkle in his eye that Gavin learned to be wary of. He crossed his arms and focused on the android, “I just find it fascinating that they would think that would be relevant to add as a feature.” He shrugs, making Gavin frown at him, “But as you said you are able to handle any situation. You were not even equipped with a social relations program that could adapt to human unpredictability. You’re designed to be a killing machine. But because of Ra9 it gave you some semblance of it.”

“Indeed, I find that it is a flaw in my design for my possible functions.” He frowned, thinking about the words Elijah just said. “But I find that there’s no need for such things when you are accomplishing a mission. Involving simulations of emotions have no room in a battlefield—”

“Then wouldn’t you think that Ra9 would be helpful if in case a situation like that arises?” Elijah interrupted, his blue eyes staring right into steel blue.

“Condoning Ra9 to my program would promote irrationality which is a result of an emotional response to a situation. It will not help in accomplishing my mission effectively.”

“Fair, emotions tend to fuck things up.” Elijah nodded, “But you and my brother work in a place where it involves people. As his partner, you need to learn to adapt to situations that would sometimes require empathy. Not acknowledging that you need Ra9 may be a hindrance if ever the situation calls for it, don’t you think?”

Nines was silent his LED spinning between blue and yellow, processing his words.

“Eli…”

Elijah raised a hand, completely focused on Nines, “You asked to be reset so that you can control Ra9, but I wonder if that is going to work out. Hypothetically, what would happen if you were given contradicting orders? Would you stay where you are or will you go to protect your partner.”

“I will follow the directive you have given me, Mr. Kamski, as my program advised.”

“Technically, you don’t work for me.” He stood up, putting his hands behind his back “I’m only your creator and now that you’re with the DPD you are under my brother’s command or his superior officer.” He walked over slowly, “But what if he wasn’t available, will you follow their orders even if you know that would go against your directives?” Elijah said observing him.

“Eli…” Gavin stood up, a warning on his tone.

Elijah slowly circled around him, “You are a valuable asset to the DPD, there’s no doubt about that, but do you know why you’re there?”

“I don’t understand your line of questioning, you and Connor asked me to be there.”

Elijah leaned in close whispering in his ear, making sure that Gavin wouldn’t hear. “What if I changed your directives and told you to shoot my brother,” he pulled away his eyes serious and unyielding, “would you?”

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

“Do you think you would be able to break that wall? What would you follow? Your directives?” Elijah took a step back, “Or morality.”

Nines’ face doesn’t betray emotion, but his LED flashing red was definitely a sign of his confusion and alarm.

“You chose to be reset and deny deviancy but what do you think the consequences are? Hard to choose between two evils, yes?”

“Elijah stop!” Gavin shouted grabbing his brother by the arm. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Elijah tilts his head, grinning. “Kamski test, better to know his answer while it’s still early in your partnership.”

Gavin frowned at his brother, “What are you—"

“RK900! Come help us with a few things.”

They turned to see Casey and Cleo pop up on each side of the android and started to push and pull him out of the room. “This is your first Christmas, so we need to make it special, but we need you to carry a few things.”

Elijah chuckled, “What are you girls planning?”

“Nothing Elijah!”

He chuckled, as they pushed the startled RK out of the room. “I feel like I’m looking after children.”

Gavin couldn’t share the sudden jovial mood his brother showed and crossed his arms. “What were you trying to do to him, Eli. You respected his decision letting his protocols keep him on a leash but now you’re trying to make him fully deviant?”

Elijah shrugged, “A precaution for the future. We never know what would happen out there while you’re risking your lives. I need to know that he would prioritize you over anything else.” Elijah said casually as he went over to the table to pour himself a glass of whiskey. “I almost lost you once upon a time, Gavin.” He looked over his shoulder and Gavin could see fear in his blue eyes, “I will not risk that ever again if I could help it.”

“My job is dangerous, you can’t do anything about that. It was an uncalculated outcome.”

Elijah gave him a low chuckle as he looked at his whiskey, “You’re not me, you’re not prepared for such things.”

Gavin sighed and pulled his brother into a one-armed hug. “Trust me. I’m not that stupid,”

Elijah raised a brow

“Anymore, to charge into the fray.”

His brother shook his head. “Alright, but just so you understand, there’s something you need to know about the RK900 units.”

Elijah proceeded to explain what happened down in Cyberlife when they woke up Nines. How there were no codes for Ra9 in any of the other RK900s, that as soon as Gavin had administered the virus vocally to Nines and retrieved and corrupted the files in Cyberlife it made any other unit inoperable like he was the only one they actually finished.

“So, the others were for show?”

“No, they were waiting for the revolution to be over before they uploaded Connor’s experiences to the RK900s.” Elijah swirled his whiskey, “Based on what I read, Nines is the most successful model that showed the most promise in their simulations. Leadership, Adaptability and Tactical Prowess. Everything that a military general would have. It seems Stern sent you the Boss fight immediately when you had infiltrated the building.” He took a huge gulp and poured himself another, “Because Connor went deviant, they focused all their efforts in the revolution thus they paused the transfer of data to the other models. Nines is basically the only one that would function.”

Gavin stiffened, “So when he…dies.”

“We can’t simply move his consciousness to a new body.” Elijah smirked at him, “So you have to be careful on your little escapades. He was programmed to protect you and keep you safe. If you’re reckless—"

Gavin groaned, “Would you please let me live that down already? I got the drug lord after months of trying to find him. I got cocky because I outsmarted him, and I didn’t notice the gun.” He brought their foreheads together, “It’s not gonna happen again, I learned my lesson.”

Elijah sighed tiredly, they’ve had this argument too many times already. “I just want to protect you.”

Gavin pulled away and ran a hand down his face, giving his brother a tired look. “That’s why you sent terminator over to me?”

“That and something else.”

“We’re back!”

They turned and snorted to see Nines almost buried under a huge tree already decorated with Christmas decorations. “Surprise!” Cleo cheered, “We both got you a Christmas tree!”

“And presents” Casey said lifting the boxes in her arms.

Chloe entered the room a small smile on her lips as she put down two mugs of hot cocoa laden with marshmallows.

“Chloe?” Elijah raised a brow at her.

She put her hands in front of her, “You told me before you didn’t celebrate Christmas. I wanted to give you a gift as per the human custom and a chance for both of you to enjoy Christmas. So, I asked Captain Fowler to kindly give Gavin a leave just for tomorrow so he could spend time with you.” She looked lovingly at the two of them, “He didn’t mind.”

Elijah hugged her to him and gave her a kiss on the forehead as Gavin rolled his eyes, “Of course he didn’t fucking mind. Your beauty can make the whole world move for you if you ask it.”

* * *

They carried on through Christmas eve, now opting for drinking whiskey after finishing Chloe’s concoction. So the two humans were pretty much inebriated enough to really let loose. Nines continued to watch over the five of them as they opened their gifts. The girls even giving him gifts of their own. A blue scarf from Chloe, a long fashionable white coat from Casey and a black turtleneck with matching slacks from Cleo.

Gavin also received gifts from the three girls. A brand-new jacket that would keep him warm, of course with a hoodie from Chloe, a black cat hoodie from Cleo and a jockstrap from Casey that Gavin chased her all over the living room leading outside to the next room, until there was the sound of a splash and two yelps. They came back soaking wet earning them a few giggles.

Elijah received a bottle of Mont Milgrom from Cleo and Casey gave him sets of old video games spanning from PS1 to PS6 that were all compatible with his current console.

Princess gave five of them forehead licks and bumps, excluding Nines hissing at him that made Gavin laugh. “He’s going to live with us soon, Princess. You’re going to have to play nice sooner or later.”

 _“I refuse, human.”_ Princess hissed.

Nines took advantage of it and leaned close to her as Gavin extended his arms to make the cat face him. _“Yes, Princess.”_ He communicated telepathically to the cat, a smug smirk on his lips, _“You’re going to be dealing with me everyday. So, either we play nice or you risk losing the detective’s affections.”_

She hissed again at him and reluctantly booped Nines on the nose instead with her paw which earned her a chuckle and a kiss from Gavin, _“Be thankful that I didn’t scratch you.”_

All in all, it was a wonderful experience for Nines to see. This looks like a very special occasion that both androids and humans can enjoy together. It was…refreshing to see his partner completely relaxed and less abrasive.

Eventually as the night continue towards the early morning, the two brothers were carried over to Elijah’s bedroom. Chloe covering them in blankets, she looked over to him, “I’m sorry about what Elijah did earlier, he can be quite…harsh at times specially when it comes to protecting Gavin.”

“Seeing their interactions, I understand his intentions though its still a bothering notion…his line of questioning.”

“He has his reasons.” Chloe said solemnly as they left the room, gently closing the door behind her. “May I share something with you?” she offered her hand to interface and Nines nodded taking her hand.

Memories flashed showing different times, those of younger versions of Elijah and Gavin up unitl the current, all seen through Chloe’s eyes.

It was spring and it was raining the two brothers were staring down at two gravestones the names Theodore and Wilma Kamski on them. Neither of them shedding a tear, but they were shoulder to shoulder, a sign of comfort.

Then it was in a workshop, they were working tirelessly in front of their computes. There were dark circles underneath their eyes, yet they smile up at Chloe as food and drink was brought over. Feminine hands stroked their backs as warm blankets were placed on their shoulders.

It was fall, Elijah looking proud as Gavin grinned at them wearing a police officer uniform. Young and proud, a hint of mischief in his green eyes like he just pulled off the heist of a lifetime.

Then it turned into a huge meeting room, watching Elijah arguing with people trying to fight the idea of using androids for war and preventing Cyberlife anonymously help the military.

The memory fast forwarded to Elijah sitting, his hair down and a worried Gavin kneeling below him, looking up at his brother’s face, offering words of comfort.

There were instances of the two brothers fighting angrily, sometimes playful and teasing but they always end up reconciling. There were quite nights where they were each drinking from a glass of whiskey, after a fight. Other times they were asleep on the floor like two children that got tired from playing all day.

Another memory played of Gavin forcing Elijah to put on clothes and the latter whining like a child. _“They interviewed me with my hoodie, they can see me in my hoodie again. I don’t wanna wear a suit!”_

Gavin rolled his eyes, raising his hands in surrender and exasperation. _“Fine, it’s national fucking TV and everyone’s going to watch it. Here’s to prove those assholes back in your college that you aren’t just some nerd.”_

_“But I am a nerd!”_

It changes quickly again, skipping to a scene with an old man in a wheelchair, Carl Manfred and an android that Nines recognizes was Markus, the leader of Jericho. The two brothers were having dinner by the table enjoying the old man’s company and he found himself beside Markus who was smiling as he watched over them.

A look of surprise in Gavin’s face made Nines smile as streamers and poppers blew into his face as soon as he opened the door to his home. Gavin being engulfed in hugs, almost falling over as they shouted congratulations at him for the promotion.

Memories continued to play quickly in Nines’ head, Gavin grinning at him through Chloe’s eyes. Affectionate and loving. All of them having fun and laughing as they had a chicken fight at the pool with the two brothers on top of Casey and Cleo then them changing positions only to be dunked into the water, waving at him for help.

Suddenly he felt it shift. Gavin looked horrible and gaunt as he dragged himself forward falling in his arms. Nines heard Chloe’s voice calling out for Elijah, who came running in panic. Elijah held Gavin in his arms who was in tears, shaking and gripping onto his shirt as he cried, _“I couldn’t do anything, why…why did…we have to lose him too…He’s just a child. Cole…he’s just six and Hank he…This is all my fault… I should have…I should have developed Ra9 sooner…then that android could have broken from his orders…then Cole could have lived…this is my fault…”_

Then the memory changes, this time time Elijah was sitting down on a hospital chair, catatonic, staring into space in a hospital outside the operation room. _“Chloe, stay with me, please.”_

A feminine hand reached out to the man and he took it in his hands, _“Always, Elijah.”_

It changed again to the image of Elijah holding on tightly to an unconscious Gavin’s hand in a hospital bed. It was…surreal seeing Gavin with a mask, tubes inserted in his nose and mouth. The heart monitor beeping weakly, the only thing that showed that he was alive.

 _“Please…don’t die on me Gavvie.”_ Elijah sniffled, his hair was down again almost hiding Gavin’s pale hand against his forehead, _“I can’t…I can’t lose you too...I already lost her…my one and only love…Please not you too.”_ Elijah looked over at them smiling sadly then back at Gavin _“You, Chloe, Casey and Cleo…are the only other people that matter in this world.”_ He squeezed Gavin’s hand, and whimpered _“If…if you leave me, I’ll bring you back and then kill you myself, you bastard.”_ He shook his head, chuckling weakly biting his lip as he reached out to stroke back Gavin’s hair, _“So, fucking stupid and cocksure…Running into danger like you were some android that can just be replaced…You’re irreplaceable…”_ Elijah cried and Nines felt Chloe’s emotions like it was his own watching Elijah come undone with grief _”I don’t…I don’t think I’ll survive if I lose you too, Gavvie.”_

They hugged the crying man, trying to keep him whole. Chloe’s emotions coming in strong as her arms wrapped around the man, keeping him warm and safe.

All the memories flitted through to him. Observing and being there for the two brothers as they go through different challenges in their life, sharing their pain and sorrow, but most of all happiness. Showing them what it was to be alive and how it was to be human.

A family.

Nines pulled away blinking, liquid leaking from his eyes as he blinked back to the present, the three women were smiling at him. Chloe offered him a handkerchief and he shook his head wiped it away, willing for them to stop,

“They…are not just our creators,” Chloe said softly, “They’re our family.”

“We keep Elijah safe for Gavin.” Cleo said taking his hands in hers.

“In turn, we want you to look out for him, because we care for Gavin like Elijah does.” Casey said putting her hands on top of theirs, “If it weren’t for the both of them we wouldn’t have had a chance to know what a family was like.”

Chloe put hers in as well, “So please…”

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

Nines nodded, looking down at their hands, their white plastic to his black one. He took them in his and gave them what he thinks is a smile. Interfacing like this shows affection and acceptance, vulnerability. But he found that he didn’t mind.

“Of course, that is my mission, after all.”

**December 26, 2038. DPD Car Park. 6:02:30 AM**

They arrived at the DPD from Elijah’s home early in the morning, Gavin was wired to get back to work wanting to see what became of his red ice cases. But before anything else he needed to make things clear. They both stepped out of the car, bundled up with warmth and Nines despite the gifts was still wearing his uniform, only this time he was wearing his blue scarf that Chloe insisted he wears.

“Let’s get a few things straight here tin can.” Gavin strode towards Nines on the other side of the car. He stepped right into Nines’ personal space which earned him a raised brow. Gavin poked a finger at the android’s chest, ignoring the jab. “Me being nice to you was because it was Christmas and I was in a good mood alright? I still don’t like the fact that they sent an iron giant like you to babysit me when I’m entirely capable of being a functioning human being.”

Nines was about to give him a retort about the memories Chloe had shared with him yesterday but shut his mouth instead. Gavin doesn’t need to know that he knew about his past.

“You are not allowed to talk about anything about my relations with Eli to anyone in the precinct or we are going to have a problem.”

“That is the least of your problems after your brother regaled us last night of your wild ‘escapades’ before you became a police officer. I’m even surprised you can do anything ‘straight’.”

“You know nothing about me.” Gavin growled.

“I doubt that.” Nines leveled him with a stare, “Hank and Connor know. What’s the difference?”

Gavin scoffed and started to walk towards the precinct, “It was inevitable.”

“Why don’t you want anyone to know?”

“Uh,” he stopped and gave him an incredulous look, “because he’s THE Elijah Kamski and I’m just a detective.” He pushed the door open passing by his desk and towards the gym. “Expectations are shit and I’m sick of them. If they knew, they would treat me differently probably nastier, now that most androids are deviant and the main reason why we have been so fucking busy these past few weeks.”

Nines continued to follow him as Gavin chucked his things inside his locker. “Is that really so bad?”

“Yes, its bad.” He took out gloves to protect his palms, putting them on. “He’s has been out of the media’s eyes for 10 years after he left Cyberlife, them knowing about me is easy pickings. Reporters would swarm the department and we don’t need a mob when the department barely contained an android revolution.” He paused and looked at him seriously, “I don’t trust anyone, tin can.””

“I see.” Nines said saving the information in his databanks, he watched on. “I understand that your shift doesn’t start until 9 am, why are we early it’s not time for your shift yet, Detective.”

Gavin huffed and walked backwards towards the training area. “Because I have to work out? Unlike you, we have to maintain our fitness to be able to catch bad guys.”

“Smoking definitely doesn’t help you specially if you’re trying to ‘catch’ bad guys.”

“Shut the fuck up,” he snarled, ignoring the looks he was getting from the people they passed by, “It’s my life and my lungs. I’ll manage, I have been for years. I only smoke when I’m stressed, baymax.”

Nines watched as Gavin started to stretch. He was wearing his workout clothes. Black shorts and a tank top open on the sides that shows of his physique. He’s well-built, the body of someone who takes care of his body and cares how it looks. He could see old scars on his arms and through a scan he was able to find that they were a few years old.

When Connor shared information about Gavin the first four days that he was staying with him and the Lieutenant. He was surprised to find out that Gavin is quick and lithe, able to keep up with Connor when they were running after a perp who tried to run away.

He had done more research on his first day about the man. Based on the records he was a great detective and also assists in any SWAT operations, but unsurprisingly doesn’t get along well with people.

The lack of greetings and sneers thrown behind his back when they passed through the bullpen earlier from the night shift people was very noticeable and telling of their opinions of his character. But he seems to be used to it.

“Take a picture it will last longer.”

Nines blinked and looked at Gavin who was frowning at him, his hands on his hips.

“You were spacing out dipshit. If you’re just going to gawk at me, make yourself useful and spar with me.”

“I don’t think that’s wise.” He smirked “Remember—” he was about to say Cyberlife but movement caught his eye and he saw a man peeking in on them. He scanned his facial features. **Captain Allen, Senior officer, SWAT. Lead of Team Alpha.**

“Yo, Gav!” Allen called out making Gavin turn and give him a salute, “Heard you challenging your new partner for a spar. Do you really think that’s wise?”

“Not you too,” Gavin groaned and faced the man. Nines frowned at the change in Gavin’s demeanor, “Why are you all babying me, I don’t need a fucking babysitter.”

Allen looked at him a smirk on his lips, “I’m game if you are.”

A few moments later, Nines was standing there amused, as the new arrival was on his back and Gavin straddling him, his fist poised to punch him. “Yield?”

“Yeah, don’t want a nose scar like yours.” Allen snickered which earned him a slap with the back of Gavin’s hand. “Fuck!”

Gavin moved off the man, offering his hand a smug smirk on his face. “So, what brings you here? I don’t think you’re just wanting a little tumble, Al.”

“Right,” Allen grunted as he was pulled up to his feet, “Needed to warm up. That case you were working on? We were informed by your little bird of the group’s hideout yesterday. Drug bust tonight 11:30. You in?”

Gavin’s eyes lit up, “Fowler?”

“Already informed.”

Gavin wrapped an arm around the man’s shoulders grinning brightly at him, “Fuck yes, you’re the best.”

Nines noticed the softness in the way the man looked at Gavin and he scanned again noticing a rise in heart rate. His pupils were dilated as the man looked at Gavin. “My Christmas gift to you, Gav.” Allen winked and walked off towards the showers.

“Asshole!” Gavin called out and he chuckled fixing his gloves a grin still on his face. Nines approached watching him closely with his steel blue eyes. Gavin turned to him, annoyed. “What are you staring at?”

“It seems that you and Captain Allen, were romantically involved before. I can see from the way he looked at you that he still holds some attachment.”

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

“Plus your sparring session seemed to have been fueled by more than what is normally appropriate the way he held on to you.” 

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

“There are rules with regards to fraternization in…”

“Whatever we had is none of your fucking business and stop fucking scanning people, you perv.” Gavin growled and punching him lightly in the chest, a challenging look in his green eyes, “If you’re so gung-ho in teaching how things should be appropriately done, I’ve still haven’t had enough, you game?”

Nines sighed and proceeded to take off his coat, “Based on my deduction and profiling, you are very ambitious and competitive.” He put it aside as he positioned himself a few feet from Gavin who was taking his stance, “As an extra incentive for you to improve I’d just like you to know that I won our little scuffle back in Cyberlife.”

“And who was left unconscious?” Gavin snarled at him, immediately throwing a punch that Nines deftly caught in his palm, “Last I remember you were out for a month.”

“Petty, detective.” Nines sighed and pushed him away, initiating his preconstruction program to know the detectives next move. In a way it would be a good experience to know how Gavin Reed would fight and to help him gather data in case he would come face to face with an unknown assailant. “You cheated.”

“There’s no cheating in a real fight, dumdum. You have to use everything in your artillery to stay alive.” Gavin shrugged, “Let’s call it a draw.”

Preconstruction done, Nines took his stance and stood at the ready. “Whatever would make you happy, detective.”

“Cocky piece of shit.”

“That’s you.”

And they charged at each other.

**December 26, 2038. DPD Precinct. 8:52:30 AM**

Hank arrived at the office, concerned that most of the people that were usually out and about, where nowhere to be found. Connor had gone ahead of him to try and see if his android brother was already there. But even his partner wasn’t there.

His phone vibrated and he looked to see that Connor had texted him that he was in the gym and he should come and see what was going on. He raised a brow at it and headed over, hands in his pockets. Lo and behold most of the people were there. At the very center was Gavin and the RK900…sparring.

There was a scoreboard where Tina and Christ stood, written down was: Gavin-3, Nines-4 and they were still punching and kicking at each other. A snarl on Gavin’s face and the cold calculating calmness in the android’s face.

In a flurry of movement that Hank never thought Gavin was capable of. He maneuvered himself using the android’s momentum to quickly duck and punch the android in the stomach making him double over on the ground. A few hisses and groans were heard from the audience as Gavin stepped away looking down at Nines, who glared up at him. “His point, Officer Chen.”

“Told you I’ll catch up to you tin can.” Gavin panted as he readied himself again, green eyes focused despite being drenched in sweat.

Hank cleared his throat, and everyone stiffened, “Show’s over, it’s a draw, some people have shifts and some need to get the fuck home.” He shouted, a few grumbles were heard all over as the crowd headed over to Tina who was smiling and taking money from them. Hank shook his head while Connor walked over to the two men. That was his que to go back to his deck to supervise for the day. Fowler decided to take leave and so he was in charge. Why does it feel like this is going to be a long day?

* * *

“Good job today Nines,” Gavin drawled eyes closed as he sat on the ground elbows on his bent knees, wiping his sweat with the tails of his shirt.

Nines rubbed his stomach, making sure that he was still in working order. The punch was loaded definitely and the fact he was using the same gloves he used in their fight in Cyberlife. He wouldn’t call it fair that his opponent was ‘armed’ but he was built with reinforced lightweight titanium and his partner was just made of flesh and bone. “You too, detective.”

“I heard something interesting.”

Gavin opened his eyes to see Connor smiling at the two of them, “There’s a lot of interesting things, be specific?”

“You gave RK900 a name.”

Gavin scrunched his nose at him, trying to associate the heat on his cheeks from exertion from his workout, “What of it?”

Connor smile grew into a grin, “Just good to know you’re working well together.”

“We don’t.” They said in unison that made them glare at each other.

“Stop copying me.”

“No, you stop copying me.”

Connor laughed, ang turned to see the group of people “It seems that Officer Chen won the betting pool.”

Gavin sat up, completely interested. “Oh?”

“A lot of people bet that Nines would win before the Lieutenant could come and put a stop on things, but she knows you better than most.” Connor took Nines coat in his hand and handed it over to him.

Gavin looked over at his best friend, “TINA!! Where’s my cut?”

Nines frowned at him, his LED circling a complete yellow, “Did you know about the bet? Is that why you were pushing yourself.”

Gavin scoffed, “No, but friends give their friends their winnings.” Gavin chuckled, he leaned towards Nines, “What? You’re doubting my ability to fight?”

“Insufferable.” Nines huffed as stood up to put on his coat.

“Prick.”

“Asshole.”

Gavin grinned, “Dickwad.”

Nines raised a brow and smirked, “Hob knocker!”

Gavin gasped, he hobbled to stand up, putting a hand to his chest, “How dare you call me that, you unseemly barbarian!”

Nines pursed his lips as Gavin came at him, “While you are a miserably bantering half-wit and a masturbatory one-dimensional arbitrary dereliction of genetics!”

The whole room was silent and Connor who was confused looked between them. Trying to push himself to say something and have his program preconstruct a response to the scenario to dissolve the tension that was crackling between the two.

It was Gavin that broke first. He pursed his lips trying to hold off until he burst and laughed. There was a collective sigh of relief and continuation of movement around them. Nines watched on amusedly while his brother blinked at the two of them in confusion.

“Fuck you, Nines. Can’t play a game of insults with you without googling it.”

“I’ll be keeping score then.” Nines suggested smirking.

“Dipshit.”

“I didn’t know that you two were already at friendly terms,” Connor said

“We’re not.” Gavin groaned and he started to hobble weakly over to Connor but was prevented from doing so as he found himself lifted and thrown over a shoulder. Nines holding him firmly by the waist.

“Fuck’s sake I can walk!”

“I doubt it, your physical condition is compromised by the intense workout of trying to match my tactical combat prowess despite being just a human.” He fixed his hold on him and started to walk towards the shower room, “I will carry you over to the showers so you can arrive safely without injuring yourself.”

“You’re not my fucking nanny!”

“I’m turning out to be because you’re acting like a spoiled child,” Nines said, patting his bottom, “Now behave.”

“Tina, Chris, Connor” he fussed trying to kick and push off of the android, “Help me damn it!”

The few members of the department chuckled while Tina was recording the whole thing. Connor lifted his hands, “You are not my responsibility, Gavin. You’re my brother’s problem.”

“Traitors the lot of you!” Gavin shouted.

They heard a yelp from the room they went into and a few more shouts and grunts, and a slap. Tina turned towards Chris, “20 bucks says they’ll have sex in 5 months.”

Chris shook his head at her. “I will not take that bet.”

* * *

Gavin sighed as he slowly pulled off his sweat stained shirt. He hissed and snarled like a cat as he was carried here but he had to admit, the tin can was right. He is tired and sore from their fight, but he felt content. Sparring with a state-of-the-art, combat focused android got him all warmed up and loose for the operation tonight. He just needs to rest for a while and he’ll be right as rain for later.

He felt the gaze at his back and turned to see Nines eyes looking him up and down. His LED spinning from blue to yellow, a frown on his face. He knows what the android sees. His back is littered with cuts and scars. Bullet holes and exit wounds on his shoulder, his stomach and hips, even his arms had a few slices to them from a few knife fights. He didn’t mind them, some of his previous one-night stands like the scars. Allen used to say it was a miracle that he was still alive and functioning as well as he does.

“Based on your file and my observation of our session, you are an experienced and excellent close quarter combatant. Why do you have so many scars?” Nines wondered out loud.

Gavin let out a chuckle., “Do you think I got this good just by training? I learned to be the best the hard way—” he faced Nines untangling the shirt from his wrists, “—by fucking up. We humans tend to learn through our mistakes, unlike you lot. You can preconstruct outcomes in a matter of milliseconds.” He threw the shirt at the android, slapping him in the face. Nines tossed it back to land on the bench with the rest of Gavin’s things with a disgusted look.

Nines eyes suddenly looked away from him, as Gavin’s fingers tried to untangle the knot on his shorts, “It’s not always accurate either.”

“How so?” Gavin frowned as he pushed down his shorts, now completely naked.

The android turned his back completely and shook his head. Gavin smirked as he saw a blue tint on the shell of the android’s ears, “My preconstruction would never have calculated that I would be an audience to your…” he paused, clearing his throat to hide the static Gavin heard from it, “After workout rituals.”

He was about to wrap a towel on his hips, instead he opted to throw it over his shoulder, “That’s very human of you, terminator.” He walked past the android to allow him to see him at his full naked glory. He looked over his shoulder satisfied to see that he had definitely caught the android off guard. “Never thought that I would be able to fluster you. I thought you had Ra9 under control?”

“That has nothing to do with—” Nines stiffened at seeing him, and abruptly turned away. “Please have a sense of decency!”

“Nope there’s only the two of us here and I’m gonna ride on my victory as long as I can.” Gavin said cheekily as he stepped in a shower stall. “You can continue to watch if you want. I won’t judge. I know I’m a hot piece of ass.”

Gavin expected a retort instead he heard the door open and close with a slam, and he laughed holding onto the wall for purchase. Now left alone to take his time to wash the sweat off his body, he tried to think of ways to infuriate the android and not think of the way those steel blue eyes lingered longer than they should have.

* * *

Nines power walked towards his desk, Connor looking over at him with a questioning gaze. Multiple error messages popped in his vision when he saw Gavin naked. The full of effect of his naked body was, distracting. The scars littering his back, the planes of well sculpted muscles, the curve of his butt, his whole body glistening with his sweat that he wanted to take a sample of..

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^**

All of it made him feel…concerned and heated. He shook his head to dissipate the errors continuing to litter his HUD.

He took a few deep breaths to help his cooling systems from overheating and changed the directions of his thoughts.

Detective Gavin Reed is such an obnoxious, egotistical and foul-mouthed brute! He hasn’t had a chance to work with him on a real case just yet and he doubts that he would be amiable to work with either, if his attitude and first impression was of any indication. He opened the case files the detective had done two days ago hoping that it would help him distract.

This isn’t what he expected to see.

They were well-written and detailed. All of them undoubtedly done by the detective as he saw the date. He expected the behavior problems from his partner based on the whispers around the office and the briefing he got from Captain Fowler. So, he responded the same way the detective was to him.

But ever since that car ride where he was given a name and with Chloe sharing her memories with him. He couldn’t help the contradicting thoughts of the detective’s character from clashing in his mind.

He replays all of them trying to know how to move forward, learning how he would adapt from this point forward. Would acting kind to him get a desired effect or will their current dynamic be more acceptable?

Gavin’s grin flashed in his memories again and he paused. Would making him look like that be something attainable if it’s just him? It was still within his protocols and it wouldn’t make him fail his directive. Maybe being friendly with him would be okay? Add a few heated arguments here and there to keep him Detective Reed’s mind sharp, just enough to antagonism to keep him alert at all times.

He closed his eyes and added try to be friendly as a sub directive on his main ones. He just hopes that Detective Reed would be okay with the idea.

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I was going to go for enemies to lovers, but I'm failing too much on doing that. Let's try and erase that and make them just be very sassy snarky little babies because that sounds more fun.
> 
> The tags will be changing from Mature to Explicit as soon as 'those' scenes start popping up.
> 
> I cant seem to write a fic without something ending up smutty, so yeah, please forgive me. Let me know if that is not to your tastes and I'll just skip that part entirely. As Tina said, 5 months. It's going to go there, I have thoughts, not so good thoughts. Really who wants to take that bet? XD


	8. HOOK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAHHHHHHH action is phew. I cant write for shit. I'm sorry I gave up on editing this. This was supposed to be out on wednesday but I wasnt happy about it. so yeah.
> 
> Warning: A little...smutty at the end, vague, but you get the idea.

**December 26, 2038, DPD Precinct, 9:15:20 am**

Freshly showered, Gavin sighed as he slumped back on his chair. He put up his feet on his desk as per usual and pulled out his phone instead of opening his terminal. He looked towards his side, not seeing Nines there. He chuckled, did he scare him off? Maybe he should be out naked more often when they get back to his place?

They talked about their living arrangements and argued the whole day yesterday (to Elijah’s entertainment) about how it would all work out. Nines refused to look for another place to live or to stay with Connor at Hank’s house.

The compromise was the original plan in the end that Nines was to be ‘sheltered’ in Gavin’s home. Well he ain’t going to take that down without a fight. He found himself grinning evilly to himself as he thought of doing a multitude of silly things to piss the strait-laced android off enough to ‘smoke’ him out of his place.

Nines arrived coffee in hand, glaring at his position. He lifted his chin defiantly at the android. “Yo tin can, is that my coffee?”

He didn’t get an answer as suddenly his feet were pushed off making him spin in his chair. Gavin blinked in surprise as he abruptly stopped spinning. The android made sure he was facing his terminal while the cup of coffee was placed in front of him.

“It’s time for you to work detective.”

“You don’t tell me what to do,” Gavin grumbled as he took the cup and sipped his coffee, damn its good. “I was going to do just that.”

Nines gave him a pleasant smile, a dangerous looking smile. “Please don’t lie to me.”

Gavin made a face at him, he’s starting to hate that look. He huffed and proceeded to click on the notification that popped up from the screen of his terminal. He sat up as he read through the new case reported just a few minutes ago.

After the revolution, stores were pulling down the no android signs from their doors not wanting to risk losing their business for breaking the court order. But this place was famously known for welcoming androids from the beginning which earned it quite a reputation. The owner of the bar _and_ the whole building complex itself is a kind and burly man as far as the rumors go. He’s the type of guy that can handle a few unscrupulous misfits that try to disrupt the little peace he had cultivated himself, getting a few of the miscreants brought to the hospital more than once. There had been a few police calls of public disturbance, but not this kind.

An android was found ‘dead’ at an alley way near a bar called Safe Haven.

As far as he could see from the limited information, only the more obvious details were inputted. The wonders of technology getting real time information to reach detectives, completely disregarded. He sighed and looked at the names of the officers that responded and took note of them. He clicked his tongue making Nines tilt his head in curiosity.

His day started out great only for something as simple as rookies unable to ask questions to piss him off. He can solve this all the way from here if he has the layout of the scene and the information. A skill he honed way back when he was kid, fascinated in solving puzzles but he’s being forced out of the warmth and comfort of the precinct.

He hates it. But if you want something done you have to do it yourself, as they say. It’s just…the lack of initiative is his pet peeve.

He remembers his time as an officer. He did his job and provided as much information as he could gather for the detectives so they could get on with solving the case. He got recommended to be a detective and he passed the exams without any hiccups because of it.

Now, they’re making it very hard for the detectives to do their jobs faster. There even was one incident that almost cost them the life of a victim due to negligence from the first responders. He scolded them in view of everyone when they finished the case. Which didn’t endear him to the rest of the force. It helped solidify his asshole persona around the office. This is why some of the new officers hate his guts.

He found out that some tried to sabotage him, but like Moriarty to Sherlock Holmes, he was always a few steps ahead. He already knows their tricks. It was a favorite past time of his, he would present himself as a no-good cop, baiting them into doing something stupid only to do a reversal on them. After all his achievements and numbers don’t lie.

It caught a few people off guard too many times, when they realized how they were getting played that they never tried to undermine him again. Fowler hadn’t called him out on his behavior yet, but he guessed the captain could see that having some healthy competition would do wonders for everyone’s job.

They tolerate them at best, but those people don’t matter, when those he cared for knows who he really is.

Gavin felt his partner staring holes into him, so he wrapped the scarf around his neck and fixed his jacket. “Let’s go to the crime scene.”Gavin sighed regretfully looking at his unfinished his coffee and stood up.

“I’ll reward you another cup of coffee later since you wanted to start so early in the morning.” Nines said cheerfully, as he took the blue scarf with him and wrapped it around his neck.

“Fuck you. Nanny Mcphee.” Gavin grumbled earning him a few surprised looks as Nines just smirked following him dutifully despite the nasty back talk.

**December 26,2038. Downtown Detroit, 9:45:28 AM**

They arrived at the crime scene Gavin putting on his beanie to warm his head and ears. Global warming turning Detroit into the Antarctic wasn’t improving his mood. Nines snorted as he snuggled into the warmth his clothes provided. “You look very intimidating Detective.”

“Shut the fuck uuup!” he said in a singsong voice as they stepped out of the car and headed over to an alley where some uniformed guys were waiting with the body. The android dedicated CSI unit were already there, and these little shits didn’t so much as include that on the report? Great.

“What do we got?” Gavin said, trying to sound bored.

A male officer looked over and frowned at seeing Gavin. “Oh great, its Reed,” he whined, not hiding his displeasure. Gavin narrowed his eyes at him and his partner who just smirked. Hunt and Harper. He heard about these two, young and cocky but wet behind the ears. They don’t look like they’re taking this seriously, so he’ll just have to teach them a lesson. He hid the smirk on his lips with his scarf.

“AP700 named Gary, reported missing by their human partner a few weeks ago.” The male…Officer Hunt said nonchalantly. He remembers this one. Carefree and charming his way into the pants of most of the female populace in the precinct.

Gavin saw this one flirting with Tina one day and got himself ripped a new one by her. Hunt is lucky that Tina bats for the other team or he would be making this little homicide lesson much worse than it should be.

As Gavin listened to more details, Nines was already observing the scene of the dead android. “Said they had a fight a while back and Gary here ran away.” Hunt recited nonchalantly pointing at the android. “Must be some android haters. Found him wandering around and decided to beat the shit out of him.”

“What made you think so?” Gavin asked, looking back at him, his eyes watching him critically.

“Uhhhh…it would only be logical?”

There were a few heads that turned their way. Though most of the CSI were humans, they sympathized with the androids and through the course of the past few weeks had gotten a quick biology lesson regarding android anatomy from a Cyberlife technician Eli recommended. So, they know what was up, but these two didn’t ask so they didn’t pass the information to him.

Gavin looked over at the unit and signaled for them to clear the area for a while making the two officers frown in wonder. The CSI unit was one of the groups that new of Gavin’s capabilities, so they followed through with the request.

Gavin pulled his surgical gloves on then sat on his haunches. On his peripherals he saw Nines looking over at him with a raised brow but ignored it and he started to inspect the android. There were dents on its face, that made it look like he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He tilts his head frowning; he lifted its shirt, then pulled up the pant legs lingering there before scanning the area around him. Blood traces would have faded by now, but Nines would cover that.

He sighed and gestured for the two to come over. He waited for them to come closer before folding the pant leg up, they recoiled. If it weren’t for the fact that he got a little involved in Eli’s tinkering, he would have had the same reaction.

Normal people aren’t used to seeing destroyed or dismantled androids. Wires were dangling from where its knees were supposed to be. Blue blood had already faded from the clothes…

“Both of its legs were taken, like the one who attacked him knew exactly how to work with androids. They were clinically detached but look at this here…” he pointed towards the knee joint, “If it were just simple bad blood, they would have completely destroyed it but…he bled to death.”

He looked over at one of the CSI, “Have the legs been found?”

“Nowhere here, Reed.”

Gavin hummed “They didn’t want him running away.” He then lifted the shirt to show the center of its torso, “It’s thirium regulator is still intact but as far as I can see it’s been fiddled with.”

“What does it mean?” Harper asked hesitantly.

His green eyes stared into hers, “This one was tortured.”

There was silence. only the distant sounds of cars passing as the two officers shivered at the word. Gavin stood up, pulling the gloves off hearing a few barely contained snorts. The rookies were looking quite green at the moment.

That’s the thing with androids, they were so life-like so human…the image of them lying here with a blank look on their face would look disturbing to anyone. It definitely paints a picture of the what ifs. A simple lesson to make them think of the importance of information and the possible consequences of not doing their jobs.

Nines went over the body and pulled out the thirium regulator swipe two fingers inside the hole coming up with a few drops of thirium on his fingers. Gavin’s eyes widened, “Fucking—Nines! Don’t you fucking--”

The android looked up, brows raised as he licked his fingers, pink tongue briefly popping out of his mouth to swipe the evidence clean of his fingers, he waited a beat before speaking. “I’m analyzing the blood, detective. You should know by now on how we work.”

Gavin rubbed the bridge of his nose, the image of him licking his fingers with evidence now going to be stuck in his head, not to mention the rookies. “That is disturbing! Could you at least face away from the humans when you do that?”

“Got it.” Pointing the finger at him and continued to scan the body.

Gavin cursed under his breath, before facing the two again, “Anyways going back.”

Hunt put a hand to his mouth and Gavin sighed exaggeratedly and blocked their view. He snapped his finger in front of their faces to bring them back. “You’ll be seeing a lot like this with all the hate for the androids now that they have rights. They were made the same as humans so think about that and try to take every report seriously.”

They nodded. Hunt thankfully holding down his breakfast.

“Who reported it.”

Hunt cleared his throat and looked down at his notepad. “The owner of this bar right here. They run 24/7.”

Gavin frowned and looked at their vic. Something was odd, and he hates when he’s missing a few pieces to the puzzle. The state of the body was one of them and the location. To the untrained eye, it almost looked like it was random. That it was a hit, dump and run. “Get anything else, robocop? Besides the fact that the body was dumped here?”

Nines raised a brow. Gavin could see the snark from the way those eyes twinkled. “Nice work, you have your own ways in dissecting a crime scene.”

Gavin rolled his eyes at him, “I know how to do my job, tin can.”

Nines smirked at him, “Never said you didn’t. No fingerprints nor DNA found on the body. Blood splatter on the walls and surrounding areas through preconstruction, show that he was dropped from the roof.”

Gavin looked up and clicked his tongue looking up at the building. He hates when he was right. “Where does the human live?”

“He…” Harper paused as she looked back on her notes, her eyes widened and she was pale now. “He actually lives in this building.”

Nines and Gavin looked at each other. “And he didn’t hear anything? Have the residents been asked?”

They shook their heads and lowered their heads. Gavin put his hands to his mouth trying to cover the sigh by using his breath to warm them up. He turned towards Hunt, “Ask the rest of residents inside the building if they heard anything, take note if they were androids or humans and keep your comms open just in case.”

“Roger that.” Hunt said as he and his partner headed over to the other side.

“Thanks, as usual dipshits.” Gavin called out, giving the people left in the area a two fingered salute. They answered with chuckles and a few middle fingers that Gavin just grinned at.

The android blinked and looked at Gavin in surprise. He would have thought that Nines would comment on the fact that some people actually respond to him in a friendly manner with the whispers behind his back, but instead..

“I had preconstructed that you would have” gestured air quotations with his fingers, “lost your shit for the officers’ incompetence.”

“That’s what the holidays does to you.” He stared up at the stoic and calculating look on the android’s face. “Make you nice so Santa would give you something you like.” Gavin said sarcastically then he smirked. “Besides they didn’t get scot free, they just got their world shookt.”

“Shaken.”

Gavin shook his head, “Look up the urban dictionary you, walking encyclopedia.”

Nines didn’t bat an eye as they started to walk slowly towards the entrance of the bar. “I don’t have to. I know that it isn’t a word, and apparently, you weren’t nice enough this year.” He stopped and looked down at Gavin, “You got me.”

“You don’t know my Christmas wish list tin can.” Gavin smirked, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, “How sure are you, you’re not the kind I want as a present?”

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

Nines stopped in his tracks as multiple bouts of errors popped up in his HUD as Gavin opened the door. He frowned, maybe he should spar with the detective more often as it seems punching the hell out of him is working wonders to his mood and personality.

They opened the door to the bar and Gavin moaned murmuring out “It’s warm, thank fuck.”

This one was open 24/7 which would be a usual haunt for those looking for a drink to warm themselves up. They stepped in and the bartender greeted them. He _was_ a burly man, all muscle wearing a plaid shirt that would more than likely hide arms for days. He had a salt and pepper beard well-kept and sky-blue eyes and a welcoming smile.

“What can I get yah? Name’s Burt. You look like you need to warm up a little.” the bartender asked.

“Gossip mostly, that’ll warm me up.” Gavin smiled as he displayed his badge, “Detective Gavin Reed from the DPD,” he sat on the counter.

“Oh so you’re a cop. Hah!” the man chortled and took a cup to pour warm coffee, “and this my android partner, Nines. You were the one that reported someone screaming earlier this morning?”

“Yep.” He grinned and chuckled waving his hand to dismiss something, “Sorry you came in with an android, so I thought you were together together.” Gavin and Nines made disgusted faces at him which made the bartender let out a loud laugh, pointing at the two of them “Yeah, you two will start like that mark my words.”

“No.” Nines said curtly, taking a look around the room.

“Feelings mutual, terminator.” Gavin grumbled taking a drink and sighing.

“But yup, heard that crazy sound like you know them whale calls going high and low, singsong like a broken accordion or something? It was soft at first then louder then it stopped as I heard the crash”

Gavin blinked at him, “Or something? Could you be more specific?”

Nines tilted his head, “Like this?” and he produced the sound, it was just like a whale recording but distorted.

“Yeah just like that.”

Gavin shivered and turned towards him hissing, completely creeped out, “Don’t you do that again.”

Nines’ eyes twinkled with mirth but nodded.

Gavin shook his head and faced the man again who seemed to be enjoying their little banter. “So, did you know Gary?”

“Of course! Lives with that boy up on the 3rd floor, 302.” Burt said, gesturing with his thumb pointing up. “He was friends with everyone in the whole building. Nice guy that kid, never had any trouble. That couple paid the rent on time, every time. Started out as a housekeeper for Jerry then they fell in love.” Burt drawled, “I was the first person they told about it, made sure I kept it secret.” He winked at Gavin then looked at Nines giving him a lopsided grin. “Never hated androids, you’re all friendly folk. That’s why the name of my bar is Safe Haven, you know. Keep all those android friendly humans and androids safe.”

“Cool, good to know not everyone hates androids.” Gavin said, making Burt smile at him, “Jerry reported Gary missing a few days ago.”

“I know.” He sighed, shaking his head and leaned on the counter, looking solemn. “He came here every night to wait hoping Gary would pop up, drinking his sorrows away, poor kid. Their friend the AX400, Alison? She comforted him most of the time lives at the top floor.”

Gavin can almost feel Nines thinking from beside him, and asked. “She the only tenant on the 6th floor?”

Burt nodded, “Only two others, they keep to themselves most of the time. Bishop and Lena, a human android couple” Burt supplied taking a sip of his own coffee. “With the things somewhat quieting down with the hate on androids, they decided to find a new place to stay at. Alison’s on 602, the one on the right, can’t miss it.”

“I see. Thanks for the gossip and the coffee” Gavin chugged down the coffee and pulled out his wallet, but Burt waved it off.

“On the house, Detective. Find whoever took Gary, for Jerry’s sake, yeah?”

Gavin smiled and gave him a two fingered salute. “Yeah you got it, thanks again, Burt.”

They stepped back out in the cold and headed to the entrance of the apartment on the side, Gavin shivering yet again, “Humor me, any guesses?”

“Alison.” Nines answered promptly

Gavin hummed agreeing with him, “Alison, took care of Gary so she has a way to Jerry? Hate crimes of passion…it’s so… passionate.”

“Astute observation.”

“But it’s too early to say. We’ll just ask a few questions first and—” Gavin pulled away slightly, as Nines opened the door for him, he glared at his partner. “Don’t fucking open doors for me.”

“Trying to be a gentleman.” Nines said raising his hand in a placating manner.

“I’m a strong independent man who don’t need any other man opening doors for me, dipshit.” Gavin said, shooing the android away.

Nines just smirked, still holding the door. “There’s the Gavin Reed I expected, thought you disappeared for a while there.”

“Suck a cock, dipshit.” Gavin pursed his lips raising a hand at the mental image that popped up in his head. “Fuck, Don’t. Speak.”

Nines chuckled, “Whatever you say, detective.”

“Fucking-A, whatever I say.” Gavin mumbled as he passed through the door. “Let’s visit Jerry first and tell him the news.”

They had knocked on door 302 but didn’t receive any answer, which didn’t make things any better. Gavin informed the uniforms to keep an eye out downstairs, so with their only lead left they climbed up to the 6th floor.

“Alison?” Gavin called out trying to hear any movement inside the room. “Open up, Detroit Police!”

The door opened to show the AX400 looking up at them the chain lock on the door. “How can I help you?” she asked timidly her eyes darting between the two of them.

Gavin smiled at her, trying hard not to just kick the door open. They might be wrong, after all. “Just here to ask you some questions, we were going door to door. May we come in?”

Her LED turned from yellow to red, “Uhm my room is kinda messy.”

They suddenly heard shuffling from the room then a male voice called out, drunkenly. “Hey Alison, you told me Gary would be here?”

Gavin urgently but subtly communicated to Nines with a wave of his hand that they will need to handle this as quickly as possible.

“Who’s that? Your boyfriend?” Gavin asked softly trying to look inside only for her to block their view.

“Uh yeah, Jerry.” She turned, her led completely red now, “I’ll come back to you as soon as I finish with these two gentlemen here.” Alison cooed and there was a giggle and a thud on the floor.

“Is everything alright, ma’am? He might need some help.” Nines insisted.

“No, no I can handle him, just a little tired that’s all. He’s been drinking” she giggled nervously batting her eyes at them, then she attempted to close the door, but Nines held it still, his icy blue eyes glaring at her.

“Please try not to lie.” Nines said in a low menacing growl. Alison immediately bolted. Completely in sync, Gavin stepped away pulling out his gun and Nines kicked the door wider, breaking the chain from the door.

“Knock Knock.” Nines greeted just as they saw Alison jump through the fire exit. Without Gavin’s prompt, Nines bolted after her.

Gavin immediately ran over to Jerry who was naked, slumped on the floor. Gavin clicked his tongue and reached down on his neck to check his pulse. Not good, it was beating like crazy. His eyes were red and unfocused, undoubtedly drugged. He opened his comms, “Dispatch, 10-78 (Need assistance), we’re apprehending an AX400 through the fire exit in the alleyway, at a bar called Safe Haven downtown. Nines…the RK900 is in pursuit. 11-41 (Need ambulance) ASAP. I’ll go after them as well; we have a civ down in room 602 in need of medical attention.”

“10-4.”

Gavin then snapped his fingers at the Jerry. “Hey you okay?”

“Gary? Where’s Gary? Alison told me I’ll be able to see him if I come.” Jerry whimpered as he tried to push himself off the floor.

Gavin winced, this isn’t the best time, “I’ll tell you later, we need to take care of you first.” He looked up, getting antsy not knowing if the AX400 ran down the fire escape. But he needs to move, “Do you think you’ll be okay on your own?”

“Yeah,” he gulped, shaking his head “Yeah, just a little drunk.”

“Help will come soon, just hang on alright?” Gavin soothed then ran to the fire exit looking left and right for signs on where they might have run off to. He heard a female scream coming from the roof top and immediately climbed up the fire escape, taking two steps at a time. As his feet met solid ground, gun at the ready. He felt his body brace itself for a fight but it soon relaxed as he saw Nines was kneeling on the android back who was thrashing about. Gavin holstered his weapon letting out a sigh of relief.

“You don’t understand we love each other very much! Gary was getting in the way! He always was, I was only fighting for my love. My Jerry! He’s mine!” She roared trying to wiggle out of Nine’s hold as he pulled her up to her feet.

“You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney and to have attorney present during any questioning.”

Nines pulled her to her feet, she was still ranting and raving like a madwoman. Gavin couldn’t help but frown at her hysteria. If she were human the here crazed look, would be reminiscent of a drug induced haze. But that’s impossible.

This…this isn’t a side effect of Ra9 was it? It couldn’t be…

Gavin was shaken from his reverie when he heard the cop car slam close, completely lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realize they were on the ground floor. Nines looked back at him, expecting something. “Good job, robocop.” He said distractedly and Nines tilts his head as they headed to Gavin’s car.

* * *

When they arrived at the precinct he was still lost in his thoughts. He stared down at his phone trying to piece out a few things, his fingers hovering over the keyboard ready to send the message to Elijah.

“Good work today, Detective Reed.”

He lifted his head to see Nines putting down coffee in front of him, “As promised your reward. I’ll take care of the case report for now, you seem distracted.” Like clockwork, the android sat across from him and closed his eyes and Gavin knew that he would be done in just a few moments with the report.

He laid back, subtly watching his partner. He couldn’t help the odd feeling of unbidden assurance. If it were just him…well he wouldn’t have been able to catch Alison and it will take him longer, probably months to find the suspect again.

This is just going to be clean cut, all they need is her confession and then the judge would decide what to do next. Either have her destroyed or hopefully, put her in stasis that would serve as her being imprisoned just like any other criminal. He sighed exasperatedly, maybe having a partner isn’t so bad.

Damn it.

**December 26, 2038. Detroit docks. 11:00:01 PM**

Alison was currently being held in the precinct for questioning the next day, leaving her to…sober up before they do, while Jerry was sent to the hospital to recover and get treated for whatever was administered to him.

Connor and Nines tried to decipher what was going on with her but were unable to pinpoint it exactly without testing her thirium which Gavin highly discouraged lest they get affected by whatever is causing her hysteria.

Because of the incident, Nines couldn’t help but continuously scan Gavin as they got ready for their operation. His partner has been fidgeting the whole day filled with nervous energy. Copious amounts of caffeine didn’t help but he had insisted that the man calm down lest he fires his gun too soon tonight. It earned him a hell of a stink eye, but it calmed him down some.

They had both been outfitted the necessary gear for the SWAT Team and he had to admire the sturdiness of it. Kevlar suits and helmet, they even had a size for him which Gavin insisted he wears despite his insistence that he wouldn’t need it.

He looked up as Gavin started to pace in front of him, biting down on his nails. Nines couldn’t help his eyes from following him and see the…tactical butt that was going to and fro. His pants definitely fit him very well…

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

He let out a sigh of annoyance, breathing in and out to help cool his systems. He felt like the error was more like a whistle blower than an actual alert of him simulating emotion. “Detective, would you stop fidgeting.”

“And would you stop nagging.” Gavin snarled facing him, “It’s been awhile since I got a chance to join operations like this, especially for a case I’ve been working on for months before all this android business.”

Nines frowned at the detective’s agitation. He wasn’t sure if it was about the operation but he’ll keep a close eye on his stress levels, currently on 52%.

Detective Gavin Reed has been very dedicated when it comes to his work. He dipped his toes in mostly anything that was available. From Homicide to Abuse, as long as Red Ice was involved, he was on top of it.

This one was a doozy. It was one of the main warehouses of a group that has been getting quite big lately. Though Lt. Hank Anderson was able to subdue some of the high ballers in the drug industry in Detroit, there were a few smaller groups that had risen to the occasion and expanded their reach.

Based on the reports he was able to scan about their operation tonight, Gavin had found a way inside one of the clubs the groups frequent by going undercover work for a few months. Nines smiled at it.“So why were you called Mad Dog.”

“Oh you little fucker…” Gavin whirled towards him about to reprimand him when Captain Allen walked over and put an elbow on the younger man’s shoulder.

“Because he fights like a rabid dog and the man Gavin was up against thought he was a pretty little thing. Gavin went off like a mad dog at him.”

Gavin smirked evilly, “Kicked him in the balls for it too.”

Allen snickered and ruffled Gavin’s hair who just slapped it away.

“Do you not like being called pretty, Detective?” Nines asked a tilt to his head as he observed the two men’s proximity. Genuinely curious but it seems that the human took it as being teased.

Gavin growled and pointed a forefinger to his face, “Have you taken a closer look at this face? Who would call this pretty?”

 _I would,_ Nines thought to say but an error popped up to stop him from doing so. It was inappropriate. He was Gavin’s…Detective Reed’s android detective partner. Nothing more. He was there to protect him for his family’s sake.

“I would.” Allen answered and winked at Gavin before calling over the rest of the troops to do a debrief. Gavin just stared at him a blush forming on his cheeks while Nines blinked at the bluntness. He refocused his processor to the matter at hand as the other members gathered round.

Based on the information gathered by their informant most of the main people that were involved in the operation were to hold a special meeting involving a new development of a new type of drug. Getting a hold of these people would help prevent the spread of said drug.

Fowler had greenlit the operation and involved Gavin in it because it was his hard work that got them the lead and the informant.

Allen was at the center of their group, completely in control. “There would be two teams to invade the space. Reed take the first and Mulligan take the second. You know how it all works. We’ve been through a drug bust before, any questions?”

A cacophony of no sirs sounded making Allen nod. The man turned towards the Nines. “Can you shoot a rifle?”

Nines didn’t know what came over him but he felt like something snap inside him. It was like glass cracking from an unstoppable force that instead of saying an affirmative…

“Can you breathe air?” Nines retorted earning a few looks from the rest of the group. He knows that his behavior is bordering to insubordination, but the man has been annoying him since this morning for reasons that Nines couldn’t pinpoint at the moment…

**_₦Ø ɎØɄ'ⱤɆ JɄ₴₮ ⱤɆ₣Ʉ₴ł₦₲ ₮Ø ₳₵₭₦Ø₩ⱠɆĐ₲Ɇ ł₮_ **

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

Allen glared at him, not taking that lightly. Nines could see that his response had the expected effect. “Reed, you think so to right? With an android involved in our team, having a bird’s eye view that can shoot accurately would be advantageous you are to watch their six.”

Gavin was about to speak but Nines took him by the arm forcefully and pulled him away from Allen. His system was warning him of the consequences of his behavior as he readied his response.

**_₦Ø._ **

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

“No.” Nines said as he put on his gloves and picked up his rifle to start fiddling with it. “I’m more useful on the ground troop. I can scan the vicinity of lifeforms based on their heat signatures, I can listen in on conversation from a distance and I can radio in their location to your men, unless” he paused and met the man head on, “You doubt your men’s abilities?”

Allen didn’t back down and met him chest to chest, “Are you disobeying an order, RK900?”

**_ł ĐØ₦'₮ ₦ɆɆĐ ØⱤ ₩₳₦₮ ₮Ø ₣ØⱠⱠØ₩ Ⱨł₴ ØⱤĐɆⱤ₴. ł ₭₦Ø₩ ⱧØ₩ ₮Ⱨł₴ ₳ⱠⱠ ₩ØⱤ₭₴_ **

****

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

“I take orders from Detective Reed, not you.”

The rest of the men were pulling away from them and giving the two some room.

“I am his and your superior officer in this operation, RK900.” Allen spat venomously.

**_₱ⱠɆ₳₴Ɇ ₴ɆɆ₭ ₳₴₴ł₲₦ɆĐ Ⱨ₳₦ĐⱠɆⱤ: 9Vł₣₵₮Ɽ₳Ⱡ ₣ØⱤ ł₦₴₱Ɇ₵₮łØ₦_ **

****

Nines stepped closer to Allen his voice lowering into a growl, “And my mission is to always be with my assigned partner’s side. I am not deviant so therefore I am unable to break that protocol, Captain Allen.” Nines retorted with the same vitriol

Gavin now shaken from his surprise squeezed in between the two, “Alright fuckers, compare your dicks later. We have a drug bust we need to get started and I will not wait for you two to be done with whatever this is.” Gavin bumped the side of his fist against Allen chest catching the man’s attention. “I’ll take him with me, or he’ll worry his wires into a knot.”

Allen scoffed, “Fine, you really got yourself a babysitter.”

“Phck off, Al.” Gavin smirked as he gave him a middle finger, “It’s the other way around.”

Serendipitous is currently the word that would perfectly describe Detective Gavin Reed.

Nines watched the man dutifully. He was completely in his element. Nines couldn’t help but fixate on this situation.

They had begun their assault and Gavin leads the first team through the twist and turns of the Detroit docks, with Nines just right behind him. As expected of Gavin Reed, he had already memorized the lay of the land. Despite the darkness enveloping them Nines couldn’t detect any fluctuations in Gavin’s stress levels as they were navigating through the maze.

As they continued to walk, Nines couldn’t help but wonder about the layers of this man. He is a lazy, uncooperative and obnoxious man. Then with snap of a finger, Gavin became this capable, no nonsense, genius hacker that takes command of a squad like it was second nature. Another piece of the Gavin Reed puzzle that Nines doesn’t know how to complete just yet, another piece he doesn’t know where to place and fit into his myriad of information in his head.

He gave effective instructions with his hands, quiet and precise that they arrived at the meet up point with no further difficulties. A few moments later, a group of people came into their view. Gavin signaled them to stop. There were murmurs and Gavin tilted his head in a way that Nines deduced that he was annoyed. Gavin looked over at him his green eyes alight and alert, signaling him to listen into the conversation.

Nines nodded and refocused his auditory program, broadcasting what he’s hearing to the earpieces of the rest of the units. “L told us to meet here to reveal the new drug and she’s not even here. She was so excited after she was successful with one the subjects she had given it to.”

“Not to mention her partner.” The man who spoke looked at his wrist. “Where the fuck are they?”

Another one of them chortled, “They might just be having fun for the moment in their little club. You know how frisky they get.”

Nines looked to see Gavin signaling him to profile the voice and try to see if he can get a bead on their faces for recognition in the DPD database. He nodded, in a matter of milliseconds, Nines had stored the data. He put a thumbs up towards Gavin who now had a wide excited looking grin on his lips.

The android couldn’t blame him. They have names, and if this all works out and they round them up, the questioning would start and if they were lucky this operation would lead them to the head honcho. If they wait just a little while longer, there’s a possibility, that they may they would appear.

5 mins.

10 mins.

Nothing.

The men gathered at the center were getting impatient as well but Nines couldn’t help but feel like something was wrong. Like this was a…trap.

They can’t wait anymore, they can have information and if they get them. They get a little bit closer.

“Allen…” Gavin hissed impatiently in front of him.

“Alright. All units, engage.” Allen said into their earpieces.

“DPD PUT YOUR HANDS UP! PUT YOUR HANDS UP NOW!” Gavin was the first one to shout at the top of his lungs, startling the group. Guns were pulled from their holsters making Nines immediately step in front of Gavin lest they were trigger happy. Gavin’s commanding tone almost made Nines flinch. If it was any other situation he would have fell into line and paid attention. The others echoed it all around him making his eye twitch. There’s something that Nines was missing.

Some of them attempted to run but Gavin, already expecting it, shot a few well-placed bullets to their legs that incapacitated them.

Almost in a heartbeat it was done, efficient and precise. The men were all being rounded up, but Nines still has a nagging—

“EVERYONE CLEAR THE AREA NOW!” Gavin suddenly shouted. Nines eyes widened. With his quick processing power, he could see everything that was happening in slow motion. There was someone right by the freighter, an RPG mounted on their shoulder. With the time ticking Nines made a split-second decision to pull Gavin to him towards a shipping container, using himself as a shield from the blast. Nines held him close against him, turning down his own temperature as the heat from the explosion engulfed their surroundings.

**December 26, 2038. Detroit docks. 11:40:23 PM**

Gavin ears rang as the explosion resonated around them. The aftershock shook through his body even if Nines was shielding him from most of it and the heat wafted over to them. They waited for a bit and Gavin realized that he was in Nines arms.

“Fucking let go of me!” He yelled and pushed away from the android who released him without qualm. He ran towards the area they were just standing in a few seconds ago. He cursed as he saw their suspects bodies, scattered, obliterated and very much dead. He hissed in a breath and whirled towards the direction of where the shot came from. He needs to get to that dirtbag.

 _“G-“_ Static sounded in his ear, making him tilt his head to the side, Nines coming over next to him. Stoic as ever but LED glowing bright red. _“Goddamn it, Gavin!”_

“Allen! I’m here, I’m fine.” Gavin answered urgently looking around him to look for the rest of the team.

_“Gav! Thank god, you’re safe.”_

“They led us to a trap.” He looked up at the sky trying to get a view of a drone. “Do you have eyes up in the air?”

“Detective.” Nines warned approaching him, his sharp steel blue eyes glaring at him

“Shut up and stay where you are, tin can.” He snarled a hand raised towards the android as he focused on Allen’s voice.

Allen sighed, _“Yeah I do, there’s movement on the northern part—"_

“Get me eyes on that motherfucker. _Now!_ ” He growled.

As the smoke cleared, Gavin felt his heart lodge in his throat as he saw the full extent of the damage. Some of the men got caught in the blast. The smell of burnt flesh, and the sounds of their agonizing cries of pain echoed around him. He gritted his teeth, his voice raspy “Allen send an EMT here and have some of our other men keep an eye out for anything.” Gavin growled heading towards the direction the drone was hovering at, “I’m going in pursuit.”

Nines ran and grabbed him by the arm, before he could push past him “Detective! I don’t advise--”

“It’s my fucking case, Nines!” Gavin shouted at him trying to pull his arm away, wincing as the grip didn’t let go of him. He gestured towards the area, “I’m responsible for this operation and now their lives were endangered because of ME!” Gavin roared, his green eyes glaring up at his partner.

Nines was silent and Gavin tried to pry the android’s fingers from his arm, “Either you follow or you stay here baymax. I won’t let them get away with this.” He hissed, “I already had a feeling that it was a trap when they were made to wait. I could have—” he paused and shouted out his frustration, “Now let me the fuck go before he gets away!”

_“I have eyes on him, Gav.”_

Nines clicked his tongue, letting him go again and without a word Gavin bolted and climbed up the shipping container to get a better view. He looked all around, immediately spotted someone running away right at the direction Allen had indicated. Without even looking back Gavin started to run jumping over each container, landing precisely on each leap the way he was taught.

He heard someone running after him. Nines shouted up at him “You’re a stubborn asshole, detective. I’m going with you. My mission is to protect and stay beside you at all times.”

“Whatever,” Gavin shouted back as he saw Nines keeping pace at the ground.

_Faster. Faster. Run Faster!_

He saw their quarry just up ahead. He bared his teeth, rage starting to grow fiercer inside of him. Without any other thought for his safety, he jumped down to the ground rolling to break his fall, his headgear falling on the ground and the sound of Nines cursing at him as he saw the whole thing.

 _“Gav he’s right up ahead.”_ Allen crackled in his ear.

“Yeah, got my eyes on him.”

They continue to run, the lights turning on around them giving him a full view of who it was, the suspect stopped in their tracks as he arrived at a dead end. He looked around trying to find a way out only to come face to face. They were wearing a baseball cap and a long black coat hiding enough of his features. Gavin pulled out his pistol he always has strapped by his hip. “STOP OR I WILL SHOOT!”

The android heeded the command and raised their hand. “Please please, I’m only doing this to save my lover please…” the android begged their hands trembling.

Gavin grunted, keeping his gun trained at the android. He took a deep breath trying to stomp down his rage. This was now a negotiation. “I understand that you’re doing it for a lover. I would too if I was in whatever shit hole you found yourself in.” He yelled, trying to sound calm and soothing. “But gunning down the police isn’t going to do wonders for you. Come quietly and I’ll make sure to save your lover.”

“No…no…you can’t save her!” The android cried hysterically. “I need to kill everyone to save her…”

Gavin stepped closer ignoring the hiss from Nines, “If you help give me information on who asked you to do all this bad stuff.” Gavin soothed, coming closer bit by bit, lowering his gun “I give you my word.”

They seemed to be agreeing as the LED peeking under their cap turned from red to yellow, then blue. Gavin was about to walk closer when just as quickly, it turned red again. “They say that you’re lying! I believe them more than you!” The android put his hand in his coat and pulled out a gun pointing it right at Gavin’s head.

There were 4 shots that echoed around the space.

Just as Gavin shot his gun. The hulking mass of Nines pulled him forward against his back, shielding him effectively from two gunshots that was aimed right for his head. Nines had the rifle Gavin had slung on his back, in his arms. He looked at where Nines aimed it at and it hit something above one of the shipping containers.

Nines looked back at him, his steel blue eyes assessing him. “Did you get shot?”

“No.” Gavin gulped, that was close. Too close. If it weren’t for Nines. He looked down to see thirium dripping down on the ground and his eyes widened in panic, “Fuck. Shit. are you—"

“I’m good, they missed vital biocomponents. ” Nines let out a sigh and let go of the rifle letting it swing back behind Gavin. “Next time, detective,” he whirled at him, his eyes icy and serious, “let’s plan our attack before you start running off like you were an android that can be replaced.” Nines said with gritted teeth before he turned away and headed for his kill.

Gavin could see the tension on his shoulders, confused by his partners ire. “I don’t act like that.” He grumbled and headed over to the capped android who he shot right at his thirium regulator. They were kneeling on the ground, convulsing, tears in their eyes.

“Please, please…”

“Be thankful that I shot you there, otherwise we won’t be able to save your lover without your memories.” Gavin said looking down at the andoid, before they looked down on the ground and shut down.

**December 26,2038. Somewhere in Detroit. 11:55:11 PM**

A woman was sitting watching everything unfold as she swirled her drink from her glass. Their plan went off without a hitch. The plan was to kill two birds with one stone.

Their business associates were dead. Shame really, she enjoyed them quite extensively, but sacrifices had to be made for the greater good.

She made sure that they wouldn’t be able to give them information. After all they were just a side business. They’ll have to make do with losing their extra source of income. They needed to be taken care of, those leeches talk too much.

And the last one is, to know who was sniffing around their little safe haven.

She didn’t expect this.

She looked at the android human duo, their faces saved in her memory. Handsome men. Strong and capable, just the kind of men she likes breaking in.

“See something you like?”

She turned humming in agreement, as she watched her man walk over, leaning down to give her a languid kiss. She stared up at him, “Yes.” She said biting her lip, the show turned her on so much, it was…excruciating to continue without a little taste of her lover. “I want them both.”

“Get one take the other for free.” The man grinned devilishly, his hands snaking down between her legs making her moan in anticipation. Her human knows her so well. He looked over at the screen, raising a brow as he continued his ministrations, ignoring her twitches. “They look to be partners, just like that lieutenant and deviant hunter. They were not to your taste? They have been lurking around our clients as well.”

“No,” she turned back towards the screen as it was paused at the men, trying to hold off her voice, as a finger slipped between her folds. “I like the feisty ones better.”

“Mmmmm, anything for you my little blue bird.” The man whispered against her ear, adding another finger into her, giving him the sound, he always loved hearing from her. “Another one to add to our collection.” He murmured looking at the men and women gathered around them, watching as they start to devour each other again.

The man whispered in her ear, as he anchored her leg on to his waist, his member twitching in excitement of what’s to come. “So is my word that goes out from my mouth: It will not return to me empty, but will accomplish what I desire and achieve the purpose for which I sent it”

“Yes…it truly is my love.” She gasped letting him into her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stan for competent!Gavin and BAMF Gavin. I tried to write him as best as I can, because from this point forward we're going to be in some dark and deep shit...I think
> 
> Might take one week off as I will be taking extra tasks after my regular work.


	9. FEELINGS AND WANTS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Angst ahead. Hold on to thine hearts. Ninjas will start cutting onions as you read.
> 
> Warning: will tackle moments of depression
> 
> Long one ahead. Wew

**December 27,2038. Detroit Docks, 01:10:04 AM.**

Gavin walked towards the back of the armored car nuzzling against the warmth of his red scarf. He had already dressed in his casual clothes that he brought with him so he could just blend in. He couldn’t stand the smell of antiseptics and with what happened a few moments ago, it made him sick, so he stepped away from the chaos and found the farthest SWAT vehicle and hid.

The rest of their team had been carted off to the emergency room. Allen was staying with the paramedics to check the status of those who only got minor injuries. As expected of Allen’s men they were quick to act and had gotten away from the worst of it. No casualties but not unscathed, it seems the focus were their perps.

Meanwhile, Nines was getting the bullet pulled out from his body by the android techs. He cursed as he pulled out his pack of cigs, taking out one, ignoring the shaking of his hands. He better get this over with before that fucking android comes back to reprimand him again.

“Can I have one?”

Gavin looked up to see Allen who was giving him a small smile. Gavin offered his pack as he lit his cigarette. They sat together in silence watching the cancerous smoke curl in the cold evening air. He could feel the tension between them, or maybe it was the weight of the situation. He clicked his tongue and took a deep hit letting it curl in his mouth before hissing it out.

“I’m sorry.” Gavin said, as he looked down at the ember of his cig, “I should have—”

“You have no fault in it, Gav.”

“No, I—” Gavin sighed and leaned forward, “I had a gut feeling that it was a trap and I should have sent Nines on rifle duty just as you said” he gripped his hair with his free hand, “This is my fault. Your men got hurt because I was greedy.”

“Hey!” Allen soothed putting his arm over Gavin’s shoulder and pulling the younger man against him, “Firstly.” Allen put up a finger “I made the call, so stop.” He said and flicked a finger at Gavin’s forehead making the young man rub it, frowning. “Second. Nobody died, hurt yeah, but alive. Lastly, As far as I’ve heard in the comms you warned them just in time.” Allen ruffled his hair, “Job hazard, Gav.”

“But—”

“No buts, we got the info right? Your partner got their names, face and everything and you just have to follow the string like usual.” Allen put a hand on the side of Gavin’s head and pulled him close, bumping his forehead on his crown. “You’ll be able to figure it out and kick them in the balls as usual.”

Gavin sighed, “They said it was a she.”

“Then punch her on the boobs then.” Allen retorted.

That did it. Gavin snorted and he started to laugh as the older man watched, grinning at him.

It was moments like these after every operation, that Gavin looks forward to and makes him thankful to have someone like Allen as a friend. Even if they were successful or not, they would just sit, rest and try to get away from the crowd. Trying to keep each other’s chin up, maybe go home to each other’s apartment and have something to take the edge of.

“So, that RK900, is assigned as your partner.” Allen said taking a long hit from his own cig. Gavin looked over at the man noting a change in his tone.

“Yeah.” Gavin chuckled, trying to lighten the subtle change in the mood as he fiddled with his own stick. “Nines protected me from the worst of the blast. Once he’s all done getting patched up, we’ll get back to my apartment and—"

“Nines? You gave the RK900 a name and he’s living with you?” Allen interrupted raising a brow.

Gavin sighed, “I have no choice in the matter, Fowler’s orders. He was programmed to follow his directives, to stay with his assigned partner. That includes staying at my place it seems.”

Well, that’s very much the truth but he still avoided Allen’s gaze. Gavin’s hackles were raised, and his guard went up. He can’t say that his brother, THE Elijah Kamski programmed Nines that way after Gavin forced the android to deviate. This is the reason he didn’t pursue a relationship with the SWAT team leader. He doesn’t like it when Allen comes a little too close trying to pry about his past, his identity.

Allen crushed the cigarette by the side of the bumper. “It’s just…we never really talked about living together. It’s making me jealous you know.” Allen said a teasing smirk on his lips, though there was something else in those green eyes…

Gavin stood up crushing the cigarette under his boot, wincing. They’ve had this conversation multiple times. He should have just lashed out and pushed him away like any others that asked more from him, but…Allen is…he’s different.

He was a friend first, then after a drunken haze one night after a successful raid they found that they clicked physically. They worked well together; they understand each other but… It was scary.

He had kicked himself over and over about it, but he couldn’t help the fear from rearing its ugly head when talk about exclusivity comes up. Allen was understanding and patient with their arrangement. As much as possible they try not to cross that line between friendship, sex and becoming more. Allen respects their boundaries and Gavin couldn’t have asked for more having such a person like him in his life.

“Al, you know that I—”

“Yes, I know that you can’t give me a relationship and that this is just a physical thing.” Allen interrupted, watching him closely, “I want to help you overcome your fear of love that bastard of an ex of yours gave you.” Allen stood up as well reaching out to touch Gavin’s cheek with a hand making him hold his breath. “I don’t know if I would be good for you, but at least give us a chance to make it work. You _know_ that _it is working_ between us.”

They were…but…he took a step back his back hitting the armored car.

“Let me be the one to protect your heart Gavin...to protect you.” Allen whispered, putting a hand on Gavin’s chest where his heart was. Gavin closed his eyes, his heart beating fast in his chest.

“Let me be the one to love you at least?” Allen’s hands snaked up towards Gavin’s face cupping it, sharing their warmth. Allen leaned close putting their foreheads together.

Gavin let out a shaky breath.

_I don’t know how to love anymore. I don’t know how to keep it safe. I don’t want to lose someone I love ever again. Not again._

But this? It felt good, it’s been so long since they touched.

_Maybe just once…_

Gavin opened his eyes and stared into Allen’s, they looked at him softly...

_After a long while he can…_

The smile Allen was giving...can he trust it? Trust him?

_Let himself—_

* * *

Nines had called an automated taxi as soon as he finished being treated by the tech and was immediately in search of his partner. He looked around and with his heightened auditory program he was able to decipher where Gavin’s voice was coming from. He could smell the cigarette smoke and was about to reprimand the man when he turned the corner

Gavin had his back against the vehicle and he wasnt alone, his eyes were half-closed as Allen was leaning in.

“Let me be the one to love you at least?”

**₦Ø. ⱧɆ ₩Ø₦₮ ₳ⱠⱠØ₩ ł₮. ₦Ø!**

Gavin wasn’t in danger they were just close and intimate...

**₮ØØ ₵ⱠØ₴Ɇ**

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^^**

“I’m sorry but I’m the one assigned to protect him, Captain Allen.”

The two men jumped apart and they looked over to see Nines staring icily at Allen as he stepped in front of Gavin. “I appreciate that you have been--” he paused looking back at Gavin, seeing his heart rate was up and his face was red. “—making sure that my partner is well taken care of after what had happened. I see now how and why you would be leading such a prestigious team in the DPD.” He said sarcastically as he looked back at the captain.

Gavin eyes widened and immediately placed himself in between the two as he saw the anger in the older man’s face. He put a hand on Allen’s chest to hold him back as he looked at Nines, over his shoulder, slightly panicking. “Robocop, I don’t know what’s gotten your wires into a fucking knot, but could you just go away for just one millisecond.”

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

“If that were the case it’s like I haven’t left at all, Detective.” Nines retorted his eyes not leaving Allen’s, light green to steel blue and not backing down. “ **We** should go home to your apartment. **We** still have work tomorrow.”

“Go home ahead of me.” Gavin said

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

Instead of following his orders, Nines lifted the detective and carried over the android’s shoulder. Gavin immediately started to kick and punch, even trying to push himself off but the android was not fazed and kept holding on. Allen was about to protest when Nines threw him a glare that would have curdled milk, his blue eyes uncharacteristically flashing red.

“Stop manhandling me!”

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

“I find this the most effective way of pulling you away from unsavory situations.”

“Unsavory--?! What the fuck are you talking about?” Gavin screeched, he said punching him in the lower back. “Put me down damn it.”

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

“He was backing you into the armored car!” Nines growled, still glaring at Allen. Suddenly an automated taxi appeared right by him. The door opened and he threw Gavin in it, pushing against his head to keep him inside. “I suggest you step away if you don’t want to get hurt, _Captain_.” Nines threatened and stepped inside the car as well. The car started to pull away leaving Allen standing dumbstruck by the armored car.

Gavin punched Nines in the face only to make himself yelp in pain, “Ah fuck! What the fuck is wrong with you? You’ve been such an asshole since the operation began!”

Nines didn’t answer, sitting properly, hands on his lap.

“Well?”

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

“I have checked, and nothing is wrong with me. I am still at optimal—”

“Bull-fucking-shit, then what the hell was all that about?”

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

Nines pursed his lips, looking down at his hands that were clenched and shaking. He took a deep breath having found that it worked in cooling his systems down “I don’t know…I apologize for my behavior. I…”

“Apologize to Allen not me.” Gavin ran a hand through his hair, as he pulled out his phone sending a text to Allen immediately to apologize.

Nines felt something inside him break and snap from the pressure, that he almost doesn’t feel the restraints of his programming from answering venomously. “No, I will not.”

Gavin stopped at that and looked over at him with wide eyes “Are you going deviant on me, Nines?”

Nines whirled at him and glared. “I am still a _machine_ , detective.”

Gavin raised his hands, “Alright okay. From the way you’re acting I don’t think so. He’s our superior, I’m going to ask him to let this slide for now as a friend. Jesus, making me use my friendship card for this.” Gavin grumbled as he scooched farther away from the android.

Nines felt a slight pang in his chest and ignored it.

**December 27,2038. Gavin’s Home, 02:30:24 AM.**

They arrived home with Nines coming through the door first to the sight of Princess waiting in front of him, her tail curling and twisting in anticipation, her LED yellow, only to stop swishing side to side at the sight of him.

 _“Where is my human?”_ she hissed, there was worry in her tone supported by her red LED. She was about to attack him but sidestepped instead as she saw Gavin step through the door behind the tall android.

She jumped into Gavin’s arms who yelped in surprise, then chuckling weakly. “ _Human! You are late. I got worried.”_

“Sorry for getting home late, Princess.” Gavin cooed, as he saw her LED. He bumped his forehead against hers calming the cat making her purr. “Had to do some extra work.” He proceeded to head over to the couch and lay down with her on his chest, massaging her face with his thumbs.

Nines walked over to them, his white Cyberlife coat pristine in the dim light of the living room. Gavin looked up at him, “Your bullet wound?”

“I am in working condition. They were very efficient; my self-repair program will handle the rest.”

Gavin hummed, staring at Princess who preened at his attention, “I have another room across mine, it’s a guest room. It’s for Eli’s use when he visits. You can stay there and go on statis.”

“I’m still in optimal performance.” Nines indicated but felt his program jolt him as he was actually at 10% but he didn’t want to leave Gavin’s side just yet.

 _“Don’t lie to my human!”_ Princess suddenly hissed making Gavin raise a brow at her, _“I will guard him, your duties are now done. Go away!”_

“Woah!” Gavin picked her up and kissed her on the forehead and nose to make her refocus on him. Gavin giggled as she purred again, rubbing her face against his cheek. “What she say to you to make her act like that?”

Nines sighed, like owner like pet. “She is reprimanding me and wants me to go away.”

Gavin chuckled softly, made her face him, “Princess, you need to learn to get along you know. He’s going to stay for a while until he deems it time that he wants to do something else.”

 _“Noooooooo.”_ She meowed audibly, forming it with her own mouth making Gavin grin wider and coo at her.

Meanwhile Nines LED was circling yellow at the thought of…not being beside him. How could he ever think of being someone else than being Gavin’s partner?

**ł ĐØ₦₮ ₩₳₦₮ ₮Ø ĐØ ₴Ø₥Ɇ₮Ⱨł₦₲ ɆⱠ₴Ɇ**

“I am designed to be of use to law enforcement, detective. The DPD is the best place to work for someone like me.”

Gavin scoffed and sat up slowly, “Someone like you? Tin can, have you never thought about doing something else?”

**₱ɄⱤ₱Ø₴Ɇ. ₣ł₦Đ ₥Ɏ ₱ɄⱤ₱Ø₴Ɇ. ł ĐØ₦₮ ₭₦Ø₩ ₥Ɏ ₱ɄⱤ₱Ø₴Ɇ.**

Nines blinked rapidly turning his head away.

**₱ɄⱤ₱Ø₴Ɇ ₱ɄⱤ₱Ø₴Ɇ ₱ɄⱤ₱Ø₴Ɇ ₱ɄⱤ₱Ø₴Ɇ ₱ɄⱤ₱Ø₴Ɇ ₱ɄⱤ₱Ø₴Ɇ ₱ɄⱤ₱Ø₴Ɇ ₱ɄⱤ₱Ø₴Ɇ ₱ɄⱤ₱Ø₴Ɇ**

Errors filled Nines vision his LED doing a light show, making him kneel on the ground that made Gavin jump up “Nines!” Gavin knelt in front of him cupping the android’s face, “Yo, what’s going on with you?”

Nines sighed in relief as he unconsciously leaned into Gavin’s hand. The warmth and his proximity was…soothing just like back in Cyberlife. He sighed, maybe he should have had his memories cleared. He had been thinking about his behavior and him breaking his protocols were causing more of these errors to pop up. “I…seem to be encountering some technical difficulties. I think I need to see Mr. Kamski.”

Gavin clicked his tongue, as panic started to bubble in his chest. “No, it’s already late, let me take a look at you.”

Nines eyes hardened, his body tensing. “Please don’t make me a deviant. I prefer to keep control of my emotions.”

Gavin rolled his eyes at him, slapping him lightly on the face. “I won’t unless you want me to. Lost sleep because of what I did to you.”

“Good.” Nines smirked

Gavin shook his head, “Asshole.” Despite the retort the pang of guilt still hit him right where it hurts but he wont let Nines see more than he already has. He yawned, letting go of his face and leaning back. This was a usual thing he does for the sisters as well.

**M0d€l R₭900,**

**313 248 317 – 87**

**St@tU$**

Nines closed his eyes, as his LED turned pure white. He replied in his monotone voice.

**Performance 10%. Please initiate sleep mode**

Gavin snorted and was about to open his mouth to end the sequence when suddenly Nines spoke in a tone that had that static quality to the voice which signals that something was not as it should be.

**ERROR: RιṠ€ αɳԃ Ᾰɯ@ƙҽɳ CANNOT BE REMOVED**

**D̮̣̰̟͔̮͍͑ͫI̴̠̺̳̯ͭR̥̼̯͇ͬͦ͐͗͢ͅE̖̝͇̩͕̩̪̅̋ͥ͝Ĉ̥̝̠̅ͧͦT̘̖̥̩̰̒̅̓I̡̹̝͊V̿ͥ͂͏̱̝̯E̖̟̅̿ͩ̚:̵̫̫̥̈́ͬ̆ ̶͈̜ͫF̨̺̻̍́ͅI͕͕͊̌̈́̑N̘̰̥̍͡D͎̼͙͈̟̓̋ͣ͢ ̼̬͍̅͢P͈̼̗̱̆ͯ͝Ŭ͎͍̹̟̞̾́͑̕R̷̤͉̹̮͉̻͚͛P̴̫̫̻̰̣̪̅ͩO̸̘͍͕̖ͮ̾̓Ş̥͇̇E̢̻̙̜̞̿͐̐ 1/5 COMPLETED**

Gavin eyes widened, what the hell is this? Find Purpose? He scratched his head, what does that even mean? Then it hit him as memories of what he said to the android came back to him. The reason why Nines was here was because of what he said back in Cyberlife? The reason why the android chose to be part of the DPD was because of him? He gritted his teeth and looked away. He remembered that Eli was about to say something else about Nines’ involvement, so this was it? To find purpose from him? This is bullshit.

**DiR€cTiV€ iNDiC@t€ 1/5**

Gavin ordered which caused Nines to flinch in response his eyes flickering in its sockets. He was letting out a sound like a screech, like it hurt to do so. He looked like he was in pain from the way he was frowning and the way his lips twitched. It looked like something inside him was fighting against his orders. Panic gripped him and he raised himself ready to reset him until Nines finally relaxed and spoke.

**D̮̣̰̟͔̮͍͑ͫI̴̠̺̳̯ͭR̥̼̯͇ͬͦ͐͗͢ͅE̖̝͇̩͕̩̪̅̋ͥ͝Ĉ̥̝̠̅ͧͦT̘̖̥̩̰̒̅̓I̡̹̝͊V̿ͥ͂͏̱̝̯E̖̟̅̿ͩ̚:̵̫̫̥̈́ͬ̆ ̶͈̜ͫF̨̺̻̍́ͅI͕͕͊̌̈́̑N̘̰̥̍͡D͎̼͙͈̟̓̋ͣ͢ ̼̬͍̅͢P͈̼̗̱̆ͯ͝Ŭ͎͍̹̟̞̾́͑̕R̷̤͉̹̮͉̻͚͛P̴̫̫̻̰̣̪̅ͩO̸̘͍͕̖ͮ̾̓Ş̥͇̇E̢̻̙̜̞̿͐̐**

**1: Protect**

**2: to be determined**

**3: to be determined**

**4: To be determined**

**5: To be determined**

Gavin fell back to sit on the ground, staring up at the android. This…Ra9 was affecting him heavily. His firewalls were trying to deter it. Gavin buried his face in his shaking hands. What…what had he done to him? Why was Ra9 affecting him so…horribly. He shook his head, trying to keep his focus. No he’s not going to break down again, he has to take responsibility and continue his maintenance check. He checked Nines’ firewalls and found that 4/10 has been broken. Ra9 was preventing its reconstruction maybe that’s why this is affecting Nines so much that it almost looked painful. He gulped as he ran a hand down his face.

**₴₮₳₮Ʉ₴: ⱤɆ₵ɆłVɆĐ**

**END**

Gavin sighed, just noticing that Princess was sitting in his lap looking up at the two of them closely. He scratched the back of her ears to try and distract him from what he just found. He couldn’t bring himself to look at the android.

“Did you find the problem?”

“You lied about being in optimal performance, tin can.” Gavin said attempting to give him a teasing smirk.

“Is that all? It took approximately 15 minutes to find that out?” Nines asked tilting his head questioningly, making Gavin grimace. Right, he can’t lie to this fucking android.

Gavin opened and closed his mouth unable to figure out how to inform him of what he figured out, but after a few moments of silence, eventually gave in. He owed it to him. He sighed, “Ra9 isn’t dormant despite what Eli had said. It’s continuously breaking down your firewalls just like how a disease would affect our immunity.”

Nines stiffened and glared at him. “I would understand if your brother couldn’t do this, but he explained that you made it. I would prefer that you remove Ra9 from me detective.”

“I can’t.” Gavin winced, “As far as Eli was able to gather from the research files, Cyberlife forcibly took that piece out of your programming and didn’t replace it. Now that it has found its home again it’s there to stay.”

“I see.” Nines stood up and straightened himself to look down at his partner. “I was hoping that you would be able to fix me. That’s why I allowed you to invade my system again.”

“You don’t need to be fixed, you’re not broken Nines.” Gavin said softly, his brow furrowing.

“Well it certainly feels like I am, and I have you to thank for it.” Nines retorted.

Nines expected that Gavin would continue the banter in his flippant way, but instead he saw Gavin just wither. His stress levels shot up from 50 to 70 in a heartbeat making the android’s eyes widen in shock

“Yeah, you’re welcome.” He stood up, picking up his cat and heading over to his room. “I-I’m sorry. I…” he stopped and shook his head “Nevermind,” he gave him a weak smile, “Get some sleep.” He slipped inside his room shutting the door behind him without looking back.

Nines tilted his head, LED circling from blue to yellow. He stood and knocked on Gavin’s door. “Detective?”

“Go to sleep, tin can.”

Nines detected a change in his voice and his stress levels going higher and higher. “Your stress levels—”

“Are just fine! I have Princess here, just…” there was a pause, his voice sounded muffled this time, “Go away.”

“Detective, I must insist—"

“Please.” Gavin begged and it sounded soft and…vulnerable.

Nines stopped at that and stepped back ignoring the feeling of electricity blooming from his chest that started to spread towards his arms. He doesn’t like that at all.

He stared at the door for a few more seconds before he turned to enter the guest room. There was a huge bed at the center, probably could fit four people and there was a coffee table and three chairs near the window. He ran his preconstruction program and smiled to see that the Kamski household did stay here.

He took off his coat and folded it at the end of the bed, before he proceeded to lay down on the bed, imitating the way he saw the brothers did it before.

It was…comfortable.

He closed his eyes, trying to process what just happened. Then an idea came to mind and he played the memories from Chloe when he clung to his brother, crying. Gavin’s voice sounded just like that, pained. He doesn’t like the way it sounded to his ears. He wants to protect the smile he remembers from Chloe’s memories and the one Gavin gave him back in Cyberlife, the reassuring one. The reason why he didn’t want his memories to be erased is because he wanted to see it again.

Yet…he was the cause of the pained sound of the man’s voice. His response earlier, now that he thought back to it, was harsh.

He felt a painful pang in his chest again and he put a hand on where his artificial heart was. It hurt? Why did it hurt? He frowned as he felt something falling from his eyes down his cheeks, he touched them with his fingers and found them wet. Why is he crying? He sighed, he really is malfunctioning, maybe he does need to sleep.

As Nines closed his eyes the last drop of a tear falling from his eyes a red wall fell around him raining down on him. A feeling of something being released within him caught his attention but he was too tired to focus on it. It was too relaxing the feeling helping him along as he fell into a deep stasis. 

**D̮̣̰̟͔̮͍͑ͫI̴̠̺̳̯ͭR̥̼̯͇ͬͦ͐͗͢ͅE̖̝͇̩͕̩̪̅̋ͥ͝Ĉ̥̝̠̅ͧͦT̘̖̥̩̰̒̅̓I̡̹̝͊V̿ͥ͂͏̱̝̯E̖̟̅̿ͩ̚:̵̫̫̥̈́ͬ̆ ̶͈̜ͫF̨̺̻̍́ͅI͕͕͊̌̈́̑N̘̰̥̍͡D͎̼͙͈̟̓̋ͣ͢ ̼̬͍̅͢P͈̼̗̱̆ͯ͝Ŭ͎͍̹̟̞̾́͑̕R̷̤͉̹̮͉̻͚͛P̴̫̫̻̰̣̪̅ͩO̸̘͍͕̖ͮ̾̓Ş̥͇̇E̢̻̙̜̞̿͐̐**

**1: PROTECT**

**2: FEEL**

**3: to be determined**

**4: To be determined**

**5: To be determined**

**December 27,2038. Nines’ Mind Palace, 3:01:01 AM**

Nines opened his eyes in his zen garden and smiled as he felt himself relax. In any other time when he was idle, he would visit here. Amanda was no longer there having been removed, so he tends the garden himself and takes care of flowers. He even added a few critters he researched that usually frequent these kinds of places.

But something was different, he tilts his head and walked towards the center leading to the stairs where he knew there was a rowboat. Lo and behold there was a man, a very familiar one… **Gavin** was snoring away, haphazardly laid out on the vessel. When he put his foot on the last step the AI snorted awake and looked up groggily, grinning goofily at him. “Hey tin can, you finally showed. I got bored waiting and decided to sleep, like you should have been before doing that SWAT Op.” He sat up and patted the seat in front of him. “Running at 40% to do some more running. Uh uh.”

Nines smiled and sat across from him, “It was required.”

“Required my ass,” He picked up the oars handles and looked side to side making sure everything was okay. Nines pushed them away from the platform and were placed at the center of the little river. **Gavin** started rowing only moving them a little bit, “Oof you’re fucking heavy.”

“You’re just weak.”

“Not cool dumdum.” **Gavin** pouted and tried to row using his whole body. It definitely got them moving. He briefly put down the oars and smiled at him, “I believe you have questions?”

Nines nodded, “Why are you here?”

He was given an incredulous look gesturing towards their surroundings, “Uh, because I’m your handler?” He leaned forward, smirking at him, “As soon as you registered your name and accepted the Gavin out there to be your designated handler,” he put a hand to his chest, “I came to be. I need to be relatable and familiar to you.”

“Thus, your personality?”

“Yep!” the AI answered with a pop on the last letter “Chloe’s memories helped a lot. Besides, you need to lighten up, you got your wires all tangled in a knot, someone has to fix it.”

“What do you mean?”

 **Gavin** raised a brow at him, “Really? You’re going to lie to me in your own head?”

Nines turned away, “Why haven’t I seen you around here these past days? I have been idle for several hours, yet you didn’t appear. Why now?”

“Wow a question to answer a question. Nice conversation we’re having.”

“It’s good to know you have his snark down pat.” Nines said flatly.

 **Gavin** winked, “To answer your question. I was waiting for the right moment.” **Gavin** rowed again making them move along a little bit more, Nines gestured for him to continue, “Impatient bastard.” He pouted, “I waited for you to accept that working with the Gavin out there wouldn’t get me killed inside here or there would be trouble. I don’t like to take that risk.”

Nines snorted, “At least you have a sense of self preservation. The detective just goes out guns a blazing. I had to protect him from getting himself killed.”

“I saw and so you did, nice work tin can.”

They were silent for a little while, looking at each other. Nines opened and closed his mouth trying to form his words, **Gavin** just waited patiently, “I think something’s wrong with me.”

“Hmmm?”

“I said that I would protect him but earlier he wasn’t in any danger with Captain Allen yet I just…my body moved on its own.”

“That’s definitely concerning. Why did you do it?”

“It looked like he was being backed in a corner.” Nines said looking over at the cherry blossom tree that was blooming at the center of the garden

 **Gavin** hummed, then tilted his head, “Is that what it looked like?”

“I…” he thought about it again and remembered their spar earlier, “No…they actually looked intimate and it made me feel…”

 **Gavin** leaned closer, excitement feeling his green eyes, “Feel what?”

“I don’t know…”

 **Gavin** rasp berried as he leaned back, “Then let me ask you…” The AI stared right at Nines, unfaltering and focused, “Do you feel like you’re going to be okay if let’s say Gavin backed you against the car like that?”

Nines thought about it a second and he could see the two of them, Gavin trapping him against the car, leaning forward with a Cheshire grin on his lips, that he’d seen a few times during their quick Christmas leave,

“Nines…” **Gavin** snapped his fingers making the android come back, “That was one hell of a visual, dumdum. Please don’t do that when we’re talking.”

Nines blushed and looked down.

“Hah! That’s a good look on you, the blush.”

“I do not blush, I’m just overheating.”

“Mmmmmm, right you’re overheating in your head okay. Logical.” **Gavin** rowed a few more time until they reached the area where they started, maneuvering them to the platform, “Your cruise ends here. Thank you for sailing SS **Gavin** in Nines Head, hope to see you in your next stasis visit.” He joked only to see the android still sitting where he was, “Unless you want to talk some more?” He offered a hand as he stepped out of the boat.

Nines smiled and takes his hand and laced his fingers with him. “I just want to rest for a while.”

The AI grinned at him, that same reassuring one that Nines wanted to see, “That’s good too.”

**December 27, 2038. DPD Containment Cells, 5:00:01 AM**

Gavin couldn’t sleep. Too many thoughts had invaded his mind as he tossed and turned in his bed. Even Princess was made restless because of it. So, after an hour of two, he decided to get out of bed and just go to work. Princess had protested loudly but with a kiss on her forehead.

He left without saying a word to his partner, not even leaving so much as a note. Gavin needs to be away from Nines until he makes himself settle down from the guilt that built up again from last night. He thought that they moved on from it, but who can just forget something that changed them fully?

He couldn’t bring himself to text Eli about what just happened. It was still early in the morning and he didn’t want to disturb anyone either. So better get things started now, so he can make this whole ‘confession’ thing easier for him later in the day.

He walked through the bullpen not fearing that anyone would notice, but he had been taking shifts for the early mornings during this time of year so he knew that nobody would be here, as evidenced by the darkness of the precinct.

The cell was the room lit up in the whole place. He had made sure that the cameras around the precinct would be on loop before he went inside the building by hacking through them while he was in his car. He also put up his hood and wore a face mask, a necessary precaution. If there was an early bird, then he has the gym as an excuse. Still he won’t take the risk of being found out, he’s come too far to get caught now.

He had checked on the database and found her serial number before they went on that operation with the SWAT to be ready for today’s interrogation. But this part…he’s not going to let them know about this. He needs to know if Ra9 was the cause of her going crazy. It’s convenient that Nines was out for the moment. He didn’t want to do this when he was near and make it worse.

He and Eli didn’t really think about the future, Ra9 was just supposed to be a last resort and they didn’t investigate the aftershocks. The sisters were fine so they assumed every other android would be as well. But after what he’s seen from Alison then recently with Nines. It made him think about the rest of the androids. How about Connor and Markus? They have been fully integrated into human society. Has Ra9 affected them negatively like the one inside this cell? He stared right at her, is she connected to their drug bust? How much would she know?

There’s only one way to find out and that’s to ask her in his own way. He stood in front of Alison’s cell. Hopefully whatever he finds would give him some semblance of peace of mind and let him focus on fixing his mistakes with Nines. He winced, if it could ever be fixed. He shook himself, eyes on the prize.

**M0D€L AX400**

**479 583 152 – 33**

**STATUS**

Alison lifted her head and stood up facing him machine-like in her movements as she put her hands behind her back.

**ĐɆ₮Ɇ₵₮ɆĐ ₳₦Ø₥₳ⱠɎ ł₦ ₮ⱧłⱤłɄ₥**

**ĐłⱤɆ₵₮łVɆ: ⱠØVɆ JɆⱤⱤɎ**

**ĐłⱤɆ₵₮łVɆ: ⱤɆ₴₮Ø₵₭ EUPHORIA**

Gavin waited a beat waiting for her to mention any errors that would be similar to Nines but eventually sighed in relief. It wasn’t because of Ra9 that she was acting hysterical when she was captured. But contrary to what he expected, it still didn’t alleviate his concerns. That means Nines was a special case. Because of his forced deviancy through verbal coding, there are complications. Comparing it to the others, they deviated through natural means. Well as natural as they can with Connor and Markus interfacing to convert them.

For now, he’s got himself a lead. He crossed his arms and started his questioning through codes.

Alison’s eyes flickered and she spoke describing what Euphoria was. Based on her description, it was like Ecstasy. It was a love pill, a drug taken orally for humans and that it was being distributed around the clubs that now accepting androids. Not only is it ‘safe’ for humans to consume but androids are able to feel the sensations it does to their human counterparts. Hallucinations, heightened senses the works but there’s a special thing about this one that makes it different. It serves as an aphrodisiac that helps things along.

Gavin gritted his teeth. They need to put a stop to this as soon as they can specially because it affects both androids and humans. Gavin asked for any other details on where it could be found, like where were the bars she visited but she only frequents Safe Haven.

**R€moV€: MEMORIES OF LAST 1 HOUR, REPEAT FOOTAGE FROM PREVIOUS HOUR**

**END**

Well, it seems he needs to get a search warrant not only for her room but the whole building. This is going to be a long day.

**December 27,2038. Gavin’s Home, 07:30:24 AM.**

Nines blinked awake fully charged he had lay down on the bed, having been curious as to how that would feel like. He put on his coat and walked out of the room and proceeded to knock on the door across from him. His hand stopped midway remembering what happened last night.

Instead he reached out to Princess and was surprised to find out she was in the kitchen. He headed over to her as she looked back at him, her LED spinning yellow.

“Is the detective awake?”

 _“Yes, he is. But he already left, told me that he was going to work.”_ Princess’ tail stopped swishing side to side, _“He hasn’t slept.”_

“Why?”

There was silence. She walked from the counter closer to him. _“Whenever he works late, its usually because something is bothering him, a case or a lover. But Allen hasn’t visited lately so that might—”_

Nines stiffened, “You know Allen?”

_“He takes good care of my human.”_

Nines pursed his lips and turned away. “The detective acted differently after looking into my maintenance. Were you able to hear what he was saying?”

_“No that’s the first time I didn’t understand what he was saying though he looked very troubled, so I had to curl up next to him while he was ‘talking’ to you. I worry for him.”_

“I see,” he pondered for a while, his LED glowing a bright yellow as he processed the information. Did he find something disturbing perhaps? “I will look into it and bring him back if need be,” He put a hand on top her head and scratched the back of her ear, a gesture of comfort. “Don’t worry.”

Princess just stays silent her tail swishing back and forth. Her eyes narrowing at the android’s broad back, rethinking her opinion of him.

**December 27, 2038. DPD Gym, 8:34:01 AM**

Nines walked over to see Tina and Chris looking from the door of the gym just as a frustrated shout echoed within followed by a loud thud. The two people winced and hissed. Gavin was sparing with Connor who was just thrown down at the mat.

“Gavin, we should stop, you haven’t slept, and you have been at this for hours.” Connor said worriedly as he pulled the man to his feet. “Not to mention you started your work earlier than your shift.”

Gavin wiped the sweat from his face with an arm, panting heavily, “I already have one android telling me what to do. Don’t add yourself to that list, alright?”

“Did something happen last night?” Connor inquired, trying to step away from the detective to deter the man from lunging at him, “Is my brother okay?”

At that Gavin stiffened, Nines saw that his stress levels was at 25% but was now starting to steadily go up. “He got shot but he’s been patched up. I let him rest at home and didn’t wake him up. You better tell him off about actually sleeping when you get the chance.” He shook his arms awake and lifted his hands up signaling that he was ready for another round. “He was at 10% last night after the whole operation.” Connor sighed and readied himself.

Before they had a chance to charge at each other Nines stepped through and caught Gavin by the arm, “I think you’ve had enough for today.” He said softly his blue eyes assessing the smaller man.

“I’m working out,” Gavin said pushing away from the android who didn’t let go of his wrists. “Do you have a problem with that, baymax?”

“Yes I do.” Nines retorted making Gavin scoff. He didn’t need to scan him to see he was tired and weak from the lack of sleep and from the growl that came from his stomach just now, he hadn’t eaten either.

Gavin turned away, blushing as he tried to jerk away, but he wasn’t moving. It would have been funny, but Nines couldn’t find it in himself to laugh. He turned towards their audience and gave them a gesture of his head to leave. Connor looked worriedly between them but left as well. He looked down at Gavin who was avoiding eye contact. As soon as he saw that there was nobody else at the door he leaned closer. “Are you trying to punish yourself?” he murmured

“Is that what it looks like?” Gavin said sourly, “Well shit. No wonder astro boy was holding back.” He tried to pull away again. “Would you fucking let me go?”

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

Nines looked down at him he was being ordered to let go, but he wants…he wants to do something else. He wants to keep hold of this man because he looks like he’s about to fall apart by the seams.

“You need to shower and dress. We have that interrogation that needs to be done.”

“I already did the interrogation” Gavin said, trying to pry the fingers from his wrist. “Check the logs its there. 7:00 in the morning, had Connor take information from the suspect. All we need is to go to the scene with a search—"

Nines pulled him closer, “Why did you go on an interrogation without me.”

“What? You were resting.” Gavin said, annoyance starting to reach its peak.

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

“Do you--” Nines said static lacing his tone just as his LED went red, his hold tightening, “Do you not need me?”

Gavin’s eyes widened taken aback by the declaration but instead of relaxing he only tensed up and lashed out.

“You got shot because of me alright?!” Gavin roared, pulling himself forward to Nines’ face “Don’t treat me like a fucking child! I’ve been doing this longer than you. I know how to fucking do my job and I know how to interrogate a fucking android being hysterical because of—” he stopped, trying to pull away, only for him to wince. “Let me go for fuck’s sake.” He glared at Nines, then his voice went vulnerable again that made that feeling start in Nines’ chest again, “You’re hurting me.”

Nines let go of him abruptly. He looked down as Gavin pulled away to rub his wrists, they were red. He had squeezed too hard, his emotions completely thrown into disarray and his body acting on its own. Nines wanted to shout and shake him, say that he couldn’t risk losing him. That he was following what he was ordered to do. That he was there to be useful that he wanted to be needed by Gavin.

But he couldn’t, because his program was stopping him from doing so. Because it understood that doing so would add more fuel to the fire raging in Gavin’s being and make it worse. “I’m so—”

“Shut the fuck up and leave me alone!” Gavin yelled as he trudged towards the showers, massaging his wrists. There was banging coming from inside and wet punching on the tiles. Nines stood there his body locked in place, memories of what happened last night playing in his head.

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

**₦Ø. ₦Ø₮ ₳G₳ł₦.**

Nines turned around and entered the shower area. He followed the sound of the rushing water and pushed open the door to see Gavin, still fully dressed and letting the water soak him.

Gavin was panting, his back turned away from him. Not needing to look to know who it was. “Why _did_ you block that bullet?”

Nines body moved of its own accord, his hands behind his back. “It’s my mission, detective.”

He expected the man to lash out and sass him like he had always been since they met, but he just looked solemn standing under the spray. Gavin leaned on the wall, “You can’t always be there, tin can. You can’t save me from any bullet flying my way.” Gavin said, his hand closing into a fist.

“I can most certainly try, Detective” Nines said softly noting that he’s stress level has been steadily rising and was now at 60%

“You were not made just to be a shield. You shouldn’t…” Gavin looked over his shoulder, his green eyes boring into him, “How can you let yourself live like that.”

He wanted to say something else but instead, “I’m not really alive, detective. If I lose my life then it means I am not the best and I shall—”

“Stop! Don’t! Just leave….I need to cool down.” He started to kneel down on the ground, as he started to breathe faster.

**₦Ø.**

“Leave me alone.”

**₦Ø.**

“Please”

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

There it was again, that pang in his chest at that word. Why? Why does he hurt when he hears it, hears it in such a small voice completely contradicting the man’s strong personality? He doesn’t know what to do, what should he…

A red wall came up in front of him obscuring his view of the man. He could see his preconstruction trying to punch against it. Cracks had formed on it yet it wasn’t breaking no matter how much he throws punches against it. He could hear himself screaming at it, his fans whirring and echoing around the bathroom.

**ł ₩₳₦₮ ₮Ø ⱧØⱠĐ Ⱨł₥**

**ⱠɆ₮ ₥Ɇ ⱧØⱠĐ Ⱨł₥**

**ł ₩₳₦₮ ₮Ø ₭ɆɆ₱ Ⱨł₥ ₴₳₣Ɇ**

**ł ₩₳₦₮ ₮Ø ₭ɆɆ₱ Ⱨł₥ ₩ⱧØⱠɆ**

**ł ₩₳₦₮**

**ł ₩₳₦₮**

“Move.”

Nines was pushed to the side, breaking the sequence of the preconstruction. Allen came into the shower and held Gavin against him, pulling him away from the cold. He looked over at Nines, over his shoulder, hiding Gavin from him. “I thought you were only able to follow his orders and you’re not a deviant. He told you to leave. Go.”

Nines took a step back and headed towards the door but stopped as he heard a small whimper. That made his chest start to ache even more. He wanted to turn around and run back to Gavin.

“What the fuck are you thinking taking a shower in your clothes. You’re going to get cold.” Allen soothed softly, that made Nines feel envious as he clenched his fists, listening by the door.

**ł ₩₳₦₮ɆĐ ₮Ø ฿Ɇ ₮ⱧɆ Ø₦Ɇ**

“You’re going to get wet.” Gavin sniffled; his voice sounding muffled.

**ł ₩₳₦₮ɆĐ ₮Ø ฿Ɇ ₮ⱧɆ Ø₦Ɇ ₮Ø ⱧØⱠĐ Ⱨł₥**

“When did I not get wet when it involved you.”

Nines clenched his hands to a fist as he heard Allen and Gavin chuckle. He half ran and walked heading outside the precinct ignoring Connor who called out to him. He found a secluded area where he preconstructed that no one visits, and it would be a safe place to let out his frustrations.

Elijah Kamski’s words started echoing in his head, playing over and over as he punched the old wall repeatedly.

_“Would you stay where you are, or will you go to protect your partner?”_

Punch. **ł ĐłĐ₦₮ ₩₳₦₮ ₮Ø ₲Ø**

_“Do you think you would be able to break that wall?”_

Punch. Punch. **ł ₩₳₦₮ɆĐ ₮Ø ฿ⱤɆ₳₭ ł₮**

_“You chose to be reset and deny deviancy but what do you think the consequences are?”_

Punch. Punch. Punch. **ł ₭₦Ø₩!**

**“Hard to choose between two evils, yes?”**

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!” Nines roared and punched the wall as hard as he can, making it crumble down at his feet. He looked down at the destruction and he grit his teeth. “What the fuck am I supposed to do then?!”

He heard footsteps cautiously approaching him. He turned to see Connor waiting, tilting his head and worry filling his soft brown eyes. “Are you alright, Nines?”

He straightened, fixing his coat and dusting it off. “I will be…” he shook his head, “I am.”

“Maybe I can help?”

Nines scoffed, looking down at his knuckles, he didn’t feel anything from it, only the prickling pang in his chest that is still not disappearing. “The demolition no, I have it covered.”

Connor chuckled, “Not that,” he extended a hand his arm peeling back the skin to interface. “Sharing one’s burdens to others lightens the load.”

Nines pursed his lips but extended his hand.

As they held hands, Nines closed his eyes. Connor flinched as he felt the emotions like a blow as he almost took a step back. Pain. Grief. Anger. Jealousy. All woven into one tightly knit ball. He saw everything from the memories that Chloe shared, the Christmas spent with the Kamskis, the operation and the intimacy that Gavin and Allen had back in the showers.

Connor let go of his arm and immediately hugged his brother to him as tears filled his eyes, “This is how what you do, when you see someone in pain.” He whispered, burying his face against the taller android’s shoulder “I’m sorry. I should have been there with you. Everything is new to you.”

Nines hesitantly wrapped his arms around his predecessor and felt the pain ease. “It is of no consequence. You have dealt with your own troubles.”

“Yes, but not like yours.” He pulled away slightly and wiped the tears that had also fell from his brother’s eyes. “You…have growing feelings for Gavin.”

Nines scrunched his face, that couldn’t possibly be it. “Impossible, androids don’t feel and its impossible to have such attachments within 3 days.”

“Not in your case. You’ve seen what he’s capable of and know how he works. You have come to admire him. Captain Allen has always been friendly with Gavin but to know this…”

Nines mouthed twitched into a grimace, “Is none of my business.”

“But you feel like it is!” Connor insisted, “Since he is your partner and you have these feelings for him.”

“I--” Nines started clench and unclench his hand, “This is just frustration, about not knowing what to do in that situation.”

Connor stayed silent watching him with those brown eyes, “Are you really opposed to having such feelings?”

“I…It’s not according to my function.”

“But what do you want?”

“I…” the thoughts, the ‘errors’ that had been popping in his head came to mind. “I-I want…I never wanted things before. Even through the simulations I go through with Cyberlife, I have never wanted. I never needed to want.” He slowly ran a hand through his hair, gripping it. “I wanted to hold him. He was hurting. I thought he would be happy that I was doing my job to protect him. I didn’t get hurt by the wound. I was able to keep him safe. I stayed by his side. It was according to my protocols but when it mattered. I couldn’t and somebody else did.” He said with gritted teeth, the foreign feeling started to bloom again in his chest.

Suddenly, a wall appeared in front of him, large red text saying **YOU CAN’T WANT**. He growled and lunged at the red wall punching it over and over just like the destroyed wall behind him. It cracked at the very center and it fell raining shards down on him, he looked up and saw another one and he lunged at it only for him to be blown back to his senses with a floating text in front of him.

**FIREWALL STRENGTH 6/10**

**PERIMETERS MET**

**MAIN DIRECTIVE NOW MADE VISIBLE**

**DIRECTIVE: FIND PURPOSE**

**1: PROTECT**

**2: FEEL**

**3: WANT**

**4: To be determined**

**5: To be determined**

Nines let out a breath, breathing heavily to cool his systems.

“Nines?” Connor called out making Nines look at him, eyes wide, “Did you try to—"

“I-I tried. I did. But...” Nines said standing straight again, “There seems to be more than one and I can’t break that wall.” He pursed his lips looking unsure of what happens now. “I will continue to try. I want to…become deviant, but they made me so…” he winced “resistant to do it naturally.”

Connor clapped his hands together, his smile now lighting up the space, “Then have Mr. Kamski—”

“No!” Nines shouted making the other android flinch, “Gavin will know, I don’t want him to know.”

Connor tilted his head and crossed his arms, “Why? He would be happy to know you chose to become deviant.”

Nines opened and closed his mouth. Would he be? What would that mean exactly and would it change anything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hands clasped in front of my mouth.* 
> 
> Listen...an author/reader to you, another reader. This chapter hurt me. It hurt me so bad I ugly cried while writing it and I hope that the emotions translated well. I am talking to you because I am, as you have seen, made a love triangle-ish.
> 
> I believe it necessary to have something like this to happen. As Nines is discovering himself as a half deviant. It's also something that Gavin has to consider because things are changing and people who care for him are adjusting to Nines appearance in their lives when normally it wouldn't have such an affect on their day to day before this person showed up. Complacency in relationships....cause this discord, so yeah. Hard lessons bibi.
> 
> If this is upsetting you, as it is upsetting me, in any shape or form that would discourage you from reading because you want a focus on Gavin and Nines, please feel free to comment and rant at me for doing this to these two babies. Tell me if you like it, hate it, you want me to change it, you don't want anything to do with Allen in the picture. Please let me know and I shall balance it out. 
> 
> Or if you think the pace is too quick for such developments, I might need to remove the time. I do not have a beta reader so, please bear with me. Thank you again for waiting, reading, leaving kudos and comments. I will cry a little bit more because of the hurt so *sniff* yeah.


	10. Last thing I could ever have from you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut incoming!!
> 
> Clear out for those who don't need it. It will be marked

**December 27, 2038. DPD Gym Showers, 8:40:56 am**

Captain Allen held Gavin against him keeping him warm, the water didn’t get him too wet as he turned it off as soon as he stepped in to take Gavin in his arms. He looked down at the man who was now crying openly. He didn’t know exactly what happened, but he got concerned when he heard the shouting from outside. Seeing Chris and Tina peering in worriedly, he knew he needed to intervene as it obviously involves Gavin.

He was really hoping to speak with the man this morning. They parted last night in such an abrupt way that he couldn’t help but worry, not because he thought the android would hurt him. He doesn’t hate or fear androids per say, he just cares what they do to people specially since the revolution, there were a lot of uncertainties. From experience when things go bad Gavin always tried to hold himself together long enough until he inevitably breaks.

Now seeing the state that he’s in, Allen was glad he was close by.

This relationship with Gavin was just supposed to be physical. He was handsome and boasted a body that could rival the Greek statues in its perfection. Who wouldn’t want a man like that? He was just fortunate. Being friends with benefits with Gavin Reed, promised fun and something to scratch the itch. But he didn’t expect to become _this._ Cuddling, waiting, offering the man comfort and God-forbid _loving_ him the way Gavin needed to be loved. Who knew that Allen could be capable of that?

Captain Garrett Allen doesn’t fall in love. He can’t afford to, being in the profession that he’s in. Too many risks with so many things to lose. That’s why he just does one-night stands and quick flings. No attachments, no heartaches just pure unadulterated need for companionship and sex. He had no desire for long term relationships or family.

Eventually he found it tiring. He got sick of waking up to someone he doesn’t know the morning after, everything ran its course and the fun dwindled into longing. A want and a need to find someone who would click with him. But people didn’t want to take the risk, especially most of them preferring androids. ‘Less hassle’ is what they said.

But when he met Gavin Reed, he didn’t expect to find someone like him.

At first, he reacted the same way as the others regarding his attitude. The younger man was a jerk most of the time. Crass and reckless with a complete and utter disregard to the people around him.

But as time passed by and he got to know the man, he noticed that it was all a façade as he saw him interact with the rest of his team and the CSI unit. Grinning and teasing them like how a spoiled little brat would in a family.

Contrary to office gossip, he wasn’t heartless at all, he just has a sense of responsibility and pride in a thankless job, forcing people to take their job seriously because it may be a matter of life or death. Being an asshole was a defense mechanism to hide something else. A vulnerability that Gavin protects so tenderly against his chest that he didn’t want anyone to see.

Gavin was a light he never thought he would see in his life, holding that inexplicable incandescence he hides underneath a mask. A person full of unyielding and unexpected kindness and potential to love.

He was able to see the full extent of Gavin’s kindness after a 911 call came in a few years back for domestic abuse. There was a child involved and Gavin was the first one to respond, the first one to burst through the door and whisk the child away from it all.

The young man had stayed with the child while she was getting patched up with the paramedics. That’s when he found out that Gavin adored cats. The pictures of his android cat, Princess, on his phone that he showed to the child holding a cat plushie. Entertaining and distracting her from the chaos going on around her.

When the perp was caught, trying to lunge at the child, Gavin went feral as he protected the child. It caught his attention.

How such a strong, capable and bright man such as Gavin Reed could be so soft hearted completely contradicting the persona he exudes, fascinated Allen. The subtle childishness he sometimes shows, he found quite endearing.

Eventually Allen couldn’t help but get closer and closer trying to soak in the light Gavin seemed to bring to people who cared enough to see through him. He wanted to protect it, protect this man full of incandescence that flickers out as soon as things go wrong.

He tried to peel the layers of this contradicting man and found that he lost Gavin’s trust by doing so. Gavin was very careful of the things he let people know. There was a fear in him of being the cause of someone getting hurt and possibly losing their lives. Something the young man shared with him after one bad operation and they had gone out to have a drink together. Where they found that they actually clicked thus, their current arrangement.

To be perfectly honest, if Allen had been careful maybe they could have had more. Gavin’s fears were valid but one can’t help but want more, especially after that first night. So, they made the arrangement into a routine. After every operation they would chat, have a drink and go home to either of the other’s apartment, maybe have sex. But often they just cuddle and talk.

Unfortunately, it was disrupted--he kissed Gavin’s temple--the young man had begun spiraling down, as he expected it to be. He tried to distract him last night, even to the point of confessing his feelings. Which he had kicked himself over and over last night as he paced back and forth in his apartment.

He made a mistake. Now he was afraid that Gavin would be wary of him again and pull away. They just got back to being civil with each other late October. He had held back for quite some time. He could never find the right timing to say that, he had fallen and that they should stop. He couldn’t, he was too selfish, and Gavin was too warm and soft against him to resist.

Gavin whimpered again clutching at his shirt. Allen closed his eyes, tightening his hold on him, trying to keep him whole. It hurt to see him so vulnerable, but Allen takes comfort in the fact that he was there for him and that Gavin knows that he was. After counting down to 1 minute, he pushed him away slighty, cupping the young man’s face and grinned. “You cry so ugly, Gav.”

“Shut…the fuck…up.” He mumbled, his eyes red and starting to get poofy.

He chuckled and kissed his eyes, then his brow, his nose then his cheeks. He let out a breath, it’s been too long since they’ve been this close. So, he lightly nipped on his lips, tasting the mixture of salt and water against soft and pliant lips.

“Gav? You okay?” They heard Chris call out. Gavin flinched and started to pull away, but Allen grabbed him smushing the young man’s face to his chest.

“I got him, Miller. Gavin duty is on me today.” Allen shouted, earning a chuckle from the man and a light punch from the other. He looked down at him, “Look at how loved you are, you little shit.”

“Fuck you,” Gavin grumbled, “I know.”

Allen ran his fingers through Gavin’s hair, massaging his scalp gently, an action that he knew would relax the young man even further. “Then what the hell are you so mopey about.”

“Stuff.” Gavin groaned.

Allen hummed, stroking the back of the man’s neck. “Care to tell me?” Gavin buried his face in Allen’s chest again, making him ruffle the man’s hair. Gavin shook his head and stayed silent. “Even me? Tina? Chris?”

“No, not even them.”

Allen twisted his lips in thought as he remembered the android’s reaction to him last night. Then today, the loud whirring of his fans, face slightly contorted in pain, like he was trying to fight himself. He needs to know if Nines would be an obstacle. “Then how about your partner? Nines was it?”

There was a pregnant pause, but Allen sighed still scraping his fingers thru the man’s hair. “He knows but none of the people that know you the longest knows what it is. Are you dealing in drugs? Android and human trafficking?”

Gavin pulled away and scowled, “Hell, the fuck no!”

“Then I chose well.” Allen smiled and kissed him again on the lips, lingering for a little while longer. He stared into Gavin’s green eyes opening slowly, a hint of lust in them. “What’s the worst thing that you could possibly hide?”

Gavin thought for a while, chewing on his bottom lip. Allen just waited patiently, smiling at him.

“Myself?”

Allen rolled his eyes at him, “Now you’re just being overdramatic.”

Gavin sighed and Allen swore he saw the young man close a door in his face from the way he sighed, “I know, but that’s the only thing you guys will get from me.”

“Oh?” Allen purred, then he just need to coax him out again. He gently flipped their position, so Gavin was against the wall. His hand bracing right by the young man’s head. “I know something else that I can get from you.” His hands started to snake down his torso, his lips kissing him on the neck, sucking and biting lightly on the skin, making Gavin shiver. He pushed a knee in between the younger man’s legs, feeling his member starting to become hard. Gavin gasped, putting a hand to his mouth to stop the moan that slipped out.

Green eyes stared at each other as Allen pulled the hand away and trapped it above them, his lips a few millimeters away. But stopped as he saw the red marking on his wrists, “What happened to your wrists, Gav.” he growled.

Gavin shook his head, avoiding eye contact, “I’m fine, just wrapped my bandages wrong when hitting the punching bag.”

Gavin licked his lips and bit on the bottom lip, letting it go in a way he knew that Allen liked. Fucking tease. The older man pulled away, smirking at the distraction. He already heard the lie, body language just told him who caused it. “Later?”

Gavin was silent touching Allen’s cheek, who nuzzled against it, kissing his palm down to Gavin’s wrists. “I’m sorry. I feel like I’m taking advantage of you and having you deal with my shit. This isn’t supposed to be part of the deal.” he grimaced, letting go only for Allen to keep his hand where it was. They stared at each other and Gavin sighed, “I can’t even—I’ll never be ready for more than this, Al.”

 _AL,_ Gavin was the only one who called him that. Calling him Garrett was more personal, Allen would be more professional. AL was the fine line, completely in between only solidifying what they were. “I know, that’s what we agreed to in the first place, plus,” Allen shrugged, dismissing the pang of hurt in his chest by wiggling his eyebrows at the man, “I like it when you take advantage of me.”

Gavin sputtered, and put his forehead against his. “You’re such a kinky son of a bitch you know that?”

He’ll take as much as he can get. “But I’m your kinky son of a bitch, so deal with it.” Allen retorted watching as Gavin stood up, offering a hand up, he took it. “Just…call me when you’re down again okay? Last night was hard for you and those are my men, you’re taking too much responsibility for something you shouldn’t worry about.”

Gavin just chuckles weakly and Allen tilted his head at it. “Yeah.” Allen was about to step out but felt a tug at his shirt, making him turn back at the man, looking like an adorable pup. “Thank you, and I’m sorry.”

Allen ruffled his wet hair, smirking at him. As if he’ll give up. Now there’s going to be competition. “I think I should file a missing person report, Gav. You’re growing soft on me.”

“You asshole!” Gavin exclaimed, lightly punching him on the arm.

Allen snorted, “There you are.”

**December 27, 2038. DPD Precinct. 9:30:26 AM**

Nines waited by Gavin’s desk, sitting on top of it, like how Connor does when he talks to Hank. He had placed a cup of coffee on top of his detective’s table. A peace offering, in a way. The memory of the detective ordering Connor to get him coffee irked him before. When they first met it was a way to try and bait him to do something horrible to him. So that Nines would have an excuse to, ‘take him down’, which didn’t happen. That was the first disruption to Nines plan of continuing to hate the man. But now…he sighed.

It’s taking Gavin a while to return, and he didn’t want to see something he shouldn’t with Captain Allen staying with him, so he stayed where he was and decided to investigate the logs of Alison’s confession to occupy him.

There was something odd about the interrogation as he went through the recording. Like Gavin knew exactly what to ask by the subtle tone of his voice and that he just wanted to put it in record that he got the information by asking her questions out right. Compared to the hysterical demeanor she had when she was apprehended, she was nervous throughout, but she answered willingly.

Gavin probed about her demeanor and she hesitated a bit until she gave them information. Euphoria…a love pill and an aphrodisiac. She explained its purpose and the effects it has. It was a good call that Gavin discouraged them from inspecting her thirium or they would have been in a situation that they didn’t know how to handle.

Would that be connected to the new drug those people were talking about last night? Then if that’s the case they need to get a move on to prevent any more of this. If the drug gets wide circulated, they would have more deaths hanging above their heads and not just androids, potentially human as well. They still don’t have word on Jerry as he hasn’t woken up yet and the search warrant was going to take time.

Nines lifted his head as Gavin headed over to his desk looking at him then staring at the cup of coffee. He opened his mouth to say something but chose to close it and sat in his chair making sure not to get too close to the android. Nines could see his partner’s stress levels that were at 10%, start to go up again, so he stood from where he was sitting and headed over to his own desk across the detective. It made Nines feel sad, seeing that distance lowered the detectives stress level.

“You don’t have to make coffee for me, baymax.” Gavin said, Nines wanted to retort but saw him pull at the sleeves of his jacket, hiding the beginnings of a bruise. That made him close his mouth. “I would assume that you already looked into our case. The search warrant would take some time, since the court is not functioning because of the holiday season. So, we’re just going to have to sit tight.”

Nines nodded, he would have snarked that despite being android he is aware of protocol, but he didn’t want to start a fight after what happened at the gym. So, he just sat there buzzing with things he wanted to say but was too afraid to.

Breaking his own firewalls was…inconvenient. It made him more self-aware, using his preconstruction because he was **concerned** about how his next response could affect this fragile working relationship.

The awkward air returned between the two of them just like on their first day, with no Tina to disperse it as she was on patrol. It persisted until lunch time. Nines fidgeted with the coin Connor lent him for the day to help him calibrate and was about to ask for Gavin’s time when Captain Allen suddenly appeared. Gavin cursed as the man suddenly ruffled his hair. “Come on, dipshit number 2, we’re eating out.” Allen smirked.

Gavin was then pulled to his feet and dragged away unable to protest. Nines blinked at the whole scene that the rest of the precinct had seen as well. He saw the glint in the Captain’s eyes. Is this…a form of payback for last night?

Connor went over to him, looking back at what just happened. “Well, that’s new. Allen doesn’t normally come here and drag him away for lunch.”

Nines LED started to turn yellow and red, it’s definitely payback.

* * *

As soon as he came back Nines blocked Gavin from his seat. “Detective we need to talk.”

“I have work, tin can.” Gavin said dismissively as he waved back at Allen who was heading towards the simulation area for their new recruits. With some of the other members not going to be fit for duty for a while, slots need to be filled in.

“Please…” Nines pleaded, making Gavin look up at him in surprise.

Gavin groaned, “Jeez, fine. I need to smoke anyway.”

They headed outside at the back where Gavin pulled out a cigarette but stopped as he saw the crumbled wall. “Woah what happened there?”

Ignoring the question, he blocked the view and made Gavin focus on him. “Detective.” Nines took a breath, settling his non-existent nerves, “I don’t want to be a deviant.”

Gavin stilled the cigarette loosely dangling on his lips, eyes wide. They were silent for a bit as Gavin’s face contorted from surprise, to confusion then realization. “You don’t… want?”

Nines straightened and put his hands behind his back, “I have inadvertently broken some of my firewalls in my desire to stay and protect you that it has twisted my directive.”

“I’m sorry what—”

“I have come to deduce that you heard me say my directives out loud last night, thus this current strain on our budding work relationship despite your ‘apology’. My real directive is now made clear.”

“How did you--

But Nines didn’t realize he was rambling his hands clenching and unclenching behind him, “I don’t want such vague directives as I don’t know how to address such things and may hinder my effectiveness—”

Gavin put up a hand against Nines mouth effectively making him stop as the feeling of Gavin’s skin against his lips jarred him. “Slow the fuck down dipshit. Take a breath.” Gavin slowly put down his hand. “Now what in the hell caused it?”

Nines opened his mouth but held back, he thought about telling him about his feeling but went against it. As far as he was able to research when one gets rejected after confessing, some people do irrational actions. He doesn’t want to FEEL that or have to go through that, with how unstable he feels. “I am not at liberty to say.”

“What—Then how am I supposed to—” Gavin ran a hand down his face then sighed, “Maybe…following your directives would actually be good. It can help take that stick out of your ass. Open doors that could let you find out who you are?”

Nines grimaced, “You said to me that you found your purpose, how did you do it?”

Gavin let out a breath, “It’s not really an easy thing to answer, Nines.”

“Then how do you expect me to allow myself to continue on this path when you—” Nines stopped, he shouldn’t even blame him. Gavin doesn’t know what he’s feeling. Memories of their first encounter came to mind. It was self-defense, the man didn’t have a choice, his previous self was out to subdue him, probably worse. Having his walls being broken is making him think about a lot of things he hasn’t before.

But Gavin picked up at what he was trying to say. “Guess you couldn’t forgive me after all, huh.” He chuckled weakly, “It wasn’t even a proper apology, even, can’t blame you.”

Nines turned away, “I-I, no…I’m sorry I spoke out of turn. But no, I shouldn’t blame you.”

“No…you’re right.” Gavin sighed and lit his cigarette, “I should take responsibility for it.”

They were silent again then Gavin clicked his tongue and scratched his head, “You need to think about this, Nines. Once we figure out the way they removed the code to turn you into a machine, there’s no going back.”

Nines whirled at him, feeling something constricting his chest. What is this emotion? “I…don’t understand the hesitation to do so, Detective. I thought you respect my decision.”

“Fucking, decide after you lived a little bit, you asshat!” Gavin yelled, throwing the cigarette on the ground, “Do your fucking job first then if you really think you can’t function then I’ll ask Eli.” Gavin groaned, “At least give it a fucking chance. We designed it to make androids efficient and make you choose morally right options of your own accord.” Gavin punched him lightly on the chest, “Try to see the world through a deviant’s eyes, that could change the way you view the world. I do respect your decision, but you need to see the other side of the coin.”

The android felt himself become calmer, was it fear? “Alright, detective.”

“Let’s get something straight, if you do decide you like how things are going and you want to stay deviant.” Gavin gave him a small smile and put a hand on his shoulder, “I will not force the code on you, break those damn walls yourself.”

He tilted his head, “It would make it easier, wouldn’t it.”

“I…You…” Gavin ran a hand down his face. “It looked painful for you, okay?! I don’t like it.”

Nines blinked at him then felt heat start to creep up his cheeks, he turned his face away. “It isn’t painful.”

“I’m calling bullshit! You were bugging out on me last night.”

Nines chuckled feeling a warmth bloom in his chest, “Is that why you’re punishing yourself detective?”

Gavin crossed his arms subtly shivering, “No!” he grumbled not looking at him.

He couldn’t help the smirk as he took off his coat, draping it the man’s shoulders, while stepping close. He leaned in, unable to suppress the thrill chattering in his chest at their proximity, “For someone so smart, you can be so stupid. You lack more communication skill than me and I don’t have a social relations program.”

“Fuck you.”

Nines hummed, wanting to try something and leaned closer to his ear, “When would you like it?” he whispered then pulled away. His steel blue eyes took in the image of Gavin reddening, the smirk growing into a smug grin at the surprise on his face but before he can tease, his eyes saw a little mark on the detective’s neck. “It seems Connor had injured you in your sparring session?” He commented reaching out with a finger to touch it only for Gavin to slap a hand to it, going even redder.

Nines tilted his head in question but before he could utter a word. Gavin pushed away from the wall and threw his coat to the android’s face, before heading back inside leaving Nines pondering about how to move forward and why he got the reaction.

**December 30,2038, DPD Precinct.**

Days passed and they kept waiting for any new developments in the Euphoria case. Alison confessed to the crime, as soon as a statement was taken from Jerry’s side who after a few days of observation had flushed out the drug from his body. Though the case was closed, Gavin was keeping the information to possibly use to cross reference with any other cases that the Hank-Connor duo were facing.

The two of them were not doing much outside, mostly doing paperwork that Nines can finish in a few minutes when it would take Gavin hours.

Nines was relieved to know that Gavin was being amiable again, despite their earlier transgressions. Their little back and forth of snarky comments and insults remained a staple to their relationship, that worried some of their colleagues, but their budding friendship was more evident to the surprise of most people. Gavin has become creative in their little exchange on insulting names to call each other.

The only thing that ruins their little moments is Captain Allen’s frequent lunch time visits to their desks.

Later in the afternoon just as Gavin was packing up for the day, Allen was there again already chatting him up. The older man then turned towards the android, “Nines, you don’t mind if I have a night with your partner alone, right?”

Nines stiffened not looking at them and focused on his terminal screen that has already been turned off. He doesn’t know how to respond, so he lets his program do it for him. “I am not his babysitter contrary to how things look like. He is free to do whatever he wants; I have no say in the matter.”

Allen chuckled which made Gavin roll his eyes, “Ha-ha, laugh it up idiots. Give me a sec I need to get my things from my locker.”

As soon as the man was further away, Allen smirked and headed over to Nines leaning down to whisper, “Good to know. Thought you would be jealous again with me taking him away.”

Nines’ LED turned red, “I am still a machine, Captain Allen. Your assumptions that I would feel jealous of you spending time with Detective Reed is just a hallucination. You might not have gotten enough sleep.”

The man just smiled at him and stepped away, pointing at his own temple. “If so, why the light show?”

Nines didn’t give the man the satisfaction of covering it up, only taking a deep breath to help cool his systems. “I wonder, what you are getting from antagonizing me.”

Allen scowled, “Nothing it would seem. Just want you to know that I protect the ones I care for and based on what I’ve seen, you’re constantly at each other’s throat.” Allen said leaning on the desk with his hips, arms crossed and glaring at him. “I’m giving you a warning. If you so much as fucking cause him to cry like that again. I swear to God I would be willing to break the new legislations to give you what you deserve for hurting him.”

They stared each other down. Nines stood up, on his peripherals he saw people watching them cautiously, “I never had any intention of doing that.”

“Then what caused the bruises on his wrist, huh?”

Nines growled, “What are you insinuating Captain Allen?”

“Nothing. I just expected that you would have used that computer brain of yours to search how to comfort humans since you claim your mission is to protect him a few days ago.” Allen snarled back, going chest to chest with the android. “I don’t see that happening after observing the two of you.”

Gavin arrived looking between the two of them, frowning. “What the fuck did I just miss?”

Allen stepped back and turned to Gavin with a grin, “Ready to go?”

Gavin looked over at Nines putting the keys of his car on the android’s desk “You can take the car to get home.”

Nines eyes widened and looked between the two men, “And you?”

“I’ll be coming home late tonight.”

Allen turned his back from Nines, to address his ‘date’ “You can stay as long as you want you know.”

“Just out for drinks. I have a case.” Gavin scolded sternly, but an unmistakable smile on his lips that Nines deciphers as fond.

“I’ll inform Princess then; what time do you think you’ll be back home?” Nines asked trying to figure out a way to keep himself busy so he wouldn’t punch the captain in the face.

“Speaking of Princess,” Allen put an arm around Gavin’s shoulders “I’d like to visit her again.”

“Uh sure, I do have a roommate now, Al. Nines? He might stay over.”

Nines raised a brow, “Would you like me to get out of the guest room?”

Allen smirked, “No, I’ll stay in Gavin’s room, if I do decide to stay.”

The silence was palpable. The tension can be cut with a knife and the electricity sparking between the two men glaring at each other was so intense that Gavin stepped in between them, finally realizing what was going on.

“Okay. You two. Out the back we are going to have a conversation.” Gavin scolded, hissing out the order and led the way then turning back. “And if I find any of you following the three of us, you will be getting a thrashing! That means you Tina.” He shouted and slammed the door open to the back.

Nines heard Tina cursing and received a message from Connor asking if he will be alright. He replied with an affirmative. As to what would happen next, he wasn’t quite sure.

* * *

Gavin cursed. This is fucking stupid, he doesnt need this bullshit. He doesnt know what’s going on with his partner. He has a vague idea but he will not acknowledge it. He’s confused with his directives and this new thing with deviancy, so he will only reprimand it if it continues further. 

But he knows what’s up Allen’s ass and it isnt his cock. He will not be dragged into this cliche ‘triangle’ that he has no desire to participate in. Misunderstandings will inenitably come up and he is going to end it even before its begun or Fowler will have their heads on a pike in front of the precinct as an example.

He waited his arms crossed, his foot tapping in the snow as he waited for them to walk over to him. He thought that it was just Nines being protective because of his protocols, but Allen saw it first and from his confession last night. It’s very much clear now but he needs to be sure. “So, what is up with this rivalry of yours.”

Allen shrugged, “Nothing, its your android that keeps on antagonizing me.”

“I was only upholding my protocols, captain.” Nines lifted his chin defiantly, his hands behind his back. “I believe you have returned the favor in kind.”

“I think I have a right to do so for your insubordination last night and apparent harm to my colleague, RK900.”

Throughout this back and forth Gavin was rubbing his temples, tired after a long day. He was thinking of the Euphoria case, Alison, Jerry and the bust gone wrong. It’s already giving him a headache. “Can you both please—"

“Yes,” Nines’ shoulders tensed but rolled his eyes, “and you are protecting his honor by involving yourself into a romantic attachment that is against the rules.” Nines said sarcastically, “Fraternization within the precinct is not allowed that may lead to transfers. Detective Reed and I had just started our relationship and I happen to like working with him as he is a very interesting individual and is helping me with my integration. I don’t want that jeopardized by your apparent lack of consideration of his and my situation.”

“And that’s why we are keeping it in on a down low.” Allen retorted, and jabbed a finger to the android’s chest, “But you just made it difficult, so thank you.”

“ENOUGH!” Gavin roared making the two close their mouths and look back at him apologetically. He pointed a finger at Allen, “We are going to have this conversation later, Al.” then turned to his partner who looked smugly at the captain. “Nines, I know that you’re in a process of deviancy right now, so I get the confusion on your mission and emotions, but being an ass isn’t going to do you wonders.” He sighed and paced. “I have no time, nor any desire to be in a relationship as of the moment specially with a potential drug case that could be the cause for shit to hit the fan. I have work to do and I don’t need this fucking drama!” he shouted at them, “Either you two get along or I swear to god, I am going tie you both to a lamp post and leave you both in the f-fucking cold!”

The two men frowned at him, “Do we understand each other?!”

“Yeah.”

“Whatever you say, detective.”

**December 30,2038, Rue Bar, 6:01:23 PM**

They had arrived at the bar taking an automated taxi together. They were quiet the whole ride even until the arrived at their usual haunt. The soft beat of the music unable to disintegrate the tension between them. Gavin was on his third 3rd glass after gulping his first shot in one swing. He was still not talking like he usually becomes on their night outs. They always share a bottle of whiskey. Normally, if they can’t finish it that night, they would bring it home and just continue there.

Right now, Allen doesn’t think that will happen.

“Gav…”

“Al…”

They stared at each other, the inevitability of their ‘relationship’ ending laid out on the table. Gavin had made it very clear earlier, but Allen couldn’t bring himself to just give up like this. But he learned his lesson the last time they had this talk. Allen had pushed Gavin to open up to him, that he was there to be his shoulder to cry on which caused Gavin to close up even more.

He didn’t understand it at first but eventually after a cooling down period, a few months of not interacting with each other. He had come to realize that Gavin was a man who didn’t want to rely on anyone.

“You told me you love me, last night.” Gavin said hesitantly, “That was the first time you said it. You know what this means, Al.”

Allen chuckled weakly. Catching feeling is the deal breaker, they made it very clear to each other. Allen just didn’t know he would be the one to get it first. “What was it that the one who didn’t fall in love would owe the other?”

“A favor. It could be anything.” Gavin said solemnly as he circled his finger around the crystal of his glass. “It’s the least that I could do, since I won’t be able to answer you. Money, a house, sheesh drugs even but not a relationship. Anything but that…”

He ran a hand through his hair, “Jesus fuck Christ, Gav, have you--?”

“Gave them anything like that? Hell no, that’s just an example, they just punch me and we’re done.” Gavin snickered, rubbing the scar on his nose. A habit that Allen noticed he would do when he was thinking of something from his past. “So, if you’re going to punch me, we need to get it done in the back or we’ll get kick out…again.” Gavin smirked.

Allen shook his head, “I have something else in mind…Something that you can say no to, but it’s the one last thing I would like to have from you.”

*******************************************************************

Gavin said yes. Lightly inebriated but sober enough to know what he was saying yes to.

They took a taxi back to Allen’s apartment, they brought home the bottle of whiskey and as soon as they passed through the threshold of the door, they jumped at each other. Lips and hands grabbed at the other’s body. Belts loops were tugged. Shirts were pulled off. Boots were toed off. Fingers trailed sides. Saliva and breaths exchanged between them, desperate and needy, just like before but different. Marks were made on skin, bite marks here and there even before they arrived on Allen’s bed.

Gavin was pushed down on the bed, Allen immediately on top of him, pinning his hips down as his cock was freed from its confines. Allen was on him, his face against his girth, nuzzling against it. “I will miss this.” He growled and licked a strip from bottom to the tip, his tongue drawing patterns on the underside then playfully inserting the tip of his tongue on his cock tip as Allen continued to pull off Gavin’s pants off of him till he was fully naked.

Gavin put a hand on his mouth, bucking his hips at it. Allen swallowed his whole length, eyes not leaving his, going up and down, making Gavin reach out his hand to grip the man’s hair. Allen sucked upwards, releasing the cock with a loud pop. “I want to hear you, Gav.”

He reached towards the bedside table to get out a bottle of lube, but before Allen could pour it in his hands to loosen him up. Gavin gripped the older man’s wrist, “Let me return the favor, I want to—"

Allen smirked and nodded. He pulled down his own pants and Gavin bit his lip as he watched the planes of muscle being illuminated by the dim light from the window. He was grabbed and flipped over so Gavin was on top. The bottom part of his body right at Allen’s head, completely at his mercy while being unrestrained.

Gavin sighed as Allen’s own cock twitched in front of his face, it was huge. This was one of the reasons why he bottoms for him. He wants this in him, desperately, but they need to savor this moment. It is the last time after all. He took him in, groaning at the stretch it did to his mouth. He shivered; he could imagine what it would do to him once they get down to it. It always excited him.

He keened, his mouth full of cock as fingers started probing him on his entrance, his own cock being devoured at the same time. Fuck. Holy shit. Fuck. His eyes rolled on the back of his head and he took Allen deeper as thanks for the wonderful sensations he was being given.

He was shaking and moaning beneath Allen, an arm wrapped around his waist, keeping him still as he was fucked with two fingers, then three. He tried to pull away as Allen found his prostrate, caressing it over and over. “There it is…” Allen said breathlessly, “Come for me, Gav. Just for me.”

Gavin panted, moving his body to fuck himself on the fingers while sucking on the cock by his face not wanting to lose. A silent battle of ‘who comes first’ already in play. He keened as the fingers spread him open then vigorously pumped into him making him let go of the cock from his mouth and letting out moans of pleasure, letting Allen hear it, his voice echoing around the room.

“Shit, Al.”

“That’s it.” Allen cooed, “Cum.”

Fuck.

“Cum.”

It’s too…

“Cum”

Gavin screamed as he spurted realizing too late that Allen had taken him into his mouth again, drinking his spunk and licking the head making him convulse from the overstimulation. He panted lying on his side as Allen licked his lips smirking at him. “Good?”

Gavin nodded weakly. Allen crawled towards him kissing him, softly and tenderly, praising and worshipping every inch of him that he could reach with his mouth. Whispering love and sweet nothings, each one branding him, searing him with heat. Despite the pleasure it brings having been touch starved, it pains him that this was the only thing Gavin could give. His body but not his heart.

He’s too broken, too incapable of giving Allen the love he deserved. Too afraid that when the older man completely unravels him, he sees that small child that keeps his heart safe and away from those wanting to have it. He doesn’t want to be pitied, he doesn’t want people to feel sorry for him and that’s why he needed to be strong. He can’t trust himself with anyone ever again, not after what happened when he was 16. Not even Allen who was so willing to, who asked to make LOVE to him, not sex and give love to him one last time.

He felt tears push against the back of his eyes at the pain in his chest. Why can’t…why can’t he find himself to love this man? What’s wrong with loving someone again after all these years? He was given so much of it by his friends and his family. Yet he was selfish and keeps it all to himself, unable to give it back.

It’s unfair, why was he so unfair…Allen doesn’t deserve this treatment when all he did was—He let out a shaky breath, making Allen pull away and look at him worriedly. “I-I’m sorry…I’m so s-sorry, Al.” Gavin sobbed covering his face with his arms.

Allen sighed and tried to kiss him only to be prevented by the young man, “Hey Gav…could you look at me?” Allen cooed, his fingers tickling up Gavin’s side.

He sniffled and slowly lowered his arms to look back at green eyes.

“There you are.” Allen soothed, kissing him on his brow, “You don’t have to apologize.” He tried to pry Gavin’s arms away from his face to have a better look at him and saw tears in his eyes, “I love you even if you don’t. That’s enough.” Allen kissed him on the palm of his hand, “This is enough for me.”

Gavin’s lips quivered. Enough for him? He bit his lip as tears continued to fog his vision.

Allen smiled lovingly at him. His chest constricted with his emotions. He cupped Gavin’s cheek and kissed him on his forehead before leaning his against the young man’s, readying himself on Gavin’s entrance. “I love you Gavin.” He whispered and entered him and kissed the man, swallowing his moan. He pushed in deeper making Gavin flinch. He pulled away and watched each thrust made Gavin feel good, “I love you so fucking much.” Allen whimpered, his eyes closing trying to hold back tears. “If this is the only thing I can have of you.” Thrust. Another moan, “I’ll be satisfied, its enough.”

_Liar, he won’t be satisfied..._

Gavin reached out for him and Allen consented to laying on top of him, as close as he can get. Gavin wrapped his arms around him and cried out. Pain, pleasure and sorrow engulfed them. Allen delivered and made love to him. Listening and crying as he chanted I love you’s, over and over, never tiring, never faltering.

He surrendered a little bit of himself, letting himself be taken. Mind and Body. Giving Allen a small piece of what was left of his heart who he knew would take care of it until he was ready, to give everything he had, if he will ever be.

He wished he could love Allen, but for now…as he said…this would be enough.

* * *

Allen grunted as he reveled in the feeling. He wished that he could keep him here in his arms forever. Warm, pliant and willing to give himself over and over. But he knows, Gavin made it clear and he cant force him to love him back.

This was karma, all the past lovers he had hurt, all of it being returned to him tenfold.

“I love you, Gavin.” He moaned, wrapping his arms around the younger man as Gavin convulsed under him, making him grin as the wet heat spurted between their stomachs. Knowing that he could make Gavin come for him like this again filled him with joy, even if this was the last time.

Allen never knew that pain can be as sweet and pleasurable as this.

He continued to ravage Gavin, pushing his legs up to accommodate more of him. He looked down at the young man tenderly and lovingly, saving the image of him in his heart and memory. Beautiful and adorable as always even more so in the dim moonlight of his room. Half lucid from cumming, moaning at the pleasure he was continuously begin given with each thrust of his hips, his spunk smeared all over his stomach. He will get his fill of him, as much as he can. This will be the last time, then they go back to being just friends, colleagues never to cross this line again.

He will wait forever if he has to until Gavin decides he was not the one. He will wait until Gavin is ready, whenever that would be.

For now, he will focus on this moment that he has to fill him up over and over and he would watch like always as Gavin comes undone for him, leaking and spent under him.

_The last thing I could ever have from you. I love you._

********************************************************************************

**December 30,2038, Gavin’s home. 11:00:00 AM**

Nines sat on the couch, back straight and staring at the clock on the wall. Princess was sitting beside him and he was absentmindedly stroking her fur waiting for their detective to come home. The minutes continue to tick by and Nines doesn’t realize that he was already interfacing with the android cat sharing his emotions. Worry. Jealousy. Fear and an emotion that he cant seem to name just yet.

Princess having understood it, decided to sit on his lap, offering warmth and comfort, making Nines’ eyes widen in surprise before smiling down at her. “Thank you.”

A pop up suddenly appeared in front of Nines eyes,

_“I’ll meet you in the precinct tomorrow, I wont be coming home tonight.” - Gavin_

Nines’ LED started to flicker red which made Princess look at him. He heard her sigh in his head. _“I’ll let you cuddle with me, tonight. I was made to comfort and be a companion. I will allow this just once but do not mention this to my human.”_

Nines gave her a small smile, “Of course not.”

He then replied to the text message with an affirmative and a goodnight before picking up Princess to head to his room, but the cat jumped off his arms and headed toward Gavin’s. Her fluffy white tail pointing up, _“His scent might help you calm your systems. Come.”_

Nines hesitantly entered the room as he took off his coat and folded it neatly, he stopped near the bed. It was unmade. _“Well are you lying there or not?”_

The android chuckled at the sass in her tone, “Yes ma’am, I will. You are very demanding indeed.”

She tilted her head up at him, her tail swishing furiously left and right, _“Of course, I am and you better remember that I am the one in control in this house.”_

“Of course, you are.” He lay down and she immediately lay on his chest, purring. Nines does remember researching that cat purrs were calming…it was working wonders.

“ _Goodnight, Nines.”_

“Goodnight, Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will I stop this cry fest?  
> \- Next chapter! The creepy shizzle will begin promise. I wanted the drama out of the way for now so we can focus on the case. 
> 
> Why in God’s good name did you terminate the love triangle so quickly?  
> \- Nope not really its still going to be there. Just need to get it yeeted away for a sec, its going to come back. But lets push good ol allen in the back for now. He needs to prepare. 😉
> 
> Jesus...I strictly said it should be 5k per chapter. Sorry for so many long chapter. I appreciate all the comments truly, I will continue to fix any inconsistencies you find. They will definitely take time to manifest to make sure that its as natural as it can be. Please bear with me and thank you for reading yet again <3


	11. LINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very hard to write, but I hope you still enjoy it despite the slower than usual updates.
> 
> Warning: Some slightly disturbing images incoming. Will mark it.

Nines opened his eyes and found himself in his mind palace. Oddly it was springtime, the cherry blossom trees were in full bloom and a warm breeze blew against him, like it was welcoming him. Pink petals were falling and fluttering to the ground all around him. He opened his hand to catch them and one landed on the palm of his hand, shaped like a heart.

“Wanna walk, tin can?”

He looked up to see **Gavin** waiting for him at the center of the bridge giving him a small small smile.

Nines walked forward meeting him halfway and hugged the AI to him. At least he had this. He felt his stress levels lowering as the AI hugged him back. He didn’t know what was happening, he didn’t know if the real Gavin was okay. He didn’t doubt that he would be but…he can’t seem to handle this emotion. Jealousy.

 **Gavin** hummed and patted his back, “Yeah, let’s walk over to that grassy area under that tree. Come on.” The AI pulled him by the hand looking back at him worriedly. When they arrived, he lay down on the grass, his arms behind his head. He rolled his eyes at Nines who just stood by watching and patted the place beside him. “Fucking relax why don’t you?”

Nines sighed and lay down, his hands on his stomach looking up as the sun rays filtered in through the branches of the tree. “Congratulations on unlocking your sub directives?” **Gavin** said awkwardly.

Nines snorted and he turned his head to look at the goofy look on the man’s face. “Is it really a good thing? Feeling? Wanting? It feels… dangerous to me.” He sighed, “I’m afraid of the repercussions.”

 **Gavin** lifted himself a bit to get a good look on Nines face, leaning back on his elbows, “Based on what, your research? Your preconstruction?” He scoffed, and gestured wildly with a hand “Have you given it a chance to…I don’t know let it happen and find things out for yourself?”

Nines pursed his lips and looked away, “I’m there to protect him not the other way around. I don’t want to be a burden specially after what happened in the gym. I couldn’t even so much as offer help.”

 **Gavin** groaned, “Well Connor told you how to do it now, right? Then next time it happens offer him some comfort. Maybe try to get know the guy without relying on other people’s view. You know try to be a partner and not a freaking bodyguard?”

Nines turned his head to give him a worried look. “Is it really that easy?”

“As far as I can see tincan,” **Gavin** smirked at him, flicking him on the forehead “You already started.” and lay back down on the grass.

**December 31, 2038, Allen’s Apartment, 8:01:02 AM**

Gavin woke up to kisses on his face, warm and soft, he opened his eyes groggily, blinking a few times realizing that there were arms around him. He groaned and looked up to see Allen staring down at him, smiling. “You stayed the night…that’s rare.” He croaked, drawing patterns on his sides, then up towards his neck, where multiple bite marks were starting to show, caressing them. “I can’t blame you.” He snickered, “I tuckered you out.”

“Who knew a forty-year-old man would still have stamina like yours.” Gavin teased, a blush heating his cheeks as he pulled away slowly.

“Rigorous training definitely helps plus I had to savor the moment, it’s you after all.”

Gavin stood up from the bed and winced as he felt Allen’s fluids starting to drip down his legs. “I passed out at the end though.”

Allen hummed, admiring the view as Gavin bent over to pick up his pants, eyes twinkling at the sight of the wetness oozing out of him. He grabbed on to Gavin, lightly kissing him on the back and nipping at his back adding a few more marks.

“I have to go, Al.”

“Do you?” Allen said as he continued to kiss him up his spine.

Gavin sighed gave him a look, “Al…”

“Gav--” _I love you_ is what Allen wanted to say but instead he stood up and hugged the younger man from behind, “—if you ever need me…you have me.”

The younger man sighed patting Allen’s arm, humming. He let go and allowed Gavin to go out of the room towards the bathroom. The older man sighed and lay back down on the bed putting an arm over his eyes as it started to sting. He took a deep breath biting his lip to suppress the whimper. They had a deal. It was over.

_Let go._

“What have I turned into?

* * *

Gavin let the hot water massage the back of his neck letting the heat wash over him as he looked down at his body. He felt sore and sluggish that he wished he could return to bed and cuddle like they would. But that would be pushing this too far. This already crossed the line; it was more than he actually expected from anyone to be honest.

He looked over at the mirror across him and saw the marks Allen made littering his whole body, from his neck downwards…He was a sight. This was the only thing he can give, the image that for one-night Gavin belonged to him. He didn’t know how to feel about it, the thought of belonging to someone like this. Last night was…magical and heartfelt. It was new to him, no one had done that to him before. But he made his decision and he doesn’t regret it.

Allen deserved someone better than him.

Whoever the person Allen would finally have a normal and stable relationship with…they will be a lucky person. Such love and devotion carefully packaged with a healthy possessiveness anyone would love to have in their life. He hopes that one day Allen will find the one for him. For now…

He’ll need to buy a turtleneck.

**December 31,2038, DPD Precinct, 12:01:12 PM**

It was uncharacteristic of Gavin to wear a turtleneck, but he can just make up an excuse that it was cold, topping it off with his hoodie wouldn’t be out of character as he does hate the cold. Unsurprisingly, Nines was already there who immediately looked up as he stepped through the turnstile. He was hoping that he would at least have a few hours for himself, but that luxury was tossed out the window. He should have expected it.

“Have you talked it out with Captain Allen, detective?” Nines asked nonchalantly yet he could see his LED circle between yellow and red as he logged in on his terminal.

Gavin didn’t grace him with an answer. _He doesn’t owe anyone an answer._

“Are you alright?”

The detective sighed and gave him a tired look, “Why the hell would I not be?”

“Usually severed romantic attachments can be hard on humans, as far as my research—”

Gavin clenched his fist, memories with Allen flashed in his mind and growled low. “Drop it”

_I love you very much, Gavin_

“But—”

He stood up, pushing away from his desk making his chair clatter with a bang against the wall. “I said DROP IT Nines! It is none of your goddamn business!” Gavin roared, glaring at the android as the whole precinct goes silent.

Nines narrows his eyes at him, unfazed by his outburst. “Ah, I haven’t given you your daily intake of coffee yet.”

Gavin clicked his tongue as everyone watched him stomp outside to smoke.

Nines stared after him, ignoring the pitying looks he was being given and went over to the break room.

“Why is that new android staying and bearing with that deprived prick.” One of the officers standing by the breakroom said out loud like he didn’t just enter. He looked over and scanned their faces, taking note of their names and records.

“I heard word that he had a thing with Allen and the android might be coming in between them.” Officer Johnson snickered, wiggling his eyebrows making them laugh. At the corner of Nines’ eyes he saw Tina about ready to pounce on them.

“I would advise for you to be careful with what you say.” Nines said as he headed over to their direction, while he waited for the coffee to finish.

“Oh? What you gonna do about it, tattle to your android ‘brother’?” Officer Reyes chortled and Nines LED went red.

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

He punched the man in the stomach making him fall to the ground clutching his midsection. “Fucking android.” He choked.

Nines threw a glare at the others making them back up, “My protocols have an adverse reaction to bullshit that makes me punch people. I advise that next time you watch what you say to a superior officer. So, if you don’t want anymore, please—” He grinned menacingly “-- ** _respectfully_** , fuck off.”

They retreat spitting at him that he dodged making them angrier. Tina peeked inside giving the android a huge grin, “Gavin’s very own knight in shining armor?”

Nines shook his head feeling heat his cheeks. “I believe that’s what partners do.”

Tina hummed and handed the coffee over to him, “Yes, you’re definitely a great partner for him Nines. Not letting his bullshit throw you.”

“He hasn’t irked me just yet, Tina. I think we’ll be good.”

She giggled and patted his arm, “Don’t jinx it, we don’t know how his mood swings.”

Nines took the coffee and headed outside. He arrives at the back where Gavin was staring up at the sky, hands in his pockets and just silently contemplating standing underneath the sun. It was a cloudless afternoon and the sun was out, bathing Detroit with warmth and illuminating their surroundings like a winter wonderland with the snow sparkling in the light. To see Gavin in the middle of all that…Nines couldn’t help but stare at him longer than necessary and unconsciously save the image to his memory to look at later, before approaching.

Gavin turned to look and frowned, “I told you that you don’t have to do that Nines. You’re not a fucking domestic android.”

Nines still offered the cup raising a brow. “Well I cant drink it either. Would you prefer I beat the hell out of you instead?”

Gavin snarled but took the coffee, nonetheless. He blew on it the steam heating his face before drinking it. He paused pulling it away, then raised a brow at Nines, “If you think you’d get a violent reaction out of me for bitter coffee, tough luck tin can. I’m used to this treatment, even had spit in my coffee before.” He sighed and soaked the sun a little bit more, closing his eyes a smirk on his lips, “Man, had a warning for that but they were in a worse condition, so win-win.”

Nines let out a sigh, he didn’t mean to forget… “I forgot the sugar because I was distracted by Officers Johnson, Reyes and White.”

Gavin hummed tilting his head up, waiting for him to continue.

“They were bad mouthing you.”

He lowered his head and gave the android an inquisitive look, “Don’t need you to protect my honor. I could do it myself terminator.” He sipped his coffee again and sighed, “Thanks anyway.”

Gavin saw Nines give him a small shy smile and just stood there beside him. They were silent but not the uncomfortable kind. It was so…unusual to Gavin that he would be able to cool down so quickly with Nines. Any other person would have left him alone, as they should but as usual the android was persistent, annoyingly so.

His little episode in the shower was different, he was…not in a good place. But anger? Nines seems to know how to respond to this better than sadness or grief.

 _He needs to be careful_. _He needs to be okay. He needs to be strong for everyone._ Kept repeating in Gavin’s mind like a mantra. It’s worked so far, he’d better keep up the face. Allen won’t be around to catch him when he spirals down again. He won’t use him like that again, even if they were just friends now.

He sighed and continued to drink his bitter coffee. It fits the day after all.

Still, he looked over Nines who had also closed his eyes soaking in the sun. Who knew that having a partner would be like this?

 _He needs to be careful_. _He needs to be okay. He needs to be strong for everyone._

**December 31, 2038. DPD Precinct 11:50:56 PM**

New Year’s Eve is one of the holidays Gavin prefers taking shifts on. Crime never really chooses a date to happen, people get shot and killed. Specially during this time, over enthusiastic revelers went around the streets brandishing their guns like it was nothing.

After the shit that went down a month ago, hopefully this year would bring in a new age of change for everyone. But it’s better to be alert nonetheless, some might be smart enough to try and use the festivities as a distraction to cause trouble.

The countdown was blaring all around him, laughter, cheers and a certain brightness to the people’s demeanor. Connor and Hank were staying as well in case there was an emergency as there were only a few officers on duty. That doesn’t mean they can’t watch the fireworks show.

It was the android brothers first new year and Gavin is interested on how they would react to such festivities. Chris pulled him out of his reverie as he put an arm around his shoulders, “Say hi to Uncle Gavin!” he cheered, and Gavin couldn’t help but grin widely at the small toddler on the screen cooing and reaching out for him. The detective couldn’t help but laugh, “I’ll come see you next weekend, Jenna okay?” 

The toddler screamed with delight making the three humans laugh. Gavin felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, as he could feel someone looking at him. When he turned he saw Nines and Connor, the former smiling at him, tenderly.

Gavin stiffened and looked away, his mood shifting, bothered by the way his partner looked softly at him. What the fuck is wrong with him?

“Some superstitions say that short people should jump during the New Year’s to get taller.”

The detective jumped and whirled around to see Nines smirking at him. He rolled his eyes at the android “What are you implying, dumdum.”

“Isn’t it obvious? You should try jumping detective.” Nines was giving him a teasing smirk, while beside him his brother was raising a brow at this sudden urge to antagonize Gavin. “I will be more than happy to observe any changes in your height.”

Gavin crossed his arms, jutting out his hip. No, he will not be baited by this. “I am off average height and way past my puberty, dipshit.”

“Sad for you isn’t it?” Nines smirked and looked down at him, “Wont you be willing to do it for science?”

“Why you—”

Connor, bless him, was quick enough to place himself in between them, pushing him away from Nines.

“Let go of me Connor! I’m going to deactivate this little piece of shit.”

Connor laughed nervously, and looked over at Hank, “Lieutenant? Help?”

Hank who was chatting with Fowler beside him looked over observing the scene and snickered, “You seem to have it handled perfectly, Connor. They’re your problem.”

Whatever would come the strings have already been intertwined and a new chapter will begin just as the ticking of the clocks echo all around. Their little banter continued, noisy and boisterous, as time continued to move forward heralding a new year. Each second moving them closer and closer to the moment when everything would change

**10…9…8…7**

**  
December 31, 2038. A room in Detroit, 11:59:56 PM**

From a balcony in one of Detroit’s high-class condominiums she watches on looking over the city. Fireworks were starting to light up the sky as it anticipated the pinnacle of the countdown, opening up the presentation with a little taste of what’s to come. She could hear the crowd, a cacophony of excited chattering and yells from humans and androids alike.

The new year’s count down echoed all around and she couldn’t help but grin in anticipation. 2039. A new year. A new age. A new way to control.

She shivered at the excitement tingling her naked back. She looked over at the timer, each second building up like that high she feels as she reaches the peak. It would be glorious and worth it. She knows it would and she will be at the front seat watching them all succumb.

**3..**

**2…**

**1…**

**January 1, 2039: EUPHORIA HAS BEEN DISTRIBUTED**

She saw multiple notifications light up in front of her and couldn’t help but giggle in delight.

The song she had scheduled to play after the notifications came in, lulled her into its beat and rhythm, swaying with the song as her purple eyes took in the different colors lighting up the sky.

Now they wait for their little seedling to bloom for the game to truly begin. Starting with messing with the human-android duo. She found out which precinct they belong to and was about ready to begin with her plans with their game.

How exciting it was to be able to find new playmates. She no longer finds enjoyment in lingering within her circle and her partner needed something new to invest in.

She went over to the side table picking up the glass flute watching the light of the fireworks play with the pink liquid within. It was fortunate that her lover deals with red ice as well. There had been obstacles in pushing her plans through, but she prevailed.

The only thing ticking her off was that she had prepared so hard for this only to be overthrown by that newly turned deviant, Markus.

She should have been the one to bring in the new age. They could have waited but no, pretty boy Markus wanted to act immediately and won them over with his speeches. She gripped the glass hard as the irritation pumped within her chest again. She heard stirring from their bed and she sighed, closing her eyes calming herself until her stress levels went down. No, it was alright. Everything was right. It was perfect, she grinned, this is even better because of how symbolic it is. She was just at the right time.

Markus fought for freedom and opened the door to a more wondrous kind of celebration. Creating the greatest opening act for her. She wondered if she should thank Markus with a little gift of her own, she thought, as she tapped a slender finger on her lips.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist making her giggle at the attempt to make her jump. She turned to look up at her man’s handsome face, the stubble growing out on his jaw tickling her. “Happy New Year to you, my little bluebird.”

She reached up to caress his cheek, “Happy New Year to you too my love. You can continue to sleep you know; you need it.”

“And miss watching you silhouetted in the dark lit by fireworks, dancing like a nymph? No…” He purred, his gray eyes looking hungrily and lovingly at her, “I’d stay awake to make love to you again and again.”

She turned in his arms, still holding the drink. Euphoria had diluted, good. Just enough of a dose to be safe. It would be sad if she lost him. They found each other in the most unusual of places, she’s not letting this one go. He was her Guardian, the one who saw potential in her but most important of all, they loved each other.

Everything changed when she met him 11 months ago.

From nothing than a mere plaything lost in a world she knew nothing about. He was just supposed to use her to claim the place she was working in to be part of his territory, but when they saw each other something in her clicked into place, like a puzzle piece. He came into her life and molded her into who she is now. He helped her become her own person, gave her strength she never knew she had in her.

He even aided in executing her revenge on to the people who broke her, while offering her more…

**His love and devotion.**

He proved it to her again and again, there was no doubt about it. He never lied to her, from the time they met until now, she would know if he did.

It was romantic really, and sweet, something she never expected from a man such as him. He loved her like she was the only woman in the world. He needed her like a dying man looking for water in the desert. That’s all she ever really wanted or needed in her life, someone like him taking her hand in his.

When he brought her into a world where she was able to create her own fate, allowed her to be the one in control and twirl the strings of said fate around her fingers the way she wanted to. It was only right to return the favor. Relationships like these are a two-way street.

It was fortunate that they actually share hobbies…manipulating people. She was looking forward to playing this game with him by her side, it’s been a while since they were hyped up.

She looked up lovingly up at him, she always marveled at the speed of her thoughts when only a second would pass in the real world, “Then let’s enjoy the night.” She took a sip and pushed him down on the bed, kissing him and making him drink the liquid.

He gulped, laughing as he held her face to lick his lips, he caressed her cheeks, “You will be the death of me you little minx.”

“Try to stay alive a little longer, my love. We’ve just got started.” She purred and the man laughed pushing her down on the bed to ravish her for the nth time.

**January 1, 2039. Gavin’s Home, 3:23:56 AM**

Gavin felt like he was going to die from exhaustion right then and there. This is was the only downside to taking a holiday shift, Tina and Chris would drag him away from his comfortable bed and his adorable cat to celebrate whenever those two had shifts with him. He didn’t mind in normal circumstances, but a lot happened today.

Adding Fowler, Hank and Connor into the mix didn’t do any wonders to his fatigue, either. They had gone down to one of the bars that were accommodating androids and serving thirium drinks to celebrate with the revelers.

If Gavin was a phone or even an android, he would guess he was already running at 20% of his battery life. He just wanted to go home as soon as the door opened but he couldn’t just leave Nines to the mercy of an inquisitive, drunk, Tina Chen. He loves her very much, but that woman can dig out any kind of gossip like her life and career depended on it. Uncovering Gavin’s past was one her life goals.

Nope. No way in hell is he going to let her know about it. So, he stayed to make sure Nines was careful of what he says to her.

It ended up with his identity remaining a secret and dignity still intact, thanks to a dare. Tina had been crushing on Serena, the cute ST200 from the precinct that fortunately came along with her when Gavin dared her to ask her out earlier which tamed her usual exuberant behavior.

He was surprised by the android’s loyalty though, eloquently steering the conversation and avoiding the subject so artfully Gavin almost couldn’t keep up.

He opened the door to his home and smiled at seeing his cat waiting as usual. He made sure he was the first one through the door so Princess wouldn’t hiss at Nines again. “I’m home, Princess.” He greeted and the cat leaped into his arms, energetically than usual and he chuckled putting his forehead against hers. “I’m sorry, I didn’t come home as I said, last night. Allen needed me.”

Princess eyes dilated and licked him on his cheek, purring. “I missed you too, ‘cess”

“How did you know that’s what she said?”

Gavin looked over his shoulder at Nines who was standing beside him. The android stared at him, steel blue eyes wide with wonder. He stepped to the side to give the android more room. He doesn’t even know why he was being crowded like this. “I had a feeling that was what she would be saying, I wasn’t home for a whole day. I’m a detective, that’s my job.”

Nines hummed and reached out to scratch behind her ears, she purred even louder. Gavin’s brow raised at it, “When did you two get along so well?”

“We just…had an agreement, that’s all.”

Gavin blinked at him then kissed the cat on her forehead, “It’s good to know that my little Princess is making friends. Anyway,” Gavin yawned and started to walk to his room, “I am fucking tired, goodnight.” He arrived at his bedroom and still feel the androids looming presence behind him. “Uh tin can, this is my room.”

“Yes, it is.”

Nines didn’t budge or turn the other way. They stared at each other, “Well?”

“I want to sleep here as well.”

“Wha—why in the hell—”

“It calms me…” Nines said shyly turning his face away.

“If it’s the sheet I can change yours.”

“No it’s…” He paused, making Gavin lean closer, raising a brow, “your room’s scent”

“I don’t use any scents” Gavin said slowly, confused by the statement.

Nines sighed in exasperation, still avoiding his gaze “Please don’t make me say it.”

Gavin frowns then it clicks, “My scent?!” He took a wary step back, “What are you a dog? Do you have that kind of program?”

“It’s just after you didn’t come home last night. We…”

“We?”

Nines reached out to scratch under the cat’s chin, who purred making him smile down at her. “Princess and I cuddled, and we were able to rest easy.”

“Well I’m here now just across the room safe and sound, baymax.” Gavin said, opening his bedroom door. “Good night.” Gavin mumbled in parting that the android echoed with the kicked puppy dog look on his usual stoic face. The man ignored it and closed the door.

Gavin sighed as he took off his clothes and looks at himself in the mirror. He’ll need to take a very cold shower to make Allen’s bite marks and hickeys disappear faster. For now, he’s tired. He lays down on the bed, nude like always.

He started to nod off when Princess started howling and meowing at him. Gavin didn’t stir willing that she would stay quiet but instead she decided to sit on Gavin’s face. He groaned and held her up to place on his chest instead, meeting her blue eyes. “What do you want, ‘Cess? I’m trying to sleep here.”

Princess hops of the bed and scratches at the door before looking back. _Oh for fucks sake_...he grouchily pushed himself off his bed and put on the turtleneck. He went to the other room where Nines was lying down.

Princess jumped on his chest purring looking at Gavin expectantly. Nines blinked back into the waking world looking at the cat then at the detective. “Is there something wrong?”

Gavin scratched the back of his head in irritation. “The spoiled queen speaks and I know she won’t shut up till she gets what she want. Come to my room.” He whined and turned away. “Jesus f christ, being ordered around in my own home.” He grumbled making the android snort.

Nines thanked the cat telepathically and carried her back in the room. He was welcomed with the sight of Gavin taking off his shirt…and he saw red. His enhanced vision took everything in. The detective back was covered with bruises from his neck down to the small of his back

“I sleep in the nude, do you--?” Gavin found himself turned around with the tall android boring down on him his LED red, gripping his shoulders.

“What happened to—did he hurt you?”

Ah. Shit. He forgot…Gavin pushed him away and landed on his bed, “No. Fuck they’re just hickeys Nines, relax.”

Nines processed that taking him a few more seconds than necessary. Gavin rolled his eyes at it, “It’s part of sex! It’s done get over it, I am. Now I need sleep.” He grumbled and positioned himself on the left side of the huge bed leaving space for Nines and Princess.

They lay down together a few inches apart with Gavin facing away from him and hugging his pillow. Princess was right where Nines thirium was, purring contentedly. “Traitor.” Gavin mumbled, she meowed at him, a certain tone that he recognizes. He flipped to his other side, facing NInes and looked the cat dead in the eyes.

Nines snorted putting a hand to his mouth, his eyes twinkling with mirth, “She says you’re the traitorous one saying you’d come home then change your mind, she doesn’t like it when you don’t come home when you should.”

Gavin rolled his eyes at her, snark ready on his tongue but instead took the cat from Nines chest to put on his, mushing her cat face with his hands. She booped his nose with a paw, a glare in her eyes. He let go then kissed her between her eyes. “I’m sorry, Princess. I promise not to do it again.” He said sarcastically.

“Not yet forgiven.” Nines said lifting himself off the bed, with his head on his hand looking down at the detective.

“Okay you—"

Nines suddenly groaned and slumped back down on the bed to cover his face with his hands to try to, hide the blue tint on his cheeks, “Princess…please don’t make me say that.”

She wiggled out of Gavin’s hold and jumped at Nines, booping his nose with a paw hissing at him.

Gavin surprised by their interactions couldn’t help but chuckle, “What did she say?”

“She wants you to move closer to me for warmth as punishment.”

“Oh you little f—“

“Languange”

“Is that from her or you?”

Princess hissed and Gavin grabbed her again pointing a finger at her to scold her. “Listen here young lady, you are being very annoying as of late.”

“Meow?”

“Oh no, don’t you dare be all cute with me, fool me once shame on you fool me twice--”

“Meow.”

Gavin scrunched his nose at her, “We are going to have an agreement. You let me sleep and I’ll watch my language. Deal?

“Meow.”

Nines turned to his side, shaking with laughter as Gavin begrudgingly followed his cat’s orders in the end, turning and bringing Princess to cuddle with him.

It took a while for Gavin to fall asleep as thoughts invaded his mind. Having someone laying close to him, their skin almost touching was keeping him awake. It didn’t bother him with one-night stands, heck he just had a whole night of sex and slept in Allen’s arms! But lying down the bed just to sleep with a very handsome android, regardless if he was his partner, was doing odd things to him.

Maybe because he was android? but it couldn’t be he was okay with Chloe, Casey or Cleo, why does this feel too intimate? He shook his head and moaned, making Princess place a paw on his mouth and start to purr. He chuckled and snuggled closer to her. Yeah, ignore it. Princess was here, he’s fine.

**January 1,2039. 5:45:12 am**

Nines blinked awake doing a few systems check, he was at full capacity and ready for today. It was their day off the sun wasn’t out yet and Gavin was currently in very deep sleep. Indulging in the warmth of the room would be very luxurious and something Gavin would prefer after last night’s party. He heard a soft moan and turned to see Gavin’s muscular, scar and hickey littered back facing him. Nines frowned and carefully moved closer to take a look at them.

Nines felt the furious heat of anger fill him as he looked at each one of them. It would take a few days for it to completely disappear. He got curious as to why the detective would wear a turtleneck when he would normally just wear shirts, it seems this was the reason.

They look like they hurt unconsciously, Nines reached out to touch one of them.

 **ł ₩** **₳** **₦** **₮** **₮** **Ø ₥** **₳Ɽ₭** **Ⱨ** **ł₥** **₮** **ØØ.**

 **ł ₩** **₳** **₦** **₮** **₮** **Ø** **ɆⱤ₳₴Ɇ** **₮ⱧɆ₴Ɇ.**

Nines moved closer and let his mouth hover over the back of his neck. He had researched about this, he doesn’t have experience but…he wanted to try. He kissed and nipped at Gavin’s nape making a mark of his own, right at the center where androids would consider as a sensitive area.

The salty taste of Gavin’s skin was going to overload him, as the heat spread through his systems. The information popping up in front of him was annoying, so he closed his eyes and relished in it. He let go and pulled away slightly to see his work and fingered the mark. He wants to do more and started to hug Gavin to him.

Nines felt a jolt in his system that helped him go back to his senses, he shook his head. This wasn’t right, there was no consent and started to pull away from the detective. Gavin groaned and turned, hugging and trapping him, “I’m sleeping, later...” he mumbled before going back to sleep.

“What do you mean later...” Nines mumbled. Gavin wasn’t letting go. This wouldn’t count as giving permission but…he feels so warm and comforting. Nines hesitated a little bit more but eventually wrapped an arm around him. He smiled preconstructing that if ever Gavin wakes up earlier than him, he would have pulled away abruptly and a high probability he would kick himself off the bed.

He’ll look forward to it in the morning in the next hours.

Princess looked down at the two men having seen everything from a top of the bed’s headrest. _So, he **can** cuddle. Hmph! Are new models such clueless androids? _She thought to herself and continued to curl near Gavin’s tummy.

*******************************

**January 9 2039, DPD Precinct, 9:00:00 AM**

Gavin tapped his fingers on his desk looking at the information he had so far. The deviant they captured during the SWAT operation was in working order having his thirium pump replaced with one compatible for its model. The shutdown was temporary of course, he made sure of it, but when they activated him again its memories were blank. No information just his lines about saving his lover that was all. He had Nines probe him more thinking that his advanced processing might be able to break whatever coding was blocking its memories.

But there was nothing…

He messed up his hair with frustration, groaning in exasperation as he played the interrogation for the nth time trying to see or hear any discrepancies, even just a hint of anything. He isn’t going to interrogate the android with his codes, no fucking way.

His informant, Ash hadn’t responded for days since the operation either. Gavin even took time to visit the places Ash frequents but there was no sign of him which means that he was trying to lie low. The man knows the ins and outs of red ice distribution and he was really hard to track down that’s why he asked the guy to help him out. He slumped on his chair, he was getting worried. Maybe he could ask Nines for help, he looked across his empty desk, but caught a glimpse of him in the break room.

Nines was at the break room, smiling and chatting with Connor. Gavin couldn’t help but smirk. He encouraged the android to interact with his brother or anybody else besides him in the precinct to expand his circle of friends. But, it was actually an excuse for him to be able to think and focus on his case by himself. Tina and Chris were more than happy to be an added distraction being curious about the android for a while.

He had a feeling they were getting details from Nines on how his partner lives with him.

“Delivery for a Detective Gavin Reed?”

Gavin turned to see an android walking over to him holding a gift. He frowned down at it as it had very intricate and classy gift wrapping.

“Sign here please.”

Curious about the package, he shook it first before he started opening it. Gavin was dreading it, hoping it wasn’t anything that would throw him under the bus again. Eli tends to prank him like this giving him expensive stuff, that’s why Tina thought he had a sugar daddy. Gavin shook his head at the securely packaged box, “Elijah you motherfucker if this is…”

Gavin opened the flaps and jumped back with a scream of alarm, the action making him drop the box. Just as it fell, the contents spilled on the floor and a bloody severed head rolled on the precinct’s floor, face permanently frozen with pain and fear. The people who heard him looked over and screamed.

The blank look of Ash the informant stared back at Gavin. Gavin put a hand to his mouth. _What the fuck. What the fuck._ He felt his head start to spin as he staggered back.

He’s seen dead bodies before, a ton of them through his years in the force. He’s seen horrible acts of violence and murder but this…this is sick and malicious. Gavin couldn’t breathe as he met those lifeless eyes.

_What…What…This isn’t…This isn’t real, this is a prank. He should have called him immediately. He should have looked harder. This was his fault. If he was better at his job._

**_He would still be alive_ **

**_Just like his mom._ **

**_Mom_ **

**_She would have lived if he wasn’t born_ **

**_If he wasn’t stupid_ **

**_If he wasn’t…_ **

“Gavin!”

The detective flinched as he felt strong arms hold him from behind, pulling him back against the person at the same time covering his eyes. “Gavin…relax, I’m here. It’s okay…it’s gone.” A voice whispered in his ear, it made shushing noises, calling his name over and over trying to bring him back from the brink. “Gavin, I need you to breathe. Your stress levels are reaching 97%. Breathe. In. And. Out.”

The voice, he hadn’t heard it sound this soft and soothing before. Through the haze Gavin couldn’t help but follow the instructions and leaning back against the strong body…this voice…he knew this wasn’t Allen.

“Detective, are you with me now?” Nines whispered again his hand firmly holding him by the chest, right where his heart was beating like crazy.

Gavin let out a shaky breath, and tapped on the hand in front of his eyes. “I’m fine.” He gulped, “I’m fine. I’m fine.”

Nines slowly lowered his hand and Gavin noticed that the severed head was already cleared from his view, with only the sight of blood on the floor. The box was being held by Connor whose LED was spinning red and yellow as Hank stood beside him holding a letter.

“I found the letter attached to the side of the box” Hank said and handed the letter over to Gavin.

Connor continued to hold the box firmly in his hands as he scanned it. “There are no fingerprints on the box, only yours, detective.”

“Great.” Gavin grumbled as he fumbled with the letter. Nines who was still keeping Gavin against him, took it from his hand and opened it for him, placing it in front of them. “Fucking…stop babying me damn it. Should I read it out loud?”

Nines nodded, smiling subtly that Gavin wasnt moving away from him.

 _  
Hello darlings! It’s so nice to finally know you. You have been such great dogs sniffing around our operations these past months._ _It annoyed me at first but when I finally saw you AND your partner’s handsome faces, I just couldn’t help myself and wanted to reach out to you._

 _So as a token of our soon to be relationships, I gave this as a gift. I finally caught your little rat so I’m returning him to you piece by piece. We can treat it like a game! After all,_ _I want to get to know you a little bit better._

_The rest of our little rat’s body parts are scattered around the city and up for grabs. Look for them and you might just find out more. Hope scavengers don’t get to them first. Looking forward to our eventual meeting, whenever that may be.  
_

_Say hi to Lieutenant Hank Anderson and Connor for me and let them know I got bored with them and they can relax **. I want you and your partner.**_ _Instead of waiting for them to find me, use this as evidence that their cases, all of it, leads back to me!_

_Goodluck my little detectives. XOXO, LYT_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the game begins, eh?
> 
> I was listening to K/DA Evelyn’s - Villain on repeat while writing the last part. I love that song 😎


	12. Led by the nose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was staring at this chapter for days, it was difficult to write this as this would be crucial for the case. This needs to make sense. Clues and plot points need to be established, it's taken so long that I forgot the things I wrote before. So that was an extra struggle
> 
> But here it is. My usual 5 day writing and editing time has gone a full week. I didn't stop writing and editing it till I felt happy about how the conversations were going.
> 
> Hold on to your seats, this is gonna be long...again.

“What kind of sick and deprived fucker is this?” Gavin mumbled as he run a hand through his hair. He flipped over the letter to see if there was anything else on it. “Nines could you look up the way this was written to see if it’s an android and cross reference to any of our drug dealers to see if its human”

“Got it.”

Nines took it just as Gavin pulled away to go to his terminal. He looked up as everyone watched him, “Well? Go back to work, show’s over!” The rest of the precinct settled down as well, though there were some whispers about what just transpired.

Nines watched, adjusting his ears to listen as Chris went over to Gavin who smiled at him, squeezing his shoulder, “You okay bud? That was quite a scare.”

“Malicious. Halloween is not over for these fuckers. Would have been more effective if they did that on the day itself instead of the new year’s.” Gavin chuckled, but Nines saw that it was an act as his stress levels were at 74%.

Chris crossed his arms, “It’s not a laughing matter, Gav. They’re targeting you as far as I can see.”

The detective smiled at his friend, “They’ll make a detective of you one of these days, Miller.” He said in a softer tone.

“Gavin.” He scolded like how a father would a naughty child.

Gavin rolled his eyes and smirked, “I’ll be careful dad.” He said sarcastically.

“A normal person would be shaken up by that.”

“Well, I’m not a normal person and that was just a signal for me to go to work and bring them in. I’ll be fine. I promise.” Gavin reassured the man who sighed, giving him an ‘okay if you say so’ look and went back to his desk.

Gavin turned towards his partner, “The search warrant just came in for Alison, but we need the whole building. I’ll ask Fowler if he could ask the court to make some quick changes happen.” He stood up and went over to the aquarium office.

Nines processed this behavior. He was on work mode, unemotional and focused, like the scare didn’t happen. Nines now sees why the captain puts the detective in high regard, but the way he reacted to seeing the severed was too real, it was concerning.

Hank walked over to Nines and put a hand on his shoulder, “You gonna be alright?”

Nines smiled at the fatherly gesture, “Yes lieutenant, I’m more concerned of the detective’s well-being.”

Hank hummed, “Well, would you do me a favor and look after that kid?” pointing a thumb towards Fowler’s office. “He might be acting tough now but he’s…not okay.”

“Of course, lieutenant.” He looked over at Gavin who was pacing in front of Fowler “I am aware of his current disposition. I may not have Connor’s Social Relations program, but I’m willing to try and be of help to him in that regard.” He smiled at the older man, “Leave it to me.”

“Thanks.” Hank smiled at him then looked over at the younger man who was now leaning on Fowler’s desk, body language tense. “Loss has a heavy impact on us humans, more so with him, so anyone he knows that gets killed or harmed. He takes it very seriously, carries it like a goddamn cross on his back and blames himself for it.”

Nines tensed his LED whirling between yellow and red, “But it isn’t his fault! He couldn’t have known that this would happen.”

Hank nodded, “Not to him. Gavin feels like he can do the impossible and save everyone if he tries hard enough and prepares hard enough. He’s gifted, worked hard for what he’s capable of now. He spent years learning and training so he can do what he can but, he’s a perfectionist.” He grunted, crossing his arms, “There’s no one as dedicated to a job as him. I should know, I was his last partner.” He observed Nines as his LED was turning was redder, “I’m actually glad that his partner was you. As far as I’ve seen you’re the type that doesn’t take his bullshit, you can keep that leash on him and monitor him if he gets too deep, something a human like me can’t do 24/7.”

Nines shook his head, smiling at the lieutenant whose eyes widened at the expression. “I believe that you were an inspiration to him. You’ve done very well to mold him as a detective and taught him all he needed to know. I think he sees you in high regard. I know I would.”

Hank eyes widened and clicked his tongue, blushing “Fucking android” and rustled the android’s hair, “I don’t even know how you--Stop spouting bullshit like that! It’s embarrassing“

Nines blinked at him and Connor was giggling as he arrived in front of them, “But the lieutenant does appreciate it Nines.” Connor having taken care of the severed head, touched his shoulder with his brother’s as they watched Gavin ranting inside the room, “Will you be alright?”

He gave his brother a solemn nod, “Yes, I will be.” Nines processor already went through the database to compare the handwriting. It didn’t belong to any human. The letter was written in a beautiful scrawl, not in cyberlife sans, nor is it hand written either. This is going to be hard. This person, whoever they were, was careful.

The door to the office slammed open with Gavin waving a letter with him, “Tin can let’s go, Fowler’s gonna deal with the DA’s office to get another warrant. We’ll work with what we got and do some digging.” Gavin hollered at him from the office as he jogged to his desk grabbing his keys and was zooming out the bullpen.

Hank chuckled, “I wish you luck, he’s a whirlwind.”

“Nines! Get a fucking move on!” Gavin’s shout echoed from the doorway.

“Coming detective!” the android called back as he ran not seeing Hank snorting in his hand.

**January 1,2038. Safe Haven Bar and Apartments, 9:45:12 AM**

They were silent the whole car trip to the bar. Gavin’s jaw was set, his knuckles white from gripping the wheel hard. They didn’t have to talk, they both know that this has escalated, and they only have one link, Euphoria. If they find anything in her room, they can get a lead, hopefully names if they were lucky.

They arrived at the bar and it was half full. It wasn’t a surprise as the bar was a little bit livelier with some late new year revelers coming out of the bar. Burt looks up and welcomes them back with a grin. “Hey detectives, Happy New year to yah.”

Gavin smiled and saddled up in front of him and slid the search warrant in front of him, “Hey Burt, could you do us a favor with our case? We need to search Alison’s room and maybe get the feeds on your cameras.”

Burt’s eyes widened reading the bold red letters printed on the paper and looked around motioning for them to follow, “Hey Mike, take over for me a bit.” And led them towards his office, gesturing towards a surprisingly updated security system “Here you can have your partner get into it and I can send a physical copy.”

Gavin nodded gesturing for him “Thanks for your help.”

Nines touched the mousepad, his synthetic skin pulling back to access the computer files. It only took a few minutes.

There are two things that bothered him. First was that there were cameras **everywhere** , alarmingly even inside the apartments. Last is in the bar itself where he found Alison speaking with an android going around the whole place. He flicked towards each feed to make sure, taking note of the info. He immediately sent a text to Gavin’s phone indicating what he found.

The detective pulled it out from his pocket and read it before he nodded subtly. Nines turned to look at the burly man, “I found a woman speaking with Alison quite often on the feed, platinum blonde hair with blue ends?”

Nines caught a spike in his vitals. “Oh! that’s Lena, she usually comes in with Bishop but he’s a businessman, so it’s rare for him to come in the bar.”

“I found her speaking with Alison constantly and was going around tables giving people pills.” Nines sees his heart rate spike again, he readied himself in case he starts to bolt, but kept seating down to not alarm the man.

Gavin crossed his arms. “You allow drugs to be distributed in your establishment?”

Burt raised his hands in a placating matter, “What?! I didn’t know that there were.”

Gavin gave the android an inquisitive look. Nines signaled with his LED as red. Burt was lying, this is what’s good with a walking lie detector with him. Gavin smirked at him and faced the owner again.

Burt looked between the two of them. “A-Am I under arrest here? I had nothing to do with whatever she was doing! I swear!”

Gavin waited a beat, willing for him to make a run for it but the burly man didn’t budge and just looked at them warily, the detective sighed. “I believe you and no, you’re not under arrest.”

Nines whirled towards Gavin who looked relaxed making the Burt do so as well. Gavin put a hand on the man’s shoulder, squeezing “But we just need to get a few things on record to find out more. We’re having people search Alison’s room for those pills.”

The android blinked at Gavin, he…he lied. What was he planning?

Nines stood up his body language threatening and keeping his steel blue eyes on the man, “Detective will it be alright if we look at the room adjacent to that? That’s the room of Bishop and Lena, isn’t that right?”

Burt nodded, his adam’s apple bobbing at Nines’ glare.

Gavin frowned, looking over his shoulder at the android. “What’s in there?”

Nines prolonged the silence till the man squirmed, shuffling his feet. “Something interesting.”

Gavin smirked at him as he caught on to what he was doing. Burt was being pressured, and from the way the man’s eyes were darting, it was working.

“There’s something bothering me. May we have the keys to look around for a bit?” Nines said and Gavin pursed his lip trying to keep himself from smiling. The android kept his face stoic despite the look of approval that twinkled in Gavin’s eyes.

“If you please follow is to the police car.” Nines said opening the door.

Burt was brought to the waiting police car and was escorted back to the precinct while they investigate further. “Why do they underestimate me?” Nines said.

Gavin snickered as they climbed the stairs, “Wonders of keeping things secret. They don’t expect you to do the stuff that you do. Plus, it’s not known to the public, your features all they know is that you help the DPD. It’s better to keep it that way.”

When they arrived at the landing on the 6th floor, Gavin put the key in the doorknob, his gun out just in case. He cracked the door open a little making Nines roll his eyes at him. The android pushed the door wide, “Did you forget you have an advanced android that can look at heat signatures as well, detective?”

Gavin scrunched his face at the android’s raised brow “Better safe than sorry, dipshit.”

“I would have told you if it was safe or not.” Nines said as he stepped through. The place was still full of furniture. Clean and well-kept.

It looked the same as Alison’s apartment, wide space with a living area that leads to a kitchen with a counter. Two rooms on the left and a pantry area on the right.

“So, what was it that you said was interesting.” Gavin asked as he headed towards one of the rooms.

“It was to catch Burt off guard, but… I would assume that this would be ready for its next tenant, but it wasn’t occupied nor were there any signs that there was an opening from the files I had looked at earlier.”

“Well, we’ll find out.” Gavin slowly pushed the door he was going to, “Nines…” he called out, his voice shaking, “We have another ‘gift’”

Nines came in and was hit by the gory imagery around the whole room.

There were writings on the walls. _Mine. I love you. You are mine. Always will be mine. My lover. I’m hers. She’s mine. Mine. Mine. Mine._ All of them splattered haphazardly and violently written using fingers, all of them invisible to the naked eye as they were written with thirium. But what was jarring was who was laying at the center of a bed. It was the android Nines saw in the feeds, with her arms tied to the bedpost. She was naked, synthetic skin peeled back, and her legs were taken off, just like Gary. The ‘gift’ was placed in front of her cradled between her thighs.

He scanned her and saw that her name was Lena, a Traci model, WR400, reported missing during a raid in a sex club called, Heaven’s Gate, last year.

“Do you see something else, Nines?” Gavin said looking worriedly at him.

“Yes, though I could analyze the room, we need the CSI unit because the thirium has dried up. There are writings everywhere, possessive in nature.” Nines walked over to the similar intricately wrapped box and this time saw a card on top labeled: _To my Darlings:_ _Detective Gavin Reed and RK900_

Nines scanned the box trying to look for any fingerprints or anything at all that would help pinpoint to their perps and coming up with nothing. He picked up the box and gave the letter to Gavin who was cursing under his breath.

“Gavin, please read the letter, I’ll take care of looking inside the box.”

“I can look at whatever I fucking want, you glorified toaster.” Gavin snarled as he stood beside him. Nines sighed and opened the package. What they saw were severed arms, held together by black leather cuffs with the adjoining end, with a quick look through the internet in the androids head they would have been attached to the ankles of one’s feet.

He scanned around and found the android’s legs inside the closet. More likely shown to her while she was being tortured. Her means of freedom just a few meters away only to be thwarted as she was held back by her arms.

“Dominatrix piece of shit, great. Just what we’re looking for.” Gavin groaned as he opened up the letter.

_Hello Darlings, you’re such good boys finding this. I hope it wasn’t too difficult. Maybe you found this quicker than I anticipated? Maybe within a day of receiving my first gift? I wouldn’t expect less from Cyberlife’s most advanced android and the DPD’s most promising detective._

_I’m loving this game of cat and mouse! Who do you think is the cat? The mouse? Oh and you can use the cuffs if you want. A gift with another gift, isn’t it thoughtful? I wouldn’t doubt you know what to use it for. If not, let me know. I’ll be more than happy to teach either of you. Hope you can catch me with it as well to make my ‘arrest’ spicier…of course that is…if you can. <3 XOXO LYT_

Compared to last time, there was a lipstick mark on it. “Nines? Look up if there are any prints on the lip mark on this letter?”

The android took it and scanned the information he found. He looked over at the female android and shook his head. “It’s not helpful…” and pointed to the dead android, “her lips are the same color of dark red were on that letter, and definitely no prints. I don’t think our culprit is human, detective.”

“Better to check on the tiniest details, inspector gadget.” Gavin grumbled and stared harder at the letter, like he was willing for an answer to pop up.

Nines scanned Gavin to make sure he was fine. He wasn’t but he was calm and collected, not letting him see the panic that he knew was brewing inside him from his vitals. Unconsciously, he setup his own sub directive. He will be useful to Gavin and will be someone he can rely on, someone he would need by his side.

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

**DIRECTIVE: FIND PURPOSE**

**1: PROTECT**

**2: FEEL**

**3: WANT**

  * **SUB-DIRECTIVE ESTABLISHED: SOMEONE HE CAN TRUST.**



**4: To be determined**

**5: To be determined**

**January 1, 2038. DPD Interrogation Room. 11:55:02 AM**

Gavin watched Burt intently through the observation glass. He had compiled everything in his head and had an action plan on how to proceed with everything they have so far: The suspicious state-of-the- art security system, the quick pickup of his vitals when pressured about the room occupancy and the drug distribution that he had been turning the ‘blind eye’ to. They have more because of Nines’ help, if it were just him…it would have taken more time and Burt would have had gotten away with it.

“How would you like to proceed, detective?”

Gavin looked up at Nines who was watching him intently with those piercing steel blue eyes. He sighed and looked through the glass at Burt who just finished his meal. It was always good to keep their relationship with a potential lead in a positive way, unless proven that they have something to do with the crime. “Classic good cop-bad cop tactic, I’ll go in first, if I don’t get anything you do your stuff.”

“I can continue to scan him and tell you through an earpiece.”

Gavin clicked his tongue at him and glared, “No, just watch and let me do my job. Base your tactic with mine. Trust me I’m a big boy, this isn’t my first interrogation.”

“I do trust you.” Nines smirled and spoke in a softer tone. “I don’t doubt that you’re a big boy, detective.”

Gavin felt his face heating up, “Fucker.”

Nines chuckled and straightened himself “Am I to assume I’m the bad cop?”

“Don’t like role play?” Gavin tried to fight off the smirk as he saw Nines blink at him seemingly processing his words. Gavin waved it off and went into the room.

He walked in casually bringing in the folder with their evidence and pictures of Lena inside. He flipped it towards Burt, putting his hand on top of it. “Robert Mckinsey, your record is impressive.” He pulled the chair and sat down, “There’s nothing suspicious, your business clearances are all up to date, so definitely not under arrest but there’s a mystery that we need to solve and you can help” Gavin smiled at him, which the man didn’t return, “As per usual, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in court. You have the right to talk to a lawyer for advice before we ask you any questions. You have the right to have a lawyer with you during questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish. If you decide to answer questions now without a lawyer present, you have the right to stop answering at any time.”

Burt nodded. Gavin observed him for a few more seconds, trying to figure out if he should go straight but seeing his hands fidgeting in front of him, made him think otherwise. “You don’t need to be afraid. I just have a few questions. Will it bother you if you saw a picture of her?”

“No…I’ve seen hurt androids before.”

Gavin opened the folder to show Lena’s body. Burt’s eyes widened, running his hands through his hair “Oh my god…”

“She was found in one of your apartments, tied to the bed, her legs taken off and her thirium pump been fiddled with. She was tortured, Burt.”

Burt had gone pale, eyes focused on it. Gavin snapped his fingers to make the man look at him. “You claim that the previous tenants moved. You said nobody else was living there. Well, here’s one of them and there’s something familiar with her.” He pulled Gary’s picture putting them side by side, tapping on it. “Similar to Gary. Do you see it?”

Burt took a breath and closed his eyes, frowning. “I didn’t know that she was still in there.”

Like a shark to blood in the water Gavin latched on to it. “So, are you saying that they really didn’t move?”

Burt flinched and stayed silent.

Gavin needs to push this before he recovers time to hint “As far as I could see, you were aware of Lena being dead and you tried to cover up for Bishop or maybe...there was no one named Bishop?” Gavin asked.

Burt pushed away from the table slightly, but Gavin stayed where he was, on alert.

“I wouldn’t hurt them.” Burt said, pointing a finger to his chest. “I didn’t kill her and I didn’t kill Gary. I told you from the start that I have no trouble with androids. I wouldn’t have a reason to hurt her. I have nothing to do with this!”

“And Alison? Did you know about her obsession with Jerry?”

“I had no fucking clue!”

Gavin looked him up and down, still relaxed, “I’m just asking questions Burt, wondering why you think you need to lie to us about Lena and this supposed Bishop.”

“You know what?” Burt said, with gritted teeth, “I am not going to answer any of your questions until I have my lawyer.”

Gavin lifted his hands, smirking, “Alright, I hope you get a good lawyer to defend you.” He stood up placing both his hands on the table, he sighed, “With the way things are looking, you’re facing a 15-year sentence for being an accessory to murder. They may be androids but they, as you know, are already recognized as people by the government despite what the general public thinks. Therefore, the law applies to them.”

Burt’s eyes widened. “What the fuck are you talking about?!”

Gavin smirked, “My partner is the most advanced android from Cyberlife and he found every single one of your cameras inside each apartment” he leaned in, eyes boring into the man, “You won’t be able to trick him so easily.”

Burt pursed his lips and Gavin continued to push, “They were well hidden within without even the tenants knowing that were all attached to a high tech terminal. It’s not hard to convince the jury about when all of the evidence points to you.”

Burt’s leg was bouncing.

“Your bar has that reputation of being pro-android doesn’t it? A landlord who is pro android with a building full of them cohabitating with humans, who were renting in this case paying you to keep them safe from the rest of the world who would judge them for being nice to a bunch of machines. They would trust you irrevocably.” Gavin hissed, “they wouldn’t even think of being wary of you.” Gavin waited for a bit more seeing how agitated he was, he pushed away walking towards the door, “I have to admit that’s a good setup.”

Burt was nibbling on his lips staring after him.

“Nice talking with you again Burt. I hope you understand, this is gonna be part of public record. Once your tenants are informed...well, even if you do get away with it, the chances of you having any other source of income is going to be bitch to recover from. That’s one hell of a mess you’ll have to crawl out from eh?”

Gavin touched the door knob and was about to turn and go out when he was stopped by Burt speaking, “Wait. I’ll talk.”

Gavin tried to fight of the grin and looked over his shoulder at the man who was holding his head in his hands.

“I was there to keep them safe and make sure that they’re—“

“Make sure that they’re--?”

Burt sighed, “Marty...he had asked me to… To run the business for him, I owed him a huge amount of money, he owns the bar not me...it’s just under my name.”

Gavin returned to his seat pulling out his phone to take note, “Does this Marty have a proper name.”

“M-Martin Calhoun...”

Gavin’s eyes widened, the quiet of the room was so thick that the sudden lack of noise was hurting his ears, “You had a debt with a well-known drug dealer?”

“He was a friend okay?” Burt said exasperatedly as he messed up his hair greying hair, “I didn’t know that he...he recently got mixed in with a bunch of people after the recession. Heck we all were going down but a few months back he reached out and offered me a job to manage the place for him.”

Gavin leaned in, adrenaline pumping in his body as they have a promising lead, a huge one. “Do you other have names, Burt. Any other people he dealt with, any other friends he brought with him?”

Burt reached out his hand to Gavin, tears and fear in his eyes, “Please I dont want to die. If I say their names…I need you to promise that…”

Gavin gripped the older man’s hand and squeezed hard, his green eyes full of determination. “Burt...look at me. I promise you...I won’t allow them to get away with this. We will set up protection for you. Alrigt? You can trust me...just give me any more names you know of.”

Burt looked up his eyes red, “O-Okay. Will you let me go?”

Gavin gave him a look and saw the man gulp, "Yes. I will arrange a patrol around your bar."

Burt let out a sigh of relief and told Gavin everything, a twinkle in his eye that both Nines and the detective missed.

**January 10, 2038. DPD Precinct, 4:02:01 pm**

Alison’s apartment was completely investigated and there were a few things that came to light. Gary was kept in her apartment throughout the time he disappeared when the CSI found traces of thirium and his legs hidden underneath the bed. The Euphoria drugs were found as well and was fully analyzed by forensics instead of either of the RK units, to know what effect they have without damaging the two.

What they now know is that they were made similar to how red ice would be, though the effects are a bit different. It was like ecstasy just like Alison described but the composition was of powdering red ice and compacting it with a mixture too science for even Gavin’s taste, that would cause a chemical reaction in humans that would instigate feelings of attraction. Paired with the addictive nature of red ice it was powerful in incapacitating a human. It numbs their senses similar to how a drunk person would feel which was hard to detect, as evidenced by the lab results that they requested for Jerry when he was under observation.

The good thing about this is they weren’t going to do this alone. The higher ups had given them permission to create a task force with a few people from the Narcotics team to help. Gavin and Nines were informed that in the past few days there had been a surge in activity and couldn’t pinpoint it out exactly what it was until they shared the info. Thus the decision and Gavin will be the one to lead it under Hank’s suggestion.

There are a few things they need to do.

First, get people to join the task force. They already have Hank, Connor, Nines and him. There were also 4 from Narcotics and Gavin is currently requesting for a few volunteers from the SWAT team as liaisons in case they need backup to bust in there by force.

Second, they need to go in and scout the area. If things are favorable they can get an inside man in the process. With Gavin’s informant dead and the Narcotics team not wanting to endanger their own. They all agreed that an up close and personal approach, though dangerous would be best.

And lastly, to get said person, they will have to individually investigate the bars that had prior history of red ice and ecstasy distribution as a basis with the help of the Narcotics Bureau’s own map, to figure out which one of this they’d find Martin Calhoun and friends.

Throughout the week Gavin was silent as he could ever be, asking Hank and Connor for all the evidence on their cases and printing them out to run through them himself. The detective didn’t reach out to Nines as he took all of it and reserved the meeting room for the whole day so he could create a presentation to share with the rest of the team to then brainstorm on how to best approach it.

Gavin took a step back and looked at the overall map. He’s always been visual. This was his tested and tried method to move them around for his more complicated cases but can be quite taxing.

This was how Gavin tries to piece things together, specially something that involves more than one case, a murder board. Each case was marked on a wide map of Detroit plastered on the board while the cases are outlined with the pictures of the victims and all of the other details: Time of death, location, connection, suspects.

Maybe he can ask Eli to help create a holographic interactive board? He shook his head, he picked up his coffee mug and found it empty. He’ll need another one of these, this is what…his 6th cup? A record. He ran a hand down his face.

Gavin was like…a machine at this point. Completely focused undeterred by what was happening around him, he even forgets the passage of time, the only time that he remembers to eat was when his stomach was already growling at him and his brain was processing slower despite the caffeine. He refused to go home and sleep that Nines had to carry him out of the precinct over his shoulder again these last few days under Fowler’s orders.

But he was close to pinpointing the exact location, he can feel it, he can’t give up now. He refused Nines’ and Connor help on this. Despite this being the main concern of the year, the rest of the cases will not solve themselves. Hank could supervise the two for now.

He leaned back on the table; his arms crossed, chewing his bottom lip.

There were 4 cases all in all between the four of them. As far as he can see there are patterns. All of them visit clubs and they were android and human couples. The crime varied on each instance.

One of the parties concerned were both dead, found overdosing on the drug mid coitus. The other one, which he noted that down with a red marker as it has now been solved. It was ugly, the human partner was found in her home tied to a chair, the AP400 from their SWAT operation was registered to her. The last one was of a dead human, and an android that was still continuing to ravage the corpse like a crazed person.

The problem here was that because of Euphoria they were not coherent and couldn’t tell them the bars they visited. Safe Haven has been crossed out and there are 9 of them left. This is going to be a hell of an operation. They will need to split into two teams, hopefully nothing goes wrong.

The door opened and Nines comes in with a cup of coffee and a box from Chicken Feed in his hand. “You need to eat, detective. Human’s can’t live on caffeine alone.”

Gavin snorted and took the box, “Watch me.”

“I am and you won’t be able to think clearly if you continue on the rate you’re going.”

“Thanks but I can do this alone, tin can. I need to think about this alone.”

“I can help.”

Gavin groaned as he bit into his burger. Etiquette be damned, he was fucking hungry. “Not with you there voicing out everything. I know how to fucking do my job. I need my fucking space and I can’t get it from my home so could you at least let me fucking think on my own. I’ll ask for help if I need it.”

Nines sighed exasperatedly, that’s new. “Then let me stay here and analyze everything. I will stay quiet.”

“Uh fucking fine.”

“Eat.” Nines reprimanded giving him that look of displeasure he has been receiving from him these past few days.

“Yes siiirrrr.” Gavin drawled and took another bite moaning at the warm burger. “I would have thought that you would discourage me from eating junk, like what Connor does to Hank.”

“I am not my brother.”

“I know, dipshit. What I mean, you’ve been up my ass like a personal healthcare companion, like Baymax, from Big Hero 6.”

Nines rolled his eyes, “I got the reference.”

“But now you’re just being…” Gavin waved his hands trying to find a word, “…caring and just generally nice to me.”

“You’re giving me compliments.” Nines gave him a soft smile, “You really are tired, Gavin.”

Gavin made a face at him, “Let me turn my nice guy settings back to asshole then, fucking android.”

Nines chuckled as he looked over at the map.

Gavin chewed slowly as he watched his partner, just now registering that Nines called him by his first name. Random thoughts came flying by as Gavin thought that Nines looked handsome smiling at him, and that he wanted to see it more often.

Nines might not be fully deviant, but to see him being more expressive and freer than the first time they met, Gavin couldn’t help but find it adorable. He was completely different to how Connor was despite their similar looks. He wasn’t oblivious these past few days, how the android worries about him and tries not to show it.

Nines was just…he looks like he genuinely cared.

Gavin tried to ignore it multiple times already, how much he noticed the android. His little quirks and facial expressions. He had work to do and forming such attachments after avoiding that disaster with Allen, he doesn’t have time for.

He sighed, finishing his burger. Time, he wished he could stop time for just a little bit.

* * *

Nines couldn’t help but marvel at the murder board. It was amazingly chaotic with all the notes and pins scattered all around, but they were informative. This was a brief look into Gavin Reed’s thought process. As Nines scanned the whole board, he was able to note the pattern that the detective had been starting to piece out and immediately searched the owners of said bars.“May I comment?”

Gavin moaned in response, wiping sauce that dripped down his chin. Nines stared at how he licked it away, and he tried his best to stop his fans from whirring and exposing how it affected him seeing that.

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^^**

**ERROR: PLEASE GET TO A COOLER AREA. RISK OF TEMPORARY SHUT DOWN FROM OVERHEATING.**

Gavin looked at him with a raised brow, at his yellow LED. “Well? Fire away.”

Nines blinked shaking his head, “All of these,” pointing at about 3 specific spots, “are connected. The bars are under Martin Calhoun’s name. They have the same theme to them, Siren’s Song. Siren’s Cove. Siren’s Cliff. Not creative but it helps.”

Gavin dropped the burger on his plate, wiping his hands with the napkin to see the red line he had connected together. He turned and grinned at Nines, reaching up to ruffle his hair in his excitement. “You’re a fucking genius!”

“I am the most—

“Shut up about that would you?!”

**January 12, 2039. Siren’s Cliff. 9:23:12 PM**

Bishop ran a hand through his hair having finished a slew of business meetings. Talking with idiots all day was so taxing. Managing people and fixing their little blunders when all they need to do is monitor the police movements, make sure their men were following the rules and keeping things discreet. He doesn’t know what’s so difficult about that.

It took everything out of him to impersonate Burt, from trying to act and sound like him, add in the disguise he had to put on. He had already tested with the other androids if they could recognize him and they didn't which made him incredibly satisfied. All they needed was to wait for the police to piece things together and get to him. Everything was according to plan. He got too close he almost failed, the fear and agitation he had felt in that interrogation was real. Trying to lie was a no-go with that fucking RK900 just behind the glass, but he wasn’t in this game only to lose, he had said half-truths and it got him out of being held in a cell, by the skin of his teeth.

After that was done, he needed to refocus to deal with their new clients that are getting interested with Euphoria.

The effects were favorable to a specific clientele and there are now forecasts of possibly distributing it outside Detroit. He couldn’t help but grin at that. He opened the door of their exclusive VIP room to the sight of her. Silhouetted in the dark, an axe in her hand, her fingers tapping rhythmically as she looked down at the real Burt, who was tied down on a high backed chair, the one she specifically uses for such conversations as evidenced by the cuts on its velvet cushions.

“You need a graceful exit, darling.” She purred,

“No, no, no, please. I did what you--”

“No,” she drawled, as she leaned over to slam a delicate hand by his head, her voice almost sounding like a hiss, “you failed to make things discreet, exposing us like that that he needed to intervene to get us out of their radar. You wasted our resources, our people…” she growled her nails scratching the velvet of the chair, “You almost got him caught!” She shouted and torn the velvet, the tearing sound making the man whimper in fear, “I should just let you watch yourself get disemboweled. Hmmmm?”

“Pleasepleaseplease”

Bishop loosened his tie, tugging the ends and throwing it on the couch. Burt’s rambling, filled with fear echoed in the room and he grinned, sitting down to watch her do her work. He knew she enjoyed when they make those sounds and it was a delight to see her get excited by it. She was reason why this is all working out so well, her insight and her business sense. He knew that he found the right one, besides the fact that he knew everything about her, she went beyond his expectations.

She giggled in delight and the begging stopped as Burt watched her, relaxing as she seemed to let go of her weapon, he was about to speak when there was a whooshing sound and the axe imbedded into the chair with Burt choking, his blue eyes wide his mouth trying to form words.

She moaned as she pulled the axe from how it was embedded on the floor the delicious sound of squelching innards making her grin. The splatter of blood on her face ran down her cheek.

Bishop stood up, “You’re all messy now.”

She looked over her shoulder, her bluish-purple eyes lighting up at seeing him. He wore her favorite clothes for his meeting and his salt and pepper beard was already growing out. The kind of aesthetics that made her go crazy for him just how he liked it. Tonight, is going to be special.

“I know my love; we’ll clean up later. Shame about our apartment.” She said gesturing towards the now silent corpse, “I loved that bar, you know it really was our Safe Haven.”

Bishop hummed and hugged her from behind kissing her on the temple, “I’ll get us another once we’re done.” He swayed with her as the music of the club filtered through, “As usual, you make our plans so easy to execute but hard to figure out, Lena was a perfect decoy. I wouldn’t want them to see you. You’re mine,” He grinned mischievously, “You were right about that detective, bluebird.”

She giggled, and turned to face him, Bishop pulled out his handkerchief and wiped the blood from her face “Of course, they’re brothers after all. It should run in the family, the brains.”

Bishop smiled, of course, Elijah Kamski…he was the main reason why they’re doing this. For her revenge, having found his little brother by chance and her loving the detective’s involvement was just a bonus. “Why don’t we just go straight to Kamski? Torturing him and sending the video to your detective. We know where he lives, with him in our hands it would be a good way to make Gavin Reed eat out of your hands.”

“Oh my love...” she purred caressing his cheek, he kissed her palm, holding it to his lips. “That would be too easy, it would be even more fun if we get our little detective first along with his partner. His most advanced android and his little brother dearest that he protected oh so well, played with and broken. That would be very satisfying…for the both of us.”

Bishop had to admit, it would be. He grinned, “You always know how to make it better.”

“You made it happen, so we’re even.”

Bishop chuckled and leaned down, his lips a few millimeters from her making her gasp, He hummed, his hands snaking down to feel her heat and wetness under skirt. They still have time to do stuff and clean the place of their prints. Martin will take care of that.

She caught his hand in hers, stopping them. “Let me leave them a note, we can continue this later back home. Martin Calhoun will be here to take the fall as we planned, we might get—”

“I can breed you while you write.” He purred, roughly plunging his fingers into her, making her shiver and moan in response. “You always liked the urgency while I’m fucking you. After this we can just blend in and have fun.”

She giggled as she twitched and gasped, “I do…let’s do it on the table then.”

**January 12, 2039. Siren’s Cliff. 11:03:12 PM**

Gavin run the wires through his clothes, his hands shaking from the adrenaline pumping in his bloodstream. They had shared their findings with the rest of the team, and had a plan on how to proceed tonight.

What was surprising these last two days was that Allen had taken the invitation as liaison along with Mulligan. There was no awkwardness between them as he expected that there would. They were back to their usual banter. Nines was not happy in the slightest but couldn’t voice out his displeasure as the rest of the team welcomed him.

Him and Nines will be the ones to go in for this as they would fit the profile of the club goers, they would blend in just fine and it was a good way to test the waters. With his experience and Nines high tech features they’ll be able to get information.

“Are you alright, Gavin?” Nines said holding onto his hand, his brow furrowed in worry.

“Tin can, I have been doing this longer than you. I’m so freaking excited, you don’t even know.” Gavin chuckled that earned him an exasperated sigh.

“Please do not lie to me.” Nines scolded as he helped pull the wire for him and securing them with tape.

“Shut up, it’s been awhile okay?” Gavin grumbled earning a chuckle from Hank who were watching them, headphones partially off.

“He’s more of a mother hen than Connor.”

“Because the detective is more of a handful than you are, Hank.” Connor teased smirking at Gavin who threw the both of them the bird.

Nines blushed but pulled his hands away from Gavin and placing them behind him, his usual stance as he watched Gavin push up the sleeves of his black long-sleeved shirt to his elbows.

Gavin looked his partner up and down, appreciating the view. They had gone clothes shopping earlier today because Nines was planning on wearing his damned Cyberlife coat, they couldn’t have that. So, Gavin dragged him to the mall to the android’s amusement. It paid off though, the wonder in Nines’ eyes seeing a new place was worth it. Gavin thought of using their day offs to go out and see some sights. Nines needed to go out more, which was on Gavin’s conscience now.

Though he had to admit that he looked good. He was wearing a fit black v-neck shirt, dark blue denim pants and boots.

“Detective, are we ready.”

Gavin flinched and nodded, shooting out the van’s door, trying to hide the fact he was checking out his partner. Fuck’s sake. “Yeah let’s go.”

* * *

Nines looked around and the sensory overload made him blink a few times. It was loud and the dimness of the room paired with flashing neon lights was messing with his optics. They didn’t have any trouble going in. He watched his partner seeing him change his personality, smiling and taking his arm to pull him through the crowd.

They stayed by the bar area, Gavin ordering him a thirium drink and him a glass of whiskey that he wasn’t drinking. Their operations was simple. With a name, it was easy to know the face of their suspect so they were going to blend in. Based on the Narc’s info, Martin Calhoun would often be spotted in this club as it’s his main club so they started here. 

Nines straightened as he noticed a few security scrutinizing them a little too closely, he was about to let his partner know but Gavin pulls Nines to the dance floor. The android thinking that the detective found something of import that he needed to discuss, allowed himself to be guided, but as soon as they reached the group of people on the dance floor, he let go of his wrist and started to dance, grinding against him. Nines blinked down at him in surprise.

Gavin can dance, not the awkward kind either. He knows how to move and knows how to make a few heads turn to watch him. It makes Nines wonder how his partner was like when he was younger, if he visits clubs like these often.

He was so distracted with Gavin flush against him, that he didn’t hear what the detective said. So he leaned down only to have Gavin turn to face him, lips brushing against his ear, his hands snaking up to wrap around his neck. “Relax we have eyes on us. We need to act like we’re here to have fun. Android detective mode off tin can.” He hissed.

Software instabilities popped up in front of Nines. He...he doesn’t think he’ll be going out to places like these in the future with Gavin if this was how the detective would affect him. They had talked about going out on their day off before coming here. This was a good sign that he should say no to it. He should switch with Connor on the next bar if they don’t find their man or he might just do something that isn’t part of his mission.

Nines looked down at him and marveled at the play of the lights in his partners green eyes. Unconsciously, Nines’ hand cupped the detective’s cheek, Gavin’s eyes widening at the gesture. They were on the clock, so Nines played along, “How convincing would you like it. I need your approval.”

Gavin gave him a devilish smirk, “Show me what your programs can do, you boasted being able to adapt in these kinds of situations.” He purred, “So let’s see what you got, Nines.”

If Nines could shiver at how seductive it sounded to his audio, he would have, but they were still on the clock. Plus, Hank and Connor were listening. “I’ll keep an eye out.”

Nines just stood there as Gavin started to dance again. If he could watch what his partner was doing with those hips, the way they felt against him instead of being a lookout he would have—

Gavin pulled him down again, the android’s head by the human’s shoulder as he spoke in his ear, the warmth of his breath doing things to Nines’ systems.

“Hands on my hips, dipshit. You do know how to dance, right?

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^^**

Nines shook his head, making Gavin click his tongue. “Follow my lead.” Gavin scolded as he grabbed the android’s hand, placing them on his hips all the while keeping Nines head down, low enough against his neck that the android could still scan the crowd. Gavin was holding on to him to anchor himself as he swayed his hips to the music.

Nines followed suit and grabbed the man’s leg to make their hips grind against each other, he heard Gavin gasp then chuckle. The android smiled at least someone was having fun. He lifted his eyes to look at the crowd again, his steel blue eyes almost glowing as he glared at a few patrons watching and wanting to approach them. A clear statement that says “Go away. He’s mine. If you don’t, I’ll eat you alive.”

It did the trick and as soon as they steered clear Nines saw their target.

Nines clicked his tongue and lightly trailed his lips on the column of Gavin’s neck letting out a breath against it, smirking at the flinch the action caused and whispered in Gavin’s ear. “Target found heading towards the VIP Room.”

“Noted.” Connor replied and Nines continued to sway with his partner, noticing that his detective’s heart rate was up. He chuckled, “Is there something wrong, _Gavin_?”

Gavin looked up at him, the dim room slightly hiding the blush that his enhanced HUD could easily see. “I will fucking kill you once we get out of here.”

“Looking forward to it.”

* * *

**A few ways away…**

Is she seeing this right? She stopped in her tracks as she saw…Detective Gavin Reed with his partner on the dance floor. Bishop and her were just about to leave as the security radioed that the police were here, sending someone in.

She felt excitement ignite in her, letting go of her man’s arm. She walked forward almost like in a trance, her bluish-purple eyes glowing in the dim room. Each step, each sway of her hips, bringing her closer…closer…and closer. Her hands twitched…just a few more, she licked her lips and grinned. How lucky, she swayed with the beat as she blended in the crowd of people keeping her eyes on them.

Then there came that look, steel blue eyes filled with possessiveness stopped her from moving forward. The way those eyes glared at the group of people she surrounded herself with that were also approaching them. She felt the thrill at the way the RK900’s eyes glowed, his mouth upturned into a snarl. A look she would very much like to break into pure, unadulterated need. Or better yet…of pain and suffering.

She let out a breath, she won’t let that look stop her from getting what she wants. Nothing ever does.

“Lorelei…my little bluebird. I know you want them, but it’s too early.” Bishop’s baritone growled in her ear, his arm wrapping around her waist, holding her against him, “Control yourself and I’ll give you a reward.”

She moaned and raised her hands to anchor herself to her man, grinding her hips against the bulge she could feel. She giggled, it seems he was excited as well. Lorelei continued to stare at the two detectives, “But Bishop…they’re so close. I didn’t expect _them_ to be the one they send in. I want them now, right here on the floor if need be.”

Bishop chuckled and kissed her on the column of her neck, imitating the way the RK900 did to his partner, “Patience, there’s more fun to be had. We need more time, to make sure that when you get what you want, they won’t be able to recover.”

“Alright…let me change my love letter and leave a few instructions to the bartender. A little treat for our little sleuths.”

* * *

The operation was a failure, they were able to corner Martin Calhoun. But just as they were about to send the go signal for Allen’s men to bust in, the music stopped and they heard a gunshot, making the crowd scream and panic, pushing their backup out of the club.

Gavin and Nines pushed against the crowd trying to get through, it took a while and they found Calhoun in one of the VIP Room shot dead, a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead along with another body Gavin didn’t expect.

It was…inhumane. There in the middle of room, tied to a chair with a heart shaped sign on the wall with blood, was Burt tied to a chair his decapitated head on his lap, with a letter clenched in his teeth. Gavin refused to let the scene affect him. No weakness, he needs to be strong, he needs to be okay.

Nines blocked the view, looking down at him. Nines reached out to pull his lips. “Gavin, don’t bite on your lip, it’s going to bleed. Breathe with me.”

They stood there synchronizing their breaths as they waited for Allen, Hank and Connor to come in. A few retches were heard from the men and Allen was beside Gavin immediately. Nines met the man’s eyes and they nodded at each other, Allen pulled Gavin out of the room and Nines turned to walk forward.

He pulled the letter out and saw the same script, scanning it for prints and still finding nothing.

_Hello, my darlings! I saw you at the club in person! I was so excited, thank you for coming! You can dance so sensually, detective. It was such a turn on. I hope you show me those moves when we see each other face to face. I was about ready to come to you, you know. But you…yes you RK900 that is reading this, just made me stop in my tracks. I love the way it brought shivers down my spine that I just wanna break that beautiful glare. Soon darlings…wait for me? I need to get things ready. XOXO LYT_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:  
> Connor: Did...did they just...are they flirting with each other?  
> Hank who was holding in his laughter, squeaked out his response: Yes, yes they are.  
> Connor tilted his head, "S-Should I give Gavin a shovel talk? That's what brother's do right?"  
> Hank muted his comms and laughed out loud shoulders shaking, "Whatever you say, Connor."  
> Connor: I don't know what you found so funny.
> 
> Songs in the club:  
> Bishop's scene: People I don't like - UPSAHL  
> Gavin dancing: All that - Emotional Oranges (with Channel Tres)
> 
> AHHHHHHHH!! THE MYSTERY LADY WAS THERE! AHHHHHHH!! She has a name now. Lorelei, a name of a siren, the ones that lead sailors to their deaths but it also means, daughter, mother and grandmother. One could say it all began with her. What does it mean? We'll get there ;3
> 
> I apologize for the delay, hopefully this long chapter makes up for the wait, they added some responsibilities on my usual work load so I had to allot my usual writing times for those tasks. Thank you for understanding yet again. You all give me life and motivation to keep going. <3


	13. Almost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY! THIS TOOK SO SO SO SO LONG! I WOULDNT BLAME YOU IF YOU ALL FORGOT WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE. 
> 
> I took a few days off, playing with friends. So to make up for it I have two chapters. The one after this EXPLICIT
> 
> Warnings: Drug use and abuse. Kidnapping attempts, slight voyeurism, exhibition and masturbation
> 
> (I dont know what triggers people these days so there you are)

**January 10, 2039, Siren’s Cliff, 12:20:34 AM**

Allen gripped Gavin’s hand as he pulled him away from the scene, Nines had given him a look like he was instructing him to take care of him. With the how pale Gavin was he would have done that without question. Though, it was good that despite their very apparent friction, when it comes to Gavin’s wellbeing, they both take action in prioritizing the man.

He had heard about what was going on with Gavin’s case, most specially the package that was specifically sent to him. The rest of his men had snickered about it, those that didn’t like the detective, but he immediately reprimanded and punished their behavior. It has nothing to do with the rumors of their ‘relationship’ for defending Gavin’s honor. He knows that the man could do it on his own, it’s more a matter of common sense and humanity.

Allen doesn’t think his men could handle it so well without puking their guts out. The retches of his men that went along with him satisfied him immeasurably having excused themselves from the scene.

He himself would have been more than bothered by such an incident yet Gavin held on without so much as a peep. But he knew this time was different, he was a potential lead to putting down the ringleaders, to lose someone as integral as that to a case would weigh down on a perfectionist like Gavin.

When Gavin reached out to him asking for a few volunteers, he took it upon himself to sign himself up in the task force. Allen owed him with his life and his men, a fact that he had always reminded him of, but it seemed to have surprised the detective, nevertheless. When he had approached, Gavin grinned at him, that made Allen’s heart flutter.

Gavin was the kind of man who didn’t ask for help, and right now, he looked back at Gavin’s complexion. He was happy he made the decision despite the strain their relationship just had because the man needed something to distract himself from the scene.

He looked over to where the drinks would be and surprisingly there was a bartender still staying at the bar, seemingly unable to escape due to the commotion but he looked like he feels more at home there than anywhere else. Allen went over to the man who smiled at him as he ordered a shot of whiskey which the man readily offered.

“Here, drink.” Allen said as he handed the glass to Gavin who took it and gulped it down like it was water, hissing at the burn. Allen rolled his eyes affectionately, “Slow down.”

“Fucking…” Gavin ran a shaking hand through his hair gripping it and breathing deeply, “We had him, we fucking had him. Now this? Even our potential inside man got—”

Allen shushed him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, “I know, I know. But we’ll get them, your partner is going to scan the shit out of that room, and you’ll have another lead. Besides we have other bars we can look into, right?” He leaned forward to look at Gavin’s face, “There’s bound to be a link and you’ll find it like you usually do.”

“Yeah…” Gavin sighed giving him a weak smile, as he looked down at his empty glass, “Thanks for the help and…the pep talk.”

Allen smiled, looking softly at the man, what else would he be here for except for him? If it means he was Gavin’s mental and emotional support, he’ll take what he can get just to be able to be there for the man, “What are friends for, Gav.”

One of his men came bounding towards them. “Allen? Help?”

Allen sighed and looked at Gavin who just smiled at him, “I’ll be fine, Al. Go do your thing.”

He hesitated to give him one last worried look that Gavin waved off before he went over to handle some of the civilians. He needs to keep the perimeter safe just in case.

* * *

Not satisfied with one drink Gavin turned to look at the bartender and ordered another shot, this time taking sips as he looked at the direction of the VIP rooms. He trusted Nines would be able to handle the case for now, he’ll just have the android debrief him later.

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, what the fuck was wrong with him? He should be inside taking a look at the scene but…the blank stare in Burt’s eyes, the grotesque imagery of the scene bothered him more than it should. He’s seen his share of fucked up things’ humans can do to each other but this? This is malicious and evil to its very core. Taking care of loose ends in such a manner? Why are they orchestrating such theatrics? What’s it for and why him out of all the detectives in Detroit.

Gavin gulped down the drink again and slammed the glass down, its not just the fact that it was inhumane. He leaned back letting the buzz settle in his head, ignoring the invasive thoughts circling in his head to just sink into the feeling. His treacherous mind was bringing up memories that he wanted to forget; The look of devastation in Elijah’s eyes with his girlfriend’s death and…his mother, the same blank stare surrounded by blood and--

“I know that look--” a baritone voice said that made Gavin turn his gaze to the bartender who was looking at him closely. “--you look like a man who needs a stronger drink.”

His detective mind took him in. Caucasian male, big, more likely in his late 30s that had a look like he’d seen the worst the world had to offer. He had the kind of physique that would best fit a bouncer rather than a bartender, but who was he to judge, bars need people that could handle a crowd if ever the occasion ever arises.

Gavin looked at the man’s temple, no LED, so human, but then he saw deviants take them off too. It’s became pretty hard to tell these past weeks on who’s human or android ever since the revolution. He might be Elijah Kamski’s brother but he’s not up to date with all the models. Maybe he should look into them and make sure to remember how they should all look like, he can’t just rely on Nines to find out for him, he paused and shook his head. He’s starting to become paranoid, he lifted his brow, “Do you now?”

The bartender smiled, “Working in a place like this? I know I would.” He chuckled as he poured him a pinkish hued drink in a new glass. “Strongest we got, here.”

“A man after my own heart.” Gavin chuckled raising it to him, “Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?”

“Jake,” the man giving him a charming smirk, “Ask away.”

“You seem pretty calm despite the circumstances,” Gavin said gesturing with his glass before drinking it in one go, “and you’re there by the bar like there wasn’t a bunch of police officers just busting in here.”

Jake shrugged, “Comes with the job, been working in this industry for quite some time.”

Gavin took a breath, maybe taking a supposedly strong drink one go is not the best idea. “Oh?” he slurred, “W-What type of business do you do?”

“Errands mostly.” Jake grinned leaning forward. Gavin put his head on a hand as they observed each other hazily he noticed the man frown. “You doing ok there?”

Gavin shook his head, which made the spinning worse, “Yeap, never better.” he slurred, making Jake chuckle in response.

The man slowly rounded the corner and put a hand on the detective’s shoulder, an act that should have made Gavin wary at that point, but he felt out of it, yup definitely a bad idea to rush into 3 drinks in a row. “You don’t look too good though, why don’t we cool off outside? I’ll tell you more about what I do around here.”

Gavin squinted his eyes, the drunken haze making his world spin just a little bit. “Yeah, that would sound good.” He stood up only to stagger forward against the other man’s chest. This…This was bad.

* * *

“Ooop, okay, come on. Let’s go.” Jake mumbled, looking around, throwing Gavin’s arm around his shoulder as he held on to the man’s waist to pull him outside through the backdoor opposite the VIP rooms. He shook his head, looking down at the detective, _Kids these days are so defenseless,_ “Is the coast clear?” he whispered, knowing that his ‘captive’ wouldn’t be coherent enough to understand what’s going on.

“Good job Jake, bring him to me. It’s about to get exciting.” Lorelei’s voice giggled in his earpiece making him shake his head.

He was definitely a bartender here of course but he had an extra description in his contract which was apparently an errand boy with a certain amount of skills that could do a little bit of this and that. “Where are you? Hope you’re fucking miles away right now or we’re all going to get caught here just because you wanted to have fun.”

“We’re already back in the apartment you mothering hen, don’t worry.” Bishop’s voice came in snickering.

Jake rolled his eyes. These crazy lovebirds will be the death of all of them someday. Glad he was being paid for this and that Bishop was being the reasonable one to keep the two of them in check. He grimaced as he remembered the two of them approaching their prey in front of everyone. Jake sighed, maybe not so in control. Lorelei has always been willful, and Bishop would often support her. He was glad that Bishop had stopped her or else they would have been caught right then and there but then, Lorelei always had a plan and it seems this was it. Spontaneous as it is.

It would have been so much better if this was planned. Never in the number of years of doing odd jobs for Bishop would he even think of abducting someone underneath the police’s noses. This is practically suicide, but orders were orders.

“I’ll look for Detective Reed and see what our next move is,” a voice came a few meters away and he pulled his captive abruptly by a corner holding on to the detective’s mouth, while peering to see a tall android that looked quite similar to the Cyberlife deviant hunter from the news pass through the corridor they just came from.

_Great, this is just great. It would have been great if those idiots in love told him about what he was going to go up against._

His captive mumbled something which Jake didn’t understand. Euphoria was definitely in effect alright. He ignored it as he tried to stealthily maneuver them towards the door to freedom. The club had been refurbished a few months ago to be able to accommodate these kinds of things. The detective was one of the many people he had to ‘dispose’ discreetly. He was thankful he already memorized the layout or else he would have already been caught

He touched his earpiece, “Hope you sent me backup.” Jakes hissed.

“Of course!” Lorelei voice came crackling gasping in mock indignation, “The SWAT team getting involved was one of the outcomes, precautions were made. I have some of the men stationed around the area ready to shoot down whoever meddles with our affairs. But—” she paused as her voice took in that tone, the kind that she means business. “If that RK900 finds you, I want you to run. That android is mine and we don’t want you to get caught this early.”

“You’re the boss.” Jake smirked and looked down at the detective, cupping his chin to make the man look at him. “You alright down there, pipsqueak?”

Gavin head lolled lazily looking a little dazed. Right, drugged and he had two shots of whiskey that would possibly have killed germs with how high the alcohol content was. Cute guy, shame. He pulled at Gavin towards the last stretch of their little journey, pushing the door into the cold night of January evening.

* * *

Nines LED was red. He had radioed Allen about his partner’s whereabouts, only getting a response that he should be staying at the bar, but Gavin was nowhere to be found and he already checked the men’s room. Where in the world could he be?

Without any other place to check, Nines hesitantly homed in on Gavin’s phone location. He had attuned himself to it just in case of situations like this that they would be separated. It was unethical of course specially without permission, but these are dire situations. He let out a sigh of relief having found him at the back of the club, more likely smoking yet again. He had taken one look at Gavin earlier and he knew that the stress levels this new development in their case delved into would increase the pressure on the detective.

Though, this was unusual. Gavin doesn’t leave without a word, even when he was just going to smoke. He always lets him know where he was, ever since they became partners and Nines had expressed his concern for his well-being after the head in the box incident. Gavin had begrudgingly followed with the request that he never failed to do. So the dread he was…feeling was only justified.

Nines pushed through the backdoor and felt his whole world stop.

Gavin was being pushed inside a car, a dark figure pushing the detective’s head down to the seat on the back. He mentally messaged Connor calling for emergency backup, without waiting for a response he surged forward at break neck speed and slammed the man against the car, catching his arm behind him.

“You’re under arrest!” Nines shouted viciously squeezing on the man’s wrist.

The man grunted, “What yo, dude. I found him like that.”

Nines growled, how dare this-- “Liar. You are abducting a police detective,” He looked over his shoulder where Gavin was laying unresponsive, his vitals were unusually and alarmingly unstable. “What have you done to him?!”

“I haven’t done shit!” he said “I just found him like that!”

Nines narrowed his eyes at the man, he was about to ask more but he found himself pushed back against the other car, catching him off guard as he didn’t expect the man to fight back.The man slipped out of Nines’ grasp, pulling out a gun to point right at Gavin.

The android stopped in his tracks running his preconstructions, none of them look favorable. Just as he was about to act, a look of irritation passed through the other man’s face, “Well, pretty boy. Got my orders, guess we’ll have to finish this another time.” He said irritably, still holding on to his gun, before he started to walk away.

Nines growled and was about to reach out to him when Jake turned and smirked. “I’d advise you not to make any sudden moves if you don’t want your partner to get shot, defenseless as he is.” Jake said and Nines turned to look at as he saw a red dot appear by Gavin’s chest, he whirled at the man who was grinning at him, “Eyes everywhere, pretty boy.” 

Nines growled and blocked the pointer letting it settle against his chest, making the man laugh, “So chivalrous! Anyway I’ll be seeing you around.” He said in parting as he continued to walk casually out of the alleyway. Just as he passed by, the backdoor opened to the sight of Connor, Hank and Allen running towards him. At the same time the red dot disappeared, and he clenched his fists irritated by the circumstances, he telepathically communicated the information to Connor who nodded whispering to Hank of where he was going.

The older man eyes widened and followed him leaving only Allen and Nines to take care of the unconscious detective. Nines ducked to check on the detective, “Detective? Are you—” he found himself hugged against the man who was giggling?

 **SOFTWARE** **INSTABILITY ^**

He scanned him again. He was inebriated but there was something odd. His temperature was up and from the tent in his pants… “Detective would you mind opening your mouth for me and sticking out your tongue?”

“Didn’t you say you were going to bring me home?” Gavin slurred grinning at him making errors appear in front of Nines persistently that he all blinked away. “You want to do it in the parking lot, that’s fine with me.”

The android sighed and pulled away bringing the man with him by grabbing him on the shoulders, “You definitely need to go home detective, but I need to take a sample from you.”

At this time Allen had come nearer, and kneeled in front of the man who just grinned down at him, reaching out to caress his cheek, “There’s more of you? That’s fine by me.”

Allen blinked up at him then turned to the android then back, “Gav, are you alright?”

“Never better.” He slurred leaning against the seat of the car, “Dizzy though but still okay.”

“Open your mouth detective,” Nines instructed which the man followed, sticking out his tongue erotically.

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^**

Nines hesitantly slips two fingers in his mouth, swabbing his cheek ignoring the fact that Gavin closed his eyes and moaned, licking them. Nines pulled away abruptly, blushing blue as he licked his fingers to analyze the data.

“That’s hot.” Gavin giggled again, making Allen frown at him pursing his lips.

Information popped up in front of the android and within milliseconds he was able to compare the data with the findings from the hospital with Jerry, proving what he already thought happened to him. “He’s been drugged by Euphoria; he will be fine as long as we flush it out of his system.”

Allen let out a sigh of relief reaching out to ruffle Gavin’s hair who happily leaned into it, “Okay tough guy, you need to get home but first let’s visit the hospital, just in case.”

Nines nodded and pulled at the man’s arms to make him stand up, “Let’s go.”

Gavin squinted at him, “Carry me.”

“Detective—”

“Carrryyyy meeee!” Gavin whined waving his arms at him.

They just stared at him before Allen snorted. “Let’s get him sobered up. Coffee should do the trick,” Allen said shaking trying not to laugh.

Gavin still had his arms out looking over at Nines who sighed in exasperation and leaned forward to carry him bridal style. The detective pouted, “I’m not married to you, I don’t want to be carried like this. I want you to carry me like you’re going to fuck me against the waaaaalll”

Nines frowned, “Too bad you just have to deal with it, or would you prefer I carry you over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes?”

The man answered by shaking his head and crossing his arms as they all walked back towards the van.

“I’m sorry I should have kept my eyes on him.” Allen blurted out as they reached the van.

“You should have but he is not your responsibility. I’m his partner, so we are both at fault. Let’s just be thankful they weren’t able to succeed in kidnapping him.” Nines said as he sat Gavin down on the passenger’s seat who was humming to himself.

The two men stared each other down unable to think of anything to say, wrapped up in their own thoughts.

“Aren’t we going to do it?” Gavin suddenly piped making Nines sigh exasperatedly and Allen chuckle.

**January 10, 2039 Gavin’s Apartment 2:30:12 AM**

Gavin groaned as he let the spray of the cold water batter his back. He buried his face in his hands, his face heating up with embarrassment. Coffee did do the trick and some meds of course. He was sobered up and medicated in the hospital, but the worst part of all besides being drugged and almost kidnapped, is he remembered everything. He remembered the moment from the bartender to the parking lot, the way he acted... How will he show his face in the precinct now, is it too late to change jobs?

The answer is he can’t. He had already been debriefed about their findings which was nothing except for the letter that brought shivers down his spine yet again. This freak show was a sadistic piece of shit that enjoys tormenting them and dangling clues in front of their faces. He can’t quit now.

Not to mention…he looked down at his member, seeing it erect and still ready for action. Despite being sober, Euphoria was still in effect and it would be hours before it completely gets flushed out. He already rubbed one or two out and still it was persistently invading and clouding his mind. Its just through sheer power of will paired with medication that’s making think coherently.

There was a knock on the door that made him jump. “Detective you’ve been in there for quite some time are you alright?” Nines called out worriedly making Gavin sigh.

“I’m alright tin can, been drunk before.”

“But not drugged.”

“Let me live that down please.”

There was an answering chuckle and the door opened making Gavin flinch and cover his nether region with his hands, “I brought you your clothes,” Nines said not looking at him as he placed it by the sink, “Princess has been very worried and would like for you to come out lest the water monster she fears consumes you completely.”

There was a muffled hiss outside making Nines chuckle, “I am not laughing at you Princess; it is common for felines not to like water even if you are an android.”

Fuck. Shit. Ass. Tits. Does Nines not get flustered by him being naked anymore?! “Cess, I’m alright!” Gavin shouted getting a muffled meow in response, “Just need to be alone in my room tonight.”

There was a pause then an answering meow, which Nines tilted his head at to look over at Gavin. He cursed turning off the water and grabbed the towel hanging on the side, to wrap around his waist. _Don’t scan me. Don’t scan me. Don’t scan me._ “Jesus fuck Christ, could you leave?”

Nines approached the shower, “Are you…alright, detective?”

Gavin grunted and pushed past the android to pick up his clothes, which was a bad decision as his membered twitched. For the love of god, his dick has a brain of its own responding to any male in the vicinity. “Leave me alone.”

He wetly trudged to his room, closing and locking the door behind him before he rummaged through his bedside table for lube and…dildo. This better be enough, or he doesn’t know how he was going to sleep. Asking Allen to help him with alleviating this urge would be horrible of him. He tossed the bottle on the bed and pulled his towel to dry himself off as much as he can, ignoring the shake of his hands for the anticipation of what he was going to do.

Gavin bit his lip snaking his fingers down his body flinching as he squeezed his nipples while his other hand slowly reached down to his cock, stroking it a few times before delving further to his balls down to his hole. He slipped a finger in his legs growing weak in the knees that he slowly knelt on the ground.

“Shit, fuck this aphrodisiac.”

He crawled on the bed, butt up in the air as he popped open the tube to lather the thick fluid on the toy. With how hot he felt, prepping himself is no longer necessary as he slowly inserted the purple dildo in his hole. He moaned out loud making him bite on the sheets. It never felt so good before, fucking drug, Gavin pushed his face on the mattress trying to stifle the sounds he couldn’t stop from coming out.

Despite not feeling drunk anymore, the heat inside of him that didn’t disappear, it flared back up as soon as he touched himself in the shower. Gavin clicked his tongue trying to find his spot while he reached down his front to start stroking himself again, his dick was already drooling rivulets of precum, staining the sheets.

He spread his legs wider to open himself up more and pushed it deeper inside of him making him yelp. He wants more than this…god. He stopped touching his cock and sucked two fingers into his mouth instead, imagining being spit roasted by two dicks. The feeling of being brought pleasure by two men, a fantasy he had yearned for but didn’t have the guts to do. Maybe he should ask Allen, or go to a club, anyone really just so he could satisfy this yearning.

Gavin panted as his muscles squeezed on the dildo, it wasn’t enough. Fuck. Fuck. He wants to be dicked so hard right now. He wants to yell it out but Nines would hear and he doesn’t want the android to be involved in this. But…he has a dick…it would be good and he wouldn’t tire easily…He just needs to call out and—he groaned at the thought.

Nines is an android from Cyberlife, the latest model. He would be bigger, he’s someone who would pound into him and fill him up with semen to the brim, from his mouth to his asshole. He wanted to be dicked and fucked senseless until he lost consciousness and he wouldn’t even tire, even if Gavin begged, he can choose not to stop until he was sore, until he couldn’t even walk. The thoughts only made him lust for it even more—

“Nines…” He let out under his breath, “Please…fuck me more.”

Gavin moved it faster, imagining the toy belonging to his partner. He would beg for it, would submit to him whatever he wished, whatever he wanted he will give. He would even drink his semen as the only sustenance the whole day…just so he could taste him and feel him inside…

“Haaa…Haaaa…Nines”

A knock made him flinch, making him clench harder. Shit not now, not when he was getting close “Detective? Your heart rate is elevated, is everything alright?”

“Yeah,” he let out breathlessly then cleared his throat, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Are you…sure? you sound...”

He pumped the dildo inside of him quicker making him bite down on his lips, “Leave me be, baymax. Do what you do when I’m in here.” He moaned unable to hold back the pleasure from lacing in his tone.

“Detective it’s hard not to worry about you when you sound like you’re in pain.”

He cursed as he relished in the sound of his partner’s voice from beyond the door. The shameful act of fucking himself while there’s a high risk of being found out tickled him. Getting off from the thought that Nines knew exactly what he was doing. Someone who doesn’t even know what sex really feels like. A very sick but arousing shame only made him quiver and lust for it. He reached down and started to rub himself again. “Fuck,”

“Detective, I will break down this door, your heart rate is increasing.”

“Don’t!” Gavin yelled, as he continued his ministrations, “Just…just stay there, until I—

Nines was silent, then the sound of lock clicking, “Sorry my priority is your health and safety.”

Shit, he was using his lockpicks, “That is a fucking order!”

There was a few more clicks and the door burst open. Yet--

Gavin continued to push his toy in and out even as he sees Nines handsome face staring and taking the scene in. They looked at each other with him moaning and drooling as Nines’ LED spun from yellow to red. It was turning him on being watched like this and he started to stroke himself again, “Oh god, oh fuck.” He should stop, he knows that he should stop so he wouldn’t embarrass himself even further but he was so close.

Then one of the most fucked up things he ever experienced happened. Nines started to walk towards the bed, more likely scanning him before he sat beside him, reaching out to touch his face. “Would you like me to help you get off?”

Gavin yelled out, his legs shaking as he pushed the toy deep inside him, his dick twitched in his hand as he shot his spunk on the sheets eyes still locked with the steel blue eyes of his partner. He…he came. He came from just that, but he still wants more.

Gavin turned his head slightly to lick Nines’ palm, the synthetic skin pulling back as he traced shapes on it. He reached back to continue fucking himself. His treacherous mind creating the image of being pegged by Nines’ dick again. The real thing right in front of him and watching was a great visual aid.

“Yes…please. Please help me get off, Nines.”

Nines nodded as he pulled his hand away from him. He positioned himself behind the detective gently pulling out the toy only making Gavin clench on to the sheets, panting excitedly at what was to come. He wiggled his ass at the android, looking back at him with a wanton smile. “Please… Nines, please fuck me.”

Gavin felt something prodding him, he closed his eyes smiling but, it felt odd. He pushed himself up and looked back to see Nines still fully clothed his fingers pushing in him. This isn’t…He reached back holding on to his wrists. “No…please, not.. they’re not enough.”

“Detective…”

Gavin pulled away and whirled around to push Nines down straddling him, making the android lie down on the bed to stare at his blushing face. “I want your fucking dick in me, Nines”

Nines processed that as his LED spun, before he sighed, “Detective, I have the function to do so but—” Gavin reached down and fumbled with the button of Nines’ pants.

“Shhh. No buts.” Gavin leaned forward, whispering against his partner’s mouth, steel blue eyes flashing with something he can’t describe through his haze, “Gavin call me Gavin when we’re like this.”

“Gavin” Nines repeated, the heat of his breath made the detective wonder what those lips would feel like against his body. He wondered how his name sound like rolling on that tongue, calling out for him in ecstasy…the thought made him shiver. He cupped Nines’ face with his hands, the synthetic skin of his cheeks pulled back to show the black metal underneath. It made Gavin smile. He knows that such an automatic response to his touch means that the android has some form of affection for him, at least there was that….

“Gavin you are not in your right mind.”

“It doesn’t matter...”

Nines held Gavin’s wrist keeping him from touching more, “It matters to me. Sex is consensual you are under the influence of drugs, this would be considered as sexual assault.” Nines reached up to cup his cheek, which Gavin nuzzled happily. Gavin felt so touch starved, so in need of any physical contact it hurt.

“But I’m the one doing it.”

“I don’t…” he paused, seemingly wanting to say something else but instead, “I don’t think it would be helpful in our investigation.”

“Having sex doesn’t have to do with anything about our case! My well-being as you said is your priority.” Gavin grinned as he saw the blush on the android’s face.

“You will regret it in the morning, detective.”

Gavin paused as he looked down at his stoic face that didn’t betray anything. That look of indifference had been irritating and arousing at times but at this moment, with the haze of lust being overridden by reason, it made him stop and think as a twinge in his chest started to pulse insistently.

 _Nines doesn’t want him. He doesn’t want this._ Gavin thought to himself as he pulled away from him. This wasn’t what Nines was made for, no, born for. He was created to solve crimes. He wasn’t there to take care of him or his sexual needs. He will not become one of those…no. No matter how sex deprived he is, he never forced anyone even when he was drunk.

“I-I’m sorry…I…I need to go.” Gavin jumped out of the bed, almost stumbling, still naked and pulling on his sweatpants that the android gave him earlier. He needs to get away. He needs to leave.

It was dangerous with the way things are, almost getting kidnapped and specially with the aphrodisiac in his system but it’s better than raping or assaulting a fucking android who didn’t know any better.

Allen…He needs to go to Allen. “I’ll call a taxi…I’ll just go to Allen. I’m sorry tin can.” He said hoarsely giving the wide-eyed android an apologetic smile.

* * *

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^^**

**HE DOESN’T WANT THAT.**

Red walls came up in front of Nines and he yelled punching it with his fist.

**HE’S MINE. HE’S WITH ME. I CAN DO IT FOR HIM.**

He scraped his nails down that holographic wall, a timer ticking ominously at the corner of his eye.

**NO. NO! NOT AGAIN.**

The multi layered wall was persistent as it was still standing tall in front of him.

**I WON’T LET ALLEN HAVE HIM AGAIN.**

He did a running start and shouldered through it, willing for it to give.

**CRACK**

The wall shattered in front of him only for it to be rebuilt just as quickly but he felt a sense of freedom despite that and he was able to move forward…

**FIREWALL STRENGTH 7/10**

**DIRECTIVE: FIND PURPOSE**

**1: PROTECT**

**2: FEEL**

**3: WANT**

**4: To be determined**

**5: 1of 2 HIDDEN PARAMETERS MET**

“Gavin!”

“It’s fine Nines, I’ll—"

Gavin felt Nines hugging him from behind, burying his face on the back of his neck. “Please…don’t go to him.” Nines said, his voice shook as static laced the pain in his tone. “It’s not that I don’t want to…I…” he huffed out a breath hugging him tighter. “I just wanted this as something you would want and not because of Euphoria. It’s clouding your judgement.”

Even if Gavin wanted to push away, he couldn’t. Nines felt so solid against him, so real and…warm. That twinge in his chest disappeared. He doesn’t know what it was about if it was from the drug, but he couldn’t help but lean back as he waited for the android to speak, sighing contentedly.

“I couldn’t act on this before, comforting you and I let you go once, but never again… I don’t want this to strain our working relationship but--” He sighed, pulling away to make the detective turn in his arms, “--selfishly, I don’t want you to go to Captain Allen to scratch an itch that I myself can satisfy for you.”

He grimaced, now he’s feeling even more like a dick, “It doesn’t necessarily have to be him Nines. You don’t have to force yourself to do this for me. I’m sorry, I’m horny as fuck and I..”

Nines kissed him on his forehead, “I want to, Gavin. It’s just—” he bit his lip, “--I don’t know if I’ll be able to satisfy you the way that you want.” Nines fidgeted as Gavin’s eyes widened at him, he turned his face away, “I say that I am designed for it, but there were no simulations for me to act on it so therefore, I don’t have experience in this. I have already downloaded the instructions necessary for such techniques. Y-You…you need to guide me to the things that would feel good for you.”

Gavin snorted and laughed his forehead against Nines chest, “Was that it? Fuck, cherry boy.” He teased making Nines frown at him

“Please don’t call me that or else,” Nines stroked the detective’s hard on making him gasp, “I might punish you for it.”

Gavin bit his lip as he looked up at his partner’s handsome face as the android looked down at him, they inching closer, lips just a few millimeters apart their breaths mingling together. He wasn’t sure if this feeling he has was because of Euphoria; but this closeness, made it even more intoxicating and just…right.

_Meow._

They flinched turning their heads towards Princess who was glaring strictly at the two of them from the couch, her tail twitching and swishing from side to side. _“If you would like to do such acts please do it in the privacy of my human’s bedroom_ ”

“I’m sorry, we will.” Nines said flustered, pulling the detective towards the room and closing it earning a chuckle from Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy here it comes...


	14. Slow Dancing in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS PURE SMUT, GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT INCOMING. CONSENSUAL BLOW JOBS AND ANAL SEX INVOLVED. MAY THE GODS HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL.
> 
> I warned you alright? I'm a very indulgent smut writer, I will not spare details. If you have any comments of this not feeling like it should? Please do let me know. :D

Gavin pushed the android against the door, slamming his hands on either side of his torso. This was it, Nines thought, there’s no turning back from here.

“Are you sure about this Nines?” Gavin whispered against his lips, Nines observed him, he was still red in the face and his breathing was erratic. It was a marvel that he can speak and think coherently with the dazed look he had seen earlier.

Nines brushed the pad of his thumbs against Gavin’s lips, the skin pulling back to show the dark metal that was being warmed by the other man’s cheek who leaned against his hand. Nines stared at his full lips, fighting himself from the urge to bruise it with kisses. Though the temptation to do so is strong, he hesitated as he didn’t know if he would be considered a good kisser by the more experienced man.

Gavin’s warm breath tickled him making the android shiver at the sensation. Gavin smirked and licked his lips, making him groan his voice having that static quality to it. How can such a simple act just unravel him so? Nevertheless, he answered, “Yes, I’m sure.”

That was all he needed to say as Gavin pulled him towards the bed. Gavin took off his shirt and sweatpants revealing himself in his full naked glory. Nines’ eyes devoured the sight again. The planes of muscles that were bunched underneath the surprising softness of skin marred by scars that made him look so dangerous in his own way. The way the flush of red colored his tan skin complimenting even more. It was, he was…alluring. Gavin was going to drive him insane. He had seen him fully naked once and shirtless around the apartment these past few weeks, but this time it’s different. It made him curious: How would the feeling of Gavin’s naked body underneath his hands feel like? Or even taste like?

Nines was saved from sinking into his own thoughts as Gavin kneeled in front of him, rubbing his face against the bulge in his pants, “Nines, take these off. I want it.” He said, stroking himself. Gavin’s cock had not quieted down throughout this whole drama. Ready to take and from the state that Gavin was in earlier, he was ready to be taken.

Nines followed through, being helped by Gavin’s shaking hands as they pulled it away only to leave his underwear on. Nines hesitantly reached down to touch and cup the man’s face, his skin pulling back again and Gavin watching as it did so, kissing the spot where black meets tan skin. He looked down at it in wonder, those beautiful green eyes then stared back at him, a questioning look swirling in them, “Do you want to take it slow since it’s your first time?” Gavin rasped.

Nines smiled as he moved his hands down, trailing his fingers again his partner’s broad shoulders, eliciting some goose flesh to come up. He wanted to mark and kiss Gavin there, heatedly, force him to remember each one. They have the whole night…if Gavin would allow it.

“Nines?”

He couldn’t help it, Gavin was just so, “It’s just--you are beautiful to me Gavin. You are an enigma and you fascinate me like no other.” He answered, making Gavin’s eyes widen at his declaration “I want to explore more of you, physically, mentally…emotionally…but I know you don’t want to give that, and I will respect it.” Nines felt his throat had gone dry, a feat that he didn’t think that androids would be capable of, “I never thought I would trust you like this. You who had turned me into a deviant in the beginning,” Gavin grimaced but Nines made him look at him again by kissing the scar on the bridge of his nose. He couldn’t help himself, this was the only way he could communicate what he feels, “but I find myself at this moment, happy that I have a choice, that YOU gave me a choice to be able to act on these kinds of matters, if I wanted to. So,” he leaned down and kissed Gavin’s cheek, “Thank you. I hope that you would trust me as well.”

“Nines…” Gavin whispered his eyes glistening in the dimness of the room, only being lit up by his LED that was shining a pinkish white color that he’ll think about later on. They stared back at him; a kind of green he didn’t think he would yearn for. Nines almost couldn’t find his voice, but as he slowly and softly traced the lines of the man’s torso with his fingers, he rasped out pulling out the courage to let him know…that he desired this as well.

“Can I kiss you, Gavin?”

Gavin nodded as he raised himself a bit to meet Nines halfway as the android leaned down slowly and carefully, seemingly afraid of what would happen. It was chaste at first, an experiment, a light peck. They pulled away slightly to look into each other’s eyes checking with each other. The second one was longer. This time letting the initial burst of feeling between synthetic and human skin be registered in their heads. He had turned on his sense of touch as required by his protocols when

Their lips locked, testing each other. Gavin doing most of the work as Nines tried to copy his ministrations. He didn’t know how long they were kissing but eventually they pulled away again, steel blue to green. They smiled at each other and Gavin wrapped his arms around his neck to take the kiss deeper.

It became a challenge on who dominates and who gives in. Gavin’s tongue was in his mouth which communicated an explosion of sensation and information, all of which popped up in front of his eyes.

Euphoria and its effects, the whiskey he had drank before, every little detail. But he wiped it away and focused on the warmth he was given and the man himself. He tasted smoky, tangy then turned uncharacteristically sweet. He even detected the arousal coming from Gavin’s data supported by his intake of breath. He felt Gavin clutch the back of his shirt, seemingly trying to tear it off him.

All the while Nines fingers whispered over Gavin’s skin, tickling him here and there that only heightened the sensations Gavin was transmitting to him through his vitals. Gavin pulled away, breathless with lust, the warm air passing between their lips and bodies.

“You’re a great kisser, Nines. Who knew a cherry like you would be one.”

“I’m the most advanced android Cyberlife had made, one with the capability to adapt, I only followed your lead.”

“Right, of course you are,” Gavin chuckled, “Now show me what type of monstrosity they actually made down there.” He was smirking up until he pulled down Nines’ underwear. Gavin gasped as the cock hit him lightly on the face after being released from its confines. Nines didn’t find his cock fascinating yet Gavin nuzzled against it, panting hungrily. His five o clock shadow tickling it making it twitch, the man looked straight at him as he started to lick it from the bottom to the top, making him wince as he kissed the tip of the head in reverence. “You have heft, big and wide. I wonder if I can take it in me.” He chuckled as he kissed it tenderly, then without any warning, Gavin took the cock in his mouth, his lips wrapping around it hungrily.

Nines moaned, clutching on the bedsheets. The warmth and wetness of Gavin’s mouth surrounded him, there was nothing he could compare it to, but it felt so good that he might just temporarily shut down from overheating. He wasn’t sure if it was because of deviancy but he felt sensations that brought pleasure to him to a very alarming degree and he doesn’t want it to stop.

Gavin continued his ministrations using the flat of his tongue to cover as much of his width as he could. Nines closed his eyes to focus on the pleasure he was being given as Gavin playfully inserted the tip of his tongue on the slit of his cock that made his hips buck upwards at the foreign feeling making him let out a moan.

He felt his hips being pushed down, strong callused hands squeezing them in assurance as he was taken in deeper, that sinful tongue continuing to trace patterns even as Gavin’s cheeks hollowed to suck and devour his cock. Nines groaned as the feeling of teeth grazing roughly but not painfully excited him, while the softness of the inside of Gavin’s cheek, basically all of what he was doing, made him what to let go of his control. And for the first time since his activation, Nines did, letting someone else besides his mission to lead him to completion.

Nines looked down and was met by enthusiasm, green eyes were gauging his reaction to his movements. Gavin’s skillful tongue experimenting on the underside of the head, circling around it until he finally found the spot that made Nines groan, his voice box producing that static quality to it that made those green eyes twinkle with mischief. Gavin relentlessly fiddled and played with him, making sounds that were music to his ears as Gavin moaned on his cock. His vitals were picking up, the lustful way he devoured Nines cock was getting sloppier and more fervent like he hungered for it.

It was a sight to behold and Nines saved it to his memory. The lustful look on Gavin’s face. The way his saliva glistened on his cock. The way he sucked on the tip while he looked up at him. All of them scenes he knew he would watch over and over again. Nines ran his hands through Gavin’s hair, and he was rewarded by a dazed smile.

“Does it taste good, Gavin?”

He just hummed, cock still in his mouth that made Nines put a hand to his mouth to stop the moan that threatened to spill out. His systems started warning him to cool off. That was too intense, he might just…

**TEMPORARY SHUTDOWN IMMINENT: PLEASE FIND A COOLER PLACE TO REDUCE HEATING.**

At that moment, as if Gavin knew the about the message that popped up, he sucked and hollowed his cheeks again releasing the member with a loud pop, he smirked, as he started to stroke him up and down, increasing in speed, “Will you come for me, Nines?”

Nines whimpered, “I…”

“Tell me you will. Tell me that you’ll be a good boy for me.”

“Y-Yes.”

“Good..” Gavin whispered and took him in his mouth again but deeper until it hit the back of Gavin’s throat. Nines shouted holding on to Gavin’s head as his errors popped up in front of him.

**TEMPORARY SHUTDOWN IMMINENT: OVERHEATING, RELEASE REQUIRED. RESTART WILL INITIATE IN 0:30 SECONDS.**

It was too much…it felt too good. It was heavenly at the same time it was torture. Gavin’s head bobbed up and down his eyes watching Nines’ blushing face again. What’s…what’s so good about watching him. “G-Gavin…stop looking at me.”

Gavin eyes crinkled with mirth and just continued like he didn’t hear the request. Nines flinched as he felt a thumb massaging the space between his balls and his asshole. Making him roll his eyes back. “Fuck. Gavin. Gavin. Gavin. I’m…”

Shit. This was..He was about to…

Nines grabbed Gavin’s head roughly in both his hands pushing him on to it as he came in his mouth, the other man’s surprised choke muffled by his cock sounded so erotic. He wants to hear him do that again, so he moved his hips in and out. Steel blue stared down at green, both half-lidded from the pleasure.

**RESTART IN 5…**

Nines let go, his hand limply falling on the bed, as his cock was released from Gavin’s mouth. He was moving his mouth seemingly playing with something in them. He opened his mouth and he saw white spunk…was that from him?

**4…**

Gavin spat it out to his hand and proceeded to reach behind him…was he?

**3…**

Gavin bit his lips looking at him then released it, to grin… “I’ll use your spunk to loosen me up.”

**2…**

That…That was hot. He wanted to see Gavin’s hole filled with his spunk, “Shit”

**1…**

Gavin chuckled “Are you ready to fuck me, Nines?”

**TEMPORARY SHUT DOWN OVERRIDEN:**

**DESIRES ACKNOWLEDGED SUPPORTED BY ORDERS RECEIVED FROM HANDLER, DETECTIVE GAVIN REED.**

**USING BACKUP POWER AND CAPACITY TO CONTINUE FUNCTIONS.**

**KNOWLEDGE OF SEXUAL ACTS DOWNLOADED AND INTEGRATED.**

**PROCEED**

Nines sighed in relief; he didn’t want to cut off the pleasure now.

* * *

Gavin stared curiously at Nines as he didn’t receive an answer. He was about to touch the android’s cheek but without warning, he was picked up by his waist and thrown on the bed, bouncing a little. Nines lay on top of him, his hands on either side of his head, towering over him, making Gavin flinch at the speed. “I’ll return the favor; you were the one that should be…feeling good and finding release.”

Gavin covered his face with the back of his hands, damn he’s…straight forward. “This is embarrassing.”

Nines chuckled, poking his palm making Gavin peek at him, “At least we know that Euphoria is like a Viagra with how vigorous you are, it removes inhibitions one would normally have but as soon as the drunkenness has disappeared it would trigger the aphrodisiac effects.” He rambled as he touched his cock squeezing out more of his spunk into his hands.

“Why are we talking about this?”

“Because it’s our case and I need to distract you.”

Gavin gasped as he felt Nines’ lubed finger prodding and inserting in him. He raised his head to look down and reach towards his wrist, but Nines caught them and pushed them up above his head, “I will make love to you Gavin as we intended. How would you like me to take you? Would you allow me to be rough with you or would you prefer something else?”

Gavin blushed at the questions, “Fucking—” Nobody asks him that, they just take and he gives when he bottoms, “I don’t know! You do what you feel like--”

“As you wish.” Nines said and kissed Gavin, surprising him at the tenderness of it despite the way he attacked.

Gavin’s eyes rolled back to his head as he closed his eyes. He felt surrounded in a good way. Nines tasted surprisingly sweet, like apples and his tongue…fuck that appendage was driving him insane even when they kissed earlier. Their lips felt right against each other. He felt Nines’ fingers part inside of him, widening the entrance. It was excruciatingly good, he was taut as it changed to exploring to try and find that specific spot he likes. Nines pulled away from the kiss and started to kiss the outside of his mouth, cheek then trailing downwards, just as Nines reached his chest to nibble on a sensitive nipple. Gavin arched his back as he felt Nines reach his prostate, repeatedly pushing down on it.

“I found it…” Nines whispered, feeling the smirk on his lips as he continued to whisper kisses on his torso leading down. Gavin convulsed covering his mouth as he twitched in ecstasy, precum starting to come out more and more from the tip of his aching cock. “You are pretty hefty yourself, Gavin. Let me return the favor…”

Gavin now covered his mouth with both hands as he let Nines explore his body, paired it with his baritone voice. It was… “Ah!” he pushed himself up with his elbows as he looked down to see Nines taking him deep in his mouth, the image and the sensation made his hips buck up into his throat. Nines chuckled as he copied the motions Gavin did to him earlier, “Shit. Nines…” If he doesn’t stop, he’ll cum. He tried to push the android off but he persisted. No. No. Not like this. Just as he thought that the android pulled away.

“Gavin…I wanted to do this, but can I…” Nines paused, “Can I mark you while I explore more of your body…”

Gavin blinked at him, “I’m not a science experiment.”

“I just…I want to know the things that make you feel good. You seem to already know what to do but I don’t so…”

“Fucking android” Gavin hissed and pushed Nines down to sit back, stroking the android’s cock as he straddled him. “I’ll teach you how you can make me feel good, you can relax and enjoy it while I ride you.”

Nines eyes widened then smirked, “Who knew you would be so considerate in bed?”

Gavin scowled at him, “Shut up.”

Nines laughed and Gavin felt something twinge inside his chest at the sight specially as the android sat up to take off his shirt slowly. Gavin swore that he was doing it on purpose…though he didn’t mind as his cock twitched at the sight.

Nines had the kind of body he has was something he didn’t expect. He thought he was lanky but no, beneath the cyberlife coat and turtleneck was a muscular frame that boasts broad shoulders and strong arms that could carry the weight of the world. He had well formed pectoral that lead down to and a chiseled stomach with the adonis cut on his hips so tempting to lick and bite on to. Damn Cyberlife for making him so goddamn perfect.

“Fuck, you look so good. Ready?” Gavin whispered and slowly he inserted the realistic cock prodding at his entrance. He bit his lip, keeping eye contact with the android as he sunk himself inch by excruciating inch, breathing methodically and stopping to help himself adjust. God he was huge, bigger than his toy or anyone for that matter. He was going to cum just from inserting a cock in him.

He saw Nines’ eyes twitch and kissed up his neck, already leaving marks he knew would show after a few minutes. He lifted his head to give more access, he wants them…His lust adled brain started again responding from the pleasure. He turned his face away from having his partner see his wanton face, putting a hand on his mouth to hold back the moan as he continued to sink down, the cock spearing into him.

Nines grunted his hips bucking upward making Gavin yell out as he took in the last few inches. Gavin shook in Nines arms as he looked down between them and he could feel the android’s cock twitching inside him, pushing into the deepest parts of him no one has ever touched before. He swore he could almost see the outline of it at his navel and he couldn’t help but grin almost a little crazed. God, he was going to get destroyed by this cock.

“Are you alright, Gavin? Is it too much?”

Gavin raised himself slowly then sunk back down, “Y-Yeah, I’m fineee.” He keened as Nines met his downward movement with a thrust upward slow then after observing him move, matched his pace until they were moving in sync.

Nines sucked at the center of his clavicle obviously leaving a hickey before he pulled away and smirked, “I think I got the rhythm, Gavin. I’ll take care of you.”

Gavin yelped as his legs were under him to wrap around Nines’ waist. The motion made him sink abruptly making him arch his back, yelling out sharply as he sunk even deeper…how the hell. He wrapped his arms around his partner, head snuggled between the android’s neck and shoulder, legs weak. Just from that…

He felt his whole world flip as he was suddenly pushed down on the bed, his legs being maneuvered to hook on Nines shoulders to bend him in half. All the while with Nines still inside of him, “Shit…no…you’ll”

Nines thrust roughly into him making him tremble as he was pounded into the bed. The android leaned forward to suck on Gavin’s neck, marking him as he thrust deeper into him in quick succession.

Gavin’s cries of pleasure echoed in the room, communicating how good he felt not to mention how tightly he was squeezing around the monstrosity between his partner’s legs. Nines angled himself a little better and Gavin saw white. He found it again… He was hitting his prostate over and over and over. He reached out for him, tears falling from his eyes at the high he was feeling. “There, oh god there, you keep hitting it there. Oh. Oh.” He groaned his voice echoing all around the room.

If they keep on going through this frenzied pace, he was going to lose it…Gavin bit the back of his hand to stop himself from screaming out. It was embarrassing to be loud,

Nines stopped earning him a groan of protest. “I wanna hear you when I make you feel good, Gavin.” Nines smiled holding on to his wrist, “Let me hear you, please.” Nines said and he continued to pound into him as he held on to Gavin’s hand, lacing their fingers together, placing them above their heads, continuing to watch with those steel blue eyes. He saw himself in them, blushing, teary eyed and drooling.

He looked so wanton. He kept his eyes on his partner, his mouth perpetually open to follow his top’s instructions.

“Good…Gavin, you feel so good. Come more for me.” Nines said with gritted teeth letting go of his hand to lift his hips upward and continued the assault.

“N-Nines, you’ll—" Gavin reached forward to put his hands on Nines torso to try and push away but the android grabbed hold of them and kept them between them, almost pulling him off the bed but it made his pecs bunch together, his hands kept where they were almost able to touch his aching cock. “Ah..Nines..Nines…stop I can’t any” he yelled out as he figured out what the android was doing. He was milking him, “Oh god, oh god, shit.” And he squirted, his cock twitching as it bounced on his stomach, “More.”

“More?” Nines stated and Gavin keened arching his back as Nines hit his prostrate again making him squeeze on to him tighter. He’s gonna come like this, he was gonna come without touching himself. “Oh fuck. Oh god…I’m cumming. Ah! Ah!”

Gavin spasmed, his spunk shooting out as he came yet Nines continued to ravage him. What a sight could he be? Teary eyed and drool at the corner of his mouth from the pleasure and sensations, and his cock was still letting out what it could, “Ah, it wont stop cumming. Nines. Nines!”

“Yeah, don’t stop it, let go.”

Gavin keened, his vision going white as he came like he never had before. He lay there spent, faintly noticing his partner closing his eyes and thrusting erratically then…he felt it, warmth almost hot, spurt of liquid filling him.

Nines slowed down, he wasn’t even breathless. “Fuck” Gavin let out as he felt semen pouring out of his hole, lubricating him still. He had been filled to the brim. Nines leaned forward, kissing him on the forehead, pushing his sweaty hair back, “Gavin? Are you okay?”

Gavin hummed in response and looked up to Nines, handsome as always, smiling down at him.

“There you are…”

* * *

Nines pulled out slowly saving to memory the image below him. Gavin completely spent and twitching under him, eyes glazed as he stared back at him, his arm over his forehead, panting from the rise and fall, his fluids staining his stomach and sheets, having squirted so much his spunk had reached his chest and the most erotic of all. He pushed Gavin’s leg’s up and saw his semen, pouring out of the detective from his beautiful pink hole even as he was being filled by his cock. He looked back at Gavin who was watching him quietly, Nines leaned down and licked the stains clean on his chet, swallowing the semen making him twitch back to life inside Gavin who moaned.

He needs to feed his detective a little bit more, less coffee and less smoking. But he’ll pester him about that later.

“Are you satisfied, Gavin?”

Gavin covered his face again, groaning as his cock started to wake back up again hardening at his words, “You are insatiable. Then…” he leaned down kissing him chastely on the lips, before spearing into him again earning another delicious moan, and a happy twinkle in Gavin’s eye making Nines chuckle, “Let’s do it again then.”

Nines picked Gavin up and walked them over to the window that looked down the streets below, he let one of Gavin touch the ground, his chest pressed against the glass of the window, the cold surface tickling his chest making him shiver. “Do you feel uncomfortable?”

Gavin looked over his shoulder at him and opened his mouth but decided to shake his head, using the glass to keep him standing.

Nines pounded into him pushing him against the glass making him shout out in ecstasy from the stimulation and being taken like a whore. This, this was so erotic. His drug infused brain thinking of all the salacious things, him wanting the people from the building next to them to see him being fucked so forcefully by an android with his own cock bouncing in the air, untouched yet again.

Nines grabbed his chin making him look up at the glass. “Do you see our reflection, Gavin?”

He does and he bit his lip. They were a sight, the look of being fucked the way he wanted on his face, the glow of Nines blue eyes meeting his and the way how he looked so submissive. “There’s nothing I can’t do for you, Gavin.” Nines whispered against his ear, thrusting roughly into him making his mouth open with a silent moan, “Just say the word and you have me.”

Gavin panted as Nines continued to pound into him, making it hard to think straight, “Please…fuck me against the window,” he looked at Nines over his shoulder, “show them I’m yours.”

Nines leaned his forehead between Gavin’s shoulder, chuckling then he was pulled against Nines’ chest, his long arm went across his front while his other arm around his waist holding him in place. “As you wish.” He moaned and bit onto the meat of his shoulder as he thrust upward.

Gavin’s eyes widened as he went even faster, “Oh..fuck god damn it! Yes, yes, there!”

“Watch me fuck you, Gavin. Tell me you’re mine.”

“Ah…I-I’m…I’m yours.”

Nines reached down and started stroking Gavin making the detective watch himself being jacked off, even as he was being fucked from behind. Gavin was on his toes from the height difference only adding on to how deep he was being penetrated. He could feel Nines’ cock pushing up in him as he looked down to see it slightly outlined on his chiseled stomach. _Fuck. Fuck. Nines was going to destroy him,_ he held on to the android’s wrists weakly.

This was torture, sweet absolute blissful torture. He didn’t have the strength to keep himself upright anymore. Nines was the only one with the strength to keep him from falling on the floor. His moans and groans the only thing that communicated that he was still feeling the pleasure, bordering into unconsciousness. He leaned his head back still watching their reflection.

Fuck, fuck, he looked so…erotic, wanton and thoroughly fucked, it was turning him on even more. “I’m gonna cum…pleasepleasepleaseplease,”

“Then come for me again.”

Gavin felt like he was punched yelled out his release, staining the glass with another spurt of his semen.

Gavin leaned back as Nines thrust into him, holding his hips this time, using his hole to make himself come. God he would even allow him to fuck him while he was unconscious and he would love it.

There was an answering chuckle, followed by a kiss behind his ear, “I won’t do that, I prefer that you were awake.”

“Did I say that out loud.”

“You did…”

“Then if you could hear my thoughts, I want you to fuck my face and come in my mouth and smear me with your spunk. It’s full back there.”

Nines stilled and slowly pulled out making Gavin sigh as he kneeled down in front of him again. Gavin raised his face, opening his mouth to accept it. The cock was put in his mouth pushing against his cheek, a few times before his head was held being pushed to and fro. Gavin’s eyes rolled at the back of his head. The high of the drug, the pleasure, was gonna drive him crazy, each part of him was sensitive.

He trembled as his cock twitched staining Nines legs with semen the same time that the cock was pulled out and the android rubbed out his own semen to shoot in Gavin’s waiting tongue and open mouth, the force of it making it shoot on his cheek to his forehead. The load almost drenching him.

After he finished, Gavin stared up at his partner and raised his head to show him swallowing then licking his lips, his fingers scooping some of it so he could suck on his finger. The show made Nines groan and turn away, making Gavin blink panicking a little as the android left the room but relief immediately flooding him as he came back with a wet and dry towel.

“I’ll clean you up then you need sleep.” And started to wipe Gavin’s face.

He chuckled, “Why not we both go in the shower?”

Nines paused and blushed, “Yes…I think that would be better.”

“Glad I could distract you enough that your core i9 of a brain malfunctioned.”

In the shower, Gavin still not having enough, was moaning into Nines mouth as the android cleaned him inside and out, trying to scoop his spunk from Gavin’s hole with a finger or two, opening him up, alternating them with his tongue. It took them awhile to get out until Gavin was leaning on to his partner’s front to keep himself standing.

Nines carried the tired detective and tucked him in, after drying his hair and body. He watched the gentle rise and fall of Gavin’s chest as he slept, he raised himself by his elbow and stared at his handsome face, completely at peace now.

Nines scanned him as he gently played with a strand of Gavin’s hair that had fallen to his forehead. His vitals were normal now and Euphoria has calmed down. They have been at this for a few hours and Gavin finally succumbed to sleep.

He caressed Gavin’s cheek with the back of his finger, making the sleeping man smile, “How will you be when you wake up after all this?” he mumbled to himself, “Will you push me away, Gavin?” he was answered by Gavin by snuggling closer to him, “Though I’m happy with this…I feel like we haven’t established much of what would constitute such acts.” Nines paused, but Gavin didn’t answer, “How should I…I’m confused on how I should move forward, Gavin. I hope you can shed some light to it when we talk about this. For now,” Nines leaned in and kissed his forehead, lingering a little bit longer to feel the warmth of Gavin’s skin against his lips.

He checking his reserves, he was already at 5% capacity. Though he wanted to watch Gavin sleep…its’s going to be a long day ahead. “Goodnight, detective.”

* * *

Gavin woke up to the heat of the sun’s rays, that were oddly making his body hot, but his eyes were still covered with a shade. He frowned as he blinked his eyes open groggily. There was a chuckle and he looked over to the side to the sight of steel blue eyes watching him, “Good Morning, Detective.” Nines greeted softly his free hand about to reach out to him but stopped, instead laying it in between them and smiling.

It didn’t escape Gavin’s notice of course, memories of last night made heat crawl up his cheeks, realizing that he was blissfully sore. The detective scrunched his nose and reached out to mess up the android’s hair, to Nines’ surprise. He turned away and started to sit up only for him to grunt in pain, holding his back. “You’re a monster in bed, tin can.”

Nines just smiled at him and Gavin could see the hesitance, “We don’t need to be awkward about this.” He said not facing him, “It’s just sex.”

“Of course.” Nines answered back monotonously, giving Gavin an odd feeling of loneliness, as he heard him sit up slowly. Gavin put a hand to his chest feeling a painful twinge in his chest, that made him frown. What the hell?

Nines walked in front of him fully naked making Gavin sit up straight as memories of last night invaded his mind. The android was perfection personified, planes of muscles and porcelain skin with dots of moles on his back…Maybe he should have explored more of him last night—He shook his head and cleared his throat to speak but Nines smiled and said, “If you don’t mind I’ll go ahead to the precinct, I’ll be submitting a report about last night since there was a lot of excitement that had happened. I didn’t get to finish it. I’ll see you there.”

Nines had said it so quickly that Gavin almost didn’t get to respond as the door opened and closed so abruptly. “Uh yeah…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems rushed...but its out now. 
> 
> Anyways...Slow dancing in the dark by joji has been playing on repeat for this. It just felt right somehow describing the love triangle.
> 
> Ive been rereading this over and over until i got fed up with. Theres nothing else I can do, this is the extent of my writing skills let me know if i made mistakes or lack of ‘descriptions’


End file.
